Warmth (A Damian Wayne Fanfiction)
by liulishu
Summary: He was Robin, the violent and manipulative hero cladded in his family he was an assassin, a dangerous beast for the rules and restraints of the Bats. To her, he was emerald eyes with an inflated ego and maybe a heart of gold hidden under pain and trauma. Little did he know he wasn't the only one with a mask to hide behind as well.
1. Prequel

Damian silently walked into the never ending halls passing by countless paintings and sculptures. His hands were in the pockets of his red hoodie, the only thing keeping him warm from the freezing rainy night. His hair was damp and he was beyond cold, but he was in no mood to return back home where pennyworth would be waiting for him with a cup of hot chocolate.

His mind was racing with rage and anger. He's been taking up the mantle of robin for three years now and to be honest, things felt much simpler when he was an al-Ghul before than a Wayne now. Back then all he focused on was training to be the head of the league of assassins, to rule the world; and now he was hell-bent on righting the wrong doings he did, justice not vengeance.

Being Robin was harder than it looks, taking down bad guys was one thing, but the ethics and rules that came with the mask and having Batman as both your mentor and father was a whole different thing. Earlier that night while he was fighting Firefly together with Batman, Firefly managed to burn an entire family leaving nothing but ashes. The next thing he knew, he was a second away from stabbing Firefly in the heart with his katana. If it weren't for Batman, he would have stabbed Firefly to his certain death; but no matter how much good he would be doing for the world by erasing a villain from the face of the earth, it wasn't the right thing to do, it went against everything Batman had ever taught him.

Damian felt like breaking some bones, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He took another deep breath as he eyed the halls of the still Gotham Art Gallery. Somehow this place always made him at peace, gave him closure, and made him stop thinking about the life behind a mask even for a short moment. As always, the gallery was empty, the people of Gotham never really had an appreciation for art. He stopped in front of a wall, a painting of a young woman with brunette hair on top of a tree branch, smiling; and a young man with black curly hair at the bottom of the tree, looking up at the woman caught his eye. A mole adorned the young man's features, armor plates covering his shoulders and a short blade tucked beside his belt.

"A forbidden love story between a warrior and a princess huh?"

Damian's head turned around in surprise, he hadn't noticed her presence at all. He was sure the entire floor was empty except for the sleeping security guard. His emerald eyes met warm, light brown ones, somehow his cold glare wasn't threatening enough to have the girl flee back to wherever she came from.

"Diarmuid was a warrior to the king he served, Fionn. At the night of his king's betrothal feast, he met Grainne, princess and to be crowned queen once she was married to Fionn. Grainne had no intention of marrying someone who was older than her own father, and then she met Diarmuid. Diarmuid refuses to run away with Grainne out of loyalty to Fionn, but relents when she threatens him with a geis. Eventually, he falls in love with Grainne and they escape deep into the woods." Damian was amused that this girl with shoulder length caramel brown hair was standing next to him talking about an ancient love story that never made any logical sense. She was around his age, petite and she barely reached his shoulders.

"After many adventures, Diarmuid's foster father Aengus negotiates peace with Fionn. Eventually, Fionn organizes a boar hunt and Diarmuid joins. Diarmuid was fatally injured while delivering a fatal blow to the boar. Fionn, who has the power to heal a person by simply letting them drink water from his hands, went to the well to get water to heal Diarmuid; but he lets the water slip twice from his hands, and when he returned from the third attempt Diarmuid was already dead. A sad and tragic story, is it not?" she turned her head around to meet his emerald ones, gazing at his damp hair then back to his stern facial features.

"it is simply an ancient Irish mythology, magic healing abilities do not exist." It was the first time he spoke, his icy gaze directed at the delicate painting. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the young boy next to her, taking in his mature and strict voice for the first time.

Technically Damian knew magic healing abilities did exist, in fact he's been dead and brought back to life, but explaining to a mere stranger of half the things he's been through would just be a waste of both time and energy.

"Maybe magic doesn't exist, but the story of Diarmuid and Grainne has inspired people around the world. I believe that their story provides a message that is 'you never really know the true nature of someone' Damian's gaze was directed back at the painting, trying to form his thoughts into words.

"It's kinda rare to see someone my age appreciate art, much less voluntarily visit the art gallery. Most kids my age are more interested in playing Pokemon video games or action figures." She spoke up, her fingers delicately tucking her caramel locks behind her ear.

"Do not lump me together with those childish, ignorant fools." Damian said, arrogance lingering in his tone.

"Then what do you do in your free time?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Train. Research criminals. Find evidence. Track criminals. Hunt them down. Knock them down and put a Batarang into their- "I read books and occasionally paint." She perked up and had a wide smile on her face.

"You paint? I'd love to see your paintings and creations! I've always loved art but somehow I have better luck at robbing a bank than pick up a paintbrush." Damian was slightly taken back. Slightly. This was the first time someone actually showed interest in his work of art. Sure he was busy with all the crime-fighting, but he would always find time for painting. In fact, painting was one skill he was extremely proud of other than his fighting skills, intelligence, agility-

"You're cold." Damian was indeed surprised when he felt his icy hands touch something warm. His right hand was intertwined with the girl's left hand. Her fingers were warm and slender, her touch burning into his skin. Just when Damian was about to push her hand away and proclaim how absurd she was for touching someone of his social status; she let go.

She went to work on untangling her white wool scarf from her neck and was just about to wrap it securely around Damian's neck when a strong hand grabbed her, stopping her mid-way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damian asked, his tone offensive and his grip tight.

"You seemed cold...and it's raining outside. Plus you look like you've been in the rain for hours. Your hair and sneakers are all wet." She spoke up, innocent eyes looking back at his.

Was this girl really going to give a random stranger her scarf just because he seemed...cold?

She proceeded to securely tie the scarf around his neck, all thoughts of uncertainty vanished as she finished tying the scarf and moved a few steps away from him.

"I know it's not much but I hope it keeps you warm, even if it's just a little." Damian looked at the scarf, then back to the girl, then back to the scarf. He held the edge of the scarf in his hands, it was made out of a cheap and low-quality material, honestly, he would have never have worn such a hideous piece of clothing.

"You're giving this to me?" Damian asked, unsure if the girl before him actually understood what she was doing.

She nodded.

"...I'm just a stranger to you. What is the purpose behind your actions?" Damian asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Surely in Gotham people would only think of themselves and feed on the weak. That was the way how Gotham worked.

"Purpose? There really isn't a purpose...am I supposed to have one? You just seemed cold, and I happened to have a scarf." She replied innocently, she did not understand what kind of motive she should have by giving out an old scarf she was wearing.

"But I'm just a stranger you met. You don't even know my name."

"I don't need to know you to care about you. I don't need a reason to help someone in need. Plus, we talked and I know you paint; so that doesn't mean I don't know you." Damian was dumbfounded. He had met crazy psychopaths and cold-blooded villains, but this petite girl had him in awe.

"Apparently, you're downright stupid and weird. A trait that only idiots possess." She frowned and raised her eyebrow. Somehow the boy next to her wasn't only arrogant, but he was also rude.

"Kaori! Where the hell are you! The rain's finally eased down and-"a man with brown hair and a black trench coat shouted until he saw the petite girl.

"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed happily as she rushed to her father's side.

"c'mon kiddo we're going back home, finally I get to spend the night with you instead of locking up criminals behind bars." The man said with a faint smile as he held onto his daughter's hand.

Before the girl could walk out she whispered something in her father's ears, causing her father to look back at Damian. The girl ran back to where Damian stood, looking at him in the eye.

"Tell me your name." she exclaimed.

"...what?"

"Your name. You have one right?" she asked.

Damian was slightly hesitant at first but he complied.

"Damian. Damian Wayne." He answered confidently.

She smiled back at him.

"Well, Damian. Now that I know your name, we're not strangers." She answered before heading out of the door with her father, leaving Damian to comprehend what had just happened.

He held the scarf closer to his face, taking in the scent of peaches. Who exactly had he just met? As he felt warmer by the second, he decided that he would indeed return home and take up on that offer of hot chocolate waiting for him back at the Wayne Manor. While he's at it, maybe he'd use the BatComputer to find out the name of the girl while he was at it.

* * *

Finally, my first ever DCU fanfic and I've finally written something worth publishing in I don't know- two years? I'm seriously thinking off continuing this fic and turning it into a full-fledged Damian Wayne fanfiction. I hope my take on Damian's personality was accurate, honestly, Damian is such a hard character to write, but he's worth it.

I'm thinking off making this a prequel and have the story loosely based off of the Young Justice universe. If you liked the story please comment and like it! Comments are always welcomed and serve as a motivation for me to write!


	2. Second Encounter

"Would you like another glass of champagne?"

Damian looked up from his empty glass to find a butler next to him, eyeing his empty glass. Damian looked at the butler, then back to his glass, and back to the butler again.

"You do know that I'm underage right?" the butler blinked his eyes several times.

Damian simply figured people might think since it's the annual Wayne's gala and he was, of course, a Wayne himself, that he would disregard the laws and succumb to the simple pleasures of life, alcohol and drugs. He sighed and handed the butler his empty glass.

"Just get me some iced water." The butler took the glass hurriedly and nodded.

Standing at the balcony in a sleek black suit and red bowtie, hair slicked back pristinely by pennyworth, it was a surprise no one had dared approach the youngest Wayne in the room. Damian was never one who liked the classy social events where he had to smile and greet at rich snobs who simply did not care about the less privileged, much less the safety of Gotham as long as their bank accounts were filled with zeros. Everyone from the highest social class in Gotham was here, putting on their best smiles to please Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. His father was around the far corner of the room, surrounded by both gorgeous and dashing men and women.

Sometimes Damian asks himself how Batman could endure such events on a daily basis; he'd very much rather hit the living daylight out of street thugs or stop supervillains from terrorizing the city than sit in a room filled with boring, lifeless rich people that did not understand the sufferings of the civilians.

"Looks like you're going to need another glass to get through the night, Dami." Damian glared at the older man.

"Don't you dare call me that, Grayson." Dick smiled and leaned against the wall. Ever since Dick moved to Bludhaven, he hasn't been attending events like these; but since it is the annual Wayne gala, and he technically was a Wayne, he figured he should be here, both for the press and for Bruce.

"Shouldn't you be out there hitting on girls or something? You'd be surprised how many people brought their pampered daughters along today in hopes of getting to talk to the youngest Wayne." Damian shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no interest in girls who spend their time on playing dress up and pretend their princesses." Damian replied.

Dick sighed at the 13-year-old boy before him, he definitely was Bruce's kid. Most children his age would probably be thinking about their crushes or the latest video game, but before him was a child that had better luck disassembling a video game console to turn into a real life bomb than have a 5 minute conversation with someone of his age.

"You're a child, you're supposed to enjoy life. It's sad enough that Robin can't have a normal life, but at least Damian should."

"I'm the grandson of Ra's al ghul, heir to the demon, the life I lead is far from normal."

Dick grabbed Damian's shoulders and pushed him away from the balcony towards to the lighted grand ballroom filled with people.

"The night's still young, you're young, enjoy the night while you can." Dick said as he let go of Damian and decided to talk to a gorgeous red-head in the far corner of the room.

Some people started approaching the younger Wayne in hopes of getting on his good side and making a good impression, some even started introducing their beautiful daughters to Damian. He seriously wanted to stab Grayson for putting him in this position.

After countless pointless conversations and introductions, he managed to slip out to the more quiet area of the room. He was leaning against a wall watching some people set down their instruments and chairs on the grand stage. Bruce did say that there was going to be a music performance tonight….Well, maybe this would be the most interesting part of the night.

People started gathering around the grand stage as the lights went on and the piano was set. A man dressed in a black tuxedo walked to the stage and took a seat before the piano. A girl dressed in a white floor length sleeveless dress walked to the center of the stage, holding a dark brown colored violin.

All eyes were set on her dazzling appearance on stage. She had shoulder length caramel brown hair and a petite figure. She looked around his age, except a whole lot shorter and paler. He eyed her for another second longer, taking in her facial expression, and he realized he knew her.

The pianist and the violist made eye contact, and the pianist started thumping his fingers down on the black and white keys of the piano. Damian recognized the familiar keys and tempo of the piece, his attention fully focused on the still girl on stage. The girl positioned her violin on her left shoulder, her hands grasping on the thin wand, and at the right key, started playing. The sound that came from the violin was graceful, slow but accurate, matching every tempo and speed of the pianist. Damian recognized the piece as No.9 Kreutzer, Op. 47 by Beethoven. He had learned this piece when he was first placed under Bruce's care.

She played the violin in such a graceful and mesmerizing way. Somehow the piece that he had played and heard countless times felt like it was completely different from the one he was hearing right now. She played the piece in her own style, going fast at tricky parts then slow at some, the piece captured not only Damian's attention but everyone else in the room. This was no longer Beethoven's piece anymore, she owned it. All eyes were on her, the music filling the entire room, soft yet mesmerizing chords of the piece astonishing all present to witness this performance.

Damian was stunned by the performance, the music was unlike anything he had ever heard in his life. This music managed to hit a spot in his heart, he felt like he could listen to her play over and over again without getting bored. She was completely ignoring the pianist and going off on her own tempo, claiming the set piece like it was hers; but her music enticed people, made them wanting more, it made Damian Wayne wanting more.

After what seemed like light years, the music came to an end. The audience were trapped in a trance, taking moments before they started frantically clapping their hands and standing up from their chairs. The girl held her violin loosely in her hands, taking in the scene of the clapping audience and smiled weakly. She bowed together with the pianist before disappearing behind red blinds.

* * *

Her hands were shaking. They couldn't stop shaking after she walked out of the grand stage. She forced herself to drag her wobbly feet and kept walking towards the dressing room. Sure it was her first time performing in such a big scale performance, nonetheless, she was in the limelight, her accompanist could barely keep up with her and she knew she was in for a lecture. She sighed heavily, dragging her fingers through her well-curled caramel brown hair that took the makeup artist an hour to style.

Sure she was nervous before the performance, but now after seeing the audience's reaction, she was more nervous. She felt weak, no strength present in her limbs, she just wasn't used to the sea of people or the billion dollar buffet table. Sure she won her fair share of competitions and performed at various concerts as a solo artist, but being invited to perform at Gotham city's richest billionaire's annual gala was something on a whole new level.

She looked further into the pathway, just make a corner and she would be at her dressing room. She couldn't wait to slip out of the itchy dress and take off the thick makeup slathered on her face. Just a few steps more, she could already see the bright yellow dressing room door. Just when she was about to open the door, she realized there was a figure leaning beside the door.

A boy with slightly tanned skin, slicked black hair, he was about her age, if not slightly older. He had an air of arrogance that hung around him, his black suit and red bowtie looked prestigious and was at least worth her entire year worth of allowance. But what caught her attention the most was that pair of emerald irises, they looked at her with utmost hostility. She felt those eyes were mesmerizing her, pulling her into a trance, somehow she knew those eyes, she had met them before.

"Is there something you need?" she asked.

The boy straightened his posture and tightened his bowtie. He looked at her, scanning her from top to bottom, taking in every detail. She raised an eyebrow at the awkward encounter, just who was he? She was sure there wasn't anyone of her acquaintance present at the gala, nor was she expecting any guests. Don't tell me….just minutes after my performance and they've already sent someone to enquire my schedule for a next performance?

"You look stunning." She perked up at his voice.

Somehow she felt a little shy and blood got to her cheeks, it wasn't every day a boy her age dressed in a tuxedo complimented her appearance. She was about to say thank you when…

"An enormous contrast compared to when we first met during winter 3 months ago. You looked like a homeless little child back then." Damian said with a tone hinted with arrogance.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the boy in front of her.

"Have we met before?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Damian sighed and slid his hands into the pockets of his trousers. Surely he had expected her to remember his face, or at least, his name since it was his gala that she was attending.

"I expected you'd be intelligent enough to remember my last name, or at least my face, but I guess I expected too much." She frowned.

He was definitely looking down on her, problem was she didn't even know who he was. She took a long stare at the boy, furrowed eyebrows and emerald irises, she knew he was familiar….just where did she meet him….

Then it hit her like the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was him! That stormy winter night at the art museum, she met him! What was his name again?

"D-Damian?" she said softly.

Damian looked up at her, facial expression stoic and unfazed.

"Well, at least, you got my name right."

She felt a tinge of excitement in getting his name right. Only thing missing was his last name, what was it again….? Walter? Wade? She knew she had heard it before…

"Wayne?! Y-you're Bruce Wayne's son? The one I've heard so much on the media about?" she was downright dumbfounded. The boy she met that winter night, was the famed Damian Wayne? The one and only blood relative of billionaire and philanthropist Bruce Wayne?

Damian rolled his eyes. Surely he figured she would have remembered his last name when he was the son and heir to Wayne Enterprises.

That means not only was the very person before her the youngest Wayne, but also she was attending the very gala organized by his father. She did not expect the stranger she had met on a cold stormy night to be someone of his status….much less a billionaire's son.

"Oh my…. There's so much I want to say….but I don't know what to say….but I'll start with thanking your family for inviting me to perform tonight, it was a very... unique experience." Damian looked at her hands.

"Your violin?" Damian asked.

"Oh, I had the backstage crew deliver it to my dressing room later. Did you want to take a look at it?" she asked innocently.

Her violin was the least of interest to Damian right now, in fact, what interested him the most was the girl before him, and how she managed to pull off such a performance with such ease and gracefulness. He looked around their surroundings and noticed they were out in the open.

"Let's talk somewhere else, follow me." Damian said while clasping his hands behind his back and straightening his posture.

* * *

The cold winter breeze hit her naked skin like ice. Even though it was already March, the weather just hasn't seemed to warm up yet. She should have worn something thicker when she was going out of the ballroom. She wondered how Damian could endure the cold weather and decided that talking out on the balcony was a good idea in this sort of weather.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked looking at the night sky.

Damian side glanced at her, then looked up at the sky.

"Your performance tonight was of utmost excellence. I've never witnessed a performance like yours, tell me how long have you played the violin?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Her earliest memory was when she was 10 years old. She was sure she started playing the violin after being admitted out of the hospital.

"Around 10? So I guess it's been about three years? You sound like you play the violin too, do you?" she asked.

He first picked up the violin when he was eight, under Talia's guidance. He was mentored by only the finest teachers, but after leaving the island and away from the ways of the al-Ghuls, he stopped taking violin lessons.

"Used to….it's been a very long time since I've played the violin." Damian said looking out at the cold sea.

She looked at him carefully, surely he was interested in playing the violin, but somehow she felt that he stopped playing for reasons that caused him pain.

She looked at her hands, the violin was what saved her. She couldn't exactly remember everything accurately, but she remembered feeling empty and the void was something that couldn't be filled no matter what. Countless months spent asking myself, who am I? It wasn't until she first heard the violin, a sound so melancholic and peaceful, it was what saved her and brought her back to life. If the violin was something that could save her, she was sure it could do the same for him. Even if she wasn't sure what sort of pain he had to go through, he knew those eyes, those eyes were the eyes of someone who had suffered sorrow and grief, the eyes of someone who was lost and once asked "Who exactly am I?", those were the same eyes as hers.

"If it's not too much, I could teach you, you know, how to play the violin. At least, until you get used to it and remember how to play it. I don't have any experience in teaching, but I'm sure just getting the basics down shouldn't be a problem." Damian looked up at her. Her face illuminated by the moonlight, soft pink lips smiling back at him with hazel eyes so innocent. She was doing it again, acting without thinking. She barely knew him, this was their only second encounter, and here she was offering to teach him how to play the violin again. Did people like her really exist in Gotham? Surely he could hire a mentor that was on the same level as Beethoven, but something about her told him that she would make an excellent teacher, and she was someone that would be able to change him in ways he couldn't even imagine.

"You'd offer to teach a stranger like me the violin?" he asked.

"You're not a stranger. You're Damian Wayne. We just met." She answered.

"I don't even know your name." she furrowed her eyebrows. Really? Did she miss out on introducing her name?

"Lynn Reddington. I just turned 14 last month and I'm attending Gotham Middle. Playing the violin is one of my passions, but medicine and books are kind of my hobbies. Oh and art too, I like paintings and sculptures but I can't paint to save my life… which was how we met, at the art museum. I still go there occasionally." She smiled sheepishly.

"Reddington, that's a unique name. Well, since you offered to give me violin lessons, I'll give you something in return. Name anything you want." She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want anything in return. I offered to teach you, I never planned on getting anything in return."

Damian did not understand her. He was a billionaire's son, he could pay her enough money to buy a Ferrari for a few lessons, but she didn't want anything in return. He was amused, never once had he met someone like her.

"I don't get you." Damian said. He could track criminals faster than all of the detectives at the GCPD combined together, but she couldn't understand a girl his age. Grayson was right, girls are the biggest mystery in the face of the earth.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Damian Wayne." She said with a smirk.

"I'm not a fan of owing favors….so until our contract ends, I'll think of something to repay you with." Lynn frowned.

"I told you, I'm not doing this in order to get something in return. I'm doing this because I want to, out of my own free will." She replied.

"And I'm not someone who likes owing people things. So I'll think of something to repay you by then…."

She sighed. There was no way she was going to win an argument against this kid. He was arrogant and hard-headed, someone that wasn't going to listen to what she said. The weather was getting cold, and she was really regretting not getting her coat before leaving the dressing room. She started hugging her arms in an attempt to avoid the cold breeze, but she failed miserably. It was worse enough that the weather was freezing, her shoes were really uncomfortable and all the makeup on her face did not make her night any better.

Before she could say anything, she felt a thick piece of clothing cover her shoulders. She realized Damian had given her his coat and she felt so much warmer now. She inwardly blamed herself for making her actions so obvious as to have him give her his coat.

"I can't have your coat since you must be cold too…" she said as she was about to hand it back to him.

"You've been shivering ever since we set foot out here, you definitely need it more than me. Besides, you did the exact same thing the first time we met." Damian said while looking out into the sea.

She stared at him, then looked at his coat, and back to staring at his wide shoulders. She knew he didn't show it, but he was someone who cared for others, a kind heart.

"Thank you." She muttered under her breath, taking the scent of his coat. His coat smelled like peppermint and cinnamon. She laughed to herself, she thought that it was funny how someone could smell like Christmas itself.

"It's a pleasure to be able to meet you, Damian Wayne."

* * *

it's been too long since I actually started writing this fic. apologies. college and my personal life have been getting the best of me, I don't even have time to sleep anymore. well now that I'm on semester break, I'm officially back to writing again! I had many of my ideas and plotline written down after I wrote the prequel, but then life got in the way, my laptop broke, my phone broke, (all my notes on both my laptop and phone were completely irrecoverable) my life got me in a pretty depressing situation and now I'm not entirely back in one piece, but I decided that I really do want to go back to writing and actually finish this fic. I've given so much thought about this fic and I've spent weeks on research and hopefully the plotline makes sense. well, it'd be great if I could hear your comments on today's chapter and an actual update in a really long while.


	3. Dreams or memories

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Reddington." An elderly butler said while opening the grand double doors.

This was insane. The living room itself was already bigger than her _entire_ house. There was a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor, a 120 inch ultra HDTV mounted on the wall; not only did she manage to spot their very own intercom system, they even had their own elevator that went up to several floors and a rooftop swimming pool. So this was what it was like being a billionaire.

"Master Damian will be arriving shortly. Please have a seat, Miss Reddington." The butler spoke up while bringing out some freshly brewed tea.

"Call me Lynn. Could I please have some honey?" Lynn sat down on the comfy, million-dollar sofa.

Alfred passed her the small pot of honey and she thanked him in return.

"If I may ask Miss Lynn, what business do you have with Master Damian?" she looked up at him while sipping her tea.

She looked at the older man and replied, "I'm here to teach Damian some basics on the violin. He seems to have forgotten how to play it and I thought it would be a good idea for me to teach him."

Alfred looked at the sleek black plastic case that held the young girl's violin.

"Ah, yes, Master Damian was quite fond of the violin back then, but he stopped after the occurrence of some _unavoidable incidents_."

"Don't you think you should mind your own business, pennyworth?" Damian responded as he walked down the glass spiral staircase.

"Well, I will leave the two of you alone. If there is anything you need Miss Reddington, just ask." Alfred replied before leaving the two teenagers alone.

Damian sat himself down on the opposite chair of Lynn, facing her.

"Well, I hope you're prepared Damian. There're a lot of basics to get down to." Damian smirked.

"It seems you're underestimating me, Reddington. I'll be able to play in a recital in a month."

* * *

He wasn't kidding. With the way how arrogant his attitude was, Lynn had thought he was all bullshit. Well, she wasn't really expecting much from a Wayne, she had expected him to be a spoiled brat with no appreciation for the arts; but she was wrong, so wrong.

Damian was playing his own violin, a german produced one, with only the highest quality made strings and handcrafted personally. He was already playing Kreisler and it was only their 5th session. Lynn saw so much potential in Damian, he had an honest appreciation for arts, a passion that burned within him when he held the violin.

She looked at him, playing away _Praeludium and Allegro_ like he had been playing for years. Even if he once knew how to play, without practice most people would forget within a matter of months. Damian hadn't played in almost three years, but his music was so pure and passionate. He was completely immersed in his own world, playing the violin like that was the only thing that mattered; everything else around him just floated away, the only thing he focused on was his fingers moving and the music he produced. Nothing mattered to him, he wasn't an al ghul, he wasn't Robin, he wasn't Bruce Wayne's son, he was just a normal 13-year-old, playing the violin like it was his whole world. He didn't have to worry about his double life as both Damian Wayne and Robin, he didn't have to worry about his past, about the horrible things that he did, that happened to him. He felt _free,_ how he had missed the feeling of his fingers against the metal strings, the familiar touch of the violin on his shoulder, the weight on his hands, the heart-warming notes, all assembling to form a beautiful sound.

He smiled, this was the feeling he missed. Back then when he was still on Al Ghul island, the violin was his only escape from being an Al Ghul. It was the only thing that made him forget all the killing, the training, who he was, and what his future held for him. _This was his escape._

Lynn silently smirked to herself. She feared _Damian Wayne._ He had the potential to be someone who could play the violin on her level, if not _better._ She had been practicing since she was 10, this was her 4th year. She knew the look on his face, she knew by the way his expression was when he played the violin that he was exactly like her. The violin was their _escape._ She feared him because there was nothing more dangerous than having an opponent who had the skill, but someone who had both the skill and motivation. Years of countless practice and competitions to make it to where she was now; her name was a common mention in the world of music in Gotham. She had made many rivals, but she didn't fear them, they didn't see the violin the way she did. It was her _savior._ It gave her life, her first memory, a _reason_ to live; but he was different. He saw the world in the same way she did, and that scared her.

"Shouldn't you be listening to your student when he's playing, Reddington?" Damian had stopped playing and rested his violin in his case.

"I am. I've been listening to you the whole time." She replied calmly while sipping on tea that Alfred had prepared.

"It sure doesn't seem that way to me. All you do is listen and give me a bunch of pieces to learn and practice. You hadn't even played in front of me. " Lynn froze, her cup held mid-air.

She set the cup down on the table, sighing. Impatient, rash, eager to prove himself to the world; he reminded Lynn of herself. Was this what her mentor had to go through?

She stood up and walked over to her black violin case, opening it up and picking up the violin inside. The familiar grip on the instrument, the feeling of her fingers on the thin wand, she knew this was what Damian needed to hear.

Damian looked at her. She sure wasn't a very good job at being a mentor when for the past month, all he had received was piles of music sheets; Beethoven, Kreutzer, and all the other famous composers; but it wasn't enough. He was having a hard time remembering all the right notes and tempos, and although he was making progress, it wasn't enough. He wanted to be able to really play again. He wanted to have that familiar surge of notes flowing through his mind while he played.

Lynn put away all the music sheets in the room and set herself in the center. She looked at Damian straight in the eyes, unwavering and took a deep breath. She was nervous. Even more nervous than the time she performed at the Wayne's Gala. She could perform in front on thousands but in front of a single 13-year-old boy? She couldn't believe how ridiculous she was. She calmed herself down and picked up the violin. With a silent count to 4, her fingers started moving. A silent but pure melody engulfed the room.

Damian silently observed her. The music was just pulling him in, making him want more. The music kept him at peace, made him eager to be able to play on her level. He excelled in many things, but he was so eager to prove himself to Lynn Reddington. He was jealous. She was so calm but passionate when she played. Every note to _Praeludium and Allegro_ felt completely different when it was played by her. It was the same set piece, but it sounded completely different from his. He clenched his fists, with that one piece, he knew he still had a long way to go.

Damian Wayne was persistent, he was not going to give up on ever reaching her level. With enough practice, he knew he could do it; but right now, he felt hope slowly fading. Just how did she reach this sort of level? How many months, if not years would it take to play like her?

She had her eyes closed, playing the piece by memory. Damian thought that she looked like an angel. She was calm, her music clear and soothing, yet passionate at the same time. Each note hitting his ears like water, resounding through his ears and creating a ripple effect. That music brought Damian a sense of peace and a sense of motivation.

She reached her final note and opened her eyes, finding a frowning Damian sat on a wooden chair. She put down her violin and seated herself next to the younger boy.

"Damian, learning the violin takes not only talent but patience. Without patience, you won't get anywhere. Even though you are exceptionally skilled, you do need to start with the basics before rushing head-first into _Locatelli._ I know you're eager to prove yourself, but trust me in order to make it to the top you must first learn what it's like to be in the bottom." His frown deepened.

 _Great, as if having Batman as your father and lecturing you for every damn thing wasn't enough. He just had to get lectured by a girl his age about_ _ **patience.**_

With a sigh, Damian stood up from his chair and ruffled his hair in annoyance.

"Fine. I'll stick to practicing _Beethoven._ It's not like I'd be able to play anything harder at this point." Damian said.

They were currently having once a week sessions of three hours. Lynn would go to Wayne manor every Sunday at 2 pm, going through countless music sheets and hearing Damian play. She was trying her hardest to do what her mentor did, not to blindly teach him without a soul.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can change to sessions of twice a week. I'll come by your house every Wednesday after I get off from school. That way we can progress further and you wouldn't have to wait one week to have your questions answered every time." Lynn said, smiling at him.

"That's a deal, Reddington."

* * *

Bruce was enjoying his morning breakfast of sunny side up eggs, bacon, hash browns and whole-wheat toast in silence.

"Hey! Stop it! He's going to bite me-ACK!" A girly scream echoed from the garden.

Well, that was a short-lived silence.

Alfred sighed as he poured more coffee into Bruce's mug.

"My apologies, Master Bruce. It seems Master Damian might be over excited with Miss Lynn's arrival." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Miss?" Bruce asked.

"Ah yes, Miss Lynn has been giving Master Damian violin lessons every Wednesday and Sunday. She seems to be quite early today." Alfred answered.

"The violin?" Alfred nodded.

Bruce silently contemplated the reasons and motives as to why Damian would pick it up again after so many years.

"Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Is this the first time Damian's actually brought a friend over?" Bruce asked, looking up from his breakfast.

"It may seem so, Master Bruce." Alfred replied.

Bruce nearly choked on his hash browns.

* * *

"Damian! J-just hold him! He's going to bite my head off!" Lynn exclaimed hurriedly while hiding behind the big oak tree.

Damian held Titus' leash in his right hand, seeing Titus excitedly trying to walk over to greet his mentor. Titus started barking in newfound curiosity at the girl. This was, after all, the dog's first time meeting a new human.

"D-Damian!" she yelled again, in fear of the dog that would sever her limbs from her body.

This was her worst decision yet. She thought that it'd be a good idea to come to the manor early, that way they would be able to progress faster. Only after arriving did she realize Damian was playing with his black Dane, the largest dog she had laid eyes on; and here she was, begging for her life.

"Titus won't bite. Right, boy?" Damian said.

The dog barked again, this time louder.

"Says the kid that raised him and named him after one of Shakespeare's most tragic plays. I would very much like my limbs and head intact, thank you very much." Lynn replied, still hiding behind the oak tree.

Damian had a smirk on his face. Even though all their interactions revolved around music, Lynn was pretty sure that smirk spelled trouble.

"Damian Wayne you better not be having any funny ideas in that big head of yours." Lynn threatened.

Damian's smirk grew wider.

"Titus, stand down." The dog obliged at the command of his young master and sat on the grass silently.

Lynn let out a sigh of relief. It was until she noticed Damian released the red leash from Titus' collar that she panicked and was about to go into overdrive.

The Great Dane's pointy ears went up in curiosity and his nose twitched. It didn't have to take a detective to figure out that spelled danger.

The dog started barking furiously and was rushing towards Lynn like she was made out of beef jerky and tennis balls. Lynn yelped and quickly leaped up onto the big oak tree, her hands grabbing onto the thick branches and balancing herself up on the tree. Looks like her reflexes kicked in and all those days of training actually came in handy for once.

"Damian Wayne stop fooling around! Your dog is going to gobble me up like a tennis ball!" Lynn yelled at the younger Wayne. She was trying hard to balance her feet on the branches of the tree.

Damian couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at the sight of his mentor. He thought she looked utterly ridiculous climbing the tree like it depended on her life. He was lying on his stomach rolling around the grass laughing. He hadn't laughed this hard in forever.

"Damian Wayne this is not funny! Ack!" Lynn yelped in fear when Titus started scratching the tree in an attempt to catch her. The barking was not making him any less fearful.

Damian laughed even harder, he thought the expression on his mentor's face was priceless. Super-powered villains didn't even manage to beat her utterly scared expression.

"Damian I am serious! Your dog is super excited about turning me into shreds and this tree isn't going to be able to support my wei-"one of the branches she was holding onto snapped abruptly. The action caused her to lose her balance, her feet tangled up and she was falling head first. Her vision went rapidly fast, her body falling against the ground all in a split second. She closed her eyes and all hearing stopped. Her head hit the ground first, the impact causing her to lose focus. Then she felt her elbow collide harshly with the ground, immense pain surging through the body. Her vision went blur, all she could feel was pain around her elbow and the constant whirling of her head. She struggled to focus, but her vision was moving too fast.

"Reddington! Reddington!"

She swore she could have heard someone call her name. A blurry shadow appeared in front of her, shaking her abruptly. Her breathing was hitched, everything was a blur, and her head was in pain. She felt her body being lifted up from the ground into a pair of arms, but she gave in and all that greeted her was darkness.

* * *

 _It was hot._

 _She was sweating and shivering at the same time. Breathing proved to be difficult as she stood in the center of the blazing room. The fire engulfing her surroundings and smoke slowly filling the entire space._

 _She was crying, gasping for air. Breathing was getting difficult as she hugged her knees and clenched her fists._

 _Guilt._

 _Pain._

 _Confused._

 _Blood._

 _The scent of burning flesh._

 _Screams._

 _All hope abandoned._

 _ **It was all her fault.**_

 _Then, her vision blackened._

 _She opened her eyes, she was still among the burning building. She couldn't breathe, her lungs were on fire. She noticed someone cladded in black, using his cape to shield her from the collapsing building. She tried to focus on his face, something to tell her who her savior was. But she only managed to catch the black colored logo on his chest before asking:_

 _ **Why did you save me?**_

Her eyelids shot open, pupils dilated, breathing rapid and rushed. She was greeted by the warm rays of sunlight, red, orange, yellow and blue reflecting through the glass window. Then, a pair of emerald irises looked straight at her with a slight hint of worry.

"Reddington, you're awake." He spoke up.

She looked up at his face, furrowed eyebrows, familiar emerald irises, thick black hair. She didn't forget.

"Where am I?" Lynn asked.

"Gotham General Hospital. You fractured your elbow and suffered a concussion." He replied calmly.

 _Concussion? Oh right, I fell off the tree._

She looked at her right elbow, it was covered in a thick white cast. It didn't hurt but it sure was heavy and numb.

"How long have I been out?" Lynn asked.

"3 hours after the operation. I'll go get the Doctor." He replied before walking out of the room.

She scanned her surroundings. White walls, single window, white sheets, white curtains. Then the sunset outside her window, it was already this time of the day. She held her head in her hands, trying hard to remember the dream.

It was that dream again. She had it countless times, only this time she saw her savior. This time, it was different, it felt more real, she remembered the feelings, and it scared her. The more realistic it felt, the more she knew….

 **It wasn't a dream.**

"I see you're awake, Miss Lynn." She perked up at the unfamiliar voice.

A man with glasses dressed in a white coat approached her.

"It seems you suffered a concussion from your fall, and also a minor fracture to your right elbow. We've already patched you up but it's going take some time to heal. We've already notified your father, he is on his way." she caught up on the word 'time'.

"How long?" she asked.

"At least 3 weeks or so. You will have to refrain from actively involving yourself in outdoor activities as well." The doctor replied.

Her mind started calculating the timeframe of her healing process and the date of the Harriet Hale Woolley auditions. The date was three weeks from now, it'd be impossible to participate now.

Damian noticed her frown and silent clenching of her fists.

"It's stated here that your past history of Amnesia and PTSD was 4 years ago. Just to be sure, we'll ask you some questions first." Lynn felt the familiar tugging at her heart strings. She wanted to avoid her history being known by anyone.

"Do you remember who you are?"

"Lynn Reddington."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 14 last month."

"What's your father's name?"

"Ronald Reddington."

He made some scribbles on his paper.

"What's your mother's name?"

Her mouth hung open for a moment, hesitant.

"Tsukishima Kana."

"Do you remember anything from your past?"

She clenched her fists. Flashes of blood and fire in her mind.

"No."

The doctor collected his papers and closed his file.

"Okay, you seem to remember. Just to be sure, we'll be doing a CT scan and other neurological examinations. A nurse will come to get you shortly." The doctor left with his papers.

More tests and examinations. All of this felt vaguely familiar to her. She didn't feel safe here. She felt lost. She shouldn't be here, she wanted to leave, to run away from this place.

"Reddington?" Damian's voice spoke up.

Lynn looked up at the boy.

"I apologize for causing you to sustain such an injury. I shouldn't have gone overboard with Titus." Damian said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She caught on the sincerity of his apology in his eyes. Apparently Damian Wayne did know how to apologize and put his pride behind.

She smirked.

"It's not your fault. Besides, the tree snapped on its own. It was an accident, no one is to blame for it." Damian looked at her.

"I accept responsibility for my actions. I should have foreseen the consequences of my action. I was negligent in my part, I'm sorry." Damian lowered his head.

Lynn held onto Damian's shoulder and looked right at his eyes.

"Look, no one could have known what happened. We were just having fun. Sure I'd be missing out on my audition in Paris, but it's no big deal. There will be next times."

Damian was silent. He had forgotten that she was scheduled to audition for the Harriet Hale Woolley Scholarship in Paris. There was no way she'd be able to play with her arm injured. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have gotten so sidetracked.

"You were looking forward to that audition. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to study abroad in Paris on a music scholarship, right?" Lynn looked away from Damian's eyes.

She knew she wanted to go so badly. She had been practicing for months, this was her opportunity to leave Gotham and study abroad on a music scholarship. Her mentor had been excited and was constantly reminding her of the life she would have if she got the scholarship. Indeed, she was eager for a chance to showcase her skills and have a chance to study in Paris. Right now, everything just faded to ashes.

"What can I do to make it up to you? To redeem myself?" this surprised Lynn.

"You don't have to do anything to make up for it, Damian. I told you, it was an accident. Sure I'm bitter at the fact all my months of enduring my mentor's constant lectures were put to a waste, but I can't change the fact that with this injury I can't play. Look on the bright side, I have an excuse to skip math class tomorrow." Damian frowned.

The door opened abruptly revealing a man panting heavily and rushing into the room.

"Y-You're ok!" the man exclaimed before rushing to Lynn's side and hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine dad. Just a fracture." The man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did the doctor say anything?"

"No signs of amnesia, at least. He still wants to run some tests on me because of my past PTSD." Her father frowned.

"Your memories…?" her father looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"Nothing's came back, dad. You know that." Lynn replied with a smile.

"Panic attacks?" her father asked.

"I'm fine, dad. You have to trust me." Her father sighed.

Her father turned to look at the younger boy leaning against the wall.

"He's Damian. My friend. The one I've been teaching violin at the Manor." Lynn spoke up.

Her father had a frown on his face. A male friend that gets her daughter into a hospital was definitely not on the _good_ list.

"So you're Bruce Wayne's ward, huh?"

"Dad….." Lynn warned.

"Fine, I'll go get the paperwork done." Her father said.

Lynn held onto her father's hand.

"I don't want to stay here any longer. Tell them I want to go home." Lynn said, eyes serious.

Her father knew what hospitals meant to her. He didn't want her staying any longer here either. Her father nodded before heading for the door.

He turned his head back and glared at Damian for a second before heading out the door.

"Sorry, my father's a detective….he gets like that sometimes." Damian sighed.

 _Don't worry, Detective Gordon's a lot scarier._

"You've been with me the whole time?" Lynn asked.

Damian nodded, still leaning against the wall.

"Go home, it's been a long day. Alfred and Mr. Wayne are going to get worried if you don't head back soon."

"Not until I know you're okay." Damian replied.

Lynn wanted to punch herself. She was letting a kid 9 months younger than her worry about her.

"I'm fine, go back home." She reassured him.

Damian frowned, he didn't believe her.

"You say and act like you're fine, but deep down you're not." This caught her off guard. She doesn't know how Damian knew, but this might have been the first time someone saw through her guard.

"You don't trust me, do you?" she asked on a wimp.

"I won't trust someone who can't even trust herself."

She didn't know how he did it, but he sure was something. She hadn't expected a billionaire playboy's son to be able to catch her off guard.

"Fine, once I'm done with the tests, you go back home; deal?" Lynn sighed, she was never going to win an argument against this boy.

Damian looked straight at her.

"Deal."

* * *

back with the 3rd chapter! hope everyone enjoyed today's chapter. we are finally getting into the start of things. things are progressing pretty quickly since I really don't want to drag any unnecessary scenes and make it any more longer than it should. like seriously this story is going to have at least 60 chapters at this rate (Don't kill me). this is only the first part, and the second part (the main part) will have a time skip and focus more on their individual development and new characters then back to how their relationship is going to turn out. would you prefer having separate stories (creating a separate story on wattpad) or have them merge together (so it will be continued under 'warmth')? I'm guessing the first part will probably have at most 10 chapters? still figuring out how everything's going to work.

anyways remember to leave a comment and VOTE! please vote for this story and chapter, and also, share this story if you like it!

the big question: who do you think is her savior?


	4. Stitches

_White._

 _It was the first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes. Sheets, curtains, the ceiling, the wall; all a pure white color. She sat up from her sleeping position, eyes scanning around. She stood up, feeling the strength of the muscles in her legs. She looked at her hands, then her fingers, her legs, her feet._

 _The door opened, a woman dressed in white came in._

" _Oh, you're awake. You shouldn't be up though." She said._

 _The girl continued staring at her, not saying a word._

" _What's wrong? Do you feel pain?"_

 _She stared again._

" _Who are you?" the girl asked._

" _You don't have to be afraid. I'm a nurse." The woman replied._

 _She continued staring, not winking a bit._

" _I'm sure you're a little lost right now. Why don't you sit down? There's a visitor outside." The woman left._

 _The girl sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her hands._

" _Kaori! You're awake! I was so worried. Thank god!" a man exclaimed running to her side._

 _The girl stared at the man's face, not uttering a word._

" _What's wrong? Does it hurt? Can you breathe normally? Do you need me to call the nurse?" The man asked, worried._

" _Who are you?" The girl asked._

 _The man froze, his face puzzled._

" _I know I haven't been visiting you that much lately, but you should recognize me…I'm your father, Kaori. Remember?" The man said._

 _The girl continued staring at the man, not moving._

" _Who's Kaori?" the girl asked._

 _The man's eyes grew wide. His breath hitched. He must have heard wrong._

" _What are you talking about…?" the man asked._

 _The girl looked at the reflection in the mirror. An image of a girl, short brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin._

" _Who am I?"_

* * *

Red.

Streaks of red acrylic paint the blank white canvas. Then there's orange, yellow, a little white, and blue. The colors are mixed with a little water, then with the stroke of a thick brush blending the colors into the canvas. It was weird how the silence was so comforting, only the occasional sounds of water dripping or the clashing of brushes were heard. She carefully observed, taking in every detail like it was her first time seeing something so delicate. How many hours has it been? She didn't know, her mind and eyes were only focused on the once blank canvas in front of her.

"I find it amusing how you can't stay awake for 5 minutes in mathematics class but can watch me paint for three hours straight." Damian finally spoke as he set down his paintbrush.

Lynn got up from her seat and proceeded to stand next to the black haired boy.

"Art is so much more intriguing than numbers, Damian," she replied calmly.

Her right arm was still wrapped in a cast from her previous visit to the manor. Instead of proceeding with their usual lessons, Damian decided that it'd be a good idea to show his mentor some artworks of his own. The entire room was covered with white paint while numerous paintings and sketches covered the walls. A wooden easel was placed in the middle of the room, along with a table full of acrylic and paintbrushes of the highest quality.

"Can I see it?" She asked politely, eyes looking at emerald ones in anticipation.

Damian handed her the completed canvas, "Be careful, it's not completely dry yet."

She eyed the painting with a sense of calmness and admiration. The painting was delicate, beautiful and precise. A sunset of various colors painted with extreme detail, even the colors were blended in so well that it looked so real.

"It looks so realistic…." Damian smirked.

"Of course, I've been practicing since I was 7." She smiled.

"Is this what you usually do with your free time?" Lynn asked, curious.

Damian had said he was homeschooling and had a private tutor. He apparently did not have any plans on attending school since he was obviously more knowledgeable than an average kid his age.

"It's a hobby, I paint and draw when I feel like it, most of my time is spent reading in the library."

That statement was partially true, he did spent most of his _day_ in the private Wayne manor library, but most of his _time_ was spent on the Batcomputer looking up on traffic cams for notorious villains, excessive training of Bruce's special training regime, swinging around Gotham and punching the living daylight out of crooks and thugs.

She puts the painting back on the canvas and sits on the edge of the table.

"Don't you have any plans on going to public or private school? I mean like….don't you get bored around here?" She asked.

Damian clasps his hands behind his back, walking to the glass window and peeks through it.

"Father is thinking of sending me to Gotham Academy. He says that I'd get a chance to experience a normal life…..to make friends and understand what others my age are going through." Damian says, eyes still fixed to the view outside.

"Isn't that great? Gotham Academy is the most prestigious high school in Gotham. This is a great opportunity for you to get to know others your age. The only downside is probably the weird headmaster and supernatural beings that haunt the school, but you know it's the experience that counts." Damian turns his head to look at her.

"You truly believe in the existence of these supernatural beings?"

Lynn nods.

"You really are naïve aren't you?" Damian sighs.

"I'm not naïve….Ghosts really do exist. The rumors about Gotham Academy being haunted has existed for many years even before your company was built."

Damian rolled his eyes.

"…You don't believe me do you?" she asked, skeptical.

Damian turned his back to her.

"I personally do not believe in the myths of kindred spirits of the dead made up by cowardly rich snobs feeding off their parents' wealth." Damian snorted.

"says the 13-year-old son of Gotham's richest billionaire." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Damian frowned.

"I'm light years ahead of them, be it in terms of intellect or physical attributes." Damian announced proudly, boosting his already well-inflated ego.

"hmmm, is that so?" she smirked.

Damian glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Damian asked, eyes squinted together trying to give her his best you-have-no-idea-who-you're-dealing-with look that was usually reserved for criminals.

Lynn smirked at him, she wasn't a competitive person or very much liked to be generally 'better' than kids her age, but hey she loved the thrill and excitement that came with the occasional challenge.

"oh, I don't know….i find that hard to believe, especially when it's coming from someone who's younger than me and has never gone to school." She liked teasing him. She was usually a tad bit more serious and never liked the idea of offending someone but her playful side got the best of her.

"For your information, I'm only 9 birth months apart from you, Reddington; but I assure you my intellect is lightyears above yours," Damian spoke in his confident tone.

"Then prove it, Wayne.

* * *

The slurping sound emitting from Lynn's chocolate milkshake only made him grumpier. Damian Wayne had an ego the size of the universe (including theoretical parallel universes). He was the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, heir to the demon, he was the son of Batman and current boy wonder, and he had faced death countless times and battled his way through it; obviously both his skill and intellect were far from the average adult, so when Lynn Reddington challenged him to a game of _Battlefield 3_ , he confidently accepted.

Most 13-year-olds were practically _Jedi_ level when it came to gaming; for Damian's case, he was _God_ level when it came to assassination and executing take-down-the-bad-guy strategies. Although he lacked experience in the gaming department, he was fairly sure he knew how to kick some ass, both in the virtual and physical world. If he could take down two-face within a few minutes flat of a few throws of his batarangs and an _accidental_ electrocution, using Ak-47s and operating helicopters virtually barely proved a challenge.

Unfortunately for him, Lynn Reddington had played the game countless times and had memorized every possible attack pattern, location, and weapon in the gameplay.

"C'mon Damian stop sulking, it was just a game. I mean getting headshot barely 15 minutes into the game wasn't that bad….most people barely make it through 5 minutes against me." Damian's frowned deepened as he chewed on his curly fries.

Curly fries were labeled a big no on the Bat food pyramid, but Damian could care less about calories right now. Nothing like a late night workout of jumping from rooftop to rooftop couldn't make up for, right?

"I'm not sulking and get your facts straight, I wouldn't have died if I had enough time to change my weapons, Reddington." Lynn sighed.

It was obvious his pride was hurt for losing, nonetheless to a girl and he was doing a lousy job of making up excuses.

"Do please go easy on me the next time, oh mighty lord." Lynn felt bad for having to deflate the mighty Damian Wayne's pride, maybe she should have gone a little easier on him, but hey she had her right elbow in a cast and was forced to play single-handedly, wasn't that too much of a handicap? From what she knew, Damian Wayne was mostly pent up in the mansion and rarely attended social events. She figured that the black haired boy most definitely lacked social experience with his peers although his intelligence was beyond understandable. This was a good chance for him to feel the taste of defeat and also what _diner food_ tasted like.

Lynn was usually quite serious and was often very much too kind-hearted. Damian felt that the girl before him was someone whom of a caliber he had never met before. She was weird in many ways and that was coming from a child genius assassin raised to rule the world. Although he was often irritated by her strange ways of teaching and how she was somewhat similar to his father, always trying to teach him values of some sort, he knew she had the best of intentions.

"Hey, try dipping your fries into your milkshake." Damian raised his eyebrow.

This was unfortunately not the case.

"How on earth is mixing fried potatoes with cold ice cream and milk concussions a good idea, Reddington?"

"C'mon just try it. I swear you're going to flip when you do!" Lynn exclaimed excitedly, dipping her greasy fries into her chocolate milkshake.

"I expected you to be smarter, Reddington; I guess you just proved me wrong." Damian said while rolling his eyes at her.

Lynn sighed and puffed, grabbing a handful of her golden French fries and dipping them into her chocolate milkshake, coating the fries evenly with a heavenly layer of cold chocolate ice cream, then proceeding to immediately stuff them inside Damian's wide open mouth.

"What th-"Damian's muffled voice was interrupted by a fistful of milkshake coated fries forcefully entering into his mouth.

His face was filled with surprise and utter disgust at first, then his face churned as he choked and forcibly swallowed the whole damn thing down his throat. After a few heavy fits of coughing and avoiding a death by choking, he looked up to see the ginger haired girl gleaming in anticipation.

"So?" She asked.

"It exceeded my expectations…. An utterly suspicious combination of food, but it wasn't half bad." She smiled.

"See, I told you! Now wait till you try the Red velvet cake! The place here serves the best cream cheese frosting in town. I've heard rumors that even _The Flash_ stops by for take-outs." Damian was curious just how many desserts and junk food does a girl need to intake on a daily basis because he was sure this was already her 4th glass of milkshake.

"I hardly imagine the world's fastest man alive would be bothered with a slice of dessert in his path to keeping central city safe." Damian definitely could imagine the older Allen running at the speed of light all the way to Gotham for a slice of cake. Speedsters after all had a high metabolism and practically ate everything and anything in their way. He knew this by how West and his Archer girlfriend had a tendency to show up with Grayson on festive occasions and last Christmas' dinner was a game of 'how fast can you steal food from the plate before it's all gone in a matter of 4 minutes and 37 seconds' when Drake had apparently invited the younger Allen over as well. Needless to say, the winner was Bruce who had apparently spiked the two speedsters' meal with an enhanced diet pill.

"Oh, this isn't just a slice of dessert, Damian. This is heaven served on a white porcelain plate."

* * *

It just had to be today that her mentor had to reschedule and choose to have damned violin lessons that ended past midnight. Apparently since Lynn had just gotten her cast off, her mentor wanted her to go back in full spring, worried that any more lack of practice could affect her performance since she had already lost the opportunity to audition for the Harriet Hale Woolley Scholarships in Paris. Her father had offered to come pick her up once she was done but he had to go back on his word because there was a gang of armed thugs wreaking havoc in town.

Unfortunately for her, Gotham had its ways when it came to coincidences.

She was planning on sprinting back home as fast as possible but two blocks before she could reach the safety of her house, she had chanced upon a fight between a gang of thugs and Boy Wonder in a jewelry store. The thugs were armed with big guns, bullets flying everywhere and trying desperately to hit the kid cladded in red and black.

"Little motherfucker!" One thug yelled while he fired continuous shots of bullets aiming at Robin.

Three bodies were already lying flat on the ground, leaving four standing trying to defend their ground.

Robin was moving fast, he jumped from tables dodging bullets as they fired, getting close enough to one as he smacked him in the face and kicked him in the shin leaving him on the ground. Next second he was already moving towards the second thug, throwing multiple batarangs as it deflected the incoming bullets. The third thug tries to attack Robin by punching him in the face, Robin crouches and spins his right leg making the second thug lose balance. Robin uses this chance and jumps in the air, both the heels of his boots dug deeply into the faces of the two thugs simultaneously. He does a backflip and kicks them in the groin making sure they were cowering on the floors.

The fourth thug is at the entrance of the jewelry store, the one closest to her. The thug is scared and panics, he fires the AK-47 at Robin, bullets firing continuously. Robin sprints behind the pillar, taking cover. The gunshots continue and bullets keep firing in all directions until suddenly it stops.

"Shit! Shit! Not now!" The thug yells as he realizes his out of ammo and stares at Robin in fear.

Robin dashes out of his spot, his fingers clasped around multiple batarangs.

"This is payback for the widows and orphans you've left in your bloody hands." Robin said, his voice laced with venom.

As robin continues to walk closer to the thug, she realizes that someone behind him was standing up and holding a knife. The man had a knife hidden under the legs of his trousers. As the knife was tightly clasped in the man's hands and was about to dash towards Robin, she yelled: "Behind you!"

Robin immediately turned his head back but the man was already dashing towards robin with the blade in his hand. Robin barely had enough time to register and the blade was already stabbed into his right thigh making him wince but being the fighter he is, Robin bared his teeth in a snarl as he kicked the thug, sending the thug flying against the wall and unconscious. His body is registering pain and the blood is dripping from his thigh like a waterfall. Damian cringes and bites his lower lip while he pulled the blade out of his thigh and throwing it against the floor.

Before he can work out how he wants to torture the poor guy that was still standing in the corner, Robin hears shuffling and is immediately reminded- there was a witness.

"Move and I'll rip her throat open!" The thug threatens as he puts a blade to the neck of Lynn, tightening his grip around her and not letting her escape.

Lynn's heartbeat increased by tenfold, the man had just grabbed her without a second thought and now she was at the tip of a blade. One wrong move and this would be her last. She calmed herself down, taking deep breaths and analyzing her situation. She gulped as the man's grip continued to tighten, her eyes moving from the blade then to stare into Robin's mask.

Robin's frowned deepened, he was met with careful brown eyes. No wonder the voice earlier had sounded familiar. Of all the nights out, she just had to be out on this particular night.

"Put down your weapons!" The thug yelled, blade dangerously close to Lynn's throat.

Damian growls back, "Don't you dare hurt her."

"I said put your fucking weapons down!" The thug yells, this time louder. The edge of the blade is sticking into Lynn's throat, tiny drips of blood threatening to drop. Lynn composes herself, the tinge of pain on her throat is nothing compared to Robin's injury. She bites her lower lip contemplating her next move.

Damian clicks his tongue as he slowly lowers his batarangs on the ground. His right hand is behind his back, reaching inside his utility belt. Just as his batarangs touches the floor he pulls out two round metallic balls and throws it at the man.

"Duck!" Damian yells and Lynn follows his instructions and steps onto the man's large feet with every ounce of strength she has. The man immediately groans in pain and his grip on her loosened, she crouches and immediately rolls against the floor as the metallic balls detonate upon contact of the man's face. The man is left lying on the floor unconscious as gray smoke fills up the area.

Lynn is trying to make out where Robin is as she hears a loud sound behind her. Robin crouches on the floor, he's flooded in his own pool of blood and the metallic taste of it is in his mouth. The pain intensified and he's applying pressure on the wound, breathing shakily. Lynn makes out where Robin is and rushes over to his side.

"You're losing a lot of blood." She said hurriedly, shocked at the amount of blood she was seeing.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, genius." Damian said in between pants, the immense pain in his thigh was unbearable but he needed to figure out a way to get out of this situation now. The red and blue lights and sirens outside were not helping, it only meant the police were getting closer.

Lynn starts applying pressure onto the wound, removing Robin's clumsy hands. She hurriedly rips out the cloth from the tablecloth beside them and starts using her teeth to rip it into smaller pieces. Once done she expertly wraps it around the wound, then tying a knot and securing it.

Damian looks up at her with a questioning gaze but she doesn't respond.

Lynn tried to focus on his steady breaths and paling face instead of the blood staining his black tights. The boy had major damage to his right leg, blood pooling under his green boots and staining the floor a crimson red. He tried to stand although he was suffering from major blood loss and was on the verge of passing out.

Lynn told herself to calm down, superhero and crime fighter or not, Robin was only human and with his injury, if she didn't act fast enough Robin was going to die.

 _No way in hell am I going to let anyone die on my watch._

Lynn took deep breaths and held onto Robin's waist, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder making sure his weight was against her. Her heart was beating fast from the adrenaline, the fear of having someone _die_ on her watch.

"Hold onto me and don't you _dare_ die on me!" Lynn said, eyes serious and tone stern as she dragged Robin out of the broken and abandoned jewelry shop.

Robin was starting to lose focus on his vision, sweat forming on his forehead as he struggled to keep his weight on Reddington. A million thoughts were running through his mind but the most evident one was staying alive and not die of blood loss in the middle of an alley.

He needed immediate medical attention, he suffered a big amount of blood loss and had at most 10 minutes before he would pass out. Contacting Batman was out of the question, his communication device was smashed to bits when he was sent crashing face first into a wall earlier.

"Don't lose focus, just focus on breathing." Lynn ordered, dragging Robin's limp body across the alley. Bringing him to a hospital was too risky, superheroes never could risk their identities being known by members of the public. The most logical option was to bring him back to her home and stop the bleeding from there. Her house was two blocks away, but with how heavy Robin was against her, she was worried this was going to take a while.

"N-need t-to contact B-batman…." Damian slurred, eyes struggling to stay open.

"How do I contact him?" Damian struggled to stay awake, pain and drowsiness were overtaking his system.

 _Goddamn it. At this rate, he's not even going to make it back to my house. I need to get there faster, but how?_

It was already past midnight in Gotham, there wasn't a single car in the area that she could see. How the hell do superheroes even travel anyway?

That's when it clicked. Lynn set Robin down against a wall, his panting heavy and blood were seeping through the makeshift bandage. Lynn goes through his utility belt, searching for the right item. Robin looks up at her, left with no strength to speak or keep his eyes fully open. She pulls out the grappling gun and immediately holds Robin's waist, putting his arm around her shoulder. She fires the grappling hook on the rooftop, a long string of wire connecting the rooftop to her grappling gun.

Okay, ride or die right? In this case, it was swing or die, _literally_.

She gulped and without a moment to hesitate she pulled the trigger, the wind blowing through her hair as her weight was lifted off the ground. The wired retracted and she was in the air, she would have taken a moment to appreciate her first time off the ground but she remembered there was a dying superhero in her arms. Grapple is pulling both of them skyward as Lynn figures out how to operate it and they're approaching her house. Robin finally passes out and she feels his heavy weight against her shoulders. Limbs dangle lifelessly against her as she sprints on rooftops and fires the grappling gun again.

"Shit." She says out loud, swinging as she is reminded that she should have left her window open before she left.

She holds Robin's body close to hers, smashing into her bedroom window as glass shatters around her.

 _Great, going to have to make up an excuse for that one._

She's grateful that her father's car is nowhere in sight, meaning she didn't have to explain why Boy Wonder was bleeding out in her bedroom which saves a lot of time.

She immediately ignored the broken glass and sets robin on her bed. She pulls the blinds to her window and turns on the light, sprinting to her bedside table and yanking open the hidden compartment of her floor.

Forceps.

Packages of surgical needle and thread.

Disinfectant.

Anesthetic.

Bandages….

She turned to look at the unconscious Robin passed out on her bed.

 _I'm going need more than two rolls definitely._

She breathes in and out twice, releasing any tension and reminds herself this might not be the best time to be testing out her medical practice.

Robin's blood is seeping through the makeshift bandage and staining her white bedsheets a pure crimson color.

 _Okay, medical practice it is._

After much huffing of trying to take off his combat boots, utility belt, protective gear and bulletproof vest; she takes the scissors from the metal tray and cuts through the fabric of his black tights. Few seconds later, she slides the fabric away from the wound, taking a deep inspection at it.

The cut is deep and she starts applying pressure to the wound with a clean towel. After a few minutes the bleeding stops and she thoroughly cleans the wound with gauze and rubbing alcohol. Fortunately, the blade had only managed to nick an artery, not a cut.

 _Okay, okay, you can do this._

Using the needle pliers she grasped the surgical needle. Sweat started to form around her forehead as she looked at the fresh wound. With every step she took the steps seemed more and more familiar, each piece clicking in like a puzzle. She wasn't exactly sure where she picked up medical practice, but that one time her father reopened his stitches on his shoulder a few years back, she just somehow knew how to sew it back up even though her memories didn't add up.

She smears a kind of healing ointment on the row of neat stitches, then starts winding gauze. She ties it off on the opposite side of the entry wound and she breathes a sigh of relief.

She checks his temperature and vitals, thankfully a steady heartbeat is all the reassurance she needed to know _someone wasn't going to die on her hands tonight._ She looks at the black haired boy, his black mask with white slit holes still intact. His gear was all over the floor and blood stained towels and surgical equipment sit messily on the metal tray of her bedside table.

She looks at her crimson stained hands and her breathing hitches.

" _Stand up and fight, Kaori. You cannot afford to fall so easily. I won't always be there to protect you, you must be your own warrior and fight to protect yourself."_

 _Lynn struggles to stand, her feet are tainted with blood and body with bruises. The edge of the blade of a long sword is in inches in front of her face, dangerously close._

" _Kana she's just a child. You have to stop, she isn't born a fighter. This isn't war anymore…"_

" _You don't understand Tatsu, there will be people who threaten to destroy her life, to take everything away from her…. she must be able to protect herself. If she doesn't, no one will be able to protect this world from the dangers that lie ahead of us."_

 _Hands gently lift Lynn up from the floor, setting her down on the chair._

" _You must understand that I'm only doing this for your sake, Kaori. "_

 _A long katana is set in her palms, "From today onwards, Tatsu will teach you the way of the sword."_

Lynn struggles to breathe as her mind is flooded with sudden flashes of memories. She immediately runs to the bathroom, turning on the tap and splashing cold water all over her face. She takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror. Caramel brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, this is Lynn Reddington.

"I'm not Tsukishima Kaori….."A ghostly whisper escapes from her lips as she clenches her fists.

Lynn realizes her shorts are covered in dry patches of blood and her tank in sweat. She takes her clothes off and throws them into the laundry basket. What she needed right now was a cold shower.

* * *

" _Damian… what have you done?" Father asks._

 _I was covered in blood. My uniform tainted a scarlet red, green gloves now torn and crippled._

" _What I…had to do…." My right hand reaches out._

 _Father's eyes are glued to my movements, rendered speechless._

" _What I needed to do…" I responded with my index finger pointing against the forehead of Nobody, Morgan Ducard who laid on the floor, lifeless._

" _For you…Father." My body goes numb, falling._

" _To help you…"_

" _Protect out castle…"_

" _Protect our kingdom…."I am in a pair of familiar strong arms, arms that I would recognize anywhere._

 _Batman carries me on his back as I rested my head in the crook of his neck._

" _I've let you down…I lied to you about…"_

" _Now's not the time." He sternly interrupts._

 _The next few minutes are darkness. Foggy and quiet. Pain and hurt. Fear and Relief._

" _Titus…" I managed to croak out._

" _What?" Batman asks._

" _The dog… I named him Titus."_

" _You'll see him in a few minutes….._

 _I'm greeted by darkness again. This time, there's a light._

 _I follow it, letting the white light blind my surroundings._

" _I fight back that uncontrollable urge more than you know. You can't face lunatics like we do on a daily basis and not have it boil up when they put innocent lives in jeopardy." Bruce exclaims._

" _I'd be lying if I told you it never crossed my mind. But I made a promise to myself- and on the souls of my parents- to live by certain_ _ **principles.**_ _"_

" _But if killing them is the only way to stop them, then how-"I was interrupted._

" _Principles don't allow for exceptions, Damian." Bruce calmly replied._

" _There's an old proverb that says, 'if you walk down a road of vengeance then you should dig two graves, one for your enemy and one for yourself.' You can't build a better world by killing criminals, it bankrupts your soul and society's by reinforcing the same cycle of violence." I frowned._

" _ **I want to believe that…But I'm not sure I can."**_

" _You_ _ **have**_ _to believe it. You have to_ _ **live**_ _it from here on out….Not for my sake, but_ _ **yours.**_ _" Bruce replies._

 _I hug my knees to my chest. Fear and insecurities settling into my system._

" _I don't want to end up like Ducard….without a moral compass…I don't want to turn into a_ _ **Nobody….**_ _I want to be like you, father. I've_ _ **always**_ _wanted to be like you. " tears are stinging my vision. My head is held low as my emotions take over and my words are sinking in._

" _But sometimes I don't know what I am….or even_ _ **who**_ _I am." I said, looking away._

" _You're my son. All I want you to be it the best Damian Wayne you_ _ **can**_ _be."_

My eyes are shot open, bloodshot and reading my surroundings within a matter of second. My brain is registering what happened and where I am. Thoughts of a knife stabbed into my thigh and Reddington come back. I'm immediately up, pain spiking through my body. My injury…..it's taken care of. I look around my surroundings, white walls and a pink bookcase filled with books and papers. A large closet to the left, dresses and sweaters on one side, shorts and skirts on the other.

I'm in bed, white bed sheets now stained red. Shock registers in my mind as my fingers travel to my face, my mask-

"You're awake!" Lynn exclaimed, shocked and rushes over. She looks at me, worried written all over her furrowed eyebrows.

"My mask-" His fingers touch the familiar fabric of his black mask. It was still on….doesn't mean she couldn't have taken a peek.

"I didn't remove it, rest assured. Your weapons and arsenal though…..are a whole different story." She says, scratching her chin as she lowers her voice.

I look down, my protective gear is removed. I'm left in a black upper suit laced in Kevlar, tights are ripped apart at the wound.

"Here." She says as she hands me a tall glass of water.

I gulped the contents of the glass in no less than 5 seconds. My eyes are wandered to the messy blood stained surgical equipment on the bedside table, dirty towels and gauzes beside. I grimaced at the sight.

"That's your blood you know." She said as she eyed me suspiciously, probably figuring out I was disgusted at the sight. Her hair is damp and there's a towel around her neck catching the drops of water from the strands of her hair. I could tell she just came out from a shower.

"Did you sew me back up and bring me here?" I asked, extremely cautious of what she would say.

Lynn nods as she sits down on the table.

"Window's broken from the landing though. Didn't have time to work on that…." She replied.

How was she not scared of him? He was Boy Wonder. He put fear into the souls of criminals and villains. How did she even manage to get me all the way to her house? Before I could ask any further questions, there was a knock on the door.

She immediately dashes towards me, throwing her white covers around me in a split second like she was gifted with the power to move at the speed of light.

"Be quiet." She whispered at me before dashing to the door.

She slowly opens the door, a small creak visible inside to her room.

"Kaori..? Its half past 3 in the morning…..I heard noises….is everything okay?" I recognize the voice as her father's. The older man is slurring and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Y-yeah Dad. Just needed a toilet break and tripped over the edge of the bed….go to sleep okay?" She replies calmly.

Her father doesn't even bother looking into the room and nods before she closes the door.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'll get you some painkillers for the pain. Stay here and don't make a sound. I don't want an entire SWAT team in my room at three in the morning." Lynn says as she opens another door connected to her room.

The room is filled with silence again and I'm reminded of the consequences awaiting for me back at the Manor.

"I'd happily choose a SWAT team any day….."

* * *

5800 words in one day and I am about to literally vomit. Funny how you get writer's block and go on "research hermit" mode for like two weeks then when I actually get to skip work this morning, bang inspiration in full speed. I just really wanted to post this chapter up before I go back to work first thing in the morning. I'm pretty happy with this chapter and we actually see more progress into Dami and Lynn's relationship, as well as how Lynn's background is starting to unravel. Just for clarification, Lynn lost her memories around the age of 10, anything before that is a mystery although she does get some occasional flashbacks *coughs*. Every chapter from here on will slowly explain the events after waking up and suffering amnesia (not the flashbacks before her amnesia, which will be occasionally touched on though). You know how **Arrow** also has flashbacks in every episode explaining oliver's 5 years on Lian-Yu? This is used in the same way. (Not to mention olicity fans will be crying and drowning for the FEELS in two days for the premiere….I KNOW I AM!)

Been researching a lot about Damian's personality type, going in depth psychologically about how and relationships/friendships work best for him. He's an ESTJ, just so you know. Lynn's most probably an ISFJ/ISTJ, something along the lines of that. Both of them are very different from me and so writing different characters from different personality point of views are hard…..i added the **Batman & Robin Vol.2 issue 8** scene for a better understanding of Damian's character and how he's progressed in the comics. I feel this will give the readers a deeper view of what our demon spawn is like, he's changed guys. He does has a heart and he's adorable (although most of the time he just wants to stab people).

What you could really do to help me out as a vivid reader (and would like to motivate me and keep me to continue writing this fic because my track record for actually finishing a fic is pretty much…0): **comment, vote, review, kudos,** and of course tell me who you think would be a great addition to the story. I plan on introducing characters as **Damian's friends/comrades/possible love interests** , just make sure the age is pretty close to his though. I already have a few in mind but am still are open to new options. Most definitely, tell me what you think about today's chapter! Practically crying that not many reviewed last chapter and I'm left to stay on writer's block due to lack of motivation….

*due to being sleep deprived, proofreading will be delayed till tomorrow (I hope) and will be updated first on wattpad. AO3/FF will be posted on a later date.


	5. Restraint

" _I'm afraid she hasn't spoken or eaten much, Mister Reddington." The nurse replies._

 _The man looks at the brown haired girl, sitting on the white bed and staring outside the window._

 _She's still and lifeless and the man wonders how long it's been…_

" _The doctor said she suffered a significant amount of brain damage. She doesn't recognize her surroundings or people. She still has the ability to understand, speak and write." The nurse said._

" _Then why….why is she like this? She doesn't smile, laugh or cry….she has no emotion…..she….she…..what difference is there if she's living her life like some sort of machine?!" the man struggles to calm himself._

 _The nurse is silent and lowers her head._

 _"Please….there must be something I can do. Something I can do to restore her to the way she was before….I-I can't stand to see my baby like this…." The man croaks out a stifled cry while clutching the nurse's shoulders._

" _Right now, all you can do is continue to talk to her, get her attention, and try to make her realize her surroundings…. And pray for a miracle."_

…

"Please, you have to help us, Ronald. He's our baby boy….he's all we have….I don't know what I'd do without my baby boy…" the woman says, struggling to speak with tears streaming down her face.

"Ronald…I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms…but please….you don't know what it's like to lose your child. Jonathan is all we have….we can't lose him…" The man says, his eyes are tired and lined with dark circles.

The man ruffles his hair in annoyance and sighs as he adjusts the strap of his gun on his side.

"Look, the GCPD is doing everything they can to catch this guy. This is already a priority case and everyone on the force is already on the clock trying to catch this perp. I know you're desperate but trust me on this, we will get your boy back. You have to let us do our job." The man replies.

"Jonathan…he was such a bright kid…he was mischievous and naughty but….please he doesn't deserve to end up like the _other kids_ …..please help us, Ronald…I'm begging you." The woman pleads, tears falling from her cheeks as she holds the man's hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"Trust me, I _know_ what it feels like to have your child's life at risk. We will catch this guy, I promise." The couple nods and leaves the house.

The man ruffles his dirty blonde hair again, sighing louder this time as he closes the front door to his house.

"The McQueens?" The girl asks, an eyebrow raised as she looks up from her homework.

"Lynn! How long have you been there?" Her father asks, suspicious.

"I've been sitting here the whole time. This is where I do my homework, remember?" She replies, eyes back to the numbers on her textbook.

"Well, you could have said so. Anyways I'm heading off to the Police Department. I'll be back as soon as I can, remember to lock the doors, okay?" Her father's piercing brown eyes look back at her.

She knows that look all too well. She knows what he's trying to say, especially when Gotham has a new killer on the run.

 _I don't want you to end up like the McQueens._

"Stay safe, Dad." Her father leaves and she's left with an uneasy silence.

Lynn pushes her textbooks away and pulls out her tablet from her backpack. She sets it on the table and starts pulling up the search results for the Gotham Gazette. She finds a video with a reporter named Vicki Vale and clicks on it.

' _It has been a month since the children of Gotham have been mysteriously reported missing. More than 20 households have reported to the GCPD that they have received no word from their missing children and that their whereabouts are currently unknown. Just last night, two missing children both aged 10 and 12 respectively have been found dead with certain parts of their limbs dismembered and reassembled with various objects and machinery. The two children were reported missing 2 weeks ago and condolences were given to the families. The GCPD is currently ongoing the investigation of this serial killer and advises children to stay indoors at all times….'_

Jonathan McQueen, her 10-year-old obnoxious, prankster, spoiled good-for-nothing neighbor that lived down the street. He left gum in her hair once when she was 12, it took Lynn 3 bottles of shampoo to get it out. Not to mention she was now sticking to the short haired cut thanks to that piece of shit. He was the worst kid she had met, guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree. His parents owned a bar around the block and were always seen engaging in some sort of illegal activity. The McQueens were awful people, the world was better off without people like them corrupting the city.

 _But Jonathan doesn't deserve to die like this._

He doesn't deserve to die in the hands of a serial killer. The McQueens doesn't deserve to have their son taken away from them without any lawful reason. It was days like these that reminded her what kind of hell Gotham was. It took innocents away and left psychopaths breathing. She wonders how heroes like Batman are able to keep up fighting for this city when terror and chaos seemed to be the new norm in Gotham. She's reminded of Robin, nearly dying in her arms. When she came back to her room all she found was an empty bed and a big mess. All his equipment and gear were gone, something she had expected; but all traces of his blood had vanished without a trace. Superheroes and their OCD I guess.

Lynn turns off her tablet and walks to her father's private study room and turns on the table lamp. The first file on the table is wrapped in brown paper and titled 'confidential'. She looks around the room and turned around. There isn't a single soul to breathe and tell her father; a little peek wouldn't hurt, right?

…..

"Are you sure you should be resuming training after sustaining such an injury, Master Damian?" Alfred asks in his usual monotone voice.

Damian is lifting weights in the Bat Cave, shirtless and pools of sweat surrounds him.

"Do not treat me like a child, Pennyworth. An injury of that level is nothing to be concerned about." Damian replies while focusing on lifting the heavy weights.

"Like father, like son…" Alfred says while sighing.

Damian gets up and finishes an entire glass of water as he hangs a towel around his neck and takes a seat in front of the giant Batcomputer.

It's been three weeks since the injury. Damian hasn't met Lynn since that night in order to avoid suspicion. The wound's pretty much fully healed but Damian's pride, hasn't. If it weren't for Lynn, he would have died in that jewelry shop. He disobeyed orders and thought he could handle a little robbery, he was too full of himself and never thought to think twice that these thugs were finally using their brains and had weapons other than guns. It was a rookie's mistake and Damian had been trained to kill since he was born. That was a mistake he should never have made, he was Robin, that name held significance as Batman's partner and Batman's partner would never have fallen over such a goddamn stupid mistake.

Not only did he nearly get killed, he risked his identity; he put the identities of his father and the past robins at risk. Lynn could have easily taken off his mask and reveal his identity to the media, the world and soon enough they would know who Batman really was. Damian was never this careless and he swore he would never repeat the same mistake again.

"Where's father?" Damian asks as he scrolls through the monitor.

"Out. Master Bruce has advised me to make sure you do not _accidently_ trip over the Manor's security systems and disable the security lock on the Robin uniform." Alfred says reminding him that he was grounded until further notice.

"Tt. I assure you I can do both before you even realize it, Pennyworth." Damian replies.

"Yes, of course, Master Damian…..Batman is currently working on the missing children in Gotham case, maybe you can look into it and help out in his investigation, _without_ tripping the alarms." Damian clicks his tongue.

He pulls out the case number on the monitor and is given a brief description of the case. Pictures of dead children with their limbs dismembered and reassembled in awkward angles show up. Damian's stomach churn in disgust. These kids were barely his age, yet they were murdered and turned into these…things.

Damian had to hold back from puking as he looked at the next photos of the crime scene and autopsy report. These innocent children were brutally murdered and turned into beings…..he felt rage and disgust. These children don't deserve to be dead. The kind of anger and rage that built up in him intensified, he needed to put this psychopath to justice.

….

 _I know father's going to extend grounding me._

Damian turned off the lights of his motorcycle and parked it in an alleyway. The outskirts of Gotham was pretty much abandoned and there wasn't a single soul in sight.

His first try was the child trafficking ring in Gotham. The dealers and crooks had no clue who killed the two children. They had no idea who was behind this elaborate scheme of _modifying_ children. After much _persuasion_ , one of the dealers said that he had a subordinate who was in charge of the outskirts of Gotham. When he asked, he said that the shipment never came.

Damian figured the criminal behind all of this must have hijacked them and stole the shipment for himself. When he paid a visit to this particular subordinate, that crook tried to hit him with a crowbar. Damian returned the favor by breaking his arm. After that, he managed to get some crucial information out of him.

' _We never saw his face, he was wearing a mask, dude! He just came out of nowhere and attacked us. He wasn't alone…he had things. These things weren't human…..they fought like machines, assassins or something. They hijacked the truck and stole the shipment from us. The only thing we managed to get was this stuffed toy. That's all!'_

The stuffed toy was beheaded, the only remnant was the cotton filled body of what was once a teddy bear. The teddy bear was manufactured by a toy company named Scott's toys that was closed down 3 years ago. The only factory that was still standing was located here in the outskirts of Gotham. From what the data said, no one has entered the factory since the company closed down and is supposed to be abandoned.

Keyword being supposed.

One of the lights on the upper level of the factory is on. Looks like we have the location of our mystery killer.

Damian's standing in front of the abandoned factory in the middle of the night in nothing but washed-out jeans, white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. No uniform, no weapons, no communication devices, no mask.

He was after an animal, a psychopath who found joy in dismembering children and reassembling them into warriors. The only way to stalk it is in its own territory, and if in the process the monster mistakes him for a target, he's got him. If he were to show up in his civilian form, he could catch the killer off guard. He could take him down without having to go through all the defenses _Robin_ would have to go through.

 _What the hell am I thinking? Father's going to have my head tonight._

Not only did he hacked into the manor's security system _again_ but he also spiked pennyworth's tea with a little something he had been experimenting on. He should have called Batman, should have brought his uniform, and shouldn't have come alone. He wasn't thinking straight, his head wasn't clear in the game. The moment he saw the bodies, he lost it. Thinking that these poor innocent children were being made into _something_ by this lunatic made his blood boil. He didn't deserve to have his life spared, not when he made innocent children into weapons.

But now wasn't the time to regret his decision, the killer was right in front of him and if he was to back down now, there would only be more bodies to drop. The fact was, Damian was never one to back down. He quietly sneaks over the gates of the abandoned factory. He tries to find an entry, the front door was out of the question since it practically screamed 'I'm an intruder, come and kill me!'. The upper level was too high to reach from the outside, he needed to get in from the lower level. After a few minutes, he finds a broken window and after much inspection, he crawls through the window and gets in.

The place was dark, no light and no sound. It was practically abandoned. He takes out a torch light from his back pocket and turns it on, illuminating the path. There wasn't anything in the factory except for dust bunnies and more dust bunnies. He stays close to the sides of the wall as he walks around, staying sharp for anything that could catch him off guard.

He looks up at the ceilings and finds metal chains hanging from it, along with….porcelain dolls dressed in pink dresses and frills.

 _If that isn't a dead giveaway for a psychopath, I don't know what is._

He squints his eyes and continues down the path.

 _Come on psychopath….stop hiding and come out already._

As if the killer heard his thoughts, Damian hears shuffling from the room beside him. Damian leans against the wall and inches closer to the door, slowly taking steps towards the next room. He stops in front of the door, leaning in closer as he notices the door is half-open. There's a loud crashing sound that echoes throughout and Damian immediately crashes open the door.

"What the…" Damian is greeted with only a fallen wooden chair on the ground.

A dark shadow approaches him from behind and is ready to push him to the ground but Damian turns his back and delivers a flying kick to the blurry shadow. His kick misses and the shadow delivers several punches into his face only to have Damian lift his entire body up and thrown onto the floor with a hard thud. His torchlight has dropped to the floor in the process but Damian easily makes out where the body is.

 _He's light, definitely isn't the muscle type to fight head on._

Before the shadow can react, Damian's body is pressed fully against his and the shadow struggles to escape under his weight. Damian is ready to knock the air out of his lungs when…

"D-damian it's me Goddamn it!"

 _How did he know my name?_

The moonlight illuminates the shadow's features and Damian is greeted with familiar brown eyes.

"Reddington? What the hell are you doing here?" Damian asks with his fists in midair.

"I-I'd ask you the same thing but you're kind of heavy…" Damian steps away from crushing her under his weight.

Lynn breathes a sigh of relief.

Three weeks she hasn't seen him and he calls off their lessons out of the blue saying he's in England traveling and yet they manage to meet in an abandoned factory with a serial killer on the loose.

 _Fate sure had its ways._

Damian holds out his right hand towards her, a scowl adorning his features. Lynn takes his hand and Damian pulls her to his feet.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe, there's a serial killer in here!" Emerald eyes glare sternly at hers.

"I could say the same thing to you. Shouldn't you be in England?" Lynn asks, frowning.

"The difference is I know what I'm doing and that's none of your business."

"Yeah, thing is I can look out for myself just fine, Damian."

"Go back home, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, Reddington."

"Neither do you-" Lynn is cut off by a loud creaking sound coming from across the hall.

They both exchange glances as their heated argument is put on hold.

Damian is the first to exit the room, his footsteps quiet like a trained assassin. Lynn follows him from behind, alert and aware of her surroundings. They step into a large, dark room without any windows or lights. Lynn fishes out her torchlight from her back pocket and turns it on, the light illuminates a small corner of the room as she tries to make out what's there.

"Is that…." Lynn whispers as the light travel upward and she's met with a large number of metal crates filled with…

"The missing children." Damian says, looking all over the room.

Multiple children emerge from their dark corners of the crates and stare at us. How many were there? These children were terrified, scared out of their wits. They were locked in the metal cages and lived like they were creatures.

"The numbers don't add up….we're missing at least half of them." Damian says, looking around the room.

He was right….they were at least 20 reports of missing children in the last month. There was at most 10 children locked in here. Only bright side was they were all still breathing and looked like they were unharmed.

 _I don't see Jonathan._

"Where could they be?" Lynn asks, searching around the room.

"You're worried about the little ones?"A soft voice said that sent chills down her spine.

A robust man with a broken white mask and a creepy smile is standing at the door with the lights suddenly turning on.

The children in cages immediately crawl back into their dark corner of the cage, squirming in fear of the man.

"Don't be. You see I love them….more than you could ever know." The man says.

"Who the hell are you? Winslow Scott's dead. Where are all the other missing children?" Lynn asks, her stance defensive and glare menacing.

Damian looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Anton Scott?" Damian's tone is offensive.

"Anton Scott died when he was a little boy, when the monster took away his innocence. I…am the Dollmaker." There's shuffling coming from the ceiling and Damian is on high alert for tricks he might pull.

"And I've done everything in my power to ensure the little ones survive in this sad, cruel world." Anton says while he reaches for metal chains before him, pulling and opening metal chambers as bodies came crawling out accompanied by loud snarling and growling.

The bodies jump down from the ceiling and they're all standing in front of Anton. They were children wearing similar broken white masks, crawling and limping. They were missing several body parts and replaced with various weapons. That's when Lynn felt her blood boil. That's when she realized there was no chance of saving, restoring these kids to the way they were before.

"Psychopath! You'll pay for this!" Damian barks, his voice laced with venom.

"Protect me my children, like the way I protected you." The dollmaker says.

A girl with a knife for a right-hand jumps down from the tall crates and tries to slash Damian, he expertly rolls back and avoids her attack then swiftly proceeding to kick her in the stomach. Another girl attacks him, this time, he dodges the punches with ease and grabs hold of her clothing and flips her then sending her crashing to a wall. Another two comes at him but Damian jumps and kicks both of them in midair then doing a backflip.

Lynn was very much impressed with how Damian fought, those weren't just simple self-defense skills you'd pick up at your nearby gym. She always imagined Damian Wayne was a fighter, but not this good.

"Get out of here and call Commissioner Gordon to bring a SWAT team now!" Damian barks an order at her as he dodges another kick.

A boy with a crowbar for a left-hand rushes to attack Lynn, she stumbles back and is left on the ground.

"Reddington!" Damian yells but is preoccupied with the two children attacking him.

Lynn quickly swipes her right foot out to trip the boy. without a second to lose, a girl with pigtails comes jumping towards her from the ceilings, Lynn dodges her attacks and grabs a firm grip on her left leg as she's in midair then spins her body around to gain momentum as she sends her crashing into the wall.

"I'm not leaving you alone with a bunch of half-cyborg, full-crazy kids with kitchen knives as limbs!" Lynn yells as she jumps and does a swift kick to both her attackers in the face simultaneously.

"You're out of your league-"Damian is cut off by a boy with chainsaws as arms.

The boy rushes at him and Damian is left to do multiple backflips to avoid getting shredded into bits. He doesn't have protective armor to block the attacks, no weapons to fight against a human chainsaw and the only option was to dodge. He's back is against a crate as both chainsaws are stuck on both sides and inches away from his head. The screeching sound is distracting him as he crouches down as holds both the arms of the boy stopping his chainsaws from getting any closer to his face. He head butts the boy and the boy is left lying on the ground.

This time, it's a girl equipped with a flamethrower for a right hand and the flames are sent towards Damian's way. He manages to dodge it in time but the fire blocks his vision and he doesn't have time to react when she's flying towards him with a freaking flamethrower ready to combust. A long metal rod is caught in between the girl and Damian as the rod hits her in the stomach and sends her flying across the room.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." Lynn says, right hand holding the metal rod as she stands in a defensive stance.

Both their backs are pressed together as their surrounded by the children, all of them still standing.

 _Why aren't they going down? Even after all their attacks they just won't stay down._

"Tt." Damian is the first to send two crashing against each other as he crouches and jumps in the air throwing another to a wall. Lynn holds the end of her metal rod and swings it across in a circular clockwise direction as all the children in her way are forced stumbling down and across the floor. She pulls her metal rod on both ends and lets it retract in half as she blocks both her attackers. She sends the first one into a crate and the other on the ground as she steps on the poor child's face.

The mask of the child breaks open and Lynn is greeted by a deformed face with his right eye missing.

"Jonathan?" She whispers as she's caught up in shock to respond to the kick flying at her face. She's being sent crashing into a crate as her head spins in all directions.

"Reddington!" Damian yells running towards her. A swarm of children attack him and even after a few back flips and kicks they manage to hold him down and the other one is ready to send a fatal blow into Damian's skull.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Lynn yells, struggling to get up.

"Stop!" Dollmaker yells as all of his little minions are left freezing. They're still holding onto Damian's body and he's struggling to get out of their grip.

Lynn wasn't expecting there to be company. She wasn't expecting the killer to turn these innocent children into humanized weapons. To get to Anton they had to get through these children, but no matter how good of a fighter Damian and Lynn was they just didn't go down. She _could_ take them down but…no, not with eye witnesses. She needed to catch Anton off guard, take him down before his minions give him a chance to escape.

"Please, don't harm us. We're just children. We won't tell the police, let us go." Lynn says, her tone scared as she pleads. Damian is scowling and struggles to get out of the children's grip.

"Reddington you coward. If you want to run away do it yourself! I'm not letting this psychopath get away after what he's done to these children!" Lynn squints as he hears Damian's shouts and accusations.

"Oh I won't hurt you, little ones. All I've wanted to do was to protect all of you from the sufferings of this world. You children have always been the victims….forced into this cruel world and to suffer. I want to protect you…so that you can have a new family." Dollmaker says, his happy-chirpy voice gets louder as he walks closer to Lynn.

"And in order to do that, I must change you….you will be an extraordinary addition to our new family." Lynn resists the urge to spit at him as his hands cup her chin, making her look up at him.

With dollmaker close enough Lynn immediately reaches for her metal rod from behind and swings it at his face. His face is bleeding as his mask breaks and a blood-curdling scream echoed through her ears. Damian takes this chance and steps both his feet onto the wall and does a back flip as he breaks the arms of two children.

Five are flying towards Lynn to protect Dollmaker as she struggles to fend them off. Dollmaker hastily retreats into the back door and Lynn is struggling to get to him when his 'children' just wouldn't go down that easily.

Damian sees Dollmaker making an escape and immediately goes after him ignoring the trail of children behind him and leaving Lynn to fend for herself.

"Damian No!" Lynn yells but is of no use when the children surround her and keeps attacking her.

Damian's back is gone from her view and Lynn swings her metal rod on her shoulder and frowns.

"I don't have time for this." She says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and the swarm of children is ready to slice her to bits.

…..

Anton is running as fast as he can throughout the woods. He keeps running, knowing that the two were definitely going to catch up to him. He knew those two weren't the average children he could capture and modify. He has a truck hidden behind the second row of trees, if he can make it there he could escape and leave the city, then move on to another city and start over, and get more children-

A flying axe is sent his way as Anton barely manages to dodge it, the axe hitting the tree behind him and gets stuck on its thick branch.

"There are dying children in those cages back there!" Damian yells, his fists clenched as he approaches him. Anton backs up, his back is against the tree as he squirms in fear.

"Some I had to sacrifice so the others could live!" Dollmaker says.

Damian punches him square in the face, hard until he sees him bleed.

"Shut up!"

"A-as children they're helpless…but as dolls….as dolls no one could ever hurt them again! No one cou-"

"You want to know about helplessness?" Damian says as he pulls out a long knife.

"Let me teach you." Damian says through gritted teeth.

Anton makes a run for it, he's scared of a boy even though he murdered, tortured how many.

Damian is fast, running towards him as the knife is in between his teeth. He sends him crashing to the ground, Damian's weight crushing against him.

"W-why won't you listen? I love them! I love them! I-" Damian sends a punch to his nose, breaking it.

He pulls the cloth of his shirt by the collar and points the knife close to his neck.

"Shut up or I'll tear your heart out! You hear me? I'll tear it out!" Damian yells, he's gritting his teeth as he glares daggers into the eyes of Dollmaker.

Dollmaker only squirms, sobbing and shivering in fear.

Damian pushes him to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Damian scowls and throws his knife as hard as he can, letting it land into the ground just inches away from Dollmaker.

Damian takes hard breaths as he calms himself and walks away.

"Justice not vengeance…." He tells himself, reciting it as he throws away all thoughts of stabbing Dollmaker in every organ possible.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears shuffling behind him. Dollmaker is holding the knife in his big, clumsy hands and dashes towards Damian. Damian dodges it but the blade barely cuts through his right hand as he grabs Dollmaker's wrist and turns it in an awkward angle. Dollmaker screams and sobs, pain emitting through his entire body. The knife drops from Dollmaker's hands and onto the ground.

Damian is furious. He's fueled with anger and rage. How could someone like him deserve to live when he took so many innocent lives away? He took those children from their parents by force, tortured them, made them into some sort of animal, warriors, something that made them lost all their humanity….just for some sick reason of 'wanting to protect them'. Just because he has Daddy issues doesn't mean he could take away others' lives. Doesn't mean he could just play god and do whatever the hell he wanted. Those children were so young, they had lives, a family and he took it away, took everything away from them for his own selfish and stupid reasons.

Damian holds the Knife in his right hand, glaring down at the bloodied face of Dollmaker. He thinks about the children he fought, screaming, snarling and growling. He thinks about the children in the cages, scared and traumatized. He holds the knife in a firm grip and uses all of his strength as he swings it in a downward motion. Before the blade can hit flesh, two arms are gripping him from behind.

"Don't! It's not worth it!" Lynn yells as loud as she can, her voice is hoarse and her heart is beating fast.

Damian's hand is in midair, he's thoughts are brought back to reality.

"Don't do it! You'll only become him if you do." Lynn grips his waist from behind, she's not letting go and she's scared. She doesn't want to see the friend she befriended become a criminal, a heartless soul.

"Let go of me. He killed all those children, including the one GCPD found! Those children had families, friends! And this son of a bitch took it all away from them! He doesn't deserve to live!" Damian yells, this time louder.

"You're right, you're right he doesn't! All those children will forever be lost and it's all his fault, his doing….." Lynn's face is buried into the back of his leather jacket.

"But what's done is done….Revenge will not bring them back….taking this man's life will mean nothing but add another body count….and at what cost? The cost of your humanity?" her breath is hitched but her grip doesn't loosen.

"You can't bring him to justice if he's dead. He will pay for what he's done in jail. He will rot to his death in there and atone for his sins." Damian is still clenching onto the knife.

"He does not deserve to live! This psychopath took the lives of innocent children like it was some sort of game, like it meant nothing! You didn't see the bodies that washed up- but I did! After what he's done….he does not deserve to live!"

"Samantha and Jackson." Lynn whispers.

Damian looks back at her with a questionable gaze.

"Samantha and Jackson, those were their names. Autopsy result showed that C.O.D. was they were stabbed repeatedly in the face, the chest, and abdomen. They were missing organs…..one had a golf club attached to his left limb. One had a baseball bat as a right leg…..and those were just the names of the first two that died. There was a kid I fought back there, his parents were begging at my doorstep, begging for their son to come back, they were praying to the gods for something- something to give their son back. His name was Jonathan…half his face was burned to ashes, his right eye socket replaced with a golf ball… and I broke his arm in half because he was going to break my face." Damian's head is lowered.

"Shut up!" Damian's in denial, he doesn't want to be wrong. He's right, he's always right; then what's so wrong about wanting justice?

"What about the other kids? The others that obeyed his commands and attacked us like they were some sort of machine? The kids in the cages? Even if they're alive they will be scared for life, they will fear darkness and they will never, ever live their lives like they used to before." Her voice is stern, anger at the tip of her tongue.

"Shut up!" Damian yells, his emotions are bubbling up and he isn't one to show his vulnerable side.

"I sure as hell want to stab him in the heart, break his arms, tear him limb by limb…..but I won't. I know I can, but I choose not to. Not because I'm too weak to do it, but because I'm strong enough _to not let myself become him_. You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal…..Damian." her voice softens and she holds onto his hand, the one that's holding onto the knife.

Damian's eyes soften, he doesn't understand, he doesn't get it…..why was the world so unfair? This killer should not be allowed to exist, but he knows she's right, he knows what she's trying to say.

"Don't lose sight of justice by getting lost in revenge…." Damian drops his knife, his eyes are staring into fragile, tired brown ones.

"Don't become the killer in pursuit of getting revenge on one….Damian."

…

You may have expected this fic to be on a lighter tone, something about the clichéd 'demon spawn' falling in love at first sight at a stubborn, fragile but cute girl. Well…..hate to burst your bubble but there's so many portrayals out there of Damian that's written that exact way but I want him to be as close to the comics as possible. Guess I just pulled you into a world of angst and death that you will never leave (gets shot with an arrow). I really hope my portrayal of him is as accurate as possible. Damian's a very loyal person but he has trouble expressing and sensing his emotions. He wants to be respected and praised (why he tries so hard to the best Robin out there and is always trying to follow Bruce's footsteps), so he takes the whole mantle thing very seriously and doesn't like being wrong (trust me he's usually 99% right).

I took the Batman vs Robin's version of Dollmaker and revamped the scene a little. I was planning on using either Arrow or Gotham's version of him but I felt the readers were best familiar with this version.

 **A little sneak peek at what our future chapters will have, I'll be introducing 6 dc comics characters and one OC as supporting characters. Care to guess who we'll be seeing a lot more on this book? Here's a little hint: (1) the ratio of females and male are the same (2) one of the males have appeared on Young Justice (3) two of them are related to people who have made appearances on young justice (4) one of them is related to a character mentioned before in this book.**

Also, _if_ we actually managed to get to the more final chapters of this book, you'll know this scene is really, really important.

Be sure to tell me your opinions and guesses at our upcoming supporting characters! **Review, comment, Vote, Kudos, and follow me** so that you can get the latest update and also give me motivation to write!

Credits: Picture for this chapter is by Inntia on Instagram! Absolutely love how Damian looks here.


	6. Catching up

_Teddy bears, strawberry shortcakes, porcelain dolls, drawing books, color pencils, dresses._

 _The older man bought anything and everything he could think of to entice a response from his 10-year-old daughter. He wanted nothing but a response, something to tell him maybe, just maybe the gods above had heard his prayer and was willing to grant him a miracle._

" _Kaori, I got you something special today." The man says as he approaches the petite girl that's curled up in a corner of the room. She's small and fragile, something that tugs at the strings of his heart; but he refuses to give in to the despair and darkness. He's not going to abandon his daughter; he wasn't there to give her a normal life, a_ _ **real**_ _life. He wasn't there to stop things from taking a turn for the worse, he was selfish, ignorant and that caused her to suffer. If he ever hoped for forgiveness, for redemption; he needed to be there for her, to make her_ _ **live**_ _again._

 _The girl raises her head and looks at him, then turns her head around and continues to look outside the window. He was used to the lack of response that only made him try harder. He holds out a little white box decorated with white and yellow ribbons._

" _Kaori, open it." he says._

 _The girl doesn't respond as if the view outside her window was the most interesting thing she had ever seen._

 _The man puts the box in her hands and opens the lid. A soft but clear music erupts as a twirling little female spins in circles in the box. The music is louder and the ballerina is twirling in a clockwise direction according to the music's rhythm._

 _The girl still does not respond, her head is in her hands looking at the window, quiet and cold._

 _The man sighs and closes the box forcing the music to come to a halt. He should have figured a music box wouldn't have done anything to get her attention. He was running out of options, time and hope. Hope was gradually slipping out of his hands as days passed by with his daughter barely talking. She barely eats anything and there isn't much for him to do when she has no interest in living._

 _His heart aches as he looks at his daughter. She had his eyes. she looked more to her mother's side…a reminder of how much he wanted to blame_ _ **her**_ _for exactly why Kaori was like this in the first place. Fortunately, he couldn't seek revenge on the dead or else he would have been hell bent on turning her over to ARGUS._

" _Ongaku."_

 _He's pulled out of his thoughts when a soft voice comes out from his daughter's lips. She's pointing at the small TV in the corner of the room, her eyes glued to the screen._

" _What?" he asks as he's reminded that he regrets not taking up language classes in high school._

" _Violin." She says, her eyes following the every movement of the man on screen, his fingers expertly play the instrument like he was born to do so._

 _She was responding to the music on the television. A famous violinist playing some sort of classical music that he had never heard of. He's speechless because for once, hope lingered in her cold, lifeless eyes._

 _All the little girl can process is the notes of music filling her ears and the increasing heartbeat thumping in her chest. For once in a very long time, her world has never seemed so bright._

* * *

After Damian calmed down from wanting to stab Dollmaker in all of his organs, Batman arrived on the scene followed by the GCPD. Batman was obviously scowling at him the moment he saw Damian, but he refrained from administering a lengthy lecture because he didn't want to arouse suspicion as to why Batman was blowing up on a Billionaire's son. GCPD had found a scared-out-of-his-wits Anton tied to a tree and the other zombified children all unconscious and locked in a really large cage. Damian wasn't exactly sure how Lynn managed to fend off those weapon barring children, but he was more _relieved_ than curious as to know Lynn didn't get hurt from a wrong decision he made.

Commissioner Gordon wasn't exactly thrilled to find the Wayne brat at the crime scene. He _knew_ why he was here, but finding the ginger daughter of Senior Detective Ronald Reddington next to him gave the Commissioner a sudden reminder as to why he was opposed to Barbara hanging out with Dick when they were Damian's age. Damian was sure Lynn practically paled when the commissioner started eyeing her up to down like she was one of his suspects, but he was pleased to know Lynn's father was not present at the crime scene.

The last thing Damian wanted was for _both_ of their fathers to start blowing up at them in public.

Damian was in a fragile spot right now, he couldn't control his emotions, too caught up in the heat of the moment. If it wasn't for Lynn, he was positively sure he was going to kill Anton for what he did to those innocent children. No matter how much _good_ he'd be doing the world a favor by erasing the existence of this monster, he knew at heart it wasn't the right thing to do. Vengeance did not resolve anything; it would not bring those dead children back to life. He wasn't thrilled at the vulnerability of his emotions, but he was thankful for Lynn's presence. She was the reason he wasn't labeled a killer tonight, she stopped him from crossing that thin line between being a hero and a killer. Batman would have been disappointed with him for going back to his old roots and Damian was sure he didn't want that look of disappointment on his father's face. For once, Damian was glad someone was there to guide him from losing his way all over again. Just like every other normal human being, Damian expressed his gratitude by doing the exact opposite, yelling at her for acting in the most reckless manner possible.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lynn's right eye starts to twitch as she hears the hint of venom in Damian's tone.

Lynn busies herself by feigning ignorance and focuses on applying the ointment on Damian's right cheek.

"You could have died out there! Who did you think you were? _Supergirl_? Just because you know some _basic_ self-defense training and know how to swing a metal rod, doesn't mean you're qualified to take down a homicidal maniac." Lynn sighs.

Damian crosses both his arms across his chest as he puffs.

"What if I wasn't there to take down Dollmaker and his zombified minions? What are you going to do? Start playing _Beethoven_ and hope they're so entranced by your performance that they will have a change of heart and surrender themselves to the GCPD?" Damian snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Lynn's nervous smile is turned into a frown.

"Okay, I admit I was stupid. I was irrational…." Lynn trails off.

"You were beyond any level of stupidity, Reddington. You were downright _begging_ to be turned into another one of those children." Lynn frowns.

"But I handled myself pretty well considering you took off to stab Anton leaving me alone with a bunch of bloodlust seeking zombified children! One of them had a freaking Taser!" Damian's scowl deepened.

Damian wasn't thinking clearly at that time. Obviously he was too obsessed with the idea of making sure Dollmaker was apprehended and paid for what he'd done to those innocent children. He shouldn't have left Lynn alone with those creatures when he wasn't sure she could take care of herself.

"It was sheer luck. Don't get ahead of yourself." Lynn pinches the space between her eyebrows.

"Says the 14-year-old who almost became a murderer tonight. Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me…" Damian's scowl is deepened as Lynn continues tending to his flesh wounds.

"Shut up. Your concern is unnecessary and I do not need you treating me like a child. I will stab you, woman." Lynn presses harder on the scratch on his right cheek.

"After what I've witnessed tonight, I absolutely do not doubt your ability to stab people, but concern is kind of part of the full package when it comes to being friends." Damian flinched.

"I do not need friends. They are an unnecessary liability and hindrance to the efficient usage of my potential."

"Everyone needs friends, Damian. You can't live life without having a single true friend. Friends are as essential as family is in our everyday lives. Shirt off." Lynn states calmly as she picks up another bottle of ointment from her bedside table.

Damian was hesitant to be in her room again, though this time he was intruding as Damian instead of Robin. He had a few flesh wounds from the fight earlier but it was nothing that couldn't be treated by Pennyworth. Unfortunately, Lynn stubbornly insisted on treating it to avoid any possible scarring or infection.

Damian calmly pulls his white T-shirt over his head, then setting it messily beside on the bed. His chest was greeted with the cold air and he shivered.

"Tt. You're a walking bible. I regret not leaving you behind to be turned into a creature by Dollmaker." Damian says.

Lynn turns around with more cotton balls and antiseptic. She's greeted by Damian's broad back facing her. She raises an eyebrow when she sees the sight in front of her.

"You look like you got hit by an airplane that was on fire above air and crashed through a 12 story building, twice." Fresh wounds were practically nonexistent but she found countless scars on his back.

Lynn is standing still from her spot, her eyes scanning his scars from top to bottom. Any girl that was given the chance to be in her place would be practically drooling at Damian's toned body and his stiff muscles. Unfortunately, Lynn was different, she was more concerned with the scars scattered around his back like a freaking topographical map of Utah.

"How'd you get them?" Lynn asks, her voice a soft whisper.

"It's very much none of your business, Reddington." Damian replies coldly.

Lynn's slender fingers trail across his back, touching his cold porcelain-like skin. She's scared, scared that even with her gentle touch the boy before her would break, scream and yell at her. These scars came in all sorts of different sizes, some old and faded, most of them were very visible….and hard to look at.

Damian feels her warm touch against his cold skin. He's trying his best not to push her away, to not let her see his battle scars, scars that remind him of the life he leads as a caped crusader and a killer. Damian would never admit it but he doesn't hate the feeling of her skin against his. She's warm and she reminds him of snuggling under warm blankets on a cold winter night.

"Does it hurt?" She asks, her warm brown eyes gazing into his cold emerald ones.

For the first time, Damian realizes how stunning her brown eyes are.

"Of course it doesn't. They've healed a long time ago." Damian replies.

Her fingers trail along the long and wide scar on his upper right shoulder. Her experience tells her this was caused by a long blade, most probably a katana. From the looks of the scar, she figured this was from years ago. Her heart is tugging and she has to hold back the urge to demand an answer, to ask who did this to him, to ask so many questions she's been dying to have answered.

"I mean hurt as in….emotionally. Did it hurt?" Damian is surprised at her question.

He doesn't want others knowing too much of his personal history. He doesn't like lying, but there's just so much to hide when you wore a mask and a costume every night being someone else. He's reminded of days on Al-Ghul Island, days when he was forced to kill during the year of blood, days when broken limbs and scars were trophies of his achievements, proof that he could someday hold the title of Ra's Al Ghul himself, proof to his mother that he exceeded expectations…and he _always_ exceeded expectations.

"Of course it did." Damian is honest, true to every word. Being his mother's pawn _hurt_ , being a tool for her motives and discarded like trash _hurt_ , getting stabbed by his clone _hurt,_ dying and bleeding out in his father's arms _hurt_ , coming back from the dead _hurt_.

He hates it when he's reminded of his past, reminded of not being good enough, of being used and hurt, being a _monster_. Having his past resurfacing was always a bad idea, a vulnerability; it made him emotional.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when fingers are on his right shoulder, curling tightly on his skin.

"I'm sorry." Lynn croaks out with a hazy voice.

"For what?" He asks.

She was not the cause of his sufferings, so why did she even apologize?

"For everything that has happened to you. For not being able to be by your side at your hardest times." Damian is dumbfounded, she was talking nonsense again.

"Even if you were, it wouldn't change a damn thing." Lynn is silent.

"It would…maybe that darkness inside of you would decrease even by a little bit, maybe you'd have a shoulder to cry on, maybe it would hurt _less_." She understands. She saw the look in his eyes when he pressed a knife dangerously close to Dollmaker's heart. She knew those were the eyes of someone who had killed, she knew that darkness was inside of him.

"I won't ask if you don't feel like talking, but I'll wait. I'll wait for the day you're willing enough to open up your wounds and tell me every story behind it. It'll take time to earn your trust but I'm confident that day will come and when it does…I'll be there to listen to every last bit of it. I'll be there to patch you back up and stitch back your wounds no matter how _broken_ you get. I'm not going to let you suffer alone, Damian…You have me by your side." Her fingers are resting against his rough skin, her eyes staring confidently at stunning emerald ones.

Damian's hand is on her wrist, gripping tightly. He pushes her hand away with a scowl and the click of his tongue.

"Why do you care? You're only my mentor. A lousy one in fact. You don't even get anything in return, all you got was an arm broken and lost the chance to compete in Paris. I risked your life back there, I didn't even take in if you'd be able to handle yourself against Dollmaker's minions. So why do you care about me, a cold-hearted killer who has caused nothing but pain for you?" Damian's voice is cold. Stone hard cold that it sends shivers down her spine. He didn't mean for it to come out this harsh, he didn't want to scare her away; but the darkness inside of him was telling him to reject her kindness, her caring, her affection towards him…because he didn't deserve her.

"Because you're my friend. Friends care for each other unconditionally and don't ask for anything in return. You can try to scare me off, but it's not going to work. You've seen how I handled myself against Dollmaker, I don't back down without a fight. Plus, being buddies with a Wayne means I get to watch Tv on a 120 inch LCD screen and get to enjoy a lifetime worth of milkshakes for free." Lynn is smirking and her hair is brushing against his bare skin.

Damian snorts and tries to control his heavy fits of laughter.

"What?" Lynn asks dumbfounded.

"Really? I own a _multibillion_ dollar company and all you want is the TV in my living room and milkshakes? You exceed all levels of idiocy, Reddington." Damian is exhausted and lays his back down on her bed. His eyes are gazing up at her innocent smiling face.

"Thank you." Damian croaks out softly.

He can see her visibly flinch at his words, honey eyes wary and her body stiff.

"What?" She asks.

"You heard what I said. Don't make me repeat it." Lynn is staring wide-eyed at him.

Lynn has never heard those two words form together in the same sentence and come out from All-high-and-mighty Damian Wayne's mouth. So instead, she gathers all the strength in her muscles and forms a fist as she sends it crashing against his stomach.

Damian is very much surprised and with his guard down, all he managed to do was groan in pain and it has to take all the strength is his system to not send a foot down her throat. He clutches his stomach and takes in deep breathes as heavy fits of coughing erupt in his throat.

"What the hell do you want, woman? I express my gratitude and you literally sucker punch me in the stomach? Are you trying to get me sent to the hospital, you crazy bitch?" Damian is flaming with anger and lashes out at her for punching him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things….but um, yes you're welcome." Lynn says, rubbing the back of her neck while controlling her giggles.

Damian is scowling and somehow he feels different. He has never felt this _light_ in his entire life….maybe this was what it meant to have a real friend. He had always been different, a trained assassin since birth, a crime-fighter at night, the protector of Gotham, the guardian in the Wayne family….but he never had the privilege of engaging in pure, raw and aimless relationships. People got close to him either because they wanted something from him or wanted to kill him, the majority being the latter. Having someone say such honest and pure feelings towards him was _pleasing_ to say the least. For once in a very long time, Damian feels happiness register in his system. He's glad and grateful because she didn't abandon him for his flaws or complicated personality. He looks up at her smiling face and messy honey brown locks.

There was an overwhelming feeling of wanting to thank her, to protect her and spoil her…..and he isn't exactly sure why.

"Kaori-Lynn Reddington you have a lot of explaining to d-" the door to her bedroom is opened with a very loud crashing sound and a very angry Senior Detective standing at her door with his mouth hanging wide _open._

Lynn is immediately reminded that she was lying in bed with a very topless boy. Lynn was very afraid of explaining to her father of the events of why she was even after the Dollmaker case, but now she was more worried about her current situation.

 _I'm really beginning to think my life hates me._

* * *

Baby's breath.

She had always loved the small and unimportant appearance of these flowers. They weren't attention worthy like roses or had bright colors like sunflowers. Maybe she had felt that the flowers were a symbol of rebellion towards her mother, because she had never hoped to understand nor know who and what kind of a person Tsukishima Kana was.

Four years ago today, Tsukishima Kaori lost her mother in a fire. She was 10-years-old and she was with her mother at a run-down and abandoned research facility. The building was located in the slum of Gotham city, an isolated area where most reasonable people would not even think about entering. A fire started and by the time she was rescued out of the burning building, it exploded and left nothing but ashes. From what her father had told her, the police tracked her mother's cellphone last known GPS location to there, making it 99% confirmed that she was in the building and died in the fire. Her body was never found and since the building exploded, there wasn't much of anything to track either.

What was she doing there in the middle of the night? How did the fire start? Were they the only people there that night?

These were questions she asked herself countless times but had never found an answer. GCPD claimed that the fire was an accident, her mother's death was an accident….but her mother wasn't the only thing she lost that night. She lost 10 years' worth of memories and almost her soul. Her father had described the events of her recovery as….soulless. She had been a living shell with little care for the world. Her memories were never recovered, but she did remember small, little events that came back to her occasionally.

She tried to ask her father questions like 'what was mother like?' and 'when did you get married?' but he always seemed to avoid or change the subject. Lynn was used to life with an overwhelmed senior detective as a single father that had little patience for injustice. Sometimes there was a part of her that wished she had a mother to remind her what a normal life would be.

But Tsukishima Kana was not a normal mother. Even though she had lost her memories and she couldn't so far as remember what her mother looked like, she did know that she wasn't a normal mother, her definition of love was different. A few years back when Lynn was due for an essay titled "A mother's love", She had wrote things out of pure imagination, what a normal mother would be like, how a mother's love was endless and overpowered every other force in the world but her father's reaction when he read it was twisted. He was quiet and the look on his face was pure anger that was reserved for the most wanted criminals in Gotham. Lynn did not know much about her mother but judging by that look, she wasn't particularly a good person.

She left a bouquet of white baby's breaths on her tombstone.

Even if she wasn't a good person, she still deserved flowers right? She had always come to visit alone, her father wasn't exactly the type to mourn. Lynn for once in a very long time realized that maybe she would have wanted to know who her mother was. Jonathan McQueen wasn't given the chance to say his final goodbye. His parents were robbed of the chance to ever see their son again by Dollmaker. It made Lynn understand why her father had always been so overprotective of her. Gotham was hell, it took innocent lives away and was a never ending bus stop for psychos to wreak havoc.

 _Where exactly was justice? Why was this sort of injustice allowed? Where the hell are gods when criminals like The Joker and Killer Croc existed?_

"Baby's breath might not have been her favorite flowers, Luv." A rough voice called out from behind her.

Lynn is startled. She was sure there wasn't anyone in the graveyard.

"In fact, I don't think she even likes flowers. Kana seemed like more of a severed-head-for-a-gift person." A man says while smirking to himself.

Lynn turns her head around to meet with cold gray eyes.

"Who are you?" Lynn asks with one of her eyebrows raised. The man was dressed in a black raincoat and a black hat. He had his hands in the pockets of his coat and he gave off the kind of spooky mysterious aura that Lynn was taught to stay away from.

"Funny considering I should be the one asking you that question."

Lynn glares at the man.

"I'm sure you go by a different name now. Let me guess, Rose, Daisy, Leanne? Nope? Well I tried." The man says while he shrugs his shoulders.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Lynn hisses. She isn't usually this emotional. She was always calm headed. She was taught to be calm in any situation, once you lose your head its all game over. Lynn was never smart or a genius in particular but she solved her problems with sheer force and fought her way through it.

"An attitude. That I like. It's rare when someone isn't afraid of me. Well, since you are my client I'm guessing it should be the _other way around_."

Lynn's eyes widen for a brief second and clenches her teeth.

 _He couldn't possibly know, could he? I've never told anyone. But if he knows then it means Tsukishima Kana was related to my 'unique upbringing' all along._

"You don't strike me as a tigress like your mama bear, though." The man's cold voice echoes again.

Lynn clenches her fists as she takes a small step back.

 _I have to be prepared for what's next. He could mean serious harm. He looks defenseless but he's too relaxed - a trait that professional killers share. I didn't bring any weapons –_

Lynn looks to her left and right observing their surroundings.

 _Doesn't mean I don't stand a chance if I use_ _ **it.**_

"No need to be on guard, pumpkin. I'm harmless. I'm merely here to complete a job I was given." The man replies, his cunning smile sending shivers down her spine.

Lynn did not like this situation. She did not like the direction the conversation was taking. Her father taught her better than this, she was taught to run away from trouble and stay out of anything that could endanger her life.

"What exactly do you mean?" Lynn asks.

Unfortunately, Lynn was a fighter at heart and her curiosity had always gotten the better of her.

A brown file is handed to her, "my job is to give this to you when the time is right." He says.

Lynn opens the file without hesitation and what's written inside surprises her.

"Kana always knew that she'd die under _questionable circumstances_ , Luv. She had me prepare this when the time would come. Rest assured, does not know about this." Lynn has a scowl on her face and she doesn't like what's in her hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lynn said with her tone sharp.

" _Resources_ to assist you in any way you deem necessary, Luv. Don't worry, the only ones who know about this are you and me, and well the others are dead anyway." The man says as he turns his back and waves his hand.

"Well, that's all you need to know. If you have any questions, be sure _not_ to come looking for me. I'm merely just a courier in this and my task is complete." His voice is gone by the time Lynn stops staring at the file.

…

"What is it going to be this time?" Damian asks, his classic scowl on his face.

Lynn busies herself with multiple Blu-ray DVDs while figuring out how to work the DVD machine that Damian owned.

"Talking Dalmatians? Talking kitchenware? Talking insects? Talking elephants? The level of stupidity in children's tastes of movies is why the current generation are unproductive, useless and completely incapable of protecting themselves. Why is this not a discussion? Why isn't the company producing this utterly useless garbage being sued?" Damian said while putting his feet on the coffee table as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, the company producing this utterly useless garbage is the reason why the majority of humanity had a childhood. You are apparently the minority, Damian." Lynn said.

"I don't see how talking fish and talking mice make the world a better place." Damian said while rolling his eyes at her.

Lynn was over at Wayne manor again. Sometimes she would come over just to hang out with the youngest Wayne even if they weren't scheduled for a violin lesson. Damian had got tired of trying to pry her off that he instead let the girl do whatever the hell she wanted. It saved Damian from wasting his energy on trying to scare the girl away because he had come to a point to acknowledge that Lynn Reddington was indeed the most annoying and stubborn _roach_ he had ever met.

Yes, in the eyes of the all high and mighty Damian Wayne, she was a roach…..because her presence annoyed him and no matter how hard he tried to shake her off, she'd only come crawling back to his side again.

"You're missing my point as per usual. Why are these brainwashing material in the form of children's entertainment being tolerated in the market? Why is this being approved? Why is it that Pluto isn't allowed to talk but Goffy is? Who is abusing Pluto and preventing his evolution?" Damian had always been a weird child but that was hard to blame because most parents weren't the head of the league of assassins or a caped crusader. He was a child of sheer curiosity, he wanted answers to everything in the world even if most of them were unexplainable.

Lynn snorts and tries to hold in her laughter.

"You are officially way too invested in these movies. They're called movies, not psychology profiling 101. What are you, Batman's son?" Lynn said as she rolled her eyes at the last part.

 _Oh, you don't know how right you are._

"Why are you even here? I have better things to do than waste my time joining in on your childish shenanigans."

"Dad's got a new trainee police officer that he's in charge of. They're at my house right now. You know discussing cases and stuff but from the way they were looking at each other, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take long to turn into 'young lady, if you want that F to turn into an A then you're going to have to let me F you in the A." Damian had his index fingers on the temples of his forehead.

God, he wasn't sure if he was scared of the fact that Lynn's father could be banging someone at her house right now or the fact that Lynn just made a _sex joke_. Were normal 15-year-old girls always like this?

"Tt. My house nor my presence do not merely exist for your convenience. I am a very busy man, I have a multi-billion dollar company to inherit and my time is extremely valuable. I do not have time for your childish escapades of engaging in pointless entertainment that does not offer any merit to me-"

"I found it!" Lynn exclaims excitedly while holding the DVD in her hands.

She immediately slides it into the machine and the large screen is lit up.

"Prepare to be amazed, _Dexter._ " Lynn exclaims as she makes herself comfy on the long beige couch and sits next to Damian.

For some reason, Lynn had a tendency to call Damian by the name 'Dexter' who was referring to a short, orange haired nerd with glasses obsessed with world domination but fails miserably at each attempt due to the existence of his annoying tall sister named Deedee.

"If there is so much happen to be a talking ceramic, talking lion, or talking snowman; I promise you blood shall be shed - and no, I will not tolerate any singing in the form of 'Do you want to build a snowman?' or 'Let it goooo' or 'Because I'm happy!'" Damian said as he matched all the songs and sung it to its exact tone. He can feel Lynn shuffling around the thick covers and inching closer to his side.

"Nope, we've moved on from the singing snowman and yellow henchmen stage." Damian breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he could handle another _singing_ _anything_ movie without breaking the TV or someone's neck. The last time they watched 'Frozen', Lynn sang along to the chorus of 'Let it go' and she wouldn't stop singing that deafening catchy tune since then. That song made Damian have permanent brain damage and every time he saw snow he swore that obnoxious ice queen was singing in his head like the fourth of July.

Fortunately, the only victim of his trauma consisted of Captain Cold who suffered a literal kick to his 'man-berries' and the crashing of his head against a wooden door.

How's that for _love is an open door?_

"We're now at the talking _robot_ stage." The screen lights up at the fictional city of San Fransokyo shows up.

* * *

"Hey, Alfie! Where's little D?" Dick said with a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven. Dick could never resist the delicacies Alfred baked ever since his first day of living in the mansion.

"Master Dick, these are for Master Damian and Lady Lynn. If you wish to indulge in them you will have to wait for the next batch." Alfred replied while snatching the jar of cookies from Dick's hands.

Dick raised an eyebrow. Alfred's chocolate chip cookies were and always will be reserved for the original robin, the first son, Dick Grayson. It was the first time Alfred declined him the privilege of eating an entire jar of freshly baked cookies. Not only that, the idea of a _female_ and Damian in the same room seemed absurd to him; not unless it involved _killing_ and Dick hoped it really wasn't the case.

"Lady Lynn? Please tell me this is another one of Bruce's _guests_." Dick said.

"If you are so curious, Master Dick; it is best to find out for yourself. Now, if you are so kind to deliver these to the Theatre room, it would be a great help." Alfred said while handing Dick a silver tray of refreshments and cookies.

Dick gulps down the glass of cold milk on the counter and proceeds to walk to the theater room of the Wayne manor with a tray of Alfred's cookies and cold milk. He balances the tray with one hand expertly then slides open the glass door without hesitation.

"Little D, I got you Alfie's cooki-" Dick's smug face is wiped off his face when his ocean blue eyes widen in surprise.

Damian is sleeping soundly with his head resting on the armrest and his legs dangling loosely off the couch. Seeing the aristocratic brat with his guard down was almost unheard of but what surprised Dick was rather the small figure with honey brown locks. Lynn's head was resting against Damian's chest and they were both tucked in under fluffy covers and fast asleep.

Dick was having one of those 'proud mama bird' moments where his emotions were bubbling and all he wanted to do was hug the both of them and squeal over the cuteness of his little brother. He always knew Damian's upbringing was harsh and friends or peers that got along with him were almost non-existent. Even if there were, he was sure that it would be in the caped crusader circle and that was an unhealthy lifestyle for an approaching 15-year-old. No matter how many death threats or batarangs the kid throws at him, Damian is still his brother and he would do anything to see him have a chance at a happy life.

And in order to that, he was going to embarrass his little brother for the rest of his life even if it meant getting _stabbed_ because that's what brothers are for.

* * *

'Big Hero 6' was by far Damian's most aggregable and acceptable movie. Although he was more interested in the fact that he could apply the theory to the science of Gogo's suit to make some advanced upgrades to the Batmobile, he did enjoy the plot and character development of the movie. Tadashi Hamada's death slightly upset Damian because Tadashi was a man of intelligence, heroism, a heart of selflessness and the hope for a better world laid in his hands. Tadashi didn't deserve to die for nothing. He deserved a better life when it was meant for such great things.

Again, Damian was getting way too invested in these movies as Lynn had said.

Damian had finished the movie till the end but he had realized Lynn had fallen asleep barely halfway through the movie. He had planned on waking her up and shooing her back home but he just did not have the sort of incentive to move from his seat and seeing her sound asleep made him feel bad if he were to rudely wake her up. He ended up falling asleep not long after; a deduction that it was due to the sleep deprivation of relentless nights of crime fighting. By the time he woke up it was already too late out and he didn't want her walking back home during crime peak hours in Gotham (and also he didn't want to risk having her walk into her father banging a woman). So Damian did what was expected of a gentleman and carried her to the guest room without waking her up then called her father and notified him that she would be sleeping over.

The reaction on the other side of the line was 'You little shitty scumbag I swear if you so far as touch my little baby I will have your head and hang it on the GCPD's wall as a reminder to all you little shitty boys out there to stay the hell away from my daughter'. Even though Damian always liked a challenge, he really didn't want to piss the senior detective off anymore when it meant pissing off Lynn. The last time the senior detective walked in on them in Lynn's bedroom resulted in the two males engaging in a fearsome verbal fight consisting of endless threats and vicious snarls and an attempt to use a flower vase to crack open Damian's skull. Damian had never been so grateful for his assassin training that day. He was sure he was going to repay the favor by at least making sure the older man got a concussion if Lynn had not made it very clear that she was not going to stitch anyone up and they could just fight it out until someone died and bled out.

"Awh! It seemed like it was only yesterday that you were the puny assassin that tried to stab me in the balls. Now, look at you all grown up and ready to leave the nest to fly off and find yourself a mama bird. Jason would be so proud." Dick said in a cheery, upbeat tone and a pouty face.

Sometimes Damian wished the cave had an anti Dick security system and by sometimes he means all the time.

"I suggest you stop talking before you dig your own grave, Grayson." Damian said with his hands clasped behind his back and a classic scowl on his face as he made his way down the cave.

Dick crosses his arms and a smug is evident on his face as he leans against the Batmobile and looks at him.

"Is she your girlfriend? How did you guys even meet anyway?" Dick asks.

Damian feigns ignorance and proceeds to the glass case.

"Shut up, Grayson." Damian says.

"She's cute, which makes me wonder why she's with you. You didn't threaten her to be your girlfriend, did you?" Damian's left eye twitched.

"I know a thousand ways to kill a man, Grayson. _Thousands_." Damian replies.

"I remember my first date. It was in a janitor's closet. We were practically straddling each other. God, the curves of her body just seemed to be drilled into my mind even till this day. It was the best date out of the _many, many_ dates I've been on except she didn't know it was a date." Damian massaged the temples of his forehead. He didn't want to find out what Grayson's first date was like or the kind of places he liked to bring women to.

"I will stab you if you don't shut up now, Grayson. This is my final warning." Damian said through gritted teeth.

"Master Damian, I presume you led Lady Lynn to the guestroom instead of your private _bedroom_ as instructed? I do hope you do not follow Master Dick's footsteps and engage in _explicit activities_ at such a young age." Alfred said as he set down a tray of tea on the table.

Dick burst out into uncontrollable laughter and hit the Batmobile with his right-hand multiple times while his left hand was clutching his stomach in a desperate attempt to control his emotions. His laughter echoed throughout the cave and it literally scared all the Bats away. Damian was at a boiling point. He was going kill that man and make him suffer a very painful but slow death.

"You really are Bruce's son! It's definitely in the Wayne gene. At least, I wasn't that bad – I never brought girls back, I went to their houses." Dick said as he panted and wiped a tear with his index finger.

Damian had already walked over to the weaponry storage vault and pulled out his favorite dual Katanas.

"What's this about _bringing girls back home_?" Batman said as he emerged from the shadows. He took off his cowl and his classic scowl and dead cold blue eyes were evident for everyone to witness.

Dick Grayson's body was never found after that night.

* * *

"These are so much better than the Krispy Kreme downtown, Red."

Lynn watches as the young man chugs down another custard filled chocolate donut in a manner of seconds. What is it with detectives and donuts anyway?

"Thanks. I can always make you more the next time I swing by." Lynn replies as she looks up from her homework.

"If only he was as motivated as eating donuts when it comes to work. That would help a lot." The older man says as he eyes his papers and chugs down his coffee.

"C'mon I'm a great partner, Paul! I know you love me, you just don't want to admit it in front of your daughter." The other man says while nudging his partner.

"What kind of great partner goes AWOL in the middle of an investigation just to get donuts?" The man rolls his eyes.

"Paul, Commissioner wants the Major Crimes Unit in his office ASAP." A woman says as she enters the small office.

"Got it. C'mon great partner, commish doesn't like waiting." The man sighs as he drags his partner down the hall.

The office is dead silent and deserted without a single officer present. Lynn looks back and forth before setting herself down in front of her father's monitor. She types in her father's ID and password without a single mistake and is successfully logged into the GCPD criminal database.

She's seen her father type it a million times, maybe somehow she wished he had the decency to change his password once in a while.

It was lunch time but it doesn't mean officers won't be back for their patrols. She doesn't hesitate and types in the name of her dead mother, a name that she hasn't wrote or spoke of in years. Fingers are typing away on the keyboard and pulling out files from the search results. She's scanning it as fast as she can - taking in information with her photographic memory and moving it into her mind palace as she keeps a constant lookout for the door.

After a few tries with the 3rd search result, she finds an intriguing file and double clicks on the mouse.

"What the…."

 _ **Restricted access. Highest security level.**_

* * *

Crime alley.

The place was filled with residents of Gotham city – only the poor choose to stay anywhere near that alley. It was a breeding ground for crime - the alley has taken innocent lives for outrageous reasons.

Still, she knew better than to be walking down the streets of Gotham past midnight dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants – her go-to outfit for leaving for the house for suspicious reasons. She knew better, her earlier encounter with the famed Boy Wonder has taught her that Gotham was hell on earth. Children and adults had to dress in spandex in order to exercise justice on the corrupted justice system and society of sociopaths. The only good thing was that it gave her a clear look of how boys dressed in skin tight _spandex_ while punching the teeth out of criminals was a clear indication of _why_ superheroes were so popular.

She had to get out of the house – being grounded until her next birthday for the whole Dollmaker case didn't allow her a chance to explore her suspicious encounter with the Australian man a few weeks ago.

Inside the file was an address, a set of keys, and an overseas bank account number with more money than she would ever need for college and a few extra zeros if she ever decided to travel the world without a budget.

 _This is it._

A small shop lot without a name or signboard located just behind crime alley. She fishes out the set of keys from the pocket of her hoodie then proceeds to turn the knob. The door opens and she looks to her left and right – the street was deserted and from what she saw it seemed no one had the decency to open the shop lots next to this one for several years.

She goes in and closes the door behind her, squinting her eyes as darkness engulfed her. She fishes out her phone and turns on the flash, lighting the empty but spacious room. There was nothing there, no one and not a single piece of furniture.

The place wasn't cleaned in years, dust collecting everywhere and anywhere. She squirms at the idea of rats and roaches roaming the place, the faster she gets this over with the less chance of greeting an entire generation of 6 legged roaches.

There wasn't much to search for, everything was just a big mystery. She couldn't remember her mother, didn't remember who she was and what it was like to have a mother. A good 10 years of her life was a blank space – a big empty void that was never filled as the years passed by. Although she did have occasional flashbacks – bloodied and bruised and the smell of burnt flesh – small puzzle pieces were never enough to put together the big picture she was looking for.

She always knew she was different. She knew how to fight, it wasn't the simple self-defense her father had forced her to take on at the local gym. She graduated from the Dojo downtown in just a week, but she kept on going just to keep her father in the dark from her questionable talent. A black belt in Taekwondo was her first achievement, then it turned into kickboxing, judo, and yoga. Talent alone wasn't a logical explanation. She knew every step of them, every skill honed into her bones and every posture stitched into her mind. Then it all came crashing down to the one pivotal moment in her life – **the sound of bones crashing against steel lockers and screams of fear.**

From that moment onwards, she was officially sure the first 10 years of her life wasn't the typical childhood she had thought it was.

After a brief 15 minute thorough search of the place, she sighs and decides this was all just some sort of game and some billionaire just had too much cash and property on his hands and decides 'hey, go and find some random girl and give her a couple million in cash and the oldest property on my hands. Make sure you wear the black raincoat and shades to scare her off, secretary zheng.'

"Why do all these people want to ruin my life and make it into a 24 episode tv series? Why can't Netflix just renew _Young Justice_ for a third season for God's sake already?" She says out loud as she kicks the steel cabinet in the far corner of the room.

A loud screeching sound comes out of nowhere and she immediately backs up. Her heartbeat is racing and she somehow wishes she brought a baseball bat before leaving the house.

The cabinet moves along mechanical tracks and a hidden steel door is revealed.

"What the hell…." She exclaims as she stares wide-eyed at the door.

 _Please don't let this be some sort of breeding ground for zombies. I don't want to unleash a deadly virus on humanity and let humanity be extinct. The only date I've been on was with Stinky Steve and all he did was fart poisonous toxin in the cinema continuously for two hours. I was never so relieved to see the end credits roll till that fateful day. Plus, I haven't confessed my undying profound love for Brooklyn Beckham yet._

Her fingers are on the metal handle of the door. She gulps and feels something build up in her stomach as sweat rolls down her temple.

 _c'mon. What's the worst that can be waiting for me behind this door? Donald Trump and John Cena dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it'?_

Lynn steadies her breathing and closes her eyes, her fingers pulling the handle of the door as it creaks open.

* * *

Sorry for the long break! Was on a holiday and work really got me stressed out and all the college applications ugh. Why this took so long was because I really wanted to make sure I could figure out the plot and character development and layout the groundwork for our next arc. Been leaving Easter eggs all over since chapter 3 but I don't think anyone has figured out where this is headed yet (laughs). I'm already halfway done with the next chapter, making sure all the groundwork and plot doesn't get too complicated or I'll start writing a James Bond centric fic and this is never going to be completed like all my other fics (dead).

Hopefully, the next chapter will be our last for this arc and we may finally proceed with the ever evolving teenage romantic butt-kicking action fic that everyone loves? This chapter is more of a light-hearted tone compared to the last one. Next one is going to be more emotional I guess?

NEW COVER AND SUMMARY! What do you think of the new cover? It's actually a picture of grown up Damian and Stephanie Brown from No Dawn No Day, an amazing fanfic that deserves Holy Grail status in the Bat fanfic community. The artist is **Gabzilla-Z on Tumblr**.

So remember to **vote, review, comment, kudos and tell me what you'd like to see in the next upcoming chapters**! You guys give me the motivation to write so the more comments the faster an update!


	7. Your call

Too much questions was in her head – too much has happened in the past month. She though that her past wouldn't catch up to her, she thought there wasn't a need to figure out _her unique ability_ , that she could somehow keep it a secret from the rest of the world and bring it to her grave – but she was so wrong. Everything up until now was catching up to her, there were people out there who might knew _who she was, what she was._

The flame of the multiple candles in her room simultaneously become stronger, a vivid red staining her room a vicious orange color. Peppermint and lavender filled the room but she could barely feel the herbs taking an effect of calm on her.

She was going to make a decision from here on out, a decision that could change her life.

Her closed eyes twitched as her hands rested firmly on her knees.

 _Breathe in through the nostrils. Breathe out through the mouth._

She exhales as the tenseness in her muscles relieve.

" _There will be people who threaten to destroy her life, to take away everything from her…. she must be able to protect herself. If she doesn't, no one will be able to protect this world from the dangers that lies ahead of us."_

The flames of the candles now ignite brighter, the room now a burning orange yellow color - the increasing heat of the room evident as sweat rolls down her face.

 _Just what do you mean, mother?_

A knock on her door startles her out of her meditation.

The flames of the multiple candles simultaneously extinguish as she opens her eyes.

"Kaori? I'm leaving for work, you stay put all right?" Her father's voice come from the door.

"mhm. Be safe, Dad." Lynn croaks out as she stands up and fetches for her hoodie.

Staying put was the least logical reason she would do at this point now.

….

Even though Lynn was gifted with many talents – personal combat, photographic memory, agility, flexibility, street smart, sociable – she lacked many things, she didn't process information particularly fast, she couldn't solve a complex puzzle even if she was given the goddamn manual, didn't know how to differentiate good or bad – to her, people were naturally good – it's just that most of the time these people were forced down the wrong path with no options left. Anton Schott was one of those people – abused as a child by his father and he carried on living in his father's shadows out of trauma.

Lynn breathed out a heavy sigh.

 _Doesn't mean those kids deserved to die._

Lynn clenches her fists as she sprints back home. The memories of victimized children and autopsy results were stitched to the back of her mind. Even though they were so much more pressing matters that she should deal with right now – Dollmaker angered her. Injustice made her furious. Lynn had always been thought to do the right thing, to seek justice, to stand up for herself and never let _evil_ win her over. Lynn had a heart of pure kindness – she cared for everyone and anyone even if they had bad intentions because she firmly believed people are bad not because they choose to do so but for the lack of choices in their lives. She was never one to contemplate her own merits, her own safety or made herself a priority – the people around her were.

Her father had always taught her to entrust hope to others, to carry on kindness and help others. She took that to heart – she wanted to help her father in his crusade of saving the city even if her actions were only so small, maybe that was why she went after Dollmaker because she strived to save her city and for justice - but saving the city was _impossible_ for a 15-year-old teenage girl who had way too many issues with her past.

Lynn looked up at the night sky.

But there was still a _fire_ in her heart – burning and igniting hope for a better city, to save the children of this generation and the innocent lives of Gotham. Lynn was still a dreamer at heart who strived for change and to help even if she could only do so little.

The bat signal illuminated the night sky.

"Batman…" Lynn said in a ghostly whisper.

 _The symbol of hope._

The little girl in her secretly admired The Dark Knight. He was a hero – someone who selflessly puts his life at risk constantly for the city, the people of Gotham. He was the hero she wanted to be – someone who could _change_ the city – but how could she ever hope to be anywhere near a hero, someone who founded the Justice League - when she couldn't even figure out who she was?

Hacking computers and getting through strict access codes proved to be an impossible feat. She was at a dead end. She couldn't find anything related to her dead mother, nothing came back through her relentless search. She was running out of options and she had only so limited resources.

She sighs as she pulls her hood off from her head, approaching her front door as she fishes out for her keys.

A dark figure approaches her from behind, an arm extending towards her back.

As Lynn was about to fit the key into the hole of her front door, her instincts work into overdrive and she immediately turns her back and avoids the mysterious man's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes focus on a single man dressed in a black overcoat and shades. Her instincts are ringing alarms in her system and she clenches her fists ready to send her opponent crashing to the ground as-

"Lynn Reddington I presume?" The man asks without a slight change in his expression.

He definitely isn't the man from before. Different cologne smell. This one has the expensive and rich smell that Lynn dislikes. Blonde hair and pristine clothing, perfect black leather shoes – This man was someone from the high society.

"And who are you if I may ask?" Lynn asks, an eyebrow raised.

The man smiles – a smile she notices that isn't genuine but rather sick and used to put on a show.

"My name is Roland Daggett. You may call me Roland." The man speaks in a slow and gentle manner as a wide smile is shown.

Lynn nods her head as she waits for him to continue.

"I'm here with a little of a problem you see."

Lynn squints her eyes.

"And I was hoping you could assist me in solving this problem." The man's gentle voice sends shivers down her spine.

"I don't see how I can be of any help to your problems, Mr. Roland. I'm just an ordinary 15-year-old girl." Lynn says with a questionable gaze.

 _I'm pretty sure ordinary 15-year-olds don't sneak out of their house in the middle of the night strolling around the city and hiding in the shadows._

"Oh, dear – but you are capable of helping me solve my problems. You see, I heard you're quite close to Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son." His smile is now a smirk and his eyes are now a fine line.

"What about Damian?" Lynn asks, her tone defensive.

"I need you to do something for me. Something that only _you_ are capable of, darling."

…..

Lettuce, tomato, onions, eggs, sliced potatoes drizzled in classic thousand island sauce salad – checked. Pumpkin and mushroom soup slow cooked for two hours – checked. Chicken katsu and carrots served with Japanese curry sauce – check. Lemon and lavender butter cake with a slightly burnt crust and drizzled with white chocolate – check.

Lynn smirks to herself as she eyes her accomplishments on the large dining table.

"Damian is going to be so impressed after this meal." Lynn says to herself.

She had spent hours working on this spectacular full course meal. Going from fitting Damian's appetite of zero tolerance for overly sweet things to altering the recipe to fit a fantastic rustic home cooked meal that would be sure to knock the pants off him – Lynn spent days working on the recipe and making sure it would be up to his expectations.

"What's with the full course meal? I never see you making anything like this when it's just us – but when the Wayne brat comes over you go all French cuisine." The older man speaks up as he puts his newspaper down.

"Dad, it's nothing like that. I just want to make sure we treat our guests the best. We've been friends for quite some time now and Alfred always invites me over for dinner, I just wanted to repay his hospitality – and make sure he at least gets through the main course before he says something like 'this garbage is polluting my palette'." Lynn says as she takes off her apron.

Her father grunts in response, "Teenage girls and their friggin' stuck up boyfriends. He needs to learn how to respect and get some manners. Spoiled trust fund kid thinking he can play around with my daughter-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends. It's nothing like that." Her father rolls his eyes at her.

"Yeah I remember when I was _just friends_ with your mother." Her father says snapping back to his newspaper.

A long pause erupts before Lynn speaks up, "Dad, about mom…."

"What about her?" Her dad asks without even looking at her.

"Why do you hate her?"

Her father looks up at her daughter, realizing that he's looking into hazel eyes that resembled her mother.

"I don't hate her – we just have different opinions sometimes. Doesn't mean I don't love her when she was still alive – without her, I wouldn't have you in my life." Lynn scratches her chin.

"Was she a bad person? You know – people who wouldn't return the tray at McDonald's or she would litter all over the place." Her father furrowed his eyebrows and snorts.

"If only – Ha. I guess we just have very different definitions of the right thing to do…"

"I don't get it."

"We've talked about this. No matter what kind of a person your mother was, you're still the Lynn Reddington I raised with my own two hands. Who she was while she was still alive doesn't change anything and we shouldn't dwell on the past." Her father closes his newspaper and folds it.

"But Dad-"

The doorbell rings and Lynn hurriedly runs over to the door and opens it.

Damian is dressed in casual jeans and a white V-neck as he eyes Lynn and her living room.

"Reddington." Damian speaks up as he enters the house.

His emerald eyes are scanning the surroundings of the small house. He's been here twice – the first time as robin and the second was as Damian Wayne. He holds back on any witty statements that he's about to make on the furniture, size, tv of her house because as much as Damian Wayne liked being superior to others and making people feel like garbage, Lynn Reddington was one of the very few genuine friends he had that he cared about. It was his duty to make sure she was happy and that their friendship would be constant – although he doubted she was someone who would voluntarily break off their friendship because to him, Lynn was a roach who stuck to him no matter what.

"I hope you're hungry, I made tons of food to fill that puberty appetite of yours!" Lynn exclaims as she runs back to the kitchen.

Damian makes himself comfortable on the dining chair opposite of Lynn's father, Senior Detective Ronald Reddington.

The two men exchange death glares and neither are willing to break eye contact – Damian was never one to lose a challenge and the detective practically had 'glaring the shit out of criminals' as a job description. A bowl of salad is put down in between the two men, breaking their eye contact and resulting in both of them to look up at the girl.

"Well, let's dig in! I poured 5 hours' worth of heart, sweat, and soul to make it."

…..

"I find it amusing that you apparently sneak out of the house past midnight when your father is a seasoned police officer."

Lynn smirked and skipped as she walked backwards – her face now facing the younger boy.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't do it. I'm pretty sure Bruce Wayne is a pretty strict person himself."

 _You have no idea, do you?_

"Occasionally. Only when I feel like Father's imprisoning me in my own house for some absurd reason."

 _With Batman as a father, being grounded and confined to your own house was his way of saying 'I love you'._

"That's the Wayne I know – ruthless, obnoxious and hates authority. Lucky for you, I know a thing or two about getting away from overly controlling parents." Lynn exclaims, a smile on her face as she raises both her hands in the air.

"And what might do you exactly have in mind?" Damian asks, his hands tucked inside his black leather jacket.

A smirk is replaced on her face as auburn shoulder length hair sways – her head turning around to face him.

"This." Lynn says as she points to the abandoned amusement park.

Damian didn't know Gotham still had amusement parks.

"C'mon slowpoke." Lynn grabs his left arm, dragging him to the large Ferris wheel.

Damian raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You have got to be kidding me, woman."

Lynn shrugs her shoulders as she tucks the shoelaces of her converse.

"C'mon I've seen you handle yourself against Dollmaker's inhuman cyborg children. I think _heights_ would be the least of your weaknesses. That is, if you even have them." Lynn exclaims as she exhales and grabs onto the metal frame of the Ferris wheel.

The metal contraption although unused for many years was still in stable condition.

"You're underestimating a Wayne, Reddington. Let me remind you what defeat tastes like." Damian says with a smirk as he climbs along the metal tracks.

Lynn was already a few steps ahead of him – her footsteps were calm and steady – her small figure aiding her to move flexibly.

"Big words for a small guy like you. Don't think just because you're the heir to Wayne Enterprises that means I'll go easy on you."

Damian rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk.

 _She really doesn't know who she's talking to does she?_

Damian Wayne was one part Bat and one part Assassin. He could climb a mountain with one hand tied behind his back. A Ferris wheel barely proved a challenge.

"I'd like to see you say that again when you're crying in the face of defeat."

Lynn laughed – her usual rough giggle and loud snort – most boys her age wouldn't even dare step foot on the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, no fair." Lynn exclaims with a panting breath as Damian climbs to the center of the metal contraption and stands on the platform easily.

Lynn reaches out her slightly trembling hand to the cold metal – her breathing heavy and harsh – god how long has it been since she did this?

Her fingers slide against the metal from her sweat – her heart skips a beat and her left-hand grips on the metal bars tighter. A big, calloused hand grabs her small, trembling hand and easily uses his strength to pull her weight onto the platform.

"Thanks." Lynn says as she pants, holding onto Damian's big and rough left hand.

Damian briefly looks at her eyes then to the scenery before them.

"Woah." Lynn says in amazement. She's reminded of why she has always chosen to come back to this place when it was so dangerous and risky.

A bird eye's view of Gotham city at night was breathtaking. Dimly lit tall buildings and houses now were small and far from reach – their little lights illuminating the night. Gotham city may have been hell on earth, but when seen from their perspective at this exact moment – the city never looked so _beautiful._ The city was not the mysterious and shady place that had psychopaths and gang wars on a weekly basis but rather a beautiful and breathtaking scenery of calm and peace. Bustling with criminals and supervillains, Gotham looked so pure and innocent like it was just another normal city in the world right now.

"This is….." Damian started, his eyes glued to the scenery.

"Breathtaking?" Lynn continued.

"Reassuring." Damian said.

Lynn looked at the boy next to her, his emerald eyes now a deep teal as it reflected the lights of the city. Lynn has never seen such beautiful eyes – she thought that his eyes were hidden gems of the world that should never be found.

"No matter how ugly Gotham is….when seen from up here, the city just looks so _bright_. It's like…." Damian struggled to finish the sentence.

"Hope still exists?" Lynn asked, meeting his eyes.

Damian never noticed how gorgeous Lynn was until then. The city lights illuminated her hazel eyes and honey auburn hair perfectly. Her mixed heritage showed evidently – she had big eyes and long eyelashes with thin lips smeared into a wide smile. Damian swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Even though she was annoying and stubborn most of the time – he was reminded that the girl he had absentmindedly been getting close to was unlike most girls he met. She wasn't fragile and overly emotional – well most of the time – she had a heart of pure gold and a soul of reinforced steel. She was street smart and mentally strong, she fought her way through problems and challenges and always gave her 200% in everything she did. Damian always observed her, she was hard-working even though she lacked the necessary knowledge to solve complex questions. She had a heart of curiosity and kindness – she helped anyone and everyone even if they had bad intentions. She was naïve – she had the mindset that people would change for the greater good no matter how bad of a human they were – she did that when she stopped Damian from ending Anton Schott's life – but maybe that was the exact quality that made her so appealing and charming. No matter how harsh, obnoxious, and a prick Damian was, she never seemed to take it to heart. She always forgave him and thought that his insults were just his way of expressing love. She gave kindness and loyalty in return when he had done nothing of that sort for her.

"Maybe hope still does exist in this cruel, cruel world." Lynn whispered.

Damian fought as a caped crusader, a hero, Batman's partner – all for the sake of his father's beloved city – Gotham. Endless nights of fighting, bruising, pain, and utter disgust for the human race made Damian into a machine like his father, a hero that fought to protect the city because it needed protection even as hope slipped through his fingers like droplets of water – but the scene before him made him feel a little _lighter_ , if that was possible. Maybe this was a war that still had a winning chance for victory.

"Well, what do you know - Gotham has a bright side after all."

…

Red wax was sealed on the white envelope's opening. Damian eyed the piece of paper carefully. He leaned back into the covers of his king sized bed, his hands holding the envelope loosely.

" _What's this?" Damian asked._

" _An application form for the Gotham Annual Violin Competition. It's one of the biggest events in the music industry – hundreds of people participate for a chance to be crowned its winner. I've already written a recommendation letter to the board – all you need is to fill in the details." Lynn replies._

 _The gears In Damian's head spun._

" _I never said I wanted to join." Damian spoke with a sharp tone._

" _Damian. You have a talent for this – talent that most people could only dream of. You can play better than me, I think that alone is proof enough that you deserve to be in that spotlight. You have what it takes to exceed expectations, to go beyond boundaries – this is something that would change your life." Damian frowned._

 _"Yeah, I get all the fringe benefits of this lousy event – it's what made you famous anyway." Lynn was the grand prize winner of the same competition last year – she got herself a ticket to the most famed orchestras and galas, performing on stages that people her age could only dream of._

" _Then take it. This is the last time you and I will ever be of mentor and student – after this, you and I are officially rivals. If you choose to compete, we will both be competing for the same title – I'm giving you a chance to challenge yourself and beat me at my own game, that is if you're up to it." Lynn said, crossing her arms._

 _Damian's eyes widened. He knew he was getting close to learning everything that he could from her but he never expected it to end so quickly. It's been more than a year since he laid eyes on her dazzling performance at the Wayne Foundation Gala. He'd been so familiar with her presence at the manor, their occasional dinners and sleepovers, watching Disney movies until Damian wanted to stab her – now that she didn't have anything left to teach him, she didn't have a reason to come over anymore. Somewhere deep down, he was scared of the fact that this would be the end of their friendship._

 _He knew he exceeded expectations, he was a Wayne after all – the violin was just another thing he took up other than the many talents he possessed. Choosing Lynn Reddington as his mentor was a spur of a moment decision– her dazzling performance entranced him, her charm captured him and he too thought that maybe he belonged in the center of the spotlight. She saw something in him – and even though eventually he would prove to be a rival, someone who could take her title away – she selflessly taught him everything she knew, she gave him the opportunity to be something bigger even if it meant in doing so she would lose what she had worked up until now._

" _Are you an idiot?" Damian angrily spat at her._

 _Damian usually had a tolerance for her idiocy but this was a whole different level. How could someone be so selfless and stupid? She was putting his well-being first instead of hers – she deserved that title – she had been the star of the Violin in Gotham. Gotham's elite knew of her performances and she was always courted by the many young elites seeking for rare gems to display to their fellow rich friends and brag about to. She worked harder than anyone else, she gave her everything for this – to be at the top and yet she was foolish enough to throw that way that easily?_

" _Excuse me?" Lynn asked, taken back._

" _You have worked harder than anyone else for this – and you're just going to let me – some nobody you met a year ago – the chance to take it away from you? I always knew you were stupid but this – this is stupid and reckless and_ _ **insulting**_ _." Damian voiced out with his tone sharp._

 _She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned._

 _There was no logical reason behind her actions. Had it been sympathy? Pity? Had she thought that she was a hero if he had won the competition and took her title?_

" _I don't need your sympathy nor your pity. I don't need you to give me a chance – I can win this competition as easily as you. I am lightyears ahead of you, I don't need to be treated like a child so I can win. You're insulting my abilities – I don't need you to hold back to be able to win with my own goddamn abilities." It had come out harsher than he intended it to be. The idea that the girl he called his friend – someone who he had trusted wholeheartedly – holding back because she thought he wasn't up to his level made him burn._

" _W-what I never thought of it like that! You're twisting my words in the opposite direction!" Lynn screeched through her teeth. She was furious. She had only intended the best for him and this was what she gets in return? To be lashed out like she was wrong?_

 _Damian Wayne was sharp and a natural detective – he could hack security systems and computers like it was child's play, but when it came to relationships and emotions – he was a sore loser. He was senseless and his sharp words would always end up being a catalyst for more destruction. He lacked the ability to understand others emotionally, he was a trained assassin since birth – emotions were discarded early on and only after being with his father did he start to regain a little of his humanity back._

" _I do hope to become a worthy opponent at the competition, Reddington. I will prove you wrong and I will exceed expectations. I wish you the best of luck, you're going to need it." Damian said with a sharp glare as he turned his back on the girl and ignored the throbbing pain in his chest._

"What the hell am I doing?" Damian asked as he threw the envelope with every sheer ounce of strength he had.

It hurt. For once in a very long time, he felt happy and completely relaxed with someone – he didn't need to hold back and he enjoyed her presence. Lynn made him feel human, like he was something more – more than a killer, an assassin, a hero, a psychopath, a normal boy. She was caring and selfless, she did everything in her power to make sure people around her were happy and content. She made him feel like it was okay to show his vulnerabilities, his flaws, his scars. Talia had told him he was flawed, too emotional, a failure. Yet to Lynn Reddington, he was nothing but a normal human being. She didn't want him to change into someone else, she didn't want him to be perfect – _she accepted him for who he was_ – and yet that all came crashing down within a number of minutes.

Had it been his fault? Had he been too rash and jumped to conclusions?

Damian scratched his scalp in an abrasive manner and hit his head on the soft pillow.

He shouldn't care. He was getting too invested – too clingy and dependent on someone else. He was Batman's son, a single girl shouldn't prove to be a problem for him. Even if their friendship was to end, it shouldn't have meant anything for him. There was no contract, he had no losses or anything to lose – yet he didn't want to. He wanted to have her by his side – even if it meant he had to bear Disney movies or Marvel cartoons – for the most absurd reasons.

Damian laid in his bed, his face facing the ceiling as he sighed. Titus jumped up to his bed, snuggling between his feet. The dog had his face rested low and on his toes signaling his obedience to his master. Titus' paws were stretched out to touch Damian's feet as he yawned.

"What do you think I should do?" Damian asked.

The dog's ears twitched up and down, his head rising to look at his master.

"Wharf!" Titus barked.

Damian let out a small smile as he patted the dog's head with his right hand.

"You're right, boy." Titus happily wags his tail as he lowers his head in affection for his master's touch.

"I have to do something."

…

Robin had just come back from an early patrol with Batman. Damian took off his protective gear and weapons, discarding them back to his personal locker. It was a fruitful night, Poison Ivy and Penguin were sent back to Arkham Asylum behind bars, and hopefully this time they'll learn to stay there.

Damian was relieved Batman didn't notice his uneasiness. The whole fight with Lynn had been taking an emotional toll on him. He wasn't used to _fighting_ like this, not when it was verbal and had little use of weapons and blades. He didn't know if he was wrong – he felt that he wasn't- she was after all pitying him but somehow he should have given her the benefit of the doubt. He should have asked for clarification, at least hear what she has to say because he doubted the Lynn Reddington he knew was someone who looked down on others. Hell, she wouldn't even look down on a dog because she thought they were the cutest thing in the world.

Pennyworth had come down to the cave alerting Damian that Lynn had come to the manor in hopes of talking to him but he was out on patrol. Damian didn't know what made him so nervous and impulsive – he immediately changed his clothes and started his motorcycle.

It was already too dark out in Gotham – God that woman really needed to learn Gotham wasn't a place for girls to run around past midnight even if she knew self-defense. One day Damian was going to have a long lecture to her about taking her own safety as a priority. He really didn't want a repeat of the past encounters they had with armed criminals.

"Did you get what I asked you to?" A man's voice speaks up.

Damian is immediately alerted of the stranger's voice. Who was she talking to? Damian hid behind the shadows of the buildings as he saw Lynn talking to a man under the dimly lit streetlight.

He was too far out to hear their conversation clearly. Lynn knew the man, she was talking to him with her eyes cold and fierce. Damian could barely make out the face of the man, he was wearing shades and thick clothing. Damian didn't like this one bit. Who was Lynn talking to at this time of the night? Didn't she knew it was dangerous? What if this man had been a rapist or a pedophile?

Damian annoyed and irritated – took out a pair of night vision optics from his pocket. He was supposed to upgrade the parts and change its outer components so that it would weigh less – travel-friendly was his main priority when jumping around rooftops fighting armed men.

"Optics up 150." A quiet whisper escaped his lips, the device had Damian's voice recognition built in like all the other gadgets in his arsenal.

He could now see the man's face clearly as he talked to Lynn. He studied the man's face, trying to read the movement of his lips but it was too fast – he could barely catch up.

"Run facial recognition algorithm." The lenses he wore now had red strings around the man's face as it cross referenced the many databases Batman had access to. The Artificial Intelligence software Drake built came in handy – something he would never admit, but he preferred it the voice was a little less robotic.

' _Facial recognition confirmed. Roland Daggett. CEO of Daggett industries_.' The Bluetooth in his right ear voiced.

Daggett industries?

' _Daggett Industries known for its successful marketing campaign and the development of the particle accelerator prototype.'_

Why did that name sound so familiar? Damian was sure he heard that name recently…. It was uninteresting at the time so he had it stored at the back of his head for future reference.

' _Daggett has also been trying to buy off Wayne Tech Technology and Wayne Enterprises as a whole. Bruce Wayne has already stopped him from making any further plans that involve Wayne Tech.'_

It ringed in his head. Everything made sense now. He heard the name a few weeks back from Pennyworth – the man had tried to swallow up Wayne Enterprises for its Wayne Tech division and current projects under it. Fortunately, before Daggett could even talk to the next board member of Wayne Enterprises he was already at a dinner table booked by Bruce Wayne and was given a very brief talk from the man himself.

But if Daggett was talking to Lynn and she knew him….

Damian looks at the girl, her hands inside the pockets of her coat and her face looking straight at the man.

It meant she was working for Daggett. The friend he thought he had trusted betrayed him, she was tasked with getting something useful from him – the son of Bruce Wayne – something that would make taking over Wayne Enterprises a simple feat. Lynn Reddington got close to him with an ulterior motive – to get information from him and leak it back to their business rival and opponent.

Damian clutches his fists. He was betrayed – how foolish was he when he thought him – a killer and a psychopath would be treated like a normal human being – would be cared and forgiven? He was flawed and vulnerable and this time, his vulnerabilities almost got the company – his company, the company that his father had spent years trying to build and protect – handed over to a business rival right out of his own two hands.

 _Fool._

A killer could never be privileged to have genuine friendships or feelings. Lynn was just another one of _them_ , people that saw him as Bruce Wayne's son – gold diggers, or people who got close to him to use him – use his name and company for their own merit and purposes. The world was just another game of chess, profit and loss, surplus and deficit. She was just like his mother, Talia. Damian was just another tool - a convenience – something to be used in fulfilling their own goals and that _hurt_ – because he expected better from her – he thought she was different and he trusted him – his loyalty towards her had never wavered, he valued this friendship more than anything else and yet the thing that he had been trying to protect was all part of some elaborate scheme to have his company taken over.

Damian's anger boiled and he clenched his teeth and suppressed a snarl.

Damian Wayne was never a friend in the eyes of Lynn Reddington even when he did everything that was expected of him – he treated her unlike anyone else because he thought she was different – he thought she would understand, but he was _wrong, so wrong._

….

"Did you get what I asked you to?"

Lynn shoves her hands deeper into her pockets and looks up at him. There's a certain menacing look in his eyes and Lynn has to remind herself not to punch this guy square in the face.

 _Violence is not the answer here. I can take care of him without using force._

Roland Daggett of Daggett Industries offered Lynn a 30 million cheque out of nowhere because he wanted to buy off Wayne Tech and he saw that he could use Damian Wayne's little friend as his mole. Daggett was a dangerous and ruthless man, he always got what he wanted – there was nothing in the world he couldn't buy. Lynn knew how risky this man was, his crimes were never brought to light – judges and detectives were bribed and threatened by him, he was a criminal in the light of the day that wore a tie instead of firearms. Lynn knew the risks so she just nodded and agreed to what he has asked for – going against this man when she wasn't prepared meant instant death. If she was going to get out of this, she had to beat this man at his own game.

"I assume you attained Bruce Wayne's fingerprints and the security access codes to Wayne Tech's main warehouse?" The man asked.

Wayne Tech's warehouse was accessible by I.D. cards of their staff but the more heavily guarded technologies were off-limits and only accessible by Bruce Wayne or Lucius fox himself. Not only did you require fingerprints but the digital security system is Wayne Tech developed and any unauthorized access in the building immediately shuts down the whole building and alerts the GCPD. Roland Daggett was after Wayne Tech technology that only Bruce Wayne himself had access to.

"Nope." Lynn said with a calm voice.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"It's been too long. The longer this drags the fewer zeros there's going to be on your cheque, kid." His voice was snobbish and arrogant, an entirely different one from their first meeting. His smile was replaced with a frown and cold gray eyes.

"I'm not going to be your mole or your tool in getting into Wayne Tech." Lynn said, determined.

"What?" The man asked as his eyebrows furrowed and his tone hit an octave higher.

"I'm not going to work for a criminal, you bastard." Lynn hissed, keeping her fierce eyes piercing through his as she remained calm.

"You agreed to the terms. I'm willing to pay you 30 million for some Intel and a little favor yet you can't do it? You piece of filthy garbage – you're wasting my time!" The man yelled.

Lynn stepped closer to him, her head held high and hazel eyes a fierce glare.

"Well I'm not going to do it. I suggest you cease any efforts in trying to get Wayne Tech at all. You're never going to win against Bruce Wayne."

Something in the man snapped.

The man punched the trunk of the tree next to Lynn with sheer force. Sweat rolls down the side of Lynn's forehead as she calms down her beating heart. He takes a deep breath and laughs.

"You sure do have guts don't you? You're telling me I can't win Bruce Wayne?" His smirk is cold and deadly.

"Look, you stay any closer to hurting Damian's family or company – I will hand this over to the GCPD and it'll be all over for you. Even your Harvard lawyers won't be able to get you out of this." Lynn wanted this to end as quickly as possible.

Lynn holds out her phone in her right hand and presses the play button.

' _I need you to get me Bruce Wayne's fingerprints and the access codes to the Wayne Tech Warehouse. An easy job don't you think?'_

' _How much are you offering?'_

' _30 million. Enough to get you into college and your parents don't have to worry about loans and rents anymore, kid.'_

The man's eyes widen in surprise.

"Y-You!" The man yelled as anger fueled him.

"This isn't the only copy. I have multiple backups hidden. You stay away from the Waynes and this stays between us. If you don't, GCPD will have a copy by the time you try something and your company will be over." Lynn says with a sharp tone.

Roland Daggett was threatened by a 15-year-old girl he hired to get dirt on Bruce Wayne – that wasn't something that he thought was ever possible. He would have laughed if anyone were stupid enough to try and threaten him when he was the CEO of the famous Daggett Industries - but the _fire_ in the girl's eyes told him this wasn't an empty threat.

Roland smirked and laughed.

"Kid, you're playing a very _dangerous_ game here. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to make empty threats?"

Lynn blinked and smirked.

"Oh, I'm not. I stay true to my word when I said I have networks in the law enforcement field."

She wasn't going to let this criminal get away. Now that she had evidence of his tampering with Wayne Tech – Roland Daggett was going to jail for his crimes. But Lynn needed time – Damian was still mad at her and they hadn't contacted in weeks. She had to let Damian know about this, let him tell his father and come up with a plan. A single recording wouldn't be enough when up against someone as sneaky as him, Lynn had to make sure the Waynes knew about this – and then they could take the evidence and contact GCPD. With Bruce Wayne's money and power, there was no way Roland Daggett could try and tamper the evidence and get away with it in broad daylight. She just needed time to find Damian and convince him – but with him being stubborn as hell and their stupid fight contacting Damian Wayne was harder than trying to get Roland behind bars.

"You don't know who you're up against, do you? Do you know how many people I've threatened and made sure their mouths stayed shut? You think you – some 15-year-old girl could win against me?" Lynn swallowed hard.

"I always win, little child. No one is able to beat me at my own game. I didn't become CEO because of my intelligence – it was my ruthlessness. Did you think I wouldn't do anything to you or your family?" The man inches closer to Lynn, his right-hand cups her chin and holds her head up to look at his cold, dead eyes.

Lynn hisses and slaps the man's hand away with a hard and loud snap.

The man is startled as he stares into fierce, burning hazel eyes.

"You try anything to me or my family – the recording will go _public_ on national news, Tv and radio stations. If I don't safely make it back home or I so far as find a missing hair on my family – someone will follow my instructions to make sure Gotham knows who you really are." Lynn hisses through gritted teeth and a sharp tone.

Lynn looks into the man's eyes giving him her best glare.

"Stay away from the Waynes and my family or you will suffer consequences." Lynn spats with a glare as she turns her back and walks away.

The man laughs as he sees the disappearing back of the girl. He leans against his black Lamborghini and punches the back of his car till his knuckles bleed.

"No one beats me at my own game, little girl. No one."

…..

Etude in D-sharp minor, Op. 8, No. 12.

The sound of the violin echoed throughout the halls. Contestants coming in and out of the glass doors alerted him of the heavy air. How many contestants were there left?

"Contestant 213, please get ready you're up next." A man with a clipping board said as he peeked through the glass doors.

Damian looked up and nodded. He was next after waiting for two hours backstage. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of this suit and leave this god-awful excuse of a music hall. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his black suit and tie was a perfect fit for him – his jet black hair that was unruly and spiky was tamed and stuck to the back of his scalp like glue. He was now 15-years-old, he had grown from the 'little demon spawn' in the Bat family to the 5'8" teenage boy and he was still growing. Pennyworth had said that late puberty meant that he would grow significantly in his late teenage years compared to his older brothers who were all 6'2" by the time they were his age.

He looked around him observing the many contestants in the waiting room – one was having a nervous breakdown, one was shivering, the other was praying and muttering some sort of curse that Damian had no knowledge of, one's breakfast made an _unscheduled_ reappearance in the form of vomit on the pristine red carpet. Damian's right eye twitched and he suppressed the urge to lash out at the people in the room – these people weren't on his level and should be kicked out of the room immediately – they were wasting his precious time. Damian was going to win that goddamn first place trophy and shove it in everyone's faces because he was a Wayne and Waynes were expected to perform above expectations – and to prove Lynn Reddington wrong.

Damian scratched the back of his neck and let out a long sigh.

"Too scared to show up huh?"

Lynn still hadn't made an appearance despite her title as last year's grand prize winner and everyone's favorite rival in the room. He was going to bring everything out into the light today – he desperately wanted answers – honest answers from the friend he once thought of as his closest friend. He was going to give her a chance to confess and speak the truth about Roland Daggett – if she was just using him after all for her own merits like all the others – he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt for _once_ because he wanted, _needed_ to know that the girl who watched frozen 38 times and had a giant Ryan Reynolds poster of the man with nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxers on the bedroom wall was really just an overly annoying and selfless girl who had little knowledge of the darkness of the world.

He trusted her – and he didn't know what to do with the hurt and pain knowing that everything they went through was all just an act, a lie, meaningless and disgusting.

The phone in his left pocket vibrated, he took it out and unlocked his phone seeing what was on the screen of his phone.

' _Incoming call from Lynn Reddington'_

She had called him on his private number countless of times but he never picked up. He was too busy with Robin work and after finding out Roland Daggett's involvement with her – Damian was too focused on practicing the violin to check his private number – he needed to win this competition and see the look of despair on her face – he wanted to get back at her when he _trusted_ her.

So why was she calling him now when she didn't even bother to show up for the very competition she challenged him to?

"Stop playing games, Reddington." Damian hadn't realized how long it had been since he spoke her name out loud until then.

The other side of the line was fuzzy for a few seconds then complete silence.

"If you're going to call then at least _speak_. What are you, mute?" Damian growled out.

Movement on the other side of the line was getting louder until a voice spoke out.

"S-seventy two, 5th Street avenue, Gotham Bay." Lynn's shivering voice came on the other side of the line.

"What?" Damian asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Her heavy pants and coughing sounded out on the other side of the line.

Damian carefully listened as voices next to her got louder.

"Seventy….two….5th street….avenue…Gotham Bay…" Lynn's voice croaked out slowly.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Damian yelled out annoyed.

"C-come to the above location in two hours. Bring Wayne Tech's newest m-modified facial recognition algorithm." Lynn said with deep breaths in between as she follows instructions and calms her shaking body.

Wayne Tech?

Lynn's fierce grunt and shaky voice is louder one moment then silent all at once.

"Hello, Damian. If you don't do exactly as you're told, Lynn Reddington will suffer a painful death at your hands…. Her life or your father's technology – your call, Damian Wayne." A man's robotic but sinister voice said.

 _Reddington's taken hostage?_

"Who are you?" Damian asks, his voice angry and laced heavily with venom.

"Hand over the technology and the girl gets to live. Try to alert the GCPD or any of the authorities – the girl will be couriered to you the next morning in 27 _separate_ boxes." The filtered voice says with a cheeky tone and a small laugh at the end.

 _He filtered out his voice using some sort of technology – but I have a pretty good idea who it is. This is bad, this isn't an empty threat. But…._

Damian is reminded of the night he saw Lynn and Roland Daggett together. His instinct is telling him that this is all just a trap, a big play, an act – they were all just actors playing their part, reading lines from a script and he was the bait. This was just an elaborate scheme to get him to hand over the Wayne Tech modified facial recognition algorithm to Roland Daggett in exchange for Lynn; who was going to get some sort of payment from him if it all went well - How convenient.

"The deadline is 2 hours. Come alone or don't bother coming at all – but the girl's death will be on your hands." The moment the sentence escaped from the man's lips the call ended and all Damian could hear was the echoing sound of the dead line.

 _Lynn was going to be killed._

Damian held his phone tightly in his right hand. His emerald eyes hardened and he clutched his fists tightly. The gears in his head spun and he tried to think of his next course of action.

"Contestant 213, you need to be up on stage now. It's your turn." The backstage crew said as he looked up at his fierce, emerald eyes.

Damian turned over to peek at the curtains – an entire sea of people and judges were awaiting him.

 _Your call, Damian Wayne._

…

Hello cliffhanger, how long has it's been? Well this is finally all coming together….we still have a really long way to go! Well first off, at the time of writing this wattpad reads for Warmth is now more than 3.8K! Thank you everyone for your support! It seriously means a lot to me and I hope you will continue supporting this fic and vote and comment!

So does anyone have character requests? Characters you'd like to see appear in future chapters? I already have quite a few lined up for our next arc. Hopefully everything goes smoothly *crosses fingers*. The next chapter will be a little late since I'm overseas for a little Korean beauty haul in Taiwan (not to mention all that good food). You may follow me on Instagram liulishu26 for my occasional spoilers for Warmth and asian beauty posts!

I've been getting a whole lot of inspiration from Cantonese dramas lately so – if Warmth **passes 5K reads** – I will write a **BONUS ONE SHOT** featuring Lynn and Damian in the FUTURE (possible marriage possible kids not so possible lemon lmao idk). So be sure to vote, review, and comment!


	8. Worth

Cold.

Freezing.

Out of breath.

Confused.

Those were some of the things she felt rushing through her veins. One moment it was cold, freezing water engulfing her throat, then slowly into her lungs, her system desperate for air – then oxygen forcing its way into her system – heavy pants and breathless. She was soaked wet, her hands trembling and shaking – her body desperately wanting to shut down from the constant temperature change of her body.

She laid on the cold cement of the floor, water from her clothes soaked the cement floor a dirty gray. Her vision was a blur and hazy – her mind running around in circles and body limp. How did she not see this coming?

"Glad to know you're willing to cooperate with us, girl." A cold, chilly voice echoed through her ears.

Dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes looked straight at her – piercing her with the intent to murder.

She was overconfident, foolish, her head up in the clouds – she thought that just because she knew personal combat – had _unique_ abilities – she could take down anyone who was in her way, including Roland Daggett of Daggett Industries.

Who was she kidding? The man was ruthless and evil – he was vastly different from Dollmaker. Dollmaker may have been a psychopath who modified children but Roland Daggett was an evil mastermind hiding under a business suit in the light of the day. Money, power, authority – he had it all – from Harvard lawyers to Princeton scientists; Roland Daggett was the king on a chess board, he had pawns and bishops to do his dirty work. No evidence, no blood, nothing was ever on him. Dollmaker may have been inhuman, but Roland was a merciless mastermind that had an entire chess board of scapegoats for his crimes.

One moment she was out on the streets alone – the next she was facing five armed men that looked like they came out of the WWE wrestling championship. She knew immediately it was Roland's work but there were too many of them – she couldn't risk these many eye witnesses. She obediently let the men capture her, bring her to the abandoned warehouse in Gotham Bay which was owned by a shell company that Daggett used.

She conveniently thought that if she were to play hostage she could figure out Roland's real plans – what he wanted from Wayne Tech that he was willing to pay 30 grand to a 15-year-old. After all, she had the element of surprise. To Roland Daggett, Lynn Reddington was a defenseless, timid and petite little girl – he underestimated her; with careful planning Lynn was sure getting away from him and his men without revealing herself wouldn't be too much of a problem. She had the chance to figure out Roland Daggett's plans to do with Wayne Tech technology and stop him. If she was lucky, she'd be able to call the GCPD and let Roland rot in jail for the rest of his life. This was a chance that would never come by twice and with how they underestimated her – Lynn was prepared to find out his plans and take him down for good.

"Have enough fun dipping in the pool yet, girl?" Roland's chilly voice sounded as Lynn peeked through her wet strands of hair.

 _Deep breaths, Lynn. Don't let him get to you._

With her abilities, even Roland Daggett and his men didn't stand a chance. She could fight her way through this – a fighter at heart was not one to back down from a fight. A chance like this would not come a second time when Daggett was sly and dangerous fox – too many left harmed and dead in his pursuit of his own interests.

 _Play hostage, act defenseless, wait till big baddy reveals his stupid plan, plan an escape route, take down big baddy and his men – mission accomplished._

Plan A seemed like a foolproof plan, everything was going well until Big Baddy played a game of 'how long can you hold your breath underwater'.

"What happened to that sharp tongue of yours? Cat got your tongue?"

 _It just had to be freaking water._

Lynn felt her heavy eyelids desperately wanting to close as she shivered.

 _How the hell am I going to use my powers?_

Like a soaked wet match – she was useless in this situation. Forget about making sure Roland gets a punch or five from her fists – all she was worried about was getting out of this alive.

A hard shoe sole scrunched her face in pain as Roland's right _Marc Jacobs_ designer leather shoes squished her face against the cold cement. He dug the sole of his shoe deeper into her face as she grunted and bit her lower lip hard.

"You said that I can never beat Bruce Wayne – well, let me prove you wrong." This time it was the sole of his shoe hitting against her stomach – a swift kick to her abdomen as she coughed and bit harder trying to resist the urge to fight back.

Multiple kicks were sent crashing into her stomach, then back, shoulder blades, thighs, feet – he enjoyed hearing her grunts and cries as she coughed and her breath hitched.

Lynn bit until her lips bled. Her body was aching and bruised – the stinging pain emitted throughout her whole body and she desperately wanted it to stop. Both her hands were tied securely using thick rope behind her back, getting away was futile when she was exposed to water. She needed to hold on a little longer – the 2 hours were almost up, Damian would come crashing through those doors any moment now.

 _Right?_

"Well, well – aren't you going to beg me to forgive you? To have mercy on you, little girl?" Roland's sly voice snickered as he sat on his elegant armchair and peeked at the bruised girl.

Lynn panted as she focused and calmed down. She could feel the thick rope around her wrists tied to her back, trying to untie it was futile.

"What did you say about me laying a hand on the Waynes or your family? What happened to that girl who was so full of herself, huh?" Roland sipped on his expensive red wine as he signaled his men to come forward.

 _Focus._

 _Breathe._

Lynn closed her eyes as she focused on her own steady heartbeat.

 _I have to get out of this – going all out when I'm flat out of batteries isn't going to work. I have to do this slowly without them noticing – can't use it in an all-out fight, at least not in my current condition._

Lynn focused and reopened her eyes, feeling the strange energy surround her and tight ropes on her wrists slowly loosening around her wrists.

 _Thank god I can still use them in small amounts._

The henchman who tied the ropes to her wrists must have had exceptional experience – loosening the ropes when she was out of juice would take some time.

 _Something_ she didn't have a lot of.

"Awh quiet as an owl all of a sudden? Scared that your prince in shining armor isn't going to come?" Roland's annoying voice called out as he cupped her bruised cheek.

Lynn's fiery eyes looked into his – her scowl deepening as she focused on the ropes tied to her back.

 _Even with my personal combat skills taking one evil mastermind and five John Cena henchmen alone was a fight destined to lose – without my powers this is just suicidal. All I have to do is wait for Damian – walk away and finish this fight another time._

Lynn swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

 _That is if he even shows up._

 _No. He's going to come for sure – he wouldn't abandon me, would he? I mean with our stupid little fight he wouldn't go that far as to seeing me die in the hands of a criminal….right?_

"I mean he is a Wayne after all – saving some little girl's life over his father's state of the art technology? That technology is worth _millions_ darling while your life is worth I don't know – 10 cents?"

 _No. Damian's the most loyal person I ever met – I trust him – he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't._

"Wait till he comes crashing through those doors, Daggett. He's going to make sure all your teeth need implants." Lynn said with a smirk.

Roland's eye twitched as he clicked his tongue.

"You sure do put a whole lot of trust in this kid – what's he to you?" Roland snapped back.

"A friend. Something that low-lives like you will never have in life." Lynn laughed.

A hard punch was sent crashing against her right cheek. She was sure she heard _something_ crack but all she could feel was strobing pain and the color of red.

"Confident little kid you are, huh? Let me repay you with a little information – after all, you'd be too dead to see it anyway." Roland said as he twirled the red wine in his glass.

Lynn looked up to see Roland slowing his footsteps down and putting his wine glass on the countertop.

"The technology I'm after from Wayne Technologies is their newest Modified Facial Recognition Algorithm – first in the market and already at its final development stage."

 _Facial recognition software? What did a multi-billion dollar CEO want with that?_

"I'm going to get my hands on it and sell it to the highest bidder in the room – including terrorists, fugitives, and many _powerful_ criminals." Roland laughed.

Lynn's eyes widened and she stared at the man with disbelief.

"You'd be amazed how much criminals are willing to pay for that sort of technology. It's capable of instantly recognizing someone in a mere 8 seconds of processing time. Bruce Wayne really does have his connections – he managed to have the software to be accessed by 586 databases worldwide, including organizations such as the CIA, FBI and even ARGUS. The catch is – with that sort of technology criminals would be instantly recognized by authorities which villains want that technology _nonexistent_."

"Wayne Technologies is a threat to the baddies' worldwide you see, it needs to be taken care of. Sadly, that isn't my fight right now – with Wayne Tech in the picture it means _business_ to me." Roland shrugged his shoulders.

"You bastard – do you know what terrorists can do with that sort of technology? It could mean the end for Gotham, the country, the world!" Lynn yelled with more anger than she should have used.

"Oh honey, that's _exactly_ what I'm hoping for. You see the more these baddies' want something, they come to me – the more havoc exists, the more money I make. That's how business works, girl." The man laughed as he sat down on his chair.

Lynn is glaring with fiery eyes at him, anger and ruthless. The man stares back and for a moment, he sensed a _fire_ within her, animal instinct, something that told him she was the predator and he was the prey – that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"You're psychotic." Lynn spits out.

"A three syllable word for any thought too big for little minds. No worries, you won't have to see the end of this world anyway – your time has come."

Lynn felt sweat roll down her forehead. She shivered and bit her lower lip hard.

 _Damian, please hurry. Please. You're my only hope now._

"You sure are a naïve kid – pity really. Putting all that trust on a trust fund kid – playing _hero_ and trying to protect him and his company, some _friend_ you are; but with all things in life – it must come to an end. Damian Wayne will only return your loyalty with the sound of _broken bones_ , darling."

Lynn's senses tingled as she felt the chilly aura around her. Roland's henchmen were all gathering around her.

 _Shit. I'm not done untying the ropes._

Sweat rolled down her forehead as she saw machine guns and knives, fear coursing through her veins.

"Your two hours are up, darling. No Technology, No Wayne and only a little girl in my way – really such a disappointment. If you had listened and obeyed to what I said, there wouldn't be a need for this really. 30 million could have been yours too – such a sad, cruel world this is. Fortunately, you don't have to stay and suffer any longer than you already have." Roland said as he refilled his black pistol with bullets and his henchmen approaching Lynn's battered figure on the ground.

 _He's going to kill me._

 _No._

 _I can't die – not now._

 _I haven't found out anything yet – haven't figure out the truth,_ _ **who I am, what I am**_ _._

 _I can't die, not like this._

Ropes are loosely attached to Lynn's wrists, luckily the henchmen didn't notice - she needed just a few more minutes before she'd be able to fully untie them. Her heartbeat increases when one calloused and big hand grips her shoulders and pulls her up only to be pushed down to her knees as she faces a pool of cold and endless pit of water.

 _No….not like this._

 _I haven't accomplished anything yet…._

 _This city still needs saving…_

 _Was this sort of injustice allowed to stand? Were people like Daggett allowed to pry from the weak? No – he deserves to be behind bars._

She hears the click of a gun as Roland pulls the safety off with the pistol aimed at Lynn's head. Her back is small and shivering – but frankly he hears no crying nor begging.

 _If only I could use my powers….I could save myself._

 _Damian….._

 _You wouldn't abandon me and leave me to die….would you?_

"Maybe you'd be smart enough to not meddle with forces beyond your capability in your next life, darling." His voice is cold and emotionless and Lynn can only close her eyes and she hears Roland's voice behind her.

Lynn feels her hands trembling and her lips bleeding. She gulps down abruptly trying to calm her emotions. She closes her eyes in fear and clenches her fists.

Roland's index finger is on the trigger and ready to pull when…

"Stop this instant!" A loud but firm voice yells as the doors come crashing down.

Lynn's eyes widen and stare in disbelief.

Black spiky hair and stern emerald eyes are more than enough to put her shaking legs to a halt.

"Damian!" Lynn yells with her hoarse voice, her eyes glistening as she stares into emerald.

 _Damian….he came for me._

 _He came for_ _ **me**_ _._

"Let her go you villain!" Damian snarled and growled back as he held a heavy metal suitcase in his right hand.

He stares briefly at Lynn, catching note of her bruised and battered state but thankfully her injuries didn't seem serious.

 _They tried to drown her – torture to keep her quiet I suppose._

 _He's going to pay for what he did._

"And the knight in shining armor arrives, what a surprise indeed. I expected you flew back to the arms of your father."

Two men hold down on Lynn's shoulders, pushing her into the ground as she suppresses a snarl. Roland steps forward and crouches down to ground level, cold eyes meeting stern hazel ones.

 _Five henchmen in total, including Daggett is six. He's underestimating me, amusing. Wait till I break his neck – that'll wipe that smug smirk of his._

"Well, maybe your life is worth _something_ after all." Roland says while he cups Lynn's chin with abrupt force.

Damian clenched his fists as he bit his lower lip.

"Tt. I brought the technology, Daggett – keep your end of the bargain and let her go you insufferable fool." Damian said as he opened the suitcase with his thumbprint and heavy metals are enclose inside.

"Hm, you know who I am? Hardly proves a threat to me anyway, you and this little girl are anything but a threat to my business. Very well – show me the merchandise and you two may walk away." Damian is approaching Roland as he gets closer.

Sweat drips down the side of Damian's forehead as he puts on his calm but annoyed face.

"Wait."

Damian looks up to see him from the corner of his eyes.

"Search him." Roland orders as one of his men approach Damian and searches his body for armed weapons.

Damian glares sternly at the man – wishing he was in his uniform so he could take these garbage out of the picture already.

 _Really, you'd think I'd be stupid enough to let imbeciles be able to find my weapons?_

"He's clean, boss."

Damian's scowl is deep and the irritated look on his face only worsened.

Damian throws the opened suitcase at Roland with too much force – one of his henchmen barely catches it in time with a relieved sigh.

A glare is sent at the henchman's way as Roland frowns.

Roland searches the content of the suitcase and takes out a large metal encased technology with blinking blue lights.

"So this is the Wayne Tech Modified Facial Recognition Algorithm. Impressive – but threatening to my business partners really." Roland treads carefully.

He presses down on a small button at the bottom of the hardware and a small component pops out like a miniature floppy disk drive.

"And the real star is this." He took out a small black microchip that was smaller than his thumb.

He signals for one of his henchmen and he obediently takes the small microchip and inserts it into a card reader connected to a Macbook on the counter.

"No worries – just a little safeguard procedure. Authenticity is important to make sure you're not playing games, little Wayne." Damian's scowl deepen.

Two henchmen are working on checking the microchip, one is guarding the front entrance, one is on the upper floor and one was holding down Lynn.

 _I'm thankful to be a girl for once and having villains underestimate me._

Lynn had focused on loosening the ropes on her wrists – henchman number #5 was too occupied with his chimichanga that he neglected to keep a proper look out on her. Now she had to focus on untying the ropes on her ankles.

 _God damn it this is taking way too slow – these powers are so freaking inconvenient._

Lynn looked up to look at the microchip and Roland's smirk.

 _I can't let Roland get his hands on the Wayne Tech software. It's too dangerous – falling into the wrong hands would mean instant death for Gotham – it was only a matter of how dangerous his highest bidder could be and how fast they were to proceed._

Damian's emerald eyes are searching around the room and looking back and forth at her and the scattered villains.

 _Damian's calm – he's planning something._

Damian looks up to the roof carefully – speculating a shadow moving and a muffled scream from a _takedown from the shadows._

 _What's on the roof? What's Damian looking at?_

"How long till it's done?" Roland orders.

"90 percent, sir. The program is tracking its data." Henchmen #3 speaks as he types away on the keyboard.

"Well make it quick, bird brain. I didn't hire you to give me more problems. We don't have all day!" Roland yells.

Lynn carefully looks up trying to catch anything unusual until she sees a shadow and grappling hooks.

 _Is that….?_

Damian glances at Lynn for a second before he reaches into his blazer.

"What the? Hey the program isn't running this is a fake-" The henchman says halfway as Damian jumps up towards him and sends a kick to his face.

 _Oh my god Damian you-_

Everyone is alerted of Damian's first attack and the remaining three henchmen are firing bullets at Damian as he takes cover behind a pillar.

"Really? Trying to shoot an innocent 15-year-old boy and kidnapping a girl? Gotham's villains have really stepped down their game." A husky voice speaks out as he jumps down from the second floor expertly as all guns are aimed at him and fires.

A man dressed in black and blue is jumping around effortlessly like a skilled acrobat as he avoids bullets.

"Nightwing…" Lynn whispers as she realizes who the man is.

"Stop playing around and get on with it!" Damian's sharp voice is heard as he jumps out of his hiding spot and jumps onto one of the men and hits the back of his neck.

One down, two to go.

"Motherfucker, what the hell is Nightwing doing here?" henchman #2 yells as he fires his machine gun.

"Shut up and focus you shit – Just finish off the brat he's annoying!" Yells henchman #1.

Lynn immediately scans her surroundings and finds a sharp glass shard at the far end of the corner of her room. Her ankles are still tied and walking was impossible unless she wanted a bullet to her brain in the countless fire power battle.

Lynn holds out her right hand towards the shard, her palm facing downward and eyes focused on the glass.

 _C'mon make this work._

Lynn feels the familiar surge of energy in her palms and the glass shard is absorbed and repels to her as she catches it in her palms. Lynn immediately works on using the glass shard to cut her ankle ropes open but…

"Reddington!" Damian yells as he runs, his eyes are focused on her right and Lynn is immediately alerted.

 _Shit._

"Not so fast, Darling." Lynn feels her a stinging pain on her neck as Roland cuts her neck. Blood is seeping through her flesh as a glass shard is dangerously close to her neck and Roland's grip on her is steel tight.

"Let her go, Daggett!" Damian shouts while clenching his fists. Henchmen #1 and #2 were already lying down unconscious on the floor with bloodied noses and broken ribs from his cooperative takedown with Nightwing.

"Any closer and she bleeds to death, Damian." Roland shouts.

Lynn closed her eyes and reopens them feeling the familiar surge of blood flow down her neck.

 _Shit, he cut an artery I think. I'm losing too much blood at this point – can't focus on using my powers._

"You don't want to do this. Let her go – she doesn't need to die." Nightwing's husky voice is echoing through her ears.

"Oh but I do – I do want to do this. If it weren't for her – she wouldn't have foiled my plans really. If you had listened to me and stole Bruce Wayne's fingerprints and access codes you wouldn't have to die tonight!" Roland's sharp voice is ringing in her head but she can't find the energy to process his words.

Damian's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Reddington never did anything…..she denied working for Roland Daggett._

"You- let her go!" Damian's voice is angry and a snarl, he's mad at Roland and at himself.

He should have believed in her, trusted her to know that she wouldn't betray him….but he didn't. He made a wrong decision in not trusting the girl whose life was at risk right now because of him.

"Now you're going to put down your weapons or she's going to die of blood loss anytime soon." Roland's voice is eerily cold and threatening.

Nightwing looks at Damian and they exchange glances while slowly putting down their weapons.

Lynn breathes in and out gathers once last ounce of strength.

 _Why does everyone like to point a knife at my neck and use me as bait? First boy wonder, now Nightwing._

Lynn looks at Damian and Nightwing dead in the eyes, making sure he was reading her expression.

Lynn mouths silent words as she looks at emerald.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three!_

Lynn bites down on Roland's right arm with all the force she can muster. Roland screams in pain as Nightwing throws a full-charged escrima stick towards Roland. Roland immediately screams from the electrocution charge but manages to trip Lynn towards into the pool of icy water.

Lynn loses balance from her tied up ankles and falls into the icy water with a big splash.

Her entire body is submerged in water and this time _red_ is swirling around her body like a painting. Lynn's heartbeat increases tenfold as she struggles to breathe as she works on untying the rope on her ankles.

 _Can's use my powers. Too cold….too cold._

 _It's not working…I can't cut through them._

Lynn fidgets as she struggles to loosen the thick ropes on her ankles.

 _Can't swim...can't breathe…_

She gapes as water works its way through her throat and her lungs. Her mind is hazy and foggy and she struggles to register anything but the lack of oxygen. Her mind is flashing like a movie screen and she struggles to remember vivid memories.

" _You were born to rid this world of the dangers that exist – of false gods. You were born to eradicate their existence – to save humanity from the dangers they hold. You cannot fall, you will do it for me – to save this world from the dangers hiding behind capes of false justice."_

Lynn stretches out her right hand, barely registering the water around her now a deep red color.

 _What do you mean, mother? Just who am I? Why….why can't I remember?_

 _ **Just who am I?**_

Her eyes close for the longest time until she feels movement.

Her body is limp and she can barely open her blurry eyes but she sees a body swimming towards her.

She feels someone's hand on her waist and the weight of her body being pulled to the surface.

"Is she breathing?" Nightwing asks, worry in his tone.

Damian puts Lynn's frail body on the ground. He puts his ear towards her chest searching for a heartbeat.

Damian puts his palms together and pushes on her ribcage.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

Nightwing shakes his head as he watches Damian's desperate attempt at saving Lynn's life.

"Tt. Don't die on me, Reddington!" Damian yells, fear and anger in his tone.

"She's not going to make it." Nightwing says, worried.

"Shut up! You're a fighter! Don't you dare die – you don't' have my permission to die yet!" Damian yelled, his eyebrows furrowed and tone defensive.

Fear registered in his mind, his hands were shaking – the idea that his friend could die on his hands….because he didn't have enough faith in her weighed heavily on his mind. If she died….the blood would be on his hands. Her death would be his fault….he was to be blamed. Reddington refused to work for Roland Daggett for his sake, became a bait for his family's wealth and the price – her life.

"Please…." Damian's hoarse voice whispered like a prayer to the non-existent gods above. If it meant saving her life, he wouldn't mind praying to the Gods who betrayed him, betrayed humanity – as long as she could live, as long as he could hear her annoying voice or see her sweet smile once more.

Damian lowered his head….trying to keep his calm for the worse.

"Dick…." Lynn's hoarse voice came out a croak as she coughed heavily and turned to her side and spit out water in her system. She nearly choked from the view.

The moment her eyes flickered open she was greeted with a view of black and blue spandex from the ground and god….that really wasn't the first thing a person would want to see after nearly drowning to death – no matter how hot Nightwing was.

Damian immediately looked up and had his mouth hung open. His first reaction was that he was relieved Lynn was alive – breathing, but his second reaction was shock from what came out of her mouth.

"Oh my god." Dick whispered in shock.

Damian looked up to his older brother in anger.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything to give your civilian identity away." Damian whispered in an angry tone.

"I didn't! I've been doing this since green scaly underwear, Damian. Plus, we haven't even met!" Dick growled out rubbing the back of his neck.

"Grayson I swear I'm going to skin you-" Damian was pulled out of his conversation when Lynn sat up.

Nightwing was already crouched down and took out his bandages from the pouch strapped to his right thigh.

"Easy there, Pumpkin. You lost a lot of blood and we want to keep most of it inside your body for now." Dick's husky voice said as he wrapped bandages expertly around Lynn's neck.

"Right….I assume you're Nightwing?" Lynn asked, skeptical.

 _Bludhaven's superhero without superpowers. What's he doing in Gotham? Better yet, what's he doing here?_

"So….You're an acquaintance of Damian's?" Lynn asked eyeing the black mask and white slits.

 _That mask looks similar to Robin's._

"Uh…not exactly. Let's say I'm just a hero attracted to saving cute Damsels in distress." Dick said with his sweet charming style as he held Lynn's right hand.

 _He. Is. So. Hot._

Lynn felt a blush creep up her cheeks as Damian angrily flicked Nightwing's hand away from hers.

"Reddington, are you fine?" Damian asked, worry in his emerald irises.

Lynn recognized his wet clothes and hair - and for once in a very long time, there was a tingling in her heart for some reason.

"Reddington?" Damian asked.

Lynn jumps into Damian's arms, her forehead resting against his chest.

Damian's arms are hanging above air – not sure where he was supposed to put them. He's surprised and stunned – body contact usually only came in fists and kicks for him.

"You came….You came for me…." Lynn's muffled voice said through Damian's t-shirt.

Damian feels something deep in chest bubbling towards the surface. He can feel her shaky body vibrating against his chest.

"Thank you." Lynn says as Damian awkwardly yet slowly puts his arms around her fragile back.

There was the sort of feeling of achievement in putting away criminals in Arkham Asylum and there was the sort of feeling in his chest that bubbled when a civilian says something as simple as a 'thank you'.

Damian Wayne went to hell and died in order to protect Gotham and his father – no one asked him to, he did it out of his own will but sometimes in his deepest darkest nights, there was a part of him that wished for something in return -

 _ **Gratitude.**_

"Thank you for coming, Damian." Her voice is shaky and Damian can feel her hot breath against his neck.

Damian closes his eyes and strokes the back of her head gently.

After everything that has happened to her after their fateful encounter, Damian expected her to leave him for good. Her life was constantly endangered, he was a bomb waiting to self-destruct, obnoxious, arrogant – so why would she want to stay by his side?

She went so far as to keep his company's technology from falling into the wrong hands and almost at the cost of her own life.

 _Was it worth it?_

For someone like him – someone who had killed too many, sinned too many times, failed too many times?

"You're a fool." Damian croaked out, his voice hesitant.

"I know – but it's _worth_ it."

Dick Grayson was usually the one with a ton load of ex's and dates but he had never felt more like a third-wheeler is his entire life right now.

….

Please tell me someone laughed at Dick….because I swear no one laughs at my desperate attempts at trying to ease the angst anymore. WE ARE OFFICIALLY OVER 5K READS! This is great news! I'm so thrilled and I promise I will work on that future-married-having-kids-in-the-batfamily-no-Jason-a-crowbar-is-not-a-suitable-infant-toy one shot! I will work on that once all the groundwork for our next and main arc is all done!

Ok I've never written an entire 5K chapter without a single scene change, this is _new._

So, since 0 people have actually figured out where this is heading and what Lynn is I decided to take some extra big hints this chapter. The only thing closest I had was someone mentioning who Tatsu is…. (Smirks oops no spoilers). LEAVE a comment below on what you think these magical *powers* actually are. I literally thought this would be our last chapter and I'd be able to lay down all the groundwork for Gotham Academy – but I guess not. Next chapter will have a lot of plot holes and groundwork to do but hey I promise it will be worth it!

Thank you so much for all the support guys – so be sure to **review, vote, comment, kudos**! YOU KNOW I LOVE COMMENTS! The more comments, the more motivation and the faster an update guys! CAN WE HIT THAT 10K READS? If we do – I'll be sure to have something installed. Maybe a character request or an alternate universe one-shot request (or maybe something with Jason or Tim cuz I know u all love these two bird boys).


	9. New Beginnings

www. wattpad story/44895238-warmth-a-damian-wayne-fanfiction

i really recommend going to the above link and reading this chapter on wattpad or AO3 because i included some media in it. I have also mentioned the possibility of a season 3 for young justice - so check it out! but if you want to stay here - it's okay.

* * *

" _Vicki vale reporting live at the crime scene – this is the fifth rape and assault case with the same M.O. in the last two weeks. The criminal is still at large and GCPD is advising all of Gotham to stay indoors after dark. There are no current suspects and the case is still being investigated by the Major Crimes Unit. Commissioner Gordon has not released an official statement about the case-"_

Lynn looked up to see the flashing TV in her living room taking note of every detail she heard.

"You better not be thinking about playing detective, Kaori." Her father's stern voice said while reading the news.

Lynn put her hands up while saying "I'm not okay, Detective Ronald Reddington. Geez, as if being grounded till my 16th birthday isn't enough of a punishment."

Her father frowned and a scowl adorned his features.

"You just had to get the gene for attracting trouble from me." Her father sighed.

"Is this about Roland Daggett kidnapping me again? God Dad I swear I didn't provoke him or tried to-"

"Yes, I've heard that too many times. First, it's Anton Schott, now Roland Daggett. Who's going to be next?" Her father said.

 _Well, you forgot to count Boy Wonder but he doesn't need to know that._

"Dad, I can take care of myself. I know self-defense – you sent me to train under an ex-military forces officer. I know how to use an AK-47, I know where you hide the bazook-"

"Kaori, how many times do I have to tell you? Gotham is not safe, it's not child's play. You've seen firsthand what criminals like Dollmaker can do – look at the McQueens. Do you seriously think you stand a chance against these animals?"

Lynn bit her lower lip.

"Is this why you've been keeping so many secrets from me? Because you think I can't take care of myself – that I attract trouble? You think keeping me locked up in this house is the only possible way of keeping me safe?"

Lynn pinched the space between her eyebrows.

"You won't tell me anything about my past, about mother, about anything anymore! You think that hiding who Tsukishima Kana is – hiding everything associated with her will keep me safe?" Lynn's voice is high pitched, anger in her tone.

Ronald flinched.

"Don't tell me…Your memories….they came back? That's not possible." Her father's voice is trembling, scared as he clenches her shoulders tight. A look of despair and fear on his face as she stares into his eyes.

 _Fear._

"No…they never came back." Lynn's voice is small.

The cellphone on the table is vibrating loudly and Ronald picks up the phone.

"I have to go, it's the police department."

Lynn sighs and takes her backpack while walking up the stairs.

* * *

"So, demon spawn got himself a little queen to bring back to hell. Real smooth, baby bird." Jason said while drinking his booze from an expensive glass bottle.

"Technically, it's like Hades kidnapped Persephone. I'm pretty sure Damian kidnapped the girl or threatened her because no girl in their right mind would want to associate themselves with a 15-year-old who wears an ankle holster to school." Tim said while typing away on the Batcomputer.

"Shut up, Drake. My personal life has nothing to do with yours." Damian growled back as he took off his blazer and grabbed a jar of cookies.

"Yes, I think the term 'personal life' is a little outdated because the Bat Cave is now flooded with 287 jars of cookies thanks to your personal life." Tim said, putting his hand under his chin as he eyed the youngest Wayne.

Damian being the weird but fiercely loyal human being that he is – wanted to repay Lynn for getting her involved in the Roland Daggett incident and of course apologize for wrongly accusing her of patronizing him. She was just being kind and selfless – something Damian wasn't used to. Damian didn't know how to express his gratitude to be frank – there was never a need for such an action when he was in the league of assassins. So when Lynn mentioned she was helping out a fund-raising project for the local animal shelter in Gotham by organizing a bake sale – Damian bought out all of her home baked cookies under an alias and coughed up every cent he had from the Wayne piggy bank.

"To be exact, Drake – it's 286 jars as of now and these desserts are packed with nutrition and calories – something that growing teenagers like me need – unlike you whose growth has been stunted from overdosing on caffeine and energy drinks." Damian said through a mouthful of cashew chocolate chip cookies.

Jason walked behind Damian and reached a hand into the jar and stole a fistful of cookies and stuck them in his mouth.

"You little-" Tim said halfway.

"These are the bomb – not surprising that Demon Spawn wants to make her Queen of Hell." Jason said as crumbs of cookies flew all over Tim's face.

Tim frowned and wiped his face on his _Red Robin_ cape.

"Jaybird have you seen Little D?!" Dick shouted from the entrance of the Batcave.

"Goddamn it-" Damian yelled as he went through his arsenal for some sort of weaponry.

"You cannot stop me, Grayson! Leave at once!" Damian yelled.

"Well, here we go again." Jason shrugged and hopped onto the couch.

"Jason, pass the cookies. This is going to be good." Tim said as he reached out for the jar of cookies.

"Damian you can't bring knives to school! You should be glad the headmaster only called about the rude remarks yesterday!" Dick yelled while walking over to Damian.

"You said I couldn't put knives in my school backpack – not in my blazer." Damian yelled.

Tim munched on a couple of cookies as he eyed his two brothers.

"No student brings _knives_ to school, Damian. Why are you being so difficult?" Dick asked with hands on his hips.

As a result of the Dollmaker case, Bruce had decided for Damian to be sent to Gotham Academy until he was to graduate high school. Damian had obeyed but he was very _unsatisfied_ with his father's decision.

"If something were to happen and the situation deems it necessary for combat – how am I going to protect myself, Grayson?!"

"I've seen you fight bare handed, Damian – and this is Gotham Academy we're talking about. I attended an entire 6 years of school there and the most dangerous thing that happened was _headmaster_ holding a plastic fork telling students not to run in the halls."

Damian clicked his tongue.

"The other students of this ridiculous education institution may choose to ignore the dangers that lie and stay unprepared – but I will not follow their foolish mistakes. I don't even understand why father wants me to attend – my intelligence and experience is lightyears ahead of these kids, I know skills that none of them will ever master in their entire lives-"

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Like cockblocking Bruce and Dick? It's demon spawn's special talent after all." Jason whispered.

"I exceed all of their talents so why should I attend class with these ignorant, foolish beings?!"

"Oh this is getting good!" Jason said as he ate another fistful of cookies.

"Damian, Bruce decided to let you go because you need to interact with people your age that _doesn't_ fight crime or has a grudge against you or the Bats. This is a great opportunity for you to spend time with people your age, gain experience, and social skills – you know make some friends and go on a date for once. You're 15 for god's sake – shouldn't you be out on a Friday night? This is a _chance_ at a _normal_ life, D." Dick said as he put his right hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Tim coughed.

"I thought Damian going on a date was one of the things we agreed to avoid at all costs." Jason said.

"The last date he had with Raven ended with sixteen criminals on a hospital bed. You should have seen the bill for the damage costs. Teen Titans had to get a _loan_ from Wayne Enterprises to cover the damages." Tim replied, shaking his head.

"Grayson, I'm the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, the heir to the demon, I was trained to one day rule the world with an iron fist – I am anything _but_ normal. Attending school will not offer any merit to me."

Dick sighed. It was bad enough Damian didn't have a childhood, he was stuck being Robin and leading a life of crime was not healthy for a growing 15-year-old. He was so difficult – exactly why Bruce wants him in school. He thanked his lucky stars that Damian's time with the Teen Titans proved beneficial in changing his attitude about teamwork and social skills.

"This is wasting my time – no one ever understands anyway. I'm going to train." Damian said as he walked past Dick.

Dick frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Awh, done so soon? I thought there was going to be a sword fight." Jason whined.

"Shut up, Jason."

* * *

"What do you want, Reddington?" Damian asked as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Lynn leaned against the wall in the Gym room – staring at Damian as he hung upside down on one of the machines.

"During our fight – you said that I was patronizing you, treating you like a child for signing you up for the violin competition…..did you really think I saw you that way?" Lynn said, looking up at him.

Damian focused on pulling his body upwards on the machine – averting eye contact.

"That was…. unintentional. A spur of the moment." Damian said hesitating.

Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"Damian….you're not exactly being honest with me. I need to know what you're thinking….what you're feeling. I'm not exactly a mind-reader, you know." Lynn said.

Lynn stared at Damian's abs and she figured if Damian was a little less arrogant, or rude, or disrespectful – there would be a flood of girls lining up to claim him.

Damian continued pulling himself up, feeling sweat drip across his leaned stomach.

Lynn coughed and forced herself to look away, "look, can we talk without you working out? It's uh- kind of distracting."

Damian clicked his tongue and jumped down with a thud. He proceeded to grab a towel from the bench and sat down.

He signaled for Lynn to sit down and she obliged with a good amount of distance between them.

"What I said the other day – it was foolish and selfish. I shouldn't have said something that harsh and accused you of bad intentions when you did nothing of that sort – I apologize, Reddington." Damian said, emerald eyes honest and staring into hazel.

Lynn swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

"I should have trusted you instead of doubting your good intentions. You were trying to help me and I took that as hostility against me. If I had trusted you, Daggett wouldn't have gotten anywhere near you. You wouldn't hav-"

"What happened to me that night was not your fault – you shouldn't feel responsible for it, Damian. And apology accepted…. I know you were just being defensive – I should have asked for your opinion first instead of surprising you like that. I'm sorry." Lynn said.

"Damian….I want you to know you can trust me – I won't hurt you, I won't exploit you. All I want from you is honesty and trust. You need to have a little faith in others, D – you can't expect someone to trust you if you don't return it." Lynn said.

Damian stared and averted his eyes.

"Why do you want to help me – to trust me? From the day that we've met – it's always been you helping me out and you've never asked for anything in return. Why is that?" Damian asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Lynn opened her mouth, then slowly closed it.

"I-I don't know….. I mean…I don't need a reason to help someone out….do I?" Lynn asked, puzzled.

Damian suppressed his instinct to scream at her for being so goddamn naïve and instead settled on claiming that this part of her was….. cute.

"God, you sound like Colin…" Damian whispered.

 _Who was Colin?_

"I've never told you this but I lost my memories. My mother died in a fire when I was ten. My father who raised me as a single father while being on duty 247 at the GCPD, tried his best to keep me from making the wrong decisions in life. He wanted me to be able to protect myself and be someone he could be proud of. Being a detective and all, he taught me to always help others….. To never succumb to evil, to fight back and never let anyone else tell me what to do. He told me that there will always be light no matter how dark the world seems…. He told me that I needed to entrust this light to someone else, to pass it on to others in their deepest darkest nights – so now I try to do that….to entrust _hope_ – and now I'm entrusting it to you….so that you can have faith in the good of people." Lynn smiled awkwardly.

Optimistic, naïve – those were her most outstanding traits. She believed in the good of people and even if someone were to hold a knife to her heart – she would still believe that he had _good_ in them. Damian stared into hazel and sighed. He was never going to beat her – she was stuck on the belief that he was _good._

"If you knew who I was, what I was – you wouldn't be saying those things to me right now." Damian sighed.

Lynn was silent. She knew that tone, that voice, those words – he thought he didn't deserve love, deserve kindness, Damian thought he was a **monster** without a heart.

Lynn held Damian's right hand close, staring into surprised emerald eyes.

"Damian, let me tell you something."

Lynn put their intertwined hands on Damian's left chest, his heart.

"Under that big façade of toughness, maturity, arrogance, intelligence – is a heart of pure kindness, sensitivity, and selflessness. I've seen you stand up for others, for the weak – you're not like others…you're not afraid to stand up for what's right and that is your most redeeming quality, Damian Wayne. To the world, you may seem like a self-righteous brat but to _me_ – you're a selfless hero... you just don't give yourself enough credit for that."

Damian felt something bubble in his chest. His eyes stung and he lowered his head and rested it on Lynn's left shoulder.

Damian took in her scent of cinnamon and flowers – chrysanthemum. He couldn't take it anymore – his heart was exhausted from being with this woman. She knew every part of him and there was no hidden secret she couldn't see. He held the mantle Robin, boy wonder – he knew every art of manipulation and disguise but when it came to hazel eyes and auburn hair he was _defenseless._

"You're an unavoidable annoyance, Reddington."

"I know – that's why you love me."

Damian laughed and snorted.

"In your dreams."

* * *

Since both Damian and Lynn never showed up for the Annual Gotham Violin Competition – first place was taken by a young boy with red hair and nerd glasses. Damian's constant nights of practice had been wasted but weirdly, he did not regret it. Although he had graduated from having Lynn as a mentor, the two were closer than ever and Lynn would still drop by the manor occasionally.

"So….are you going to tell me why you've been so nice to me for the past month?" Lynn asks while petting Titus' head.

The Great Dane although terrified her in the past, she was now very fond of it and the dog was constantly seeking for attention from the only female friend of his master.

"I do not understand what you're implying." Damian said as he continued on flipping through his textbook.

"Well, you brought me to the movies, sky dining at a luxurious restaurant on the top of Wayne Tower, VIP tickets to that new art gallery opening and let's not forget Kylie Jenner's new lip kit. I don't even know how you knew I wanted it..." Lynn said, surprised.

"I don't need a reason to treat my friend to the better things in life, Reddington." Damian ignored her suspicious looks.

"Not that I don't like luxurious gifts, Damian – but this really is a tad bit too much."

"Then consider it compensation for wrongly accusing you of patronizing me and causing you to be a crime syndicate's target."

Lynn frowned and took a white envelope out of her pocket.

"So Wayne Foundation's scholarship to Gotham Academy is your way of apologizing to me?" Lynn asked, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Damian looked up from his textbook.

He knew this conversation was going to come sooner or later.

"In a way yes – this is a great opportunity for you to receive a better education and expose yourself to a _safer_ environment."

"But I'm satisfied with Gotham High's education level….I have friends there too." Lynn raised an eyebrow. The scholarship was sudden – Damian had been a little awkward lately and had been indirectly persuading her of the benefits of going to Gotham Academy.

"Gotham Academy is the best when it comes to education in Gotham – although it may not be enough to provide me with any useful intelligence but it will suffice. It also has a 24-hour security system that even criminals can't walk in or out on their own."

Lynn knew that tone, she was raised by a Detective for god's sake.

"Did you say security? Are you offering me a scholarship because you think I can't protect myself at public school?" Lynn raised an eyebrow frowned.

Lynn was very sure she could take care of herself and didn't need anyone protecting her or treating her like a princess. What was it with men in her life saying she can't protect the city as well as protecting herself?

"I did not imply that you cannot protect yourself – I'm just saying Gotham Academy has a valid, working security system that is safer than Gotham High."

"I don't need security to protect me, Damian. I like staying at Gotham High, the teachers are nice, my friends are nice, the school cafeteria serves Tator-tots every Wednesday for lunch – I don't see any reason for me to transfer to Gotham Academy."

Damian sighed – was _food_ all she ever cared about?

"Why must you be so difficult? A normal person would have jumped at this opportunity already and you're saying you want to stay at your current school for a _fruit_?" Damian yelled, irritated.

"A potato is not a fruit, it's a vegetable. I'm surprised you don't know your vegetable facts, Damian – and it's not just a potato, it's tater-tots. Deep fried potatoes."

Damian slapped his forehead.

"I'm telling you – Gotham High is not safe. Look at what Roland Daggett did to you – you may have been lucky to survive it the last time but in Gotham, luck doesn't exactly come twice. Come to Gotham Academy, the security is better, safer."

"Damian, I _handled_ Daggett just fine – sure I may have almost drowned but that was just a slight technical problem. It won't happen again." Lynn said.

"How many run-ins have you had with criminals? Dollmaker, Daggett – let's not forget that time at the jew-"

Damian stopped abruptly.

 _Right, that was with Robin not Damian Wayne._

Damian cleared his throat as Lynn looked at him suspiciously.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can't protect you if I can't keep you close to me, Reddington."

Emerald meets hazel and Lynn can't help but feel a sense of happiness that he would go out of his way to keep her safe.

Lynn sighed.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Lynn asked.

"I'm not – I'm being persuasive."

"More like demanding…." Lynn trailed off.

"Little D! Come out of your hiding spot! The headmaster just called again and I swea-" Dick yelled before he stumbled upon Lynn and Damian in the entertainment room.

"Tt. Grayson stop your annoying yelling and knock before you interrupt my privacy." Damian said.

Hazel eyes traveled to the clearest sea blue eyes she ever met and a toned and muscular tall man.

"Right….You must be Lynn! I've heard so much about you from Damian!" Dick said as he knelt down to meet her hazel eyes.

"Yes I am….You are?" Lynn asked with a nervous smile.

"Richard Grayson, Damian's older brother – you can just call me Dick." Dick flashed his signature charming smile and a wink.

 _I feel like I've seen that smile somewhere…._

Damian walked in between the two and angrily glared at Dick.

"What do you want, Grayson?"

"Right…. Your homeroom teacher called just now – told her Bruce was on a business trip and I'm your guardian so she told me you _threatened_ her if she wouldn't stop calling you a 'child'."

"That woman should not be allowed to have a job in the education industry! She needs to be removed immediately-"

"Damian, you are a child! You're fifteen!"

"I am not a child – my intellect and physical abilities dramatically exceeds any average adult!"

"Damian you can't just go on threatening people like that! You're a student, she's your homeroom teacher – you're supposed to listen to her!" Dick said with his hands on his hips.

"I shall not listen to a woman who has no idea who she's dealing with – I don't even get why father sent me to school. I already have all the education I need!" Damian yelled.

Damian wasn't one to back down from a fight, nor a verbal argument with his older brother.

"I've told you before, Bruce sent you to Gotham Academy to make friends with people your age, to have a normal life, with the life we lead-" Dick stopped halfway as he made eye contact with hazel eyes.

"All the press, fame and fortune – you need to expose yourself to a _different_ environment. Bruce is doing this for _you_ , Damian." Dick exclaimed.

"Damian, I'm sure your father and Dick have the best of intentions for sending you to school." Lynn said, her voice small as she eyed emerald.

"Silence, this does not concern you!" Damian yelled.

Lynn cringed at his tone.

"No one ever understands me – I control aspects of my upbringing that _none_ of you could think of understanding – and you think sending me off to some school is a better choice than sending me to a monastery in the Himalayas?" Damian yelled, his voice hit an octave higher.

The silence was cold and awkward – Dick had his fingers on his temples and sighed.

"You went to a monastery in the Himalayas….?" Lynn asked, confused.

Damian clicked his tongue and threw his arms in the air.

"I will be in my room – don't bother barging in." Damian said as he left the room abruptly.

Lynn felt her heart sank when she heard Damian's angry but saddened voice.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean for things to be like this. I'm sure it must have been awkward for you. Please, don't think of Damian as a spoiled brat – he's just…" Dick's apologetic voice started.

"Arrogant, obnoxious, a prick with a stick up on his ass….?" Lynn continued.

Dick laughed and put a hand to his mouth.

He cleared his throat and slicked his messy black hair back.

"I get it – Damian's different… he is all of those things but he has a heart of gold under that tough exterior. Being in a new environment all of a sudden – it must be difficult for him. When you try to see things from his perspective, most of it makes sense." Lynn said as she leaned against the wall.

Dick was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"I can see why he likes you – as a friend of course." Dick said.

Lynn laughed and giggled.

"I'm sure 'like' is the wrong term – he's just used to my annoying schemes and gave up on trying to shoo me off." Dick laughed.

"Sounds a lot like my side of the story – Damian gave up by the time he was eleven."

"Lynn was it? Just promise me something….. Don't give up on him okay? He's difficult at times but…he's loyal to the people he loves and respect. He's had a tough childhood…but I assure you…he's all butterflies and rainbows once you get to know him." Dick said, ocean blue eyes staring into hazel.

Lynn blinked and processed the older man's words.

"I promise. I won't give up on him."

* * *

"Colin, would you stop staring at me? It's disturbing." Damian said as he leaned against the wall of the church.

"But Damian – you just offered me a scholarship to Gotham Academy. Is something wrong? Something you need? Did anyone try to bully you?" Colin asked with a frown.

"Why does everyone start being suspicious of me when I'm being generous? A normal person would have jumped at the opportunity!" Damian whispered to himself.

"Damian? Are you listening? If anyone tried to bully you I can scare them off – although _Abuse_ doesn't usually scare high-school kids though…." Colin said.

"Colin, I assure you no one tried to bully me – if they did I would have had their heads by now."

"Right, so you're offering me this scholarship because….?" Colin asked, red hair swaying in the wind.

"Because you deserve this – you deserve a better environment. This education could help you, Colin. By the time you graduate, you could go to college and get a decent job other than being _Abuse_ because I'm pretty sure our night jobs doesn't pay a single cent." Damian's voice is firm and confident.

 _Also, having someone I can trust at school would be nice. At least I don't' have to spend time with all those senseless idiots in class._

"Damian, I'm happy you're giving me this opportunity – I really am. It's just…."

"Just?" Damian asked.

"I don't know….Gotham Academy is a prestigious school and all…..a _nobody_ like me attending would be out of place. I live in an orphanage, Damian – no parents, no money. I'm not rich, or have a social status – I would just become an outsider and get looked down on by the other students." Colin said, a goofy smile along his freckled cheeks as he scratched it awkwardly.

Damian scowled.

"Colin, you have done so much more than what those idiots have done in their lives altogether! You fight for justice, for the innocent people out there – and what have they done? Binge drinking and spending their monthly allowance on drugs? Instagramming their glamorous lives? Showing off their plastic surgery ample bosoms to the whole world?" Damian rolled his eyes.

"And if they have some sort of problem with it – I will personally threaten their family businesses and make sure to cut all of their customer relationships with Wayne Enterprises."

"And if that doesn't work?" Colin asked.

"Then Robin will stab them until they've learned their lesson." Damian answered.

Colin laughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Will Abuse need to be your accomplice in this?" Colin asked.

"He can if he wants to see Robin torture teenagers – it can be kind of boring to be honest." Damian replied.

Colin fist bumped Damian and the two boys laughed and leaned against the wall as they watched the sunset.

"Thank you, Damian – all of this. It means a lot to me – it really does." Colin said.

"Shut up, Colin – if you want to repay me then let's hit the streets and find ourselves some lowlife villains to hit tonight, and bring the flamethrower."

* * *

Damian walked over to the empty table by the double doors with a tray of food. He glared at the conspicuous looking mashed potatoes and spaghetti bolognese.

 _I swear I'm going to sue this school's cafeteria for providing such distasteful food._

He pushed the tray away from him and instead settled on the garden salad. He stabbed his fork into the cold salad with a bored look.

Everyone was seated with their friends and seniors while the all mighty Damian Wayne was sitting alone at lunch. Hell, even the _nerds_ had a table. Everyone was too scared or despised him – something he had expected to be honest. He was never one to make friends easily or be accepted by his peers – the only successful socialization he had in a group was his time in the Teen Titans and that was three months _after_ his first encounter of threats, stabbing and Jaime getting sent to the hospital.

 _This is a waste of time and energy. I shouldn't be here – making friends is the least of my priorities when I should be kicking some criminal's butt and save Gotham from another stupid invasion. Grayson and father don't know anything about me – as if shutting me in this useless education institution is going to make me a better person._

"Hey, he's eating alone again."

Faint whispers could be heard as Damian ate his salad.

"Really….you'd expect a Wayne brat to be surrounded and loved by all the people around him but even the teachers are afraid of him."

"I heard he threatened his homeroom teacher."

"I heard he tried to sexually assault a female student in class."

"Who does he think he is anyway? Just because he's a Wayne doesn't mean he gets to treat everyone else like trash! Acting all high and mighty really, such a drag."

Damian stopped chewing and felt his emotions rushing through his veins.

 _They know nothing – they think I want to be here too? Who are they to even judge me when they don't know aspects of my upbringing, my past, my life?_

"Really, I feel sorry for his father – having him as a child. Bruce Wayne must be really disappointed with him."

That was the last straw.

 _These people don't have the right to judge me, I've saved this city too many times, saved too many lives – I don't deserve to be treated as if I'm the villain here! They can say all they want but not my father – disappointed?_

Insecurity got the better of him. No matter how hard he tried to hide it – there was no hiding how insecure he felt about his position in the family. His father was _the_ Bruce Wayne, _the_ Batman – but he was never wanted in the family…he was a tool. He tried his best – he changed his ways, stopped thinking or acting like an al-ghul – for his father because he was a child who desperately wanted acceptance, recognition – he wanted his father to be _proud_ , not _disappointed._

And no one was supposed to use that against him – especially not some spoiled rich kid who didn't have the balls to say it to his face.

Damian stood from his seat – his chair screeching against the tiles as everyone's attention was on him. Damian was going to strangle whoever said that, make him pay.

Everyone in the room was stone silent and cringed. The tension in the room was evident as every student stopped chewing and all talking ceased as silent fell upon them.

Damian opened his mouth ready to give these worthless scumbags of rich spoiled kids a piece of his mind until….

A loud 'thud' sounded as a plastic tray hit Damian's table loudly and an orange rolled down the table from the vibration.

"Sorry, is this seat taken? I couldn't find an empty seat."

The whole room gasped and someone choked on his grilled cheese sandwich.

The students present in the cafeteria were in utter shock and fear – some were even signaling the poor girl to get the hell away from Damian.

Damian glared at soft hazel and blushed cheeks, auburn hair swaying as her soft coral lips smeared into a smile and sat down in front of him. Damian froze, still standing – she was wearing the Gotham Academy uniform which consisted of a black collared shirt, sky blue vest with the school's insignia, matching blue and black checkered tie and skirt. The only thing missing was the gray blazer – which meant….

"What are you playing at, Reddington?" Damian's sharp voice sounded as he sat back down.

Damian glared unhappily at the girl who was fixated on his tray of food.

"You're not going to eat that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Damian clicked his tongue and pushed his serving of mashed potatoes towards her, seeing her smile wider as her eyes glistened.

 _Women and their love for potatoes._

"What are you talking about? I'm having lunch during recess like a normal student. Food is important for growth – which you should know." Lynn said with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Stop avoiding the subject and get onto it already." Damian grumbled, he was annoyed and frustrated.

"Accepting the Wayne Foundation scholarship I deserve as per according to a certain Wayne."

Damian frowned.

"Well, I am sure hell am feeling _safe_ , barely an hour to my arrival at my new school and I'm already the center of attention. Well I hope you brought an extra knife, Damian – I might need to borrow it." Lynn said frowning at Damian with a bored expression.

"Tt. You're being awfully annoying at this time of the day. Have you checked your schedule?" Damian asked, eating his remaining salad.

Lynn popped another mouthful of potatoes in her mouth.

"We have the same homeroom and advanced calculus and algebra classes – good news for me because the only way I'm ever going to move up to junior year is copying all your notes and homework." Lynn said with a cheeky grin as Damian flicked her forehead.

"I will not be your accomplice in this act of crime, Reddington. Find someone else to copy notes throughout the year – I recommend Ashton Sunny, he's a _great_ guy." Damian said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who's that? He sounds like an Indian boy with too much 'smiles' when god created him – you know like the cab driver from Deadpool."

 _Really. How does this girl even watch R rated movies anyway?_

"I swear you're like the worst role model of a cop's daughter – you practically spell breaking the law." Damian said.

"And you're the worst role model for a philanthropist and billionaire's son. You practically make adults cry and run back home to their mothers." Lynn said.

Damian scowled and glared at her.

The two of them burst out laughing as the students around them stared at them like they just grew an extra head.

* * *

"So, to solve this equation you will first need to take out the 3x…"

Lynn glanced outside the window of her seat. She always came to class early to reserve the seat by the glass panels – she could see the garden and the outdoor tea house from here.

She brushed the dirt off of her checkered skirt and looked at her blazer. She was now a student at the prestigious Gotham Academy meant for rich, spoiled brats. In the past, she would have never chosen to voluntarily come to such a place but….

She glanced at black hair and stern emerald eyes.

Maybe a change in environment would prove to be good…. With everything happening and all the trouble I've gotten myself into.

" _Stand up and fight, Kaori. You cannot afford to fall so easily. I won't always be there to protect you, you must be your own warrior and fight to protect yourself."_

" _You don't understand Tatsu, there will be people who threaten to destroy her life, to take everything away from her… she must be able to protect herself. If she doesn't, no one will be able to protect this world from the dangers that lie ahead of us."_

" _Resources to assist you in any way you deem necessary, Luv. Don't worry, the only ones who know about this are you and me, and well the others are dead anyway."_

" _You were born to rid this world of the dangers that exist – of false gods. You were born to eradicate their existence – to save humanity from the dangers they hold. You cannot fall, you will do it for me – to save this world from the dangers hiding behind capes of false justice."_

Lynn sighed and stared at her right palm.

 _Just what is the meaning behind this?_

 _Who am I?_

 _What am I supposed to do?_

"Miss Lynn, what is the next step to solve this equation?" The teacher sternly asked as Lynn was pulled out of her thoughts.

Uh oh, shit.

"Uhh…."

The teacher raised an eyebrow and scowled at her.

"The next time you decide to daydream in class will be the last time you get to attend my class, young lady. Students at Gotham Academy are expected to perform better – if you don't listen in class I assure you even with that scholarship you're not capable of moving on to the junior year."

The man adjusted his glasses with his index finger as he scowled.

"I understand youtransferred from _public_ school but there will be no special treatment for students who can't keep up. I will not allow any student of mine to drag down the average in my class or leave a bad impression to the board. I will not tolerate any below-average student in my class – it would be wiser for you to run back to government education than to bring down the entire class' grade point average with you."

His words were like venom and stung – Lynn was taught better than to tolerate people looking down on her. She may not have been the brightest, smartest kid – but she sure as hell tried her hardest in everything. No teacher was going to talk to her like she crawled out of a trash can, no one deserved to be treated that way.

Lynn clenched her fists and took in a deep breath.

Her father taught her better than this – there wasn't a logical reason as to why she should condemn this sort of attitude and treatment towards her when she did nothing wrong.

Lynn opened her mouth, ready to throw every insult she knew of….

But she should have expected this – this was Gotham Academy after all. She didn't have a company or multi-billion dollar business to inherit, didn't have fancy cars lined up in front of their mansions, or butlers to complete the picture. She was just an ordinary citizen with a single father working overtime and struggling to pay bills and keep the city safe. She may have accepted the scholarship partly because of Damian, but mostly she did it because it saved her father a lot of money – he wanted to give her the education she deserved although he couldn't afford it.

Lynn bit her lower lip and lowered her head. She just had to endure it – getting expelled for talking back on her first week of class wasn't exactly the bright future her father wanted.

"Mister Roach." A firm voice sounded in the silence.

Lynn looked up to see a standing figure on the front row.

"It's Mister Roeck, Damian-"

"Whatever the hell your name is Roach - I believe you're making a very serious mistake here." Damian's firm voice held confidence and arrogance in his tone.

"Damian what are y-"

"What you're stating is that an average citizen without the privilege of being born a spoiled rich child like the rest of this class is _not_ entitled to be a part of the class at Gotham Academy. You are stating that someone who has taken government education is not qualified nor has the capacity to attend this institution – you're saying that someone who can't solve an algebra equation in five seconds will ruin your reputation and give a bad impression to the school board." Damian's voice is firm and loud, anger lying beneath his words.

"I-I never-"

"Oh really ? Because you sounded like you were implying that a normal citizen does not have the IQ to remain in your class nor graduate from this education institution. I am perfectly sure you were looking down on Reddington who was raised in the slums of Gotham instead of the _more privileged_ areas _._ What I also see is that this is clearly an act of defamation and selfish morality."

The teacher is quiet and at a loss for words. The students had their mouths wide open and gaped at Damian. It was the first time their algebra teacher was quiet – nonetheless in an argument.

"Shall I continue, ? Because I still have much more to say before I file an official complaint to the headmaster about your attitude and perspective on social standing." Damian said, his chest held high.

* * *

Lynn is quiet and frowning as she trails behind Damian, his firm back facing her. His hands are tucked inside his gray blazer, walking down the hall with his books as he typed on his mobile phone.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Lynn said, hugging her books in front of her chest.

Damian continues typing on his phone, ignoring her.

"I could have just endured it – it's not the first time someone looked down on me. I'm not one of you, Damian- I get that….people say what they want to say and I'm just going to have to deal with that."

Damian stops in his tracks and puts his phone in his right pocket.

"No."

"No?" Lynn asked, confused.

"You will not endure this sort of treatment – that was clearly defamation! He was looking down on you because you're not rich and a scholarship student! Why were you even silent when he said that? You deserve better than to be treated like this!" Damian yelled.

Lynn backed up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What could I have said, Damian? Oh, my father's a detective at the GCPD? My mother's dead? I don't have a company but I have a bulldog that eats carrots?" Lynn said.

Damian scowled.

"Surely you could have defended yourself-"

"With what? If this was a fight I'd gladly use my fists but this isn't, Damian."

Inconsideration.

That was what Bruce had said once.

Damian had been someone who was born with power and authority – there wasn't a need to endure mistreatment or critique from others, he could just dispose of them without a single thought. But Lynn was normal, being looked down on was something she had to deal with. He should have known that….should have stopped to think about it from her perspective.

Lynn sighed and crouched down behind a pillar.

She hugged her knees and stared into the garden.

"I know I'm being irrational…..stupid….. I'm thankful you stood up for me, Damian…I really am. I just don't want to drag you into this – or use you as my shield…. You already offered me a scholarship and I don't want to take you for granted-"

"That scholarship was approved by the Wayne Foundation. I may have sent it the application, but their decision was purely unbiased. You received the scholarship because you deserved it, Reddington." Damian's voice is calm and slow, emerald looking into hazel.

His hand is outstretched towards her, fierce emerald looking at her with a frown.

"I stood up for you because it was the logical thing to do, because I don't tolerate people like Roach; he was being a douchebag anyway – you just gave me an opportunity to shut him up and file a complaint with the school's Board of directors."

Lynn stared and sighed.

She took his outstretched hand and held it tight, her weight being pulled off the ground as Damian pulled her up.

"Damian?" Lynn asked, auburn hair swaying in the wind.

"Hm?" Damian looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you."

* * *

I'm getting out of inspiration lately. Sorry if there weren't any interesting parts in today's chapter – at least it's 7300 words so….I'll probably work on that one shot after chapter 11 is published. so Lynn is 9 months older than Damian but they're both the same age (15), Damian skipped Freshman year and Lynn transferred into sophomore year at GA (she was already a sophomore at Gotham High) - so they're both sophomores in this chapter. I'm not really sure how the US education system works but uh I think you have to be 14/15 to be in the sophomore year; plus in young justice season 1 Dick was said to be 14.

I just checked and Warmth is now 8.1K reads on wattpad! That's great news – and I just entered in DC_comicsWattyAwards ( user/DC_ComicsWattyAwards/activity) ; I'm not sure if voting is opened yet but be sure to vote for Warmth when it does!

Hopefully our next update will be within 3 weeks because I'm starting college soon. Life's going to be hell again and with all the coursework I doubt I'll have time for regular updates…..

So how was Tim, Jason, and Colin? New characters popping out next chapter too but it's so hard to fit everything in place…. Anyways, thank you so much for the support! We had a lot of comments last chapter and I hope more people **comment, vote, review, kudos and support this fic**! Big thank you for everyone's comment and if you want a faster update – be sure to leave a comment and vote so we can reach **10K views**!


	10. Phoenix

_Accessing Database for search results…._

The black figure expertly types across the keyboard as he hurriedly plucks in the small USB device.

"C'mon…c'mon…."

 _Search results found: 1_

One file is shown and the mysterious figure desperately hurries to move the file to the USB drive.

 _1%, calculating time remaining till move is complete…._

The figure double clicks on the file and hurriedly attempt at opening it.

 _Opening file…._

The figure stares at the monitor screen calmly, waiting for the file to open until…

Loud alarms sound and the entire room is colored in red lights.

 _Shit._

 _Restricted access. Unauthorized permission to view this file. Security code B3401. You do not have permission to view t-_

"Someone's in here!" One guard yelled from the outside.

 _87% complete._

The masked figure gripped his mask tight and reached into his black belt.

"So not a good time." The figure said as he pulled out a cylindered piece of metal.

Three guards, armed – pistols in their hands as they rush in trying to barge through the door.

"Hey!" One yelled.

His heartbeat is increasing tenfold as he breathes in and out, grip on his weapon tight.

 _96% complete._

He can hear the doors about to burst and crash as the guards push and force the door crashing.

 _100% complete._

The doors come crashing down hard – all three of the guards are pointing their guns at the mysterious figure.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" One of the men yells and is ready to fire his gun.

The cloaked figure reaches for the USB drive under the table and drops it into his pocket.

"Hands in the air now!" Another man yells.

The figure swings his metal rod against one of them while jumping across the table.

 _No windows, the only exit is the stairs which lead to-_

Gunshots are fired and bullets fly all over the place, the figure ducks under the table and throws it at them with all his force.

The three guards are distracted by the heavy table on them and the figure makes an escape to the stairs.

"Don't let him escape!" One guard yelled as he pushes the table to one side.

The guards are close behind the mysterious figure as he climbs the stairs and makes it to the rooftop.

The figure sprints across the rooftop with agile speed and abruptly stops as he stands at the edge of the rooftop staring down at streets of Gotham.

"Hands in the air now! You have nowhere to escape!" One guard yells.

All three of them are pointing their guns at him, closing in on the distance.

The figure put his hands in the air, feeling the chilly air hit his face beneath the black mask.

The guards are slowly closing in on him as the figure slowly backs up to the edge of the rooftop.

"Any further and this is the end for you." The guard says.

The cloaked figure takes a look beneath him and he can feel adrenaline in his system, his heartbeat increasing tenfold.

 _Risky, I've never tried this. I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if I do this._

"Stop! Try anything and I'll shoot you!"

The guard is closing in, just centimeters apart from the figure as he tries to subdue him.

"Watch out!" the other guard yells as he fires his gun - the bullet crossing between the two as it barely grazes the figure's right arm.

"You-" the guard says as he pulls the trigger.

The figure immediately falls back off the edge of the rooftop, letting gravity take over as the bullets miss him.

Fear registers in his mind as he falls through the air, realizing how close he is to the ground.

"Oh my god…" The guard says as he looks down from the edge of the rooftop.

 _There was no way he could have survived that fall…._

A faint sound of snapping fingers could be heard as a loud sizzling sound erupted.

"That was close – too close. I could have died, you know."

The figure is floating on thin air, flames engulfing his back as he remembers the strange feeling of energy surrounding his body like a shield - he looks down at the shocked faces of the three guards.

"H-He's flying…"

"M-more like burning!"

"Stop him!" One guard yells as he pulls the trigger on his gun again.

All three of them fires and bullets are flying across thin air aimed at the flying figure.

"If I can both burn and fly - don't you think bullets wouldn't work on me?" The figure asks as he puts his right hand up and the familiar feeling of energy between his fingers form a transparent force field in front of him and deflects the bullets.

The guards gasped and glared at him.

"Well, sorry for the trouble but it's way past my bedtime." The figure's back erupts in even more flames and ignite – his black figure flying across the night sky of Gotham.

"Did you see that?" One of the guards ask.

"Of course I saw that! What the hell was that thing?"

"It looked like a burning bird…like a…."

" **Phoenix**."

* * *

"Go away, you're annoying." Damian's voice was strong and harsh as he looked down.

He scowled and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Leave you fool, your presence is unwanted here." Damian tried again but to no avail, she would just not leave.

Damian crouched down, his hands on his knees – he looked straight into her honey brown eyes. He shot her his classic icy glare but she was not intimated by him.

"What do you want from me? Money? You have no use of these materialistic currencies." Damian said, raising an eyebrow as sympathetic and innocent eyes looked back at him.

He heard footsteps approach him from behind and looked up to see into familiar hazel eyes.

"She wants your affection, D." Lynn said, giggling at her best friend.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we both agreed that I do not need a ridiculous nickname, Reddington." Damian said.

Lynn laughed.

"You agreed, I didn't. It's faster to call you D, that way I don't have to type 6 letters in text messages." Lynn said.

Damian rolled his eyes at her.

Something furry touched his hand and licked them.

"Aw, she likes you." Lynn said as she picked up a box from the floor.

Damian frowned at the female golden retriever puppy sitting between his feet.

The puppy bit down at his shoelaces, amusing itself with it.

"Go away now." Damian said as he nudged the puppy to a side with his hands gently. Damian got up from his crouching stance and walked over to Lynn.

Lynn looked up to meet his fierce emerald eyes – suddenly aware of the height difference.

 _How do boys grow that fast?_

Damian was at least around one head taller than Lynn now – she didn't want to imagine how tall he would be when he reached the age of 18.

"Knowing you you're going to trip over something and make an even bigger mess." Damian said as he took the heavy boxes from Lynn and carried them easily.

Lynn frowned.

Lynn managed to persuade Damian to help out at the Gotham Animal Shelter – he was skeptical at first but when Lynn showed him a picture of 8 two-weeks-old golden retriever puppies cuddled together he immediately agreed to come.

"This place is a mess. There is barely any space for the animals to move in, the dog food is horrible, and do these people even bath these animals?" Damian said.

Another volunteer glared at Damian viciously while Lynn smiled back to him.

"These animals should not be locked in cages, Reddington. They deserve a better home than this."

An overweight bulldog snuggled next to Damian's feet as he put down the heavy boxes on the shelf.

"Yes I understand your concern but….the shelter doesn't exactly have a stable income. Donations are rare…. The people who work here are all volunteers. Not to mention the dogs we rescue have heavy medical expenses and there's food supply, clean water to worry about." Lynn replied as they stood in front of the door.

Damian put a finger on his chin.

"I can write a five hundred million dollar cheque." Damian said without hesitating.

Lynn sighed and pinched her temples.

 _Are rich people always like this?_

"I can't always ask you for help when I need it, D." Lynn said.

"Why not? I thought that was what friends do for each other." Damian said.

Another puppy ran towards Damian and spat out a tennis ball from its mouth.

Damian crouched down and patted the puppy's head with a small smile.

"Friends don't take friends for granted. I can't always rely on you – plus I'm finding ways to generate income for the shelter." Lynn replied.

Damian took the tennis ball in his hand and threw it towards a corner of the wall – the puppy eagerly running towards it.

"Like what? Another bake sale?"

Damian patted the puppy's head as it came running towards him with the tennis ball in its mouth again.

"Well….I don't exactly have an idea yet but I'm working on it." Lynn said, a finger on her chin.

Damian coughed.

"I suggest prostitution. It's the most efficient and effective way." Damian answered with a sly smirk.

Lynn punched Damian's right arm.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

Lynn adjusted the thick black framed glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Damian laughed and snorted loudly, clutching his stomach in agony as he hung on the edge of his seat.

"How long are you going to keep this up? It's been two days." Lynn said as she puffed her cheeks and frowned at the Wayne.

Damian wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you mad?" Damian asked, still laughing.

Lynn was recently diagnosed with the extremely common disease called short-sightedness and had to wear big, round and chunky nerd glasses. She was spending way too many nights staring in front of a computer screen and flipping through heavy textbooks – which could have resulted in her bad eyesight. After all, she was half-asian.

Lynn scowled at him.

"C'mon it's not that bad." Damian said. He thought the glasses suited her frame really well and gave off a more innocent, nerdy look – unlike the female Gordon hacker that he despised. Grayson once commented 'You know Little D, when Babs was in Kevlar, it screamed bad-sexy; but when she was dorky Oracle, it screamed _bad_ -bad-sexy.'

The things that his oldest brother found interest in were always perverted and hit him back with a stick.

"yeah – I sure do feel a lot better now, D." Lynn said as she sighed, averting his gaze to her algebra equation.

Damian smirked.

It was free period because was having a meeting with the board members of the academy – the students in class were talking to each other and doing their own things. Damian got up from his seat and slammed a hand on top of a boy's desk – scaring the shit out of him.

"W-what can I help you with, Damian?" Ashton asked timidly as he hugged his textbook.

Damian's reputation for being the Wayne brat was still intense, no one dared approach him except for Lynn.

"Sunny, although you are usually worthless and of no use to me nor this world, today you will be given a task to prove your worth." Damian said demandingly.

"P-prove what?" He asked.

Damian gazed at Lynn who was seated at the far back corner of the class.

"You know of Reddington I suppose?" Damian asked.

Ashton nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

"Good. Now you are going to help her out by complimenting her in her glasses. Fail, and your head shall be hung on the wall of your locker, got it?" Damian said as he pushed the Indian boy to Lynn's seat.

Ashton sweated nervously and adjusted his glasses.

Lynn looked up from her homework only to meet his gaze.

"Is there something you need?" Lynn asked, confused.

"Uhh…." Ashton looked back at Damian who was seated two desks in front of them.

Damian glared at the Indian boy with his eyes glistening like a predator.

Ashton shrieked.

"I-I uh….I-I…."

Lynn tilted her head to the right slightly.

"I-I just want to say…."

"You're….very….your….glasses….your glasses are very attractive!" Ashton yelled loudly on the top of his lungs.

Lynn blanked out and stared. And so did everyone else in the class.

Ashton sweated even more and gaped and fiddled with his fingers and his hands were in the air waving all over the place.

"N-no I m-meant…" Ashton said raising his arms in defense.

Everyone else in class stared at the both of them, gaping.

Lynn took off her glasses gently and wiped it with the hem of her shirt.

 _She's going to hate me for saying that! She's going to be so mad and she'll kill me and I'm so dead._

Lynn handed Ashton her glasses and dropped them in his hands.

"If you wanted to try them on just say so. I'm not going to bite." Lynn said, giving the boy a confused smile.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here, brat." One Senior said.

"New face. Must be a new kid." another one of his friends said as he breathed in a big chunk of his cigarette.

Colin smiled awkwardly and backed against the corner of the wall.

The smell of cigarettes lingered heavily in the air. Colin should have known better than to wander around the abandoned area of the school – the place was off limits and there were no surveillance cameras. Students often came here for explicit reasons – which was why Gotham Academy's number one unspoken rule was to stay away from the D zone unless you wanted trouble.

But he was here as bait – he heard there were cases of older students bullying younger students. Colin knew he needed to do something even if no one asked him to – pretty much why he became Abuse anyway. He was here to make sure he would be the last of these cases and hopefully when this all ends – he'd still have a place in Gotham Academy.

"At this time of the year? That's just awkward. Well – this kid does spell awkward." His third friend said.

Seniors. Colin immediately could tell.

"What's your name, kid?" The one with blonde hair and earrings asked.

"Colin Wilkes."

The other two looked at each other as the one with dirty brunette hair took out his smartphone.

"Colin. You're new here, aren't you?"

Colin nodded.

"Well, you probably didn't know but this is our place. Strictly off limits." He takes another puff of his cigarette and Colin subconsciously backs up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade or trespass. I just got lost. I'll just take my leave now-"

The other one with blazing red hair gripped Colin's arm.

"You're not going anywhere, brat."

Colin frowned. He was sure if Damian found out he was going to get an earful.

 _I mean I just got this new uniform and this is going to mess up my clothes – Damian would kill me if he knew I ripped my pants on my first week of class._

"You see, we don't want any trouble – so right now we need to make sure you stay quiet and keep this to yourself."

Of course they did. Gotham Academy was strict when it came to discipline and rules – smoking was definitely going to earn them at least a suspension, but Colin had plans for maybe adding a concussion to the list as well.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Colin said with a nervous smile.

Although Abuse was more into serial killers and abductions, he still didn't like the idea of bullying in school. Colin was sure he was able to hold his ground against them but other kids – they would just keep quiet and fear. Colin had two options right now – escape and tell the teachers (which was the plan he preferred, to be honest) or beat them up and have the teachers discover their tied up bodies. With the looks of how things were going, the latter was more possible right now.

"We can't take chances if you decide to tell your parents or the teachers, right?" The blonde replied.

"Since you're still new let's make this easier for the both of us - my parents own Prince Airlines and all of its subsidiary industries. If you try anything kid, my company will bring hell to you. I can cut all contracts with your family business, your insurance company or whatever it is you own – so really you don't want to piss me off." He laughed as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

Colin laughed not being able to hold back his own laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, scowling.

"Ah I wasn't supposed to…. it's just that I wish that threat was valid. I _really_ do." Colin whispers as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

Colin Wilkes was an orphan all his life. He grew up in a run-down orphanage – never had parents in his life. he had nothing other than the small amount of worn out clothes in his closet and the broken MP3 player he bought from the little money he earned from his odd jobs. But as cruel as the world would seem to him – he grew up yearning, adoring these superheroes George the janitor at the orphanage would tell him about. How they saved this city, how they saved the world. He would cut out articles about Batman, Robin, Superman, Green Lantern and much more from the Gotham Gazette and would hang them up on his bedroom wall. He was more than just a fan, he wanted to be one of _them._

"What are you talking about?" The boy with blazing red hair yells as he clutches Colin's collar.

"Found him – Colin Wilkes, an orphan. He got in with a scholarship from Wayne Foundation." The boy with dirty brunette hair says as he holds up his phone.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and laughs.

"Orphan? Kid, you sure are messing with the wrong people at the wrong time. Hasn't anyone told you that you don't belong here? This academy is meant for the rich – this place is our playground." He says as he smacks Colin's right cheek.

Colin loses his balance and stumbles to the ground.

"You were abandoned, kid. your parents left you – no one wants you."

"What do you say let's have some fun and teach this kid about his place in the world?" The one with blazing red hair suggests as he cracked his knuckles.

The three of them closed in on the distance between them – mischievous smirks hanging upon their faces as they stared down at the red-haired boy.

 _Do I really have to do this?_

A fist is sent flying towards his direction and Colin instantly dodges. His experience in combat is far beyond his rivals but while he was still in his normal form offense was out of the question.

Another kick is sent his way and Colin dodges every one of their attacks.

"Look, I'm not trying to start a fight here. We can end this calmly – just stop bullying those other kids and leave them alone." Colin says as he slips behind them and trips one of them with his right leg.

One of them scowled.

"Huh? You're an idiot or something?"

"Who do you think you are? A hero? Trying to take over the school are you?"

 _I just want to help others without power…innocent people without the power to fight._

"No. I'm just an ordinary 15-year-old trying to help people out." Colin said standing up.

They laugh.

"Some orphan thinks he can make this world a better place, how cute."

"no one wants you – I bet your orphanage took you in out of pity. You're just some unwanted little kid with no place to call home."

They were right.

No one wanted him.

He was just an abandoned child with abandonment issues thinking he could make this world a better place. He was just a kid who had feared so much and no amount of therapy sessions was going to make him feel better – until scarecrow kidnapped him and he became _Abuse._

Colin was angry. He was mad – he never asked to be like this. He too wanted a home, parents – a place to come back to – he just wasn't fortunate enough to have it, and these kids who had everything and so much more were abusing their wealth and power to undermine others.

Colin's right hand behind his back was starting to change and transform into his other state as a result of his mixed emotions – he was eyeing the three of them who was inches away from him, looking down and towering over him.

Colin was ready to use his power from that developed from the venom in his body - he was going to teach these kids a lesson about being _abused._

"Hey, Headmaster over here! Someone's beating up a kid!"

A girl's loud voice sounded and the three seniors immediately panicked.

"What the- we've gotta run now!" one yells.

"B-but what about the kid?" The blonde asks.

"If headmaster finds out about this we're all going to get suspended! We have to scram now!" The brunette yells as the three of them make a run for it through the window.

A girl with flushed cheeks and auburn hair peeks out from the entrance and walks in.

Colin immediately has his hand transforms back to his normal state.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she kneels beside him.

"Uhh…I'm fine. What about- "

"Headmaster? That was just a diversion." She replied calmly.

Colin laughed and put a hand to his mouth.

 _She sure has guts to do that._

"What?" She asks with her head tilted.

Lynn fishes out for a Queen Elsa Band-Aid from the pockets of her blazer and sticks one on Colin's cheek.

"Uh…thank you." Colin says with flustered cheeks.

"there isn't a need for a thank you really. What were you doing here anyway?" Lynn asks as she stood up and patted off the dust from her skirt.

"uh…I kinda got lost and ended up here. Bad luck really."

It was a lie, but he didn't want to seem suspicious.

"What's your name?" Lynn asked as she turned around.

"Colin Wilkes."

 _That name seems familiar._

Lynn adjusted her glasses and put out her hand.

"Lynn Reddington. Nice to meet you, Colin.

* * *

Damian clutched his stomach out of agony and rolled around the soft grass taking in large, sharp breaths.

"Stop it, Damian." Colin says as he leaned against the trunk of a big oak tree in the school garden.

It was particularly windy and the weather was just right – Colin took shelter under the shade of the tree as he ate an apple.

Damian continued taking in sharp breaths, his body vibrating and his face slightly flushed. His face was buried in the grass and his laughter echoed throughout the school yard.

"We're going to get kicked out if you continue, Damian." Colin said with a frown.

Damian got up from his leaning position and held his fist to his chin supporting his weight.

"Are you going to sing 'Let it go' now? Because I swear I will make sure you suffer a concussion first." Damian said laughing as he pointed at Colin's cheek.

Colin's face flushed in embarrassment.

"S-someone gave me this…" Colin scratched his cheek.

Damian raised his eyebrow.

"D! oh my gosh you wouldn't believe it!" Lynn said loudly as she skipped and twirled on the grass.

Damian looked up to meet auburn hair and a wide smile.

"Believe what? You failed your advanced calculus test for the third time in a row and have to take preliminary exams now?" Damian replied with an uninterested look.

"Hey – that test result hasn't been published yet. The thing is I just got into drama club! I passed the auditions!" Lynn yelled as she gripped Damian's shoulder and shaking him violently.

Damian gave a bored expression.

"Great – now the whole school can enjoy your constant acts of idiocy and stupidity in the form of performing arts."

Lynn frowned.

"Y-you're…" Colin started staring wide-eyed at the auburn haired girl.

Lynn raised her head to one side taking a close look at the red haired boy. Lynn's eyes glistened in interest suddenly realizing it was the boy she met earlier.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" Damian question, suspicious.

"We met jus-" Colin said before his cheeks were pinched in full force by a pair of hands.

Lynn laughed.

"You're cute!" Lynn said as she shot a glare towards Colin and he gulped nervously.

 _I'm going to get an earful from Damian if he finds out I have a habit of finding trouble._

"I didn't know Damian had other real friends. I like to think his circle consists of me, Titus and the toaster I gave him last Christmas named Thomas." Lynn said as she flashed her trademark smile.

Damian stared at the both of them.

Lynn let go of Colin's cheeks and flashed a mischievous grin.

"Well, looks like we're the three musketeers now. This calls for a celebration – and I know just the place!" Lynn said in excitement.

"No. God No. We are no-" Damian shouted.

Lynn put her hands in the air.

"Milkshakes and cheeseburgers at Big Belly Burger!" Lynn yelled as she twirled around Damian.

"NO. we are not going there. You are going to get diabetes if you insist on going every single day-"

Lynn snatched the black leather cladded object from Damian at the speed of light and laughed hysterically.

"When did you?!" Damian asked as he searched his pockets.

Damian swore Lynn must have been related to the scarlet speedster because no one was supposed to get through his defenses.

"Behold!" Lynn yelled as she held the object carefully on her palms. She raised the object in her hands like a holy item with mysterious powers that would grant her immortality.

Glistening light emerged from the black leather cladded object as sounds of "ka-chink" ringed in her head.

"nahsowhenyaaaaaaa-" Lynn said as she held the legendary item in her hand like she was reenacting the famous scene from _The lion king._

Colin's eyes glistened as he too stared at the magical and rare item.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful…." Colin said as he stared.

Lynn pulled out green notes from the object revealing bundles of it as it came falling out of the purse like rain.

Lynn and Colin stared in awe.

"Behold – the extremely rare item namely a billionaire's purse filled with bundles of cash- " Lynn got smacked in the head with a shoe sole flying her way.

Damian angrily snatched his wallet back and picked up his shoe as he stepped on the body of Lynn Reddington.

"I'm not paying. Use your own money."

* * *

"All right tech guy, scene number 15."

He expertly clicked on his mac laptop hooked up to a large machine. He pushed a few buttons and the white lights on top of the stage changed into a magenta color.

"I think we should have a dramatic entrance here. Cherry blossoms petals being thrown at me as I magnificently walk in – oh and the music, I demand _bad blood_ to be played as my theme song." a flamboyant brunette said as he talked to the director.

The boy stared at the brunette named Kenneth Bucktard.

 _Really? Whose family name is Bucktard? All I hear is Fucktart._

The _second_ most popular male student in the whole of Gotham Academy was named Fucktart. He couldn't believe what people saw in him.

Kenneth Fucktart flipped his brunette hair as he grabbed the leading female actress' hand.

"Ah – my beautiful long lost mademoiselle. Where have you been?" Kenneth asked.

Lynn raised an eyebrow and shivered at the body contact.

"I've been here two hours ago. Maybe you were too busy staring at the mirror saying 'Damn gorgeous can I get ya phone number? Wait – I already have my own phone number.'" Lynn replied rolling her eyes.

"Sarcastic as always my _ourson en guimauve_. No worries I believe one day you will come to your senses and find true love with me-"

He giggled a little. The newest actress in the drama club was the only girl who wasn't head over heels for the flamboyant narcissist. He keyed in a few numbers in his laptop and took out another odd looking hardware.

"scene 15 standby." He said as the lights automatically turned back to white with his voice command.

"Oohhh cool – does it only recognize your voice though?" Lynn said as she peeked from behind.

The boy flinched and squealed.

Lynn laughed as she looked at his response.

"I uh…em…er…." He wasn't used to people approaching him.

The shy boy backed into a corner as he looked into hazel eyes.

"You're always on tech duty. Don't you have an assistant or something?" Lynn asked.

He was surprised. His presence never seemed to be recognized by anyone. He got into drama club because he felt that his tech-savvy skills could give him a backseat and he was lucky he might be able to graduate without anyone noticing. He didn't think the new girl would notice him or even remember him.

"He's uh…never on time. Usually it's just me."

"Well that sucks, have you considered firing him?" Lynn asked as she played with the weird looking machine.

"Voice command: drop the lights on Fucktart." Lynn said.

The machine did nothing and she sighed.

 _I would have preferred if Fucktart had to suffer an accidental broken leg._

"I guess this only recognizes your voice?"

"Yup. I made it when I first got into the drama club. I just have to key in the light sequence and the program does its thing like a charm."

Lynn looked up with glistening eyes.

"You made this?" She asked.

He gulped.

"Mhm….."

"Then you must be a computer genius right! Can you teach me the basics?" Lynn asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

He hesitated. He really shouldn't let anyone else into his private life…he had too much on his plate right now. Dragging her into his life would endanger her and he didn't want that.

"Please? I don't know who else to ask. _The dummy's guide to computer science_ is not helping at all – I got lost on page 3 where it says 'determine if your computer is a 32 bit or 64 bit and install the program'. Mine's a 32 bit and I pressed the install button twice but nothing worked."

He laughed and snorted.

Lynn scowled.

"See? You're laughing at me. That means I suck at this." Lynn said.

He wiped a tear from his right eye and laughed. He was shy and had little to no friends but this mysterious girl made everything about him shine. She made him felt like there was an unexplainable need to cross boundaries and take risks – and maybe he should.

"Your name's Lynn right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Sophomore." She said.

"Edward Kord. Junior year. Why don't we start with getting you a 64-bit computer?" Edward said as he tucked his dirty blonde hair away and adjusted his glasses.

* * *

"For the love of Nutella filled donuts – why do billionaires always have the coolest gadgets?" Lynn exclaimed as she twirled around the room in excitement.

"Be careful. Most of the stuff here is _experimental_. You wouldn't want to accidentally set something on fire, would you?" Edward said as he held Lynn's hand in his right.

Her hand was small and warm – like the way it felt when he held a cup of hot chocolate on a winter night.

"No fucking way –" Lynn ran at full speed.

And the warm escaped from his hands as he stared at his empty right hand.

"Is that a holographic projection of Spiderman's logo?" Lynn said as her face was stuck to the glass panel.

"Right…. Kord Tech had a sub-contract with marvel to produce some of the tech. most of them are just for show though – CGI does most of the action nowadays." Edward replied.

Edward Kord was the grandson of the founder of Kord Technologies – Ted Kord. He was the legitimate heir and future CEO of the multibillion-dollar company. To most outsiders, he was just another billionaire's grandson but to the company, he was the worthiest asset of Kord Tech. He had a part in R&D, inventing and creating all sorts of technology. He had an IQ of 194 and he was only sixteen. He was even offered a place at MIT to study computer science – but he wanted to be like every other normal sixteen-year-old and go to high school.

Yet here he was thinking he could graduate as a ghost of the academy and keep his low profile – instead, he's bringing a girl he met three hours ago to his private lab at the sub-level of Kord Tech HQ in central Gotham.

"Is this where you come up with new technology for the company?" Lynn asked amazed.

"Sometimes. I usually just use this for storing some old prototypes and gadgets. The mansion's flooded with most of my current projects at the moment…my mom hates it so I have to move some of the stuff." Edward said as he leaned back in his water armchair.

Lynn jumped on the waterbed as she laughed.

"This is way cooler than Wayne Manor. You should bring me here more often." Lynn said.

Edward slightly blushed and turned his head towards his supercomputer.

"What exactly do you want to learn about?" He asked.

Lynn walked over and sat beside him.

She gave him a serious look.

"Do you think you can teach me how to hack into national security and see if I can change all they're screensavers to a picture of Deadpool with a bullet hole in his ass?" Lynn asked.

Edward cringed and shivered.

"if I taught you that I'd be an accomplice in an act of a breach of security on a national level." Edward said.

Lynn sighed.

"I thought so…. Maybe we should just start with learning how to install a program?" Lynn asked.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Cheeseburger, check. Leash, check. Billionaire, check." Lynn said as she pinched Damian's right cheek.

Damian glared and slapped her hand away.

"So it's just the two us today. Are you scared? You could die, you know." Lynn said.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Damian said confidently.

"You're human, you're supposed to be afraid of something. Even superman is afraid of something, you know." Lynn said.

Damian knew the Kryptonian was afraid of Kryptonite and also cute puppies, kittens, penguins and basically everything cute.

"Well, I'm not."

Lynn held Damian's hand in her right. Tightening her fingers around his cold hand.

Damian raised an eyebrow. He liked body contact with her – he liked it when their fingers would accidentally brush against each other when they walked to classes. He liked it when he had to hold her hand and forcefully drag her away from Big Belly Burgers. He liked it when she would play with his hair when she wanted to copy his calculus homework. He liked the little things when he was with her and he wasn't sure why. It made him vulnerable – something that Talia Al-Ghul wasn't fond of.

"Don't worry. I'm here! You don't have to act strong when I'm with you. _I always see everything_ , Damian Wayne." Lynn said with a confident smile.

Damian sighed and let the girl drag him.

He wasn't scared. He really wasn't – but he didn't necessarily dislike the feeling of warmth on her fingertips against his skin. If it meant staying like this a little longer, he would quietly oblige.

"Do you hear that?" Lynn asked.

Damian looked up to analyze the space around them. Faint growling sounds could be heard as Lynn furrowed her eyebrows.

Damian's instincts work into overdrive and he immediately grabs Lynn's right elbow.

"Watch out!" Lynn is surprised from the sudden movement and the two of them tumble to the ground.

A wild beast jumps out from the abandoned workshop and tries to attack them. Its snarls and growls get louder and the two of them stare.

Dirtied gray fur, piercing teal eyes and a small build from malnutrition. It was a surprise to the both of them that something so small could move that fast and attack with so much power.

"Cheeseburger?" Damian asked.

Lynn takes out the half-eaten Big Belly Burger and rips it into smaller pieces.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Lynn asked.

Damian looked back at scared teal eyes as the fierce creature growled.

"it'll work."

Lynn throws some bits of the cheeseburger on the floor hoping the small creature will show signs of opening up to them.

The gray creature takes a small step towards the cheeseburger and sniffs it like it was afraid it was laced with poison. It takes a small bite and continues to chomp down on the remaining bits.

Lynn leaves a trail of cheeseburger bits to them and the dog contently eats up every bit of it.

"see? Everyone loves Big Belly Burgers." Lynn said.

Damian gave her his classic scowl.

The creature eats the last bit of cheeseburger on the ground and is inches away from the two.

"Stay calm little thing….it's ok….it's ok." Lynn cooed as she reached out the cheeseburger towards the creature.

The creature looks up at her and then the cheeseburger. It doesn't get any closer. It's afraid of humans who once hurt them when they gave nothing but loyalty.

The creature finally gives in and takes a big bite from the cheeseburger in Lynn's hand.

"It's ok. It's ok….you're going to be ok." Lynn cooed.

Damian felt what was anger built up in him. How could anyone ever think of hurting these animals? They were harmless, they were more loyal than any human being. Humans put their self-interest first – betrayal was second nature to humans, but to these animals – they thought of nothing but their humans.

"I'm going to put the leash on him. Stay alert." Damian said as he quietly walked behind the creature.

Lynn nodded and watched.

Damian's fingers clasped on the leash and silently walked up to the dog without it noticing. He takes in a small breath as his hands are almost at the dog's head.

 _A little more…_

As the leash clasped around the dog's neck it immediately starts whining and struggles to get out from it frantically.

"It's ok, it's-" Lynn starts.

Damian's hands are still on the leash and the dog bites into the flesh of his hand with its sharp teeth.

"Garh!" Damian's shout as he feels the sharp pain in his hand. Blood is already seeping through the wound and the dog's death grip on him isn't loosening.

"D!" Lynn yells as she struggles to put the dog under control.

Damian bites his lower lip and suppresses a growl.

"Don't!" Damian's voice is firm as he struggles to reach out his hand towards the dog.

Lynn stares in shock as Damian's hand is slowly reaching out towards the creature.

 _Is he going to…?_

Damian's hand is slowly petting the dog's head in slow strokes repetitively. He ignores the pain in his hand and continues stroking the dog as it slowly eased and looked up at him.

 _They don't deserve this. These animals don't deserve any of this. They should have homes – they should be loved. They're hurt and scared – defensive from being treated violently by the same people they vowed to protect._

The dog releases his grip on Damian's hand and Damian takes a deep breath. He puts the leash on the dog and it silently lowers his head and looks at Damian obediently. Damian continues stroking the dog and gives it the remaining cheeseburger on the floor.

"D…."Lynn croaks out as she stares in disbelief.

 _Fearless._

He always said that he wasn't afraid of anything – and he just proved it. Damian Wayne will and always be light-years ahead of everyone else and excel at everything.

She stares at the wound on his hand.

 _I can't beat him – never can, never will._

Lynn saw boundless kindness and generosity in Damian Wayne when everyone else saw him as a violent, ruthless being. She didn't understand. How could people not see how much hurt there is hidden behind his tough exterior? How could they not see how much he cares and stands up for the weak? He thought of little for his own self-interest…. all she saw was someone who was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

 _A hero._

 **Something that she would never be able to be.**

The kindness and sensitivity he had were something he rarely showed – he thought it as his weakness, a vulnerability, something that could be used against him; but that didn't mean he didn't feel things. He felt many things.

Anger, rage, distress, pain, hurt.

he always had a soft spot for animals – they were forever loyal to him. The people he was loyal to betrayed him, used him. He was _hurt_ – and the only thing that he was sure of that wouldn't do the same thing to him and would instead repay him with limitless loyalty was the very creatures men took for granted.

"No one will ever hurt you again, I promise you that." Damian's voice is firm as the dog looks up at him with a slowly wagging tail.

* * *

Fun Fact: I personally think Damian is very similar to Mumei-chan from Kotetsujo no kabaneri/iron fortress something. Never heard of the anime? Well that sucks – because this is like 99% similar to Shingeki no kyojin/attack on titan. Also, I like to think Lynn and Damian's relationship is similar to Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist, except it's reversed where Damian is Riza. I'll probably be doing fun facts each chapter from now!

I also really like Bungou Stray Dogs and might be writing a one-shot of it featuring Kunikida so stay tuned!

I know I've been gone for a month – college has been tiring and moving and everything else just sucks. I wish I was a billionaire like kylie Jenner lmao. Anyways, I'd really like to thank everyone for their support! **We're now officially over 10k and currently at 11.4K wattpad reads!** This is such an honor!

I've been introducing a lot of new characters lately but soon enough I hope everything is able to come together! There are still more characters lining up to appear but I think I'll just leave it here for now until I give more character development. So be sure to **comment, kudos, review, vote!** The more comments/reviews mean a faster update!

 **So who do you think is phoenix?**


	11. Identity Crisis

"Reckless as usual, Master Damian?" Alfred asked.

Damian scowled at his butler. Lynn carefully bandaged Damian's hand and sighed.

"Sometimes I think you have a death wish, D." Lynn said.

"I was merely using the most effective solution to solving the problem when the situation deemed it necessary."

"You're lucky you weren't infected. If the cut was any deeper, you'd probably need a new hand…." Lynn said while examining Damian's hand.

"You're being over dramatic. I can take care of myself just fine – I don't need stitches." Damian said scowling.

Lynn pinched Damian's cheek.

"with me by your side – as if I'd let you walk around with a bleeding arm. What is wrong with you? Stiches aren't so bad... you're not even afraid of needles anyway."

Damian clicked his tongue.

"Women are such a pain. They worry about every single thing in the world even when it does not concern their well-being." Alfred frowned and pulled Damian's hand to his eye level.

"Master Damian, I'd appreciate if you learned to thank Lady Lynn for her concern towards your rash behavior instead of putting down the entire female population." Alfred said with a raised eyebrow.

Damian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Marvelous work, Lady Lynn. I'm surprised you know thorough medical care at such a young age. Where did you pick up this…odd skill if I may ask?"

Damian stared at Lynn.

"That's right. you've never mentioned anything before." Damian said, curiosity getting the better of him.

Lynn's eyes casted downwards to her loafers and her mouth hung open. She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip.

"An old colleague of my mother taught me everything I know…it was a very long time ago though." Lynn's back was facing the two as she cleaned up.

Damian and Alfred exchanged glances.

"Damian, you hacked into the mainframe again didn't you?! Do you know how hard it is to rewir-" Tim stopped abruptly as he stepped into Damian's room.

Sea blue eyes met hazel ones and Tim shrieked.

"Master Tim, please refrain from trying to commit _murder_ while we have guests around. I shall make tea for everyone." Alfred said before he left.

"What do you want, Drake? I'm busy." Damian said.

Tim glared at Damian.

"You must be Lynn, I'm Tim Drake – Damian's older brother. I've heard so much about you." Tim said as he stood before Lynn with a flashy smile.

"He's not my brother." Damian rolled his eyes.

Tim scowled at Damian.

"You've heard about me…? From D?" Lynn asked.

Damian shot a death glare at Tim.

"Um…. Well, from both Alfred and Dick as well. I heard you've been taking really good care of our little troublemaker. Must be tough huh…." Tim said.

Honestly, Tim wasn't afraid of Damian but he really didn't want to rewire the entire mainframe again today.

"Oh, I-it's nothing. D's a really good kid at heart!" Lynn exclaimed happily.

Tim suppressed his laughter by coughing very loudly.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'good kid'?" Tim couldn't believe his ears. Someone used the word 'good' and 'Damian' in the same sentence. Was that theoretically possible?

Damian wanted to murder Drake so bad right now.

"D has a heart of gold under that rock solid exterior of toughness – he just isn't good at expressing his feelings." Lynn smiled.

Damian squinted his eyes and used his right hand to cover Lynn's mouth.

Muffled noises came out of Damian's hand.

"What do you want, Drake? I don't have time to chit chat with you about things like coffee and Conner's muscles."

Tim scowled.

"Bruce is still in England for a board meeting so he has given me instructions on bringing you along with me for tonight's _event_." Tim said.

Lynn looked up at middle parted black hair and blue eyes.

Damian clicked his tongue.

"Father is being delusional. I can go by myself – I don't need you to hold me back, Drake." Damian frowned.

"Master Damian, with your current injuries I would kindly advise you to refrain from tonight's _activities._ " Alfred said.

Damian opened his mouth ready to speak his mind.

"But of course, you would never listen to other people's advice." Alfred continued.

"D, you have some sort of high end gala tonight? Can't you just skip it?" Lynn asked.

"I'm still very much in one piece, Reddington. I still have legs and arms attached – you're overreacting."

Tim raised an eyebrow.

"D, I'm worried about you. I don't want you being reckless and end up killing yourself."

"Woman, I don't need you worrying about me when I can take care of myself just fine!" Damian yelled.

Lynn frowned and crossed her arms over chest. Lynn approached Damian with furrowed eyebrows and puffed cheeks.

"If you can't see the difference between being worried about your well-being and overreacting – I don't see why my presence is welcomed here."

Lynn was tired – she had many other things to do on her agenda and with Damian being a stubborn little prick she found no reason to stay any longer. She needed to stay calm and preserve her energy for many more other _priorities_ tonight.

Damian blinked and bit his lower lip.

 _Shit._

"Reddingt-"

"It was nice meeting you, Tim. I look forward to seeing you some other time but if you'll excuse me." Lynn said as she headed for the door.

"Would you like to me to send you home?" Tim said scratching the back of his head.

"Wait Reddington." Damian said.

"It's fine, Tim. Thank you for the kind gesture but I'd like to walk back home today."

Tim closed his mouth.

Alfred approached with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Leaving so soon, Lady Lynn?" Alfred raised an eyebrow while maintaining his neutral expression.

"Yes, thank you for the food Alfred."

Lynn slid through the double doors without a second word.

"She was worried about you – and you told her off and made her mad. Nice job, Damian. I never thought the day would come for me to say this, but you seriously need to start taking dating advice from Dick." Tim said.

"Go to hell, Drake."

* * *

"Hey, Ed!" Lynn said as she waved happily and ran down the hall towards Edward's locker.

"Hey, Lynn. Done for the day?" Ed asked as he closed his locker with a 'thud'.

Edward wore the classic Gotham Academy uniform with a grey blazer and a checkered tie. He was taller than Lynn by two heads and had a smile on his face.

Lynn smiled and chimed.

"You're done with class right?" Lynn asked.

Edward nodded as his slung his backpack over his shoulders – his messy blonde hair tangled as the wind blew before them.

"Great! Let's go!" Lynn stated as she held Edward's left hand and dragged him to the exit.

"What? Where are we going? I need to be back at Kord Tech for a –"

"Your company can survive without you for a day, Ed. You're a kid – have some fun for once!" Lynn said.

"And some extra calories to your diet."

* * *

"I'll have the mac and cheese, a large vanilla milkshake and the Red velvet." Lynn said.

"I'll have the-" Edward was cut off.

"He'll have what I have." Lynn smiled at the waitress before scavenging her backpack.

"You're going to regret for the rest of your life if you don't try their bestsellers on the menu." Lynn said.

"Are you sure you can finish all that?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lynn laughed.

"You mistake me for the girls in the cheerleading squad. I have no desire to go on a low carb, dairy-free, gluten-free diet. I might die from the lack of cheese, potatoes or milkshakes." Lynn replied.

Edward smirked.

"You know…. You're a lot different from the usual girls I've met. You're…..unique." Ed started.

Lynn snorted and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You do know unique is just a glorified word for weird right?"

Ed laughed.

"No, seriously. I mean most girls I meet eat salad for breakfast, lunch, and dinner – talk about celebrities and discuss about butt and lip implants. Oh, and they will never ever eat fries in front of guys – because it ruins their image."

Lynn rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that the life of every teenage girl nowadays? I'd rather jump off a building then not be allowed to eat greasy fries in front of a guy." Lynn said as she shoved a handful of fries into her mouth.

Edward snorted and dug into his milkshake.

"Oh my god."

Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"This. Is. Amazing. How could I have lived all my life without knowing this delicious concussion existed on the face of the earth?"

"Edward my man, welcome to my world." Lynn said as she held her milkshake in the air.

"I have a feeling we were destined to meet, Lynn Reddington." Edward said.

Lynn smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean what is the chance two super weirdos can get this excited about milkshakes?"

"wait till you taste the Red Velvet cake because that my friend, is going to knock your socks off."

"I'm not even wearing socks but I'm beyond excited to try them."

The waitress approached their table with a tray of food.

"Mac and cheese for two?" The waitress gave the both of them a long and weird stare as she set the food in front of us.

"Thanks." Lynn said.

"So, putting all these amazing food aside – I have a favor to ask." Lynn said.

Edward looked at her with a mouth full of mac and cheese.

"This." Lynn said as she held a tiny black memory card in her hands.

"Please don't tell me you're not going ahead with the plan to hack into national security to change their screensavers to Deadpool's ass." Edward said with a shocked face.

Lynn hit his arm.

"I've been trying to decrypt the encryption on this for weeks but this is way beyond my level. I kind of need you to help me crack this." Lynn said.

"And this is?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Lynn said, her eyes looking straight into his light blue ones.

Edward looked down at Lynn's hand holding onto his left, her grip tightening. Edward gulped and looked back into hazel eyes.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. Now what is this anyway?" Edward asked.

Lynn sighed in relief.

"They're classified files from the Attorney General's office."

Edward choked on his mac and cheese.

"What?!" He raised his voice.

Lynn silenced him by covering his mouth.

"Calm down. My father's a detective and he's working on this case…he thinks someone from the District Attorney's office is leaking information back to illegal information brokers across Gotham. He managed to have someone copy the software but the encryption is top ninja level. And I thought, 'hey, if only I knew someone who had the brains to decrypt this!' "

"Wait, your father's a detective?"

Lynn nodded.

Edward was suddenly silent and stared down at his mac and cheese. He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"and you want me, to decrypt the DA's office system software? Doesn't the GCPD have their own super IT hackers. People that are way above my pay grade?" Edward asked.

"Don't be silly. You earn 10 times more than what the GCPD would be able to pay them! You're Ted Kord's grandson! I've seen you on the news! You're a role model, Ed. The fact that you're coming up with the most innovative and creative technology in the country when you're only a kid is astonishing!"

Edward frowned and scratched the back of his head. The idea of getting skin deep with authorities like the GCPD and the DA's office wasn't exactly his idea of fun. He could risk getting himself exposed... Which was something he wanted to _avoid_ at all costs.

"please? with cherries on top? You'd be helping a lot of people, Ed. Gotham is plagued with villains and criminals on a daily basis... If we can do our part in helping this city, even if it's only a little – we can prevent the killings of more innocent people, we can bring peace to the citizens of Gotham."

Edward placed his milkshake on top of the counter – looking into his own hazy reflection on the milkshake's frosted glass. His mind was telling him no…. to stop getting himself involved in all this. He wanted an escape – not something to get him even deeper to no return.

"Ed?" Lynn asked.

Edward looked into hazel eyes and adjusted his thick black framed glasses.

"Are you sure you're not running for office?" Edward asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Who's that?" Lynn asked.

Lynn looked at blonde wavy hair styled into a perfect up-do accompanied with bold red lips - coral blue eyes twinkling as her arched eyebrows furrowed.

"Victoria Banks. The most popular and prettiest girl in all of Gotham Academy." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

Lindsey was a quiet and shy girl who worked backstage in Drama club. She had short strawberry auburn hair and was probably the only person Lynn had met that was shorter than her.

"Why do I get a feeling that my bitch radar is going off like crazy?" Lynn raised her eyebrow.

"I've heard she has a reputation for sleeping with all the hotties in school – and that includes Kenneth Bucktard." Lindsey replied.

Lynn furrowed her eyebrows and gave Lindsey a nasty look.

"That's gross eww – she slept with Fucktart? I'd rather sleep with Donald Trump…"

Lindsey rolled her eyes at Lynn.

"What's she doing?" Lindsey asked.

The two of them were having lunch behind a big oak tree in the garden of the academy. The garden was right behind the main science lab building.

"More importantly, what's she doing in the science lab? She sure doesn't look like someone who spends her free time looking at red blood cells."

Lynn and Lindsey peeked out from the big oak tree and tried their best to get a closer look.

"Oh, there's someone else!" Lindsey said.

A man with a white lab coat opened the door of the main building and greeted the girl in. the two of them stared into each other's eyes and smirked before closing the door.

"That man…." Lynn said putting a finger on her chin.

"Isn't that who teaches the junior year chemistry? I heard he's a douchebag." Lindsey said.

Lynn was about to ask more when the bell sounded heavily.

* * *

"times like these I'm thankful that I'm short."

The black Kevlar surrounded her small body like a shield, and her metal cladded combat boots weighed heavily as she moved through the AC vent. Her hair was tied into a braid and the black mask stuck to her face skin tight.

"Two lefts, three rights… this is it." She looked through the small vents and once she felt that there weren't any guards she lifted up the metal casing and jumped down to the floor beneath her gently.

Darkness engulfed her as she relied on the bare moonlight to make her way through the room. Supercomputers and processors lined up the room and she stood in front of one. She crouches down and unlocks the zipper beside her suit and shoves out a tiny device.

She inserts the device into the slot behind the computer and waits for the screen to light up.

The screen lights up and the program runs. She immediately works on typing on the keyboard.

 _Search: Digger Harkness_

 _Results found: (1)_

 _Digger Harkness AKA Captain Boomerang_

 _Escaped from Iron Heights Prison two months ago._

 _Current whereabouts unknown._

 _Known associates: The Rouges_

"That wasn't helpful at all…" She says as she types another name into the search result.

 _Results found: (1)_

 _MetLabs File_

"What's this…?" she raised an eyebrow as she clicked the file.

A pop up window showed up and the lights went on.

 _You do not have permission to view this file. Access denied._

"Shit."

" **Security breach. Code red. I repeat security breach, Code red."**

the alarms around her sounded loudly as the lights turned on in the hallways. She crouches down and reaches out for the device and drops it back into the side of her suit and makes a run for the door. She starts running for the nearest exit as she hears footsteps behind her.

"Hands in the air!" Multiple guards armed heavily with guns are on her trail.

She runs faster for the nearest window on the third floor but as she gets closer a metal door slides down trapping her with the multiple guards without an exit.

"Should have thought twice before breaking and entering into ARGUS." One of the guards says as he aims his gun at her.

She frowns as she puts her hands in the air.

"Try anything funny and this will end very badly for you-" The guard says halfway as she flips the man twice her size onto the ground and with a painful break of his arm. The guard screams in pain and the other guards fire their weapon.

Bullets are firing across thin air until a transparent force field collides with the bullets and they fall scattered to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

She raises one hand out and her eyes now glow a burning red as she brings the force field down and sends the guards flying towards the end of the wall simultaneously.

One guard rushes towards her and sends a punch her way. She dodges it swiftly while tripping the guard to his knees and kicks another in the face.

More come crashing at her and she closes her eyes for a second and reopens them as she snaps her fingers. A swift fire erupts out of thin air and she manipulates the fire into a circle around her.

"A fire? How?!" The guards start coughing and back away from the blazing fire.

The safety system works its magic and the metal doors are reverting back to reveal the exit. The sprinklers system start gushing out water from the ceiling and the blazing fire starts to simmer down.

The figure makes a run for the exit without a second thought as two of the guards start chasing her.

"Hey!" She leaps towards the exit and jumps out of a window on the third floor.

The two guards stare in awe as her figure erupts into flames and ignites the dark night sky.

She gives them one last look as she floats on air then vanishes into the night sky.

* * *

"Hey, Lynn!" Edward's voice called out from behind her.

Lynn turned around only to bump into Edward's chest.

"Sorry…" Lynn said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Tough night?" He asked.

"You bet…" Lynn said as she yawned.

Edward leaned against the lockers as he looked into sleepy hazel eyes.

"what do you say we go for milkshakes?" Edward asked rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

Lynn stopped in the middle of her tracks.

"Sur-"

"Reddington."

Lynn turned around only to be greeted by strict emerald eyes and black hair. Damian wore the classic Gotham Academy uniform except he ditched the blazer and his checkered tie was loosely dangling by his collar.

"Damian?" Lynn asked.

Damian shuffled his spiky black hair and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"I apologize." Damian said.

Lynn furrowed her eyebrows and scratched her chin.

"I'm sorry I'm really tired and I don't think I caught that. What did you say?" Lynn asked.

Damian frowned.

"I said…..I'm sorry for the other day. I shouldn't have treated you like that when you were just genuinely concern about my well-being."

Lynn stood frozen for a few seconds until she remembered what happened.

"Oh, you mean that night? I forgot… it's no big deal really D. Apology accepted." Lynn said.

 _Here I am being worried about how I was supposed to apologize and this woman has the audacity to tell me she forgot?_

Damian scowled.

"D?" Lynn asked.

 _I didn't come here for nothing._

"I'll treat you to milkshakes today. My treat – as compensation." Damian said.

Lynn looked back at Edward and back at Damian and then back at Edward again.

"I'm sorry D but Ed kind of asked first." Lynn said.

Damian shot a predatory glare at Edward and he flinched.

 _Why do I get a feeling he wants to kill me in unimaginable ways?_

"Ed?" Damian asked, annoyed.

"Edward, this is Damian." Lynn announced.

"So you're Damian Wayne? I've heard so much about Bruce Wayne's son." Edward said as he reached out his hand.

Damian shook his head with tad bit too much force and sent an icy glare towards the boy before him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kord." Damian said.

Edward winced as he looked at his red, swollen hand.

"Reddington, do I need to remind you I've known you longer than him? And that means I should be prioritized when it comes to spending time with my friend."

Lynn bit her lower lip and stared back at Edward.

"Maybe we could reschedule, Ed?" Lynn asked.

Damian smirked as he literally did a happy dance in his head.

 _In yah face, sucker!_

Edward frowned and he was not backing down.

"This is about the chip you gave me the other day." Edward whispered in her ear.

Lynn's eyes lit up and she sighed.

"D… this is kind of important. Do you think we could-"

"I knew her first, Kord. She's coming with me!" Damian announced rather publicly as he grabbed Lynn by the wrist and shoved her behind his back protectively.

Damian was always one who wanted to keep things dearest to him to himself. As a child, his favorite toys were always his and his only and no one would dare to touch them.

Ongoing lookers by the hallway gave the three of them awkward glances at what looked like a love triangle.

Edward who was usually shy but dorky frowned.

"Look Damian, Lynn and I have some important business to discuss." Edward wasn't going to back down. in the past, he would have never thought of going up against someone like Damian Wayne but after seeing how Lynn's eyes lit up when it came to Damian Wayne made him feel…. Vulnerable.

Damian gasped.

This guy was calling Lynn on a first name basis…. He knew her for way longer than her and they weren't even on that level!

"Guys…let's calm down alright?" Lynn said as she got between the two guys.

"I know the perfect solution!"

* * *

"So… two chocolate milkshakes and one mac n cheese." Lynn said.

"I'll have a serving of whole wheat pancakes with extra blueberries and a tall glass of orange juice." Damian said.

"I'll have the casserole with mashed potatoes." Edward said.

The waitress walked back to the counter with their orders.

"D, you don't mind Edward and I eating meat will you?" Lynn asked.

"He's vegan?" Edward asked.

"I'm a vegetarian. I suppose you don't know the difference between the two, do you?" Damian asked.

Edward frowned.

"D…." Lynn warned sending him a glare.

Damian clicked his tongue.

Their orders arrived and Lynn happily gulped down her chocolate milkshake.

"So, I assume the two of you met in Drama Club activities?" Damian asked.

Lynn and Edward exchanged glances and nodded.

 _I put down my guard for one second and some guy comes waltzing into her life._

"Ed's in charge of the technical stuff in the club. He's amazing! He can do everything by himself!" Lynn announced happily.

Edward awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled. He wasn't used to praises thrown at his face.

"You're over exaggerating, Lynn."

Lynn chomped down on a spoonful of mac n cheese.

"So I heard Kord Technologies has a new internship program for college students." Lynn said with a mouthful of macaroni.

Edward ate his casserole, "Mhm. One of the interns is my new assistant – you should meet him some time. His name's Ja-"

"You've went to the Kord Tech HQ?" Damian asked.

Lynn gulped.

"Yes…?"

Damian squinted his eyes and chomped down on his pancakes.

"You know you're welcome to come by Wayne Enterprises any time. Wayne Tech, Wayne Pharmaceuticals are all _subsidiaries_ under WE after all. If you're lucky, you won't have to see Drake there." Damian said with an arrogant tone.

"Really?! I always wanted to visit! It'd be nice if I could meet Tim again…."

Edward frowned.

"Kord Tech has a talking AI as its building operator." Edward said.

"Wayne Tech has the most secure security system in the world."

"Kord Tech built the particle accelerator prototype."

"Wayne Tech has the Bat-"

"I have a dog that eats carrots!" Lynn yelled.

The two boys looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Jesus Christ. Rich people and their never ending egos – can't you just finish your food in silence?" Lynn asked rolling her eyes.

Edward lowered his head and went back to eating his casserole.

"Instead of hearing the two of you bragging about your multi-dollar companies, why don't you two come over my house next time? Movie night!" Lynn said.

"No. I will not tolerate another Disney movie. I will kill you, woman." Damian said.

"I don't mind watching Disney movies." Edward said with a smile.

"Then you don't have to come D."

Damian clenched his fists.

 _No way in hell I'm going to let some nerd spend the night with her alone._

"No. I'll come - but I declare the need for my own popcorn." Damian said.

The waitress walked over with a bill in her hands.

"The total will be $25."

Lynn fished out for her purse ready to pay her share of the bill but Edward stopped her.

"I'll pay. My treat."

Damian scowled and took out a $50 dollar bill from his wallet.

"I don't need someone else paying my food – plus It's only right to leave a generous tip." Damian replied.

"A $25 dollar tip? That's equal the amount of what we just ate, D." Lynn said.

Edward scowled and fished out another bill.

"$75!" Edward announced.

Damian declared war starting now.

"$100!"

"$110!"

"$130!"

"$200!" Damian yelled.

Edward smirked.

"$250 hah!" Edward said as he slammed the multiple bills on the table.

Damian clicked his tongue and grunted in annoyance.

"Damn it." Damian said as he flipped his wallet upside down scavenging for more cash.

Lynn sweat dropped and slammed her palm against her forehead. Seriously, why did she have to be friends with billionaires? It was like they carried bundles of cash with them.

 _Arguing about who should give a bigger tip at a diner? My life is over. They're going to humiliate me and get me kicked out from my favorite place._

She pulled out $30 from her purse and gave it to the waitress in silent.

The waitress thanked her and left the table.

* * *

"So what is this about?" Lynn asked as she sat in the bean bag of Edward's private office.

Edward turned around and keyed in a passcode into his computer.

"Lynn."

Lynn looked up at Edward's sea blue eyes in awe.

Edward crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the office.

"The chip you gave me the other day. Where is it from?" Edward asked, eyes suddenly serious.

Lynn opens her mouth and shuts it close before opening them again.

"District Attorney's office. I told you my father's from the GCPD-"

"I traced the source of the information and it says it's the property of the CIA." Edward said.

The two stared straight into each other's eyes. Lynn's mouth went dry as she struggled to find the right words.

"either this chip's lying or it's you, Lynn – and I would have known if the information inside here is fabricated."

Edward's hands grip against the glass table and his voice is small and wavering.

" **Who are you, Lynn Reddington?"**

* * *

I know I've been gone for way too long – but I kind of just finished my finals two days ago and I've been typing nonstop since then. I apologize if this was a long wait! I'll be hosting a **SHOUTOUT** event to help out anyone who wants to **promote their books on wattpad** so be sure to check out the next chapter (which will be a notice/information regarding the shoutout event.)

I hope more and more people are getting a better idea of what's installed for the future of warmth and will continue to support and read warmth! If you liked today's long awaited chapter – be sure to **vote, comment, review, kudos!** Tell me who you think is Phoenix and what's going to happen the next chapter – there's a big easter egg in today's chapter where I will introduce a new character very soon.

For the time I was gone DC has been really upping their game at SDCC and boy did I wish I was there…. Who else is excited for the killing joke, wonder woman, justice league, suicide squad and the lego batman? I know I am!


	12. Vulnerable

"So what is this about?" Lynn asked as she sat in the bean bag of Edward's private office.

"The chip you gave me the other day. Where is it from?" Edward asked, eyes suddenly serious.

"I traced the source of the information and it says it's the property of the CIA." Edward said.

The two stared straight into each other's eyes. Lynn's mouth went dry as she struggled to find the right words.

"either this chip's lying or it's you, Lynn – and I would have known if the information inside here is fabricated."

Edward's hands grip against the glass table and his voice is small and wavering.

"Who are you, Lynn Reddington?"

Lynn backs up against the wall as she realizes Edward is getting closer to her.

Edward takes more steps forward, his expression blank and voice non-existent.

"Ed?" Lynn whispers.

Lynn's back is against the wall while the boy in front of her is dangerously close to her, his sea blue eyes now sharp and painfully sending shivers down her spine.

His fingertips are on the edge of Lynn's chin, the distance between them only inches apart and their breaths oddly loud.

Lynn gasped. There was something about the boy in front her that seemed dangerously wrong. All her instincts and body movements were telling her to run, telling her that the boy in front of her was a threat…. And she was scared.

Fear was not something she felt often. She knew every means capable of protecting herself and others… but the cold look in Edward Kord's eyes sent chills down her spine.

His fingers cupped her chin hesitantly – his expression blank but mind fierce.

 _He would do anything to protect his family… even if that meant becoming someone he hated._

Just as Lynn was captivated by his eyes and her hands trembled, Edward was closing in on the distance between them. Slowly, both their hearts raced and trembled as he leaned in further – their faces barely apart.

His hands move from cupping her cheeks to the back of her head, stroking her soft locks of caramel brown hair. Lynn freezes and stares wide-eyed at the boy in front of her.

 _What is he doing? This isn't the Ed I know._

He fearlessly leans in further, trying to close the distance between them before-

"Edward, Your mother is calling for yo-" A tall, lean boy says as he opens the door.

Lynn suddenly realizes the distance between them and comes back to reality. She gasps and bites down her lower lip and sends a powerful slap against the boy's cheek and sends him stumbling down on the ground.

The tall boy with medium black hair which just walked in stares in shock and disbelief.

 _What just happened? Were they making out or something? Then why did she slap him?_

Lynn clicks her tongue and sends a glare towards Edward.

"I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden… but I know you're better than this. The Edward I know isn't someone who would pull something like this." Lynn says calmly.

Edward stares in shock as his right hand cups his swollen cheek and his other hand behind his back.

Lynn hurriedly grabs her stuff and leaves through the door, ignoring the boy who just walked in.

Edward smirks and whispers to himself, "How would you know who I am…. when I don't even know who I am anymore?"

"Edward….you okay, amigo?" The tall lean boy with black spiky hair asks as he holds his hand out.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Edward says as he grabs onto the older boy's hand and feels his weight being lifted up from the ground with a pull.

"Uh…sure… Your mother's calling for you. You should go before she gets mad."

Edward walks to the door and turns around to meet his new intern.

"Jaime, this stays between us. Understand?"

Jaime stands still and his throat goes dry before he gulps and nods his head. Sometimes the 16-year-old teenager he worked for seemed like the coldest and heartless person in the world.

Edward leaves the office quietly leaving behind a confused intern who neglected to realize the strand of hair in between Edward's fists.

* * *

"Hey."

He turned around, cold emerald eyes piercing through the girl's eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want from me?" His cold voice echoed through the hallways.

The girl smirked and flipped her curly blonde hair away from her eyes.

"You know who am I, right?" She asked, holding her hands behind her.

Damian rolled his eyes.

"I don't know who you are, neither do I have any interest."

The truth was that he knew who she was. He knew every name at school when he first got the offer letter and did his mandatory research. He just wasn't exactly sure why she was interested in him.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to not introduce yourselves to someone?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same about you. Snotty rich kids these days…." Damian said.

The girl smiled.

"So you do know who I am. Anyways, I'm Victoria Banks. I'm a junior, a year above you."

Victoria Banks, the heiress to the Banks corporation and airline company. She was someone who held power and authority with just the name of her parents and Damian knew how rich they were.

She was gorgeous. She had the most beautiful blonde curly hair and coral blue eyes. Her lips were smeared with bold red lipstick and she smelled of heavy, expensive perfume. Damian liked looking at beautiful girls as much as he hated to admit.

"Damian Wayne. Though I assume you already knew that."

She smirked.

"I did. I was just messing around with you." Victoria said.

Damian frowned.

"I was just thinking we could go get some drinks on Friday night?" Victoria asked.

Damian gasped. As much as he knew how good looking he was, he figured everyone kept their distance away from him as much as possible.

"What's your ulterior motive?" Damian asked.

Victoria laughed and brushed her fingers through her thick blonde hair.

"It's just to get to know each other better… I heard what you did for the new kid in your class. Lynn was it? I thought that was pretty damn cool what you did back there. The teacher's a real pain in the ass."

Damian smirked and felt his ego inflate. He turned around and said "I was only saying what needed to be said. He was treating my friend unfairly just because she isn't rich or smart."

Damian was someone who craved for attention and acceptance, in a way he was insecure about many things – which he wasn't to be blamed when your mother used you and tried to dispose of you and your father is only obsessed about justice and your whole existence is a living proof of a rebellion. Damian wanted friends too, people who saw him as an equal and praised him – but that was hard when he was very much different from normal kids at school.

"So she's just a friend? Does that mean we can call Friday night's little hangout a date?" Victoria asked, suddenly a little happy.

"A date…?" Damian was dumbfounded. The last time he went on one was with Raven, and that was when he was with the Teen Titans. Not to mention Raven was four years older than him.

"I'm taking that as a yes. So, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

* * *

The loud music echoed through Damian's ear and he stared at his empty glass. He wondered why he even chose to come. The crowd people behind him dancing and jumping around along to the chainsmokers were not distracting enough for him to realize the girl walking over to him.

"You came!" Victoria chirped as she slipped beside him and handed him a glass.

Damian raised an eyebrow. The girl was dressed in a skimpy spaghetti strap dress that revealed much of her bust and her thighs. She had more heavy makeup on than usual and the height of ankle strap heels left Damian speechless.

"What? You're scared of a little drink?" Victoria raised her eyebrow.

 _Shouldn't this be illegal?_

Damian gulped down the heavy liquid in one shot and put down his glass on the counter.

"This is barely anything." Damian replied with a smirk.

Damian may have been someone who had an alter ego and spent most of his time beating up criminals and locking them up in jail, but he was still a teenage kid who had hormones and actually craved for someone in his life. Usually, he wouldn't think about the opposite sex or go on a date as much as Grayson would pester about it – but he too wanted to live a _normal_ teenage life when his existence itself was anything but normal.

"Not bad for a kid like you. This is the pure stuff – 30% alcohol, and you drank it like it was water. As expected of Bruce Wayne's son."

Damian felt his throat burn but ignored the sensation. He could withstand drugs and poisons, alcohol barely proved a threat to him.

"So, you wanna hit the dance floor?" Victoria asked.

Damian went quiet.

"I don't see what's the purpose of forcing myself to jump around and twerk in front of people." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Awh, don't tell me you can't dance?" Victoria asked as she got closer to him.

Damian frowned.

"I never said I can't, I just chose not to."

"Well then, up for a little dance-off? Or you can't take the heat from a friendly competition?" Victoria laughed.

Damian hated losing, he was an Al-Ghul – and that meant you were supposed to be good at everything.

"Game on."

* * *

 _Rozes_ came on first, then it was _Papercut_ , followed by _Addicted to a memory_. Damian rocked the dance floor and people were surrounding him in the middle of the club and danced along with him. For once, Damian felt like he was actually a normal teenage kid. A normal teenager who went out and partied all night – ignoring all the responsibilities he had. He was popular, and people adorned him and praised him. He liked the attention – he _craved_ for it as every step he took led the crowd to cheer even louder.

Speaking of responsibilities….

Damian gulped down a glass of water before sliding his phone out of his pocket. The bat logo appeared on the home screen along with a red signal on a map. He tapped on the red dot and the GPS coordinates were shown in the sidebar.

 _Robbery at Gotham National Bank. No civilians spotted._

 _No bats en route. GCPD ETA 15 minutes. Press Yes if you choose to accept._

"Out of steam already?" Victoria said as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Damian shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Those were some real great dance moves out there! Didn't think you had it in you…." Victoria giggled.

Damian shoved her arms away from his shoulder and got up from his seat.

"I've got to go. Thanks for the night." Damian said as his hands were shoved into his pocket. As much as he enjoyed his short-lived moment of being a reckless, normal teenager – he still had responsibilities as _Robin._

"What? But it's still early!" Victoria followed along Damian as he headed for the exit.

"You can't just leave! We were about to get to the good stuff and enjoy the night!"

Damian frowned.

"You're being annoying. I have responsibilities." Damian said as he reached for his phone in his pocket. He needed to send the signal for his R-motor to auto pilot and reach his coordinates along with a change of clothes.

Victoria frowned.

As Damian reached for the handle of the glass door, a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck and soft lips were pressed against his. It was sudden, he didn't really know what was in store for him when he came. Victoria was all over him, drawing Damian closer as she placed her lips expertly on his. Damian didn't respond at first – he wasn't interested or had taken a liking to the girl. Victoria opened one eye and kissed harder, hoping to entice – and it had worked when he kissed back and bit her lower lip.

Damian had long forgotten about the buzzing in his pocket when he placed his hands on her waist and he let instinct guide him instead of rationality.

* * *

"Damn, this is too easy." The man said as he broke into the Gotham National Bank. The black beanie on his head covered most of his brown hair.

The man happily laughed as he filled his empty bag with loads of cash.

"As much as I liked to avoid meeting the Bat in his town – I just couldn't resist the temptation. What's the point in coming to Gotham if I don't make some extra cash as well?" He happily sang to a tune as he filled the bag with numerous bundles of cash. He was here in Gotham to complete a little promise he made that he couldn't fulfill while he was in Iron Heights.

"Well fortunately for you, I'm not Batman." A loud voice called out and the man turned around with a scowl.

"Aren't you supposed to be in outer space?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Iron Heights? I'm pretty sure Flash locked you up there real good the last time." Blue beetle replied.

Captain Boomerang laughed.

"What? A guy can't go out for some fresh air once in a while?" Captain Boomerang said.

Blue beetle sighed and lowered his blaster gun by his side.

"Look, just drop the money and surrender and none of us has to get hurt." Blue beetle said as he frowned.

Fool. He will not surrender and hurt you. I say we take the chance and incinerate him with the blaster!

The voice inside Blue Beetle's head rang and he scowled. He hated that damn scarab and his poor suggestions in combat.

"No. we won't do that. He'll die. Just let me f-" Blue beetle said halfway as a boomerang was sent his way and he measly dodged it.

Blue Beetle scowled.

"You know when I first heard of you all I could think of was – why the hell would anyone name themselves BB, you know after the Blackberry. Are you like secretly the CEO of Blackberry, mate?" Captain Boomerang asked as he smirked.

"You talk too much, Digger." Blue beetle said as his hands forge into a mechanism that shoots giant staples. He aims it at Captain Boomerang and it sends him straight into a wall. The man is trapped tight against the wall as Blue Beetle descends down to the ground and retracts his weapon back to its original form.

"No! I just got out of Iron Heights I'm not going back in there!" Captain Boomerang yelled as he struggled to get out of the tight grasp.

Now we should finish him by incinerating his whole being! He deserves it!

" _Por favor amigo_ , stop trying to kill the poor guy-" Blue beetle said halfway before he was lifted off the ground and sent crashing towards the nearest wall.

"Ugh…What was that?" Blue beetle said as he clutched his head.

See I told you that we should have taken him out! Why are you not listening?!

Blue beetle looks up to see a figure cladded in black and small stripes of red around the shoulders and waist. The mask covers the figure's face entirely with white slit holes around the eyes.

The figure stands amidst the dust and raises his right hand out and the large blue staples are extracted out of the wall with ease.

"Telekinesis? He's here to rescue Digger?" Blue said as he morphed his hands into another weapon.

Digger raises an eyebrow at his newfound freedom but he doesn't recognize his savior at all.

Blue beetle flies above the two and launches a long range attack at the both of them by firing large staples in their direction.

"Hey! Watch that!" Captain Boomerang yells.

The black figure expertly dodges the attacks and backflips as it swiftly slides across the room and takes cover behind a pillar.

"Thanks for the help, mate! But I have absolutely no idea who you are." Captain Boomerang said as he took cover next to the mysterious figure.

Multiple staples are being fired in their direction and the figure scowls.

"If you want to get through this alive – you can start by shutting the fuck up and escape while I distract him." The figure says as it rushes out and his eyes glow red. A gush of force is bringing Blue beetle down as the figure raises his hand and mentally pulls Blue beetle down with his energy.

"Who are you?! Why are you helping him?" Blue yells as his hands morph into spiky balls and send a punch followed by a kick to the figure.

The figure builds energy into the palms of his hand and blocks every attack Blue beetle sends.

"You're a good fighter, I'll give you that…. But not as good as me!" Blue beetle yells as the mysterious figure is sent crashing down towards the ground with Blue Beetle hovering above him.

The figure suddenly erupts in flames with a snap of his hands and Blue Beetle sprints away from the fire.

"He's burning? As in _Firestorm_ burning?! Did _Firestorm_ have a cousin or something?"

Get into defense you _tonto_! 

Blue beetle morphs his hands into a shield as a burst of hot burning fire is sent his way. Blue beetle looks up to see the black and red figure engulfed in flames as he levitated on thin air.

"Okay…. So he can float, burn, shoots fire from the palm of his hands and move things with his mind. What else can't he do?"

Blue beetle morphed his right hand into his blaster cannon and fired it at the floating figure above him. As the smoke cleared there was a transparent force field between the two of them and it cracked and vanished as soon as it appeared.

"So you can generate force fields as well. How is that fair?" Blue beetle said.

The figure looked back at Blue Beetle before floating away into the dark sky.

* * *

"That was close. I could have been sent back to Iron Heights." Captain boomerang said as he leaned against the wall of the alleyway.

The man signed as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat searching for a cigarette.

"Indeed. You could have escaped death if they sent you back to Iron Heights. A pity really." A tough voice speaks out from the shadows of the alleyway.

Captain Boomerang turns his head back to look at the figure emerging from the shadows.

"Well. I didn't expect that they'd sent someone like you though. Sure enough, they're underestimating me!" Captain Boomerang yelled as he held two iron-plated boomerangs out of his pocket and threw them at the figure.

The figure smirked as he held his mechanic gun in his hands tighter.

* * *

"Where the hell is he… He better not had run away after I saved his butt back there." She whispered under her breath as she hovered above the night sky. Her eyes caught something from the edge of her mask and she hovered down to the ground landing effortlessly.

"Hey. You better not run away while I still have ques-" Her breath hitched as her eyes caught red on the ground.

Her hands trembled and she rushed to the side of the man on the ground.

"H-hey, mate….. Thanks for the save back there… but I think it got wasted though…" Captain Boomerang said through gritted teeth.

She sees a hole in the middle of his abdomen and red, thick blood oozing out of the fresh wound. Her hands trembled and she stared in shock at the man's face.

"W-who did this? We have to stop the bleeding!" She said hurriedly while shuffling her side compartments for bandages.

A cold hand was put on hers, halting her actions of shuffling through her pockets.

Her mouth opened but she didn't dare speak. She knew it was futile. This wasn't something she could sew shut and make everything better.

"Don't bother, Luv." His voice is heavy and filled with hurt.

Her eyes downcast to the cold hand beside hers and she bites down on her lower lip and clicks her tongue. How could she let this happen? How could she let this man die in front of her eyes? How could she be so _powerless_?

"Don't sweat it kid. It's what I get for dancing with the devils and hurting all these people."

Her eyes are wide and she hesitantly asks, "How'd you know it was me?"

The dark sky rumbles and lightning erupts and droplets of water fall.

The man smirks.

"You have the same hair as her. And well, try to conceal your voice next time." He croaked out as he held out a hand to her face.

The rain drops rapidly and the ground is soaked wet.

"Tell me who did this. Tell me what you know. I promise to bring you justice." Her voice is fierce and her eyes sharp as she held his cold hand close to her chin.

"That's unnecessary… All I'd like is one last cigarette…."

She searched his pockets for a cigarette and put it in between his pale lips. She holds her index finger out as it erupts into a small flame and the cigarette ignites.

"Shade…" He croaks out with barely any energy.

"What?" She whispers.

"S-shade…." He says before his hand drops to the ground and the lit cigarette falls from his dark lips.

She bites down on her lower lip and clenches her fists.

The sky fiercely rumbles as lightning lights the sky and she closes her eyes and lets the water droplets slide down her thick black mask and soak her hair.

She kneels down on one knee and uses her right hand to close the dead man's eyes. She gets up from the soaked ground and her face expression is blank as she leaves the scene with nothing but a tear down her cheek.

* * *

"Where were you?"

Bruce's voice is strict and laced with venom as Damian walks through the door.

"Out." Damian replies without even meeting his father's eyes.

Bruce's deadpan cold blue eyes pierced Damian's emerald ones – and Damian didn't even flinch. A normal person would have suffered shock and went down on his knees after receiving Bruce's hardened glare.

"Uh… should I leave?" Jaime asked in a whisper as he looked at Dick.

"Stay, Jaime." Bruce's orders were strict and cold and Jaime didn't dare utter a single word while being in the presence of the all mighty Batman dressed in a bathrobe and flip-flops. He wasn't to blame – it was already 2 in the morning after all.

"D, you were the one closest to the signal. Why didn't you accept?" Dick asked, crossing his arms trying to calm the tension.

Jaime stayed quiet as he looked at the glare Bruce was giving and the dissatisfied look on Damian.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

The last thing Jaime wanted was to be caught between a death fight between two of the most dangerous and deadly human beings – and he was technically an alien.

"I was busy. I'm not obliged to report to you on my every action and whereabouts."

Bruce scowled even deeper.

"Because of whatever you were busy with, Captain Boomerang is now dead and we have a potential new meta-human villain that we know nothing about." Bruce's said, his voice thick and laced with venom.

Damian's eyes went wide.

"Captain Boomerang escaped from Iron Heights and was seen robbing Gotham National Bank. I was in time to intercept him but he had company – or at least someone who didn't want him back into Iron Heights just to kill him off personally." Jaime answered.

"This meta-human didn't seem like someone who was new to this whole business. He had perfect control over his powers… Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis… I've never seen this combination in one human being. I don't understand why he didn't just take out Captain Boomerang along with me. Why go through all the trouble of letting him escape just to kill him off later?" Jaime asked.

"You fought against him and you let him escape? Nice job, Reyes. For an alien, you sure suck at being on the offensive, aren't you?" Damian scoffed.

Jaime scowled.

"Hey! He caught me off guard! I was the only one who went there to stop Captain Boomerang, while you were out doing God knows what! And now you're blaming me for showing up on the scene of a robbery when this is the town you're supposed to protect?" Jaime yelled.

Damian scowled back and was ready to give a piece of mind.

"Both of you, silence!" Bruce growled.

Dick sighed and leaned against the wall. He was in Bludhaven and Bruce was on League duty when it happened….. After 5 years of bringing Damian into the family from Talia's hands – Bruce finally agreed that he was old enough to go on patrols alone and intercept criminals when needed.

"Damian. It's your job as Robin to do your best in protecting civilians and bringing justice. if you can't do tha-" Bruce said halfway.

Damian glared at his father.

"Bruce!" Dick warned, eyes heavily guarded.

"He didn't show up. It's not his fault – we're all busy with life sometimes right? Look, what we need to do right now is figure out who this guy is and why he killed Captain Boomerang. Autopsy results, traffic scans, eye witnesses. We start from that." Dick said.

"Autopsy results aren't ready yet. GCPD is still working on it." Jaime answered.

"No traffic scans when Captain Boomerang was killed. Everything on that grid was turned off. We only have this pulled out from the cameras at the bank." Bruce said as he pulled an image on the batcomputer.

A blurry image of a figure cladded in black with red stripes across the shoulders and waist was pictured.

"Cross-referenced it to all of our databases but nothing showed up. Fortunately, Blue Beetle wasn't the only one who crossed fists with this mysterious figure." Dick replied.

"I have intel that he stole files from both ARGUS and CIA as of recently. We don't know what exactly he stole yet, since both of them are unwilling to have the League in their affairs."

Damian looked up at the screen of the blurry figure.

"They call him Phoenix."

"Well, that's unoriginal. Might as well take Flamebird's alias while he's at it." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Pyrokinesis and telekinesis are described as his powers, but we don't know what else he's capable of. From what we know, the only known victim is Captain Boomerang."

"Then, we do it old school. We wait."

* * *

"D." Dick called out as he opened the door to Damian's room.

"What do you want, Grayson?" Damian asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and sat on the edge of his bed.

Dick sighed and leaned against the door of Damian's bedroom.

"When I was your age, I was a lot worse. Hooked up with every girl I met, went out partying way past the designated patrol schedule, flunking tests….."

Damian rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Grayson. I don't think you understand the difference between me and you is that my intellect equals a Master's degree while you didn't even complete high school." Damian said.

Dick ignored his insult and continued.

"I get that at that age, girls and alcohol seem a lot more interesting than beating the living daylight out of criminals. You know… it just feels normal. It feels like you're actually a _teenager_ instead of a masked vigilante who worries about the safety of his family and friends in this line of duty." Dick said, eyes cast to the window.

"You get carried away…. You get distracted. You're rebellious when it comes to obeying orders from someone as cold and strict as Bruce."

"And that cost you to throw away the Robin costume in exchange for black and blue spandex and a 90's haircut."

Damian was being especially sassy than usual and Dick frowned.

"Your point being? I know all of your failures and mistakes as both Dick Grayson and Nightwing."

"This girl you're seeing…. It's not Lynn?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. He always figured the little brat had something for the petite girl but if he's seeing someone else maybe he was just wrong.

"It's none of your business, Grayson." Damian glared at Dick.

Really. What was so wrong about seeing some other girl? He was a fifteen-year-old boy with hormones for god's sake. Dick was probably seeing 15 different girls at the same time when he was his age.

 _So it's not Lynn. Well, now I owe Tim $2o. Shit._

"I know all you're trying to do is be a normal teenager – and you deserve the right to do that. With the lives we lead, it's the least you deserve."

Damian was relieved. He didn't want his older brother telling him he didn't deserve the right to try and hold on to someone else just because he was a past killer and an alter ego.

"But…. don't lose yourself in the process. Don't lose the people closest to you in the spur of a moment of temptation. I know I shouldn't be the one to be saying this but I don't want you to have the same regrets as me and miss out on the things you should treasure."

Dick was always a ladies' man. In the ever charming words of the world's _second_ fastest man alive – he was a _dog_. Dick never thought of denying it. He was young and immature – and he cheated on the woman he loved the most. The end result was devastating, words could never be taken back and there would always be scars in their hearts. He was lucky enough to be forgiven and to be able to call her his 'best friend' again.

"Grayson. Unlike you I'm not a dog. I'm loyal to the people who are loyal to me – I don't need dating advice from the guy who called off his _wedding_." Damian said.

Dick sweated from the remark and scratched his chin.

"You really wanted to be the one to hold the rings back then didn't you? Is that why you're always holding a grudge against me about the wedding?" Dick asked with a smug smirk.

"Shut up, Grayson."

* * *

"Hey hottie. Which class you heading to?"

Victoria's voice was sweet and tempting and Damian raised an eyebrow when she appeared around the corner.

"Science lab – and don't call me that, it's disgusting." Damian shook his head.

"That what would you like me to call you? Baby, babe, bae?" Her hands were already wrapped around his shoulder by the time he unlocked his locker.

"I swear if you call me any of those names you just listed, I will eat you." Damian replied.

"Awh…. Are you being shy, babe? Then, do eat.. me.. up…" Her voice was slow and arousing and Damian couldn't help himself from staring into her red lips.

"You really shouldn't be saying stuff like that unless you wante-" Damian's smirk turned into a gape when he saw the auburn girl standing in front of the both of them.

Damian released his grip on Victoria's wrist.

"O-oh….Hey D! Fancy meeting you here…. You know… in front of your locker….at recess…" Lynn started shuffling with her fingers as she mentally wanted to slap herself.

 _Idiot! What are you saying!_

"Oh… and who might this be? I like your shoes!" Lynn smiled as she held her hand out.

The girl looked back at Damian and back at the petite girl before she smiled.

"I'm Victoria Banks. Junior year. You must be Lynn."

Her outstretched hand was never shaken and Lynn awkwardly rested her hand beside her.

 _Victoria Banks?_

"Reddington. This is Victoria. She's my friend." Damian said.

Lynn sweated and bit her lower lip.

 _Is that a first name basis? How is that possible? I've known Damian Wayne for years now and he still calls me by my last name!_

Victoria glared at Lynn before she smiled and hugged Damian's figure.

"Are you embarrassed? Calling me a friend after what happened last night…"

Lynn gasped.

 _Last night?_

Lynn found her mouth hung open but she didn't find the words to say. All she knew was that somehow, somewhere the girl in front of her led her best friend into being someone she didn't realize he was capable of.

"Hey. Don't you dare say anything else-" Damian's voice was sharp when he caught the confused look on Lynn's face.

Lynn laughed loudly as she slapped Damian's shoulder.

The two looked downright confused and shocked at Lynn's reaction.

"My, my – the Damian Wayne brat I know is finally getting himself laid. This must be a memorable day for the gods." Lynn teased as she raised an eyebrow at Damian.

Lynn sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"My, I was getting worried myself. The hottest and shittiest guy I know happens to only scare the opposite sex away and I was forced to believe maybe it's because he's gay and not interested in women at all."

"Eh?" Victoria blinked at the sentence.

 _Wait. Wait. Wait. Is she seriously happy and relieved that Damian's mine?_

"You bastard-" Damian was slapped again in the chin by Lynn's elbow and he shrieked from the pain.

"Now I can finally rest in peace knowing that the ladies of Gotham are able to pursue a romantic relationship with my best friend and he no longer has the need to watch porn alo-" Lynn's mouth was suddenly caught between two pairs of strong hands and a deadly aura from behind her.

Damian clasped Lynn's mouth together as tight as he could and he smirked as he glared right into the brinks of hell.

"Reddington." Damian's voice was a mix of anger and ferocity as a vein popped on his head.

 _What the hell is wrong this woman? Why is she being so disgustingly annoying today?!_

Lynn sweated and squealed when pain erupted in her lower jawline.

 _Shit. I said too much. Must be the coffee after days of sleepless nights._

 _I'm going to die here instantly right now with Damian's current state. No amount of blackmail material I have on my hands is going to save me from his death threats now._

Lynn looked around until she saw something that caught her eye and her eyes twinkled in hope.

She tore apart from Damian's death grip on her jaw and yelled.

"Ed! Save me! I'm going to get kill-" Damian glared at Lynn as she was pulled back into a death grip.

Edward shrieked as he remembered the slap he received a few nights ago and the death glares being sent his way by both the young Wayne and the fiery girl.

 _You better come save me or I'll never forgive you._

Lynn threatened with a glare.

 _You try intervening in my revenge and I'll skin you alive puny boy!_

Damian's aura yelled ferocity.

Edward sweated and dropped his textbooks on the floor.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do?! Don't drag me into both of your affairs!_

Edward furrowed my eyebrows and walked towards the two.

 _Why am I walking towards them? I should be running away!_

Edward sighed and grabbed Lynn's wrist away from Damian's death grip and hid the girl behind him.

"Let's go." Lynn was already being dragged away from the scene before Damian could glare daggers at the other boy's back.

* * *

"What's wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself today."

Edward's voice was hesitant and a pause erupted after he spoke like he instantly regretted it.

Lynn watched the water droplets fall as she leaned her head against the window at Big Belly Burgers.

 _I said too much. Damian's going to kill me. And now I have to worry about this potential girlfriend he has. I hate life._

"And you're not eating your food…. Are you sick?"

Lynn stared down at her uneaten glob of greasy fries and a cheeseburger.

 _My favorite._

She felt her stomach churn in disgust as she smiled.

"My is that concern I hear? Funny coming from the guy who tried to jump on me the other-" Lynn's smile faded as the boy in front of her blushed a deep shade of red.

"Wait…. Are you blushing? Shouldn't I be the one blushing?" Lynn asked as she felt her face heat up from the thought.

Edward hid his face behind the diner menu and glanced awkwardly at the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry…. I really didn't mean to do something like that the other day." His voice was hesitant and he sweated.

He genuinely looked apologetic and Lynn smiled.

"I forgive you. Though I feel sorry for the guy who walked in though." Lynn said.

Edward sighed in relief.

"For a moment there I was worried you were going to tell Damian and have him feed me to the sharks to atone for my sins."

 _He really is scared of Damian. I wonder why. D's the cutest piece of shit ever._

"And by the way, that's my new intern – Jaime. He's a fresh college graduate from El Paso and he applied to intern at Kord Tech." Edward said as he slurped on his milkshake.

"That sounds interesting. Tell me, how does it feel to be the boss of a college graduate who's 7 years older than you?"

"Terrifying. But he just kinds of help me out at the lab – simple stuff. Rewiring the machines, figuring out new algorithms, reporting to my mother…."

Cynthia Kord, Edward's mother was the current CEO of the company after their father passed away in an accident. That was what Lynn remembered after it appeared all over the news a few years ago.

Edward's eyes cast towards Lynn who was staring at the empty glass of milkshake.

"Lynn, do you need me to drop you off at your house? You seem tired."

Lynn looked up to see the boy.

"I'm fine. Maybe I am just tired from all the sudden classes and homework bombarding me. Scholarships and all, I'm still trying my best to make sure I can graduate without my father worrying about my grades." Lynn sighed at the thought of the pile of homework that awaited her when she got back home.

Edward stayed quiet until he fished out something from his pocket.

"I tried opening the file you gave me the other day."

Lynn's ears perked up at his voice.

 _The CIA file?_

"It's encrypted. It's going to take some time before I can decrypt it. How long…I don't know either. But I'll try to make it as soon as possible."

Lynn bit her lip and glanced at Edward with hopeful eyes. It was the most reassuring thing she needed to hear today.

"Thank you, Ed."

Edward stared into hazel eyes and he felt his hands go numb.

"I really need to know what's in the file – and I can't say much about how I got it and why. I hope that you can trust me on this… This is important to me." Lynn's hands are on top of Edward's, her cold hands against his warm ones.

Edward swallowed a hard lump in his throat at the contact.

"I know what I'm saying is selfish and I don't know how to repay you at all for what you're doing for me…." Lynn frowned and looked at her shoes.

Edward stared into hazel eyes and auburn hair. He stood up and patted the girl's head slowly with a genuine smile.

"That's easy."

Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"Let me walk you back home." Edward replied while hiding his blush and smiling back at the girl.

Lynn furrowed her eyebrows and stood up.

"How is that supposed to be thanking you at all?" Lynn asked, standing beside the taller boy. The two of them grabbed their blazers and the boy held the door for Lynn to exit first.

His dirty blonde hair swayed in the strong wind as the rain gushed down on the sidewalk.

"Well…"

He laughed as he signaled his chauffeur that was waiting in the car to go without him.

"That means I get to spend more time with you. Isn't that a win situation for me?" He asked as he wrapped his coat around Lynn's cold shoulders.

Lynn looked at the thick coat around her and back at the boy in front of her.

"I don't understand how sometimes you blush at the most trivial things but you can say the cheesiest lines in the world." Lynn answered.

Edward held an umbrella in his left as the two of them smiled and walked under it.

Lynn couldn't help but wonder if she deserved the right to laugh beside a friend after all she experienced and the blood on her hands that day.

* * *

Like reality, we're all insecure and crave for attention. sometimes, we're so immature that we cling onto anyone who comes through the door – as long as they seem genuine. And then you realize as soon you fall you're anxious to get out of a toxic relationship. We've all been there – and I want this to be as realistic as it gets. Not the "soulmate and love of my life at first sight and we've been together since we were a fetus" thing. Damian's only human, and he craves to be accepted by others. He was an assassin and everyone in the family hated him – he desperately wanted to be accepted in the family. He had never been loved and he _wanted_ so badly to be loved in return – that he settled for anyone who praised him and made him feel _complete._ **We're vulnerable beings who seek for the things we lack to be complete.** We all do – we all want to be complete, but it's not that easy.

I want to be able to write the transition for Damian's mindset and how he matures and develops over time to be a better person to himself and others. This may not be what you expected but I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter.

Again, don't forget to **vote, leave a comment and follow me for more updates** – following me means you'll know ASAP when I post the **bonus one shot** and all the other stuff coming soon! I might work on some minor projects after this but I do hope the next update isn't too far away! This was one of the chapters where I wasn't sure if I should post because this is a big step and I'm worried of making mistakes…. But I wanted to know what you guys think of this!


	13. Unmasked

"Hey pretty lady, whatcha doin' out so late at night?"

His voice was rough and deep. The figure from the alley reeked of alcohol and cigarettes – a scent she was sure she hated. She clicked her tongue in annoyance at the timing. All a girl wanted was some peace and quiet on her _night off_ from running around rooftops and jumping down buildings – and she still had all the luck in the world to run into a drunk asshole who couldn't keep it inside his pants.

Lynn ignored the man and continued to walk away from the alley.

 _Not tonight. I just want some peace to think about shit – not add another name on to the list of people I've given concussions this week._

"Hey gorgeous I'm talking to you!" The man smirked with his yellowish teeth and foul breath in the air. He grabbed Lynn's wrist tightly and pushed her towards the end of a wall.

"My, I hit the jackpot tonight. You're the most gorgeous looking thing I've laid my eyes on!"

Lynn furrowed her eyebrows as her back hit the stone wall hard.

"I'm just going to say this once, let me go and I we both get to walk away without a broken arm." Lynn's voice came out colder than usual, her hazel eyes stone hard - glaring at the man leaning against her body.

"Tough one, aren't you? I'd bet you'd be screaming my name to the heavens once I spread your legs open." The man's hands traveled inside her hoodie and against her cold skin. His rough and large hands traveled deeper inside her hoodie threatening to tear away at her clothing and he smirked even deeper.

The man leaned against her small body even harder as his legs trapped her frail body in between his, his hands touching her smooth skin as he tried to pry the clothes off of the girl.

"No need to be shy. I can make you experience the best goddamn pleasure in your life-" His words came to a halt when a fist met his teeth abruptly. The man scooted backward from the force and fell on the ground with a hand to his bloodied nose.

 _Definitely a broken nose._

The man stared in disbelief at his own hand – stained red with his own blood as he sat on the ground.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay!" The man yelled launching himself against the girl.

 _A punch to the left._

 _Dodge and lean right._

Lynn dodged a fist sent her way as she leaned to the right.

 _He'll aim for my stomach and kick next._

She does a backflip and sends a wrenching kick to the man's face.

 _Too predictable. Low life thugs always tended to launch themselves head-on and aim for the stomach._

"Looks like you're having the worst luck of your life today, asshole." Lynn said wiping away the dried blood on her knuckles.

"you're going to regret what you just did, bitch!" The man yells as he retrieves a knife from his back pocket and dashes forward to slash Lynn's right shoulder.

 _Shit. I didn't think he had a weapon._

Lynn bites down hard on her lower lip as she feels blood trickle down her right shoulder and pain registers in her system. She can't feel her right shoulder and as she's distracted by the wound…

"I'm going to kill you!" The man's hands are clutching on the sharp knife and he stabs the knife in a downward motion aiming for her abdomen. A sharp force erupts and sends the man crashing into the wall behind them.

The man cringes in fear and pain as his entire being is pushed against the wall, his body straight and posture rigid. It was as if he was being pushed down by ten elephants sitting on him.

Lynn gets up from the ground and walks towards the large hole in the broken wall with blood streaming down her shoulder. The man flinches and struggles to get up from the rubble as he screams in fear. He couldn't move an inch of his body. An invisible force stuck to his body as he stayed against the rubble.

"W-what are you..?!" His voice is hesitant, scared and trembling.

A tone she knows very well – people were afraid of her. Afraid of the things she could do to hurt them - or kill them.

Lynn's face is cast downwards as her right-hand raises up.

"Please… let me go. D-don't kill me!" He screams again.

A wave of energy brings the man to his knees against the rubble, his entire body leaning against the cold hard ground as if gravity was sent his way and his body weighted a hundred times more than usual. The ground beneath him cracked from the force and he screamed even louder – in fear of falling into the debris. His screams continued on and on until Lynn rested her hands beside her and felt that the gravity in the air was back to normal again.

"Tell a single, breathing soul of what you just saw or felt – and I assure you the next time you wake up you'll find yourself hanging over the Gotham Clocktower naked." Her voice came out a cold threat and the man flinched in shock as deadpan hazel eyes stared back into him.

"Now scram." The man ran as fast as his jiggly legs could at the speed of light.

…

"Tsk. That asshole cut deep." She flinched as scissors, surgical needle and thread floated on thin air in front of her. She levitated cotton balls of antiseptic and wiped away at the blood on her shoulder to reveal a deep cut.

She levitated the blood-soaked cotton away to the trash bin and leaned against the counter of the worn-down bathroom.

She liked to call this place her _Nest_ , like a makeshift home whenever she needed to tend to her wounds and come up with a plan. This was the hidden and rundown shop lot Lynn received along with an overseas bank account that Digger Harkness, the man who came to her a few months ago had passed to her. Lynn didn't know why her mother had asked a criminal to hand her something like this. She didn't know anything at all.

Why now? After all these years…. Why did she plan to have someone hand her something like this? Did she foresee her own death? Was there something she was missing? Something crucial? Something…dangerous?

Lynn levitated the needle and thread as it poked around the flesh of her skin and she stared at the ceiling. The one thing she was grateful for tonight was the fact that her powers made stitching wounds up real convenient even if she wasn't capable of stitching herself up with one hand.

Telekinesis, the ability to levitate things, objects – manipulate the energy in the air to her own desire and creativity with just a single thought. That was how she would explain it in her own terms, but she could manipulate full grown adults and send them crashing towards a door and levitate her own body in the air with ease.

Lynn levitated herself in the air, sitting cross-legged as she pulled a towel over her bare body and turned on the faucet to the bathtub across the room.

With a snap of her fingers, the candles in the room ignited with a swish sound and she turned off the lights.

Not only did she have the most absurd ability to float and lift things with her mind, she discovered the ability to light things and burn things to a pulp with just a snap of her fingers. Stephen King was the first to come up with a term for this ability – Pyrokinesis. Scientists described it as the ability to speed up the movement of molecules in order to increase temperature. Lynn didn't know which was more accurate, to her – it was just looking into something and snapping her fingers and boom – she could burn an entire house to ashes.

Lynn landed down to the tiled floor and dipped her feet into the lukewarm water of the bathtub. When she was satisfied with the temperature she sunk her body in and leaned against the porcelain as she sighed.

It was when she was 11, on a particularly sunny day in summer. It was the end of school and while she was the new transfer student to Gotham Middle, Lynn did not have many friends and she was often a target of bullying by the other kids in her class. She didn't let them get to her, her father had always told her 'The moment you screamed and yelled at someone else was the moment you lose the fight'. But then she didn't expect the moment she'd did that she'd scare _herself_ away as well.

The fat bully pushed her down to a river with her books and backpack all soaked wet. Lynn shouldn't have gotten mad – but she was young, immature… and too emotional. It was supposed to just be a _nudge_. She just wanted to get back at him… just a little. She just wanted him to experience what he made her go through…. Not send him to the hospital with six broken ribs. She didn't know what happened – maybe it was just the anger inside of her, the emotions bursting through the surface… and then she sent him crashing against three walls… consecutively.

Lynn dived deeper into the water and sighed at the thought.

She was afraid… of what she did to him and what he would say that day. Everyone would have feared her… her capabilities. She was young and couldn't grasp the idea of what she had just experienced…. But somehow the boy never said a word. She thought maybe he suffered so much shock he couldn't remember what she did, then again maybe he _did_ and was too scared to say a thing about it. Maybe he just didn't want to let the world know a girl half his size broke six of his ribs and had him eating through a straw for two months.

Lynn got lucky. No one found out even though the circumstances were awfully suspicious. She never dared utter a word about the incident – and she kept her abilities hidden well, especially from the skilled detective she lived with. But the more she grew up, the more she knew there was something _wrong._ All she needed was a meager few punches to get the kick of her powers… it was like she had these powers all along. As if she was _already_ trained to use them…

There was always a gut feeling that her powers were related to that fated incident six years ago. When her mother died… too many things were left unexplained. Circumstances too suspicious... and amnesia never helped solve anything along the way.

Though she forgot many things of her past… there were certain events she remembered occasionally. Endless training, fighting… the echoes of her stern mother's voice…. The electric shocks and needles against her flesh, the white coats….

And her teacher who taught her the arts of combat…. Along with the warmth of a mother she never had.

Lynn got out from the bathtub and drained the water. Levitating a towel from the counter towards herself and drying her body dry.

It was when she was kidnapped by Roland Daggett that she used her powers in the public for the second time. Fortunately, it went unnoticed by both Damian and Nightwing. The first was when she was up against Dollmakers' minions and Damian went MIA on her.

She desperately wanted answers to questions she had been asking all her life… and she wasn't going to run away anymore. Digger Harkness provided her with the first ever lead she had about her dead mother – and without a second thought, she donned a handmade black Kevlar suit and a mask in hope of answers.

Yet that resulted in making a name for herself as a masked criminal and the only lead she had...

" _All I'd like is one last cigarette…."_

…dead without a trace.

Lynn held a sweater over her head as she pulled her hair into a makeshift bun. She sat at the edge of the old sofa and looked down at her hands. Gotham was a shithole of criminals and psychopaths. She knew the moment she put on that mask what was installed for her. There were no pretty rays of sunshine in this city…. And the man she ran in with earlier…. She knew too well he was going to _kill_ her. What saddened her was that _if_ it was some other girl in her shoes instead… the man could have gotten away with ruining an innocent girl's life.

Maybe that was what made her so mad that she used her powers in the open. Lynn was always careful about hiding it… even when she wore the mask she made sure to keep the powers to a minimum… she just couldn't believe that people like him existed and that there were only many more events like these waiting to be repeated. Lynn wanted to kill him… _it was so easy_ … but it wasn't the right thing to do. Lynn had always been a confusing kid… trying to seem outgoing at times but when she was just suppressing her feelings from exploding. She didn't want to risk breaking someone again with unstable powers.

" _Reddington. This is my friend, Victoria…"_

" _Are you embarrassed? Calling me a friend after what happened last night…"_

Lynn felt a glass at the end of the room explode to shards. Lynn slapped herself with her right hand.

"Stupid powers and stupid feelings. Stop making me walk into Walmart for glassware every week, the cashier's getting suspicious of me!" Lynn yelled through a pillow in her face.

Lynn didn't like Victoria. She gave off a bad vibe and Lynn didn't like that Damian was fond of her one bit. But she also wasn't going to be an asshole and ruin her best friend's chance at happiness. Lynn was just going to support him and his decisions… even if they were _bad_ decisions. Something deep inside made Lynn churn in disgust. The more she thought about the idea that Damian was seeing someone else the more uneasy she felt.

"Why can't you just be happy that son of a bitch is finally getting laid, Lynn Reddington?"

….

"This is the 4th serial killer case with the same M.O. in a month! Ronald, where the hell are we on these leads?" Commissioner Gordon's voice echoed through the office.

Lynn sat at the edge of her chair – voices bustling from inside the sealed room. Officers and detectives were gathered for a briefing and Commissioner Gordon was still as lively at his prime even if he had a head of white hair now.

"No known suspects, no DNA traces – we don't have anything close to a lead to solve this case! 17 women have gone missing under suspicious circumstances and 6 of them are dead. What are we going to tell the media?"

Lynn got off from the stool and hid her hands inside the pockets of her hoodie. As much as she wanted to stay and at least know what was going on in the dark slums of Gotham, she wasn't very much in the mood to hear Commissioner Gordon and her father scream at each other.

Lynn sighed and grabbed her backpack from the chair and headed to the door. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Lynn slides the 'answer' button as she held it to her ear.

"It's ready. Where should we meet?" Edward's voice was husky and sleepy – most probably from all the coffee and pulling another all-nighter for the 3rd night in a row.

"Your office?" Lynn asked as she stopped in her tracks.

There was a sound of cracked glass and a grunt on the other side.

"Nope. Too dangerous – I don't want someone barging in like the last time and risk getting the both of us behind bars."

"and this isn't a secure line either….. I know just the place. I'll send you the coordinates – meet you there in 20."

….

"Well, I was kind of expecting some place a little more…. Furnished." Edward said.

Edward raised an eyebrow as he hung his coat on the only chair in the room. The small house was run down and dark with barely any windows and furniture. Edward could tell the place had only been in 'living conditions' quite recently from the makeshift bed and the mountain of take-outs by the corner.

"Well, not every one of us owns a trust fund, right?" Lynn said as she closed the door behind her.

"Why do you even have this place? Don't you live with your Dad?" Edward asked.

Lynn avoided eye contact and powered up the laptop on the wooden table.

"Let's just say it was a gift. Now… about the file…."

Edward sunk his hands into the pockets of his trousers for a small, pinky sized memory card.

"It's a profile of a woman named Tsukishima Kana."

Lynn stopped breathing for a second at the mention of the name.

Edward opened the file on the monitor and showed it to Lynn as she stared with wide eyes at the screen.

"Born and raised in Kyoto, she seems to have a Ph.D. in Molecular Biology and was at the top of her career in her mid-thirties. There isn't much in this file except for something about dying in a fire and leaving behind a liability."

 _A liability?_

"I see…" Lynn trailed off as she leaned against the wall.

Edward stared into distant hazel eyes and sighed.

"and something about working for a short term period at S.T.A.R. Labs."

Lynn shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and smiled at the older boy.

"Thanks, Ed. I know what I'm asking you to do is risky but you did it for me anyway. It may not be the answers I'm looking for but thanks for the help."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and uttered "Sure…"

He stopped staring back into cold hazel eyes when he realized she clenched her fists as she walked away.

…

And here she was back at square one. She wanted answers…. But she didn't know how hard it would be to search for them. She infiltrated Police Departments, Intelligence Agencies, security firms and everything that came back was a dead end. In the databases, Tsukishima Kana never existed. Her name was a myth and there was no proof she had ever existed, or nonetheless died. Her name didn't pop up anywhere – except for ARGUS and the CIA. Those were the only things that proved her mysterious and dead mother at least had a face – and was proclaimed dead. On public documents, Lynn's only parent was her father and her backstory was she was living in Japan with a relative until she was brought in by her father to America.

Lynn barely remembered her mother's face, or anything associated with her other than a vague name. Maybe she never really existed and that's why her father hadn't linked her mother to her birth certificate…. But Lynn knew. A firm voice in her head and the sting in her chest told her – that there was something the world didn't want her to know…. And she was dying to find out.

It was too late to go back now – not after witnessing Digger Harkness' death and having Gotham on a look out for her alter ego. Batman and his gang of caped crusaders were seen more frequently around town and that's when Lynn decided to stop donning the mask and take a break. She didn't want to run into Batman and get locked up behind bars for a murder she didn't commit.

So, what was she doing on a rooftop after midnight without her gear or a costume?

Lynn stared down at the empty and cold streets as she leaned against the metal rail. She didn't know where to start now…. Her only leads gone and she didn't know where to start searching for a ghost and answers to her past.

"H-Help!" A high-pitched voice screamed from the alleyway next to the building she was on and Lynn stood up abruptly.

A teenage girl dressed in a tank top and high heels screamed as she was being pinned down by a man twice her size towards the ground.

The girl cried and screamed until a knife was at her throat and she gulped in fear and her makeup sliding off her face.

"Scream again and I will slit your throat." The man's voice was eerily cold.

The girl stared at the masked figure in fear and nodded. She trembled in fear as the man's face got closer to hers.

"Once I'm done having my fun with you I'll make sure to dispose of you in the most painful way you could ever imagine." The man positioned his knees between the girl's body and leaned closer as his hands traveled down to her breasts and pressed them in between his fingers harshly.

"What a shame…. You have such a pretty face with the most gorgeous black skin I've seen… and you're hair…. " The man whispered with a smile as his fingers twirled her curly black hair.

The girl kicked back and resisted against the man's harsh body movements and she screamed but the man pinned her down tight.

"My… I'm going to have such fun tonight…" The girl's eyes widened in shock at his words and she shrieked until a dark figure appeared behind the man.

The man raised an eyebrow and turned his head when a fist was sent his way to his face and he collided with a wall.

"Get up!" Lynn yelled with a hand held out as the girl on the ground stared in shock. The man started to get up as he clicked his tongue and the girl held onto Lynn's hand without a second thought and the two of them ran as fast as they could.

The two girls ran with their breaths hitched and sweat running down their face. Lynn turned her head back and realized the masked man was chasing after them at fast speed and her hands trembled as her heartbeat doubled.

"He's catching up to us! I-it's no use! H-he's going to kill us both!" The girl yelled with tears running down her face.

Lynn clicked her tongue as the both of them started slowing down from exhaustion. Lynn considered her options of taking down the man and risk blowing her cover with a high possibility of getting killed in the process, or they could run away. Lynn continued to pull the girl's hand as she ran towards the dark streets of Gotham.

"It's no use running away, the both of you are going to die tonight!" The man yelled as he held a knife in the air and the distance between them closed.

The girl beside Lynn started panicking and crying as she tripped on her own feet. The man smiled as he noticed and the distance between them closed rapidly as Lynn heard the girl's scared screams echo in front of her. Lynn grabbed the girl's hand as the man was about to slash the knife towards her and the both of them felt their bodies tingle and drop down to an underground sewer.

Lynn felt her body go through the walls and her pants heavily echoed in the air.

"H-he's gone? W-where are we? An underground sewer? W-what just happened? What if he comes back for us?! What if he's just behind us? I'm going to die-" The girl stopped trembling as a pair of hands positioned them on her shoulders.

"He can't get to us here. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know where we disappeared to…. But we'll have to make it out to the surface as soon as possible… it's not safe here either." Lynn said as she took off her coat and handed it to the girl beside her.

"How can you be so sure? H-he tried to kill me…. Who was he? He's going to come back for me… won't he?" The black-haired girl held on to the thick coat and cried.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here first…. The foul smell is suffocating me." Lynn said as she cringed.

"What are you acting so calm?! Someone just tried to kill us! He tried to rape me! And you're worried about the smell? How did we even get down here? W-what did you do?" The girl cried and trembled as she backed away from Lynn.

 _This is why I hate risking blowing my cover._

"My name's Lisa, yours?" Lynn asked. Lynn didn't want to lie to her but her powers were exposed and she didn't want to reveal any more potential information to someone she just met.

The girl raised an eyebrow and replied "Nell… Nell Little."

"Nell, this might sound outrageous at first so try to be calm. In order to get the both of us out of there safely, I phased through the floor and that's how we ended up here." Lynn said.

Nell furrowed her eyebrows.

"Phase?"

"As in I can go through solid objects and turn 'transparent' without anyone else noticing. I used my abilities on you so you phased through the floor with me."

Nell scratched her head.

"Are you one of those… meta humans? Like superman?"

"Superman? I don't think my powers are anywhere near Superman level yet….."

"So, you're an alien?" Nell asked.

"Ugh…. let's save the details for later and get out of here first…"

…..

"There should be a manhole further up ahead. This should lead us to Gotham Square. Your friend is waiting for you, right?" Lynn asked.

"Yes. Sin says she'll be waiting for me there."

Lynn crossed her arms and sighed.

"The man who tried to kill the both of us today - he's not an ordinary street thug. He's a serial killer… the type that even the GCPD doesn't even know where to start looking for him. They call him The Zodiac."

"The guy responsible for the murders these past few months?" Nell asked.

"Well, he fits the description… and you fit all the traits of his dead victims."

"What am I supposed to do? What if he comes back for me?" Nell asked, fear in her eyes.

"Once you get out of here, go to the GCPD. There should be a detective named Ronald Reddington – tell him about your case and describe to him what the man looked like, his language, his weapon of choice and the car plate number…" Lynn said as she handed a piece of paper to Nell.

Lynn squinted her eyes as she moved forward down the sewer.

"I managed to get a glimpse of the car plate number just now… it might mean something if the officers look into it."

Nell nodded.

"Have them put you into witness protection. He might come back for you… or me."

"And you can't just come with me to the station? How are you going to protect yourself?"

Lynn stopped in her tracks as she stood beneath a ladder leading up to a manhole.

"You can't tell the GCPD I was there. In your statement, you have to tell them you escaped from him. Ran far enough that he couldn't catch up. You never met me."

Nell furrowed her eyebrows.

"And my powers…. You have to keep them a secret. I saved your life today – so I'd appreciate if you kept what you saw today a secret." Lynn said as she gestured for Nell to climb the ladder.

As Nell climbed up the ladder and looked back down at Lynn's dark figure she muttered "Thank you."

Lynn kept quiet.

"If it weren't for you today… I'd be dead... You saved my life, you're a hero."

Lynn clicked her tongue and watched as Nell climbed out of the manhole and a ray of light led down before them.

"Trust me, I'm anything but a _hero_."

…

"Sin!" Nell's voice came out as a croak as she ran towards the figure leaning against the car.

"Nell! Are you okay? I was worried sic-" Sin stopped talking as Nell started crying in her embrace.

"I was so scared! H-he tried to kill me… and I barely escaped and…." Nell said halfway as she turned her head back.

Sin furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the look of fear in her friend's eyes and the trembling in her hands. Sin made a mental reminder to make sure whoever that was targeting her friend was going to get a _visit_ from her real soon.

"and?" Sin asked.

Nell looked puzzled as she stared back into the sewer.

"Nell? What are you talking about?" Sin asked as she followed Nell's line of vision into the sewer.

"Where did she go…..?"

…..

"What are you up to?" Damian asked as he slid his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie.

Bruce sat in the chair staring back at the Batcomputer and didn't change his facial expression as he heard his son's voice coming from the stairs.

As Damian approached his father cladded in his black and gray uniform – Bruce spoke.

"What do you have on The Zodiac?"

Damian raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter.

"As of yesterday, 6 confirmed dead victims and 11 missing suspected victims. All of them were women, ages ranged between 16 to 33. The zodiac rapes his victims then disposes of them. GCPD has no leads or suspects to move on with the case." Damian replied.

"Wrong." Damian scowled at his father.

"As of last night, there was another victim. She managed to escape and has given the GCPD her statement. The killer was wearing a mask but she did give us some credible intel about our mysterious killer." Bruce replied as he pulled out the witness files on the desktop.

"White Caucasian male, 6 foot tall, weapon of choice is a 6-inch knife with an emblem at the end..?"

A scribble of a simple cross in a circle popped out on the desktop.

"The killer's signature?" Damian asked.

"And a car plate number that could belong to Zodiac. It's being processed but the results will be out soon."

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"I have League business tonight, I'll be back as soon as I can." Bruce said as he put on his mask and walked over to the Batmobile.

Damian scowled even deeper.

"What about me? Don't tell me I'm sitting this one out." Damian yelled as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Bruce glanced back at his soon 16-year-old son.

"I obeyed your orders and stayed at home for the past week 2 weeks! I think it's about time you let me do something that will take down this psychopath!" Damian yelled.

"Nell Little." Bruce said.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The name of the victim who escaped from The Zodiac. She's the only person who has seen The Zodiac and escaped – don't you think-"

"He'll come back for her." Damian said finally putting it together.

"The GPS location has already been sent to the R-motor. I'll get there as soon as I'm done with business on my side."

Damian walked over to the lockers and scavenged for his uniform and gear without a second thought.

…

"How long do you plan on hiding in the shadows?" A girl said with a scowl as she stood on the balcony of the apartment.

A shadow started moving as a figure appeared on a tree opposite of the balcony.

Damian scowled as he came out from the shadows and fired a grappling hook at the balcony and swung towards it.

"In case you were wondering GCPD is right outside of the door – you can take your turn after them, boy wonder." The girl with short black hair and sharp brown eyes said.

Robin stood before the slender and pale girl with a frown.

"How did you know I was there?" Damian asked.

"Better question, what are you doing hiding on a tree stalking my home?" She asked glaring at the masked boy.

"I'm protecting you and your friend, China girl." Damian said.

"I can protect Nell just fine and I apparently don't need Boy Blunder to save my life either. So why don't you go back to Batman and let me go back to sleep, would you?"

"Look, China girl – I don't know what's your problem or why you think underestimating The Zodiac is a good thing but you and your friend are going to accept my protection whether you like it or not."

The girl squinted her eyes.

"My problem? My problem is that superheroes like you think that they can just stalk and barge into someone's home in the middle of the night!"

The girl got on every inch of Damian's nerve and none of them were planning on backing down from their fight until….

A scream echoed from inside the apartment.

"What the hell.." Damian muttered as the both of them ran towards the source of the scream.

"Nell!" The black haired girl yelled as they saw a figure hastily exiting the door with Nell.

The two run as fast as they can but the cloaked figure has his arm tightened around Nell's neck and pulls out a gun.

"Get down!" Damian yells as he pushes the black haired girl behind the pillars as bullets fly towards them.

"Sin!" Nell screams as she's pulled into the elevator with the masked man. He fires more bullets into the hallway and shouts "Shut up or I'll kill you too!"

Damian gets up and rushes towards the both of them but the elevator closes before he can intercept. The gears in Damian's head turn as he thinks of a route to get down to the ground floor and catch the culprit before they can make an escape.

 _I can use the grappling gun to lower myself down to the ground before they can reach-_

The girl abruptly grabs the grappling gun hanging on Damian's waist and runs towards the nearest window.

"Wait! The fuck you doing-" Damian yells as she climbs out the window with ease and fires the grappling gun upwards.

"Hey that isn't a toy!" Damian yells and climbs out the window only to find the girl already climbing down the wire.

"We're on the 14th floor goddamn it! How the hell am I supposed to get down now?!"

Sin lands herself down on the 8th floor and parkour's her way down the flight of stairs until she reaches the ground floor. The elevator stops at the exact moment and she readies herself as the doors open and…

No one is inside.

"How is this possible?" Sin asks as she furiously slams her fist into the wall.

…

"Zodiac got away with the girl. CCTV footage shows that he stopped on the second floor and jumped through the back window and made an exit there. Probably had a car parked there but there were no cameras there to prove it." Damian said as he got off his motor and parked it beside the batmobile.

"If that China Girl didn't steal my grappling gun I would have caught Zodiac already!"

Bruce turned away from the monitor and glared back at his son.

"What? You're not going to yell at me and say how much of a failure I am for letting him get away? Our only chance at finding this killer gone because I can't be like the great Batman?!" Damian said.

Bruce sighed and pulled up a profile from the monitor.

"Samuel Rodriguez. 42-year-old white male. Unemployed. GCPD got a hit on him from the car plate number Nell provided." Bruce replied.

"So we finally have a lead on Zodiac?"

"This is his home address. This may be where he's operating and holding the victims, including Nell." Bruce said as he put on his gear and mask.

"Change of plans, you're sitting this one out." Bruce ordered.

"What?! You can't just leave me out of a case when we're so close to solving it! This is ridiculous!" Damian yelled.

"You'll be taking my place on the League case."

Damian paled and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

 _Are his ears deceiving him? Did Damian even hear that right? Replacing his father on_ _ **league**_ _business?_

"Due to the nature of the case, Superman has specifically requested Kara to join in and she _apparently_ prefers you than me."

Damian closed his mouth and kept quiet.

"I don't have time to deal with a case that _doesn't_ need my help so you'll rendezvous with the others at Mount Justice. You leave asap with Blue Beetle." Bruce ordered.

"what about the Zodiac?" Damian asked.

"I'll deal with him." Bruce ordered as she slipped into the Batmobile and accelerated.

….

 _What was with creepy lone houses in the creepiest neighborhood? Houses like these practically screamed "Psychopath. Murderers. Rapists." And yet people never seem to do anything._

Lynn furrowed her eyebrows as she stood on the rooftops of a tall building. She brought up a pair of binoculars as she analyzed the supposedly abandoned house.

 _Dark skinned African-American high school girl the age of 16. Black hair and black eyes. Kidnapped an hour ago from 52 west point street. Requesting all units to search-_

The ringing in Lynn's right ear started as she picked up the local GCPD's communication line. Lynn slid out her phone from the opening of her suit on her right ankle. She zoomed in on the picture of alleged suspect Samuel Rodriguez and the car plate number she managed to sneak a peek before she phased together with Nell into the sewers. The was only one car parked near the alley where he had tried to kidnap Nell and Lynn thanked her photographic memory to be able to have a solid lead on the guy.

Because right now… The Zodiac would be arriving with Nell Little back into his little base of operations. From what Lynn could gather through the GCPD communications channel – Zodiac was armed this time and got through the officers standing by with ease. Escaped without a trace and right now her father should be assembling a team to Rodriguez's house any moment now. Assuming… this really is the right place and the right guy.

Lynn put on her mask and slipped on the protective gear without a second thought. This was her first time fighting head on as Phoenix instead of Lynn Reddington – and even though she handled Dollmaker in her civilian form fairly well, Lynn knew better than to underestimate psychopaths. She really wasn't going to meddle in this and let Batman do his job, but her conscience wouldn't let her put this one down… she couldn't bear the thought that if Batman were a second too late and more victims died….

" _All I'd like is one last cigarette…."_

…more blood would be on her hands.

Lynn closed her eyes and felt her body become the weight of paper as she levitated on thin air. She phased through the buildings and levitated herself through the night sky until the was outside of Rodriguez's creepy ass house. The house was dark, messy and there didn't seem to be anyone else at the moment. Lynn thanked her lucky stars as it gave her more time to search around. From his profile, it said he was single and living alone but Lynn found a picture of a gorgeous blonde woman together with him in one of the photos hanging on the staircase.

"Strange… What are you hiding?" Lynn whispered to herself.

There wasn't any sign of victims being trapped or any sort of evidence that proved Rodriguez was Zodiac…. Could it be possible she was on the wrong trail?

The sound of tires hitting pavement alerted her and she immediately phased back into the walls, her transparent form invisible to the human eye.

"Dirty police and their dirty tricks! Trying to ruin all my plans…" A loud voice sounded as a white male unlocked the door.

Lynn squinted her eyes as she recognizes him as Samuel from the photos.

"Stop moving or I'll kill you, girl." He ordered as Nell was captured under his arms. Her arms and legs were bounded and her mouth was covered by duct tape, preventing her from moving or talking.

Lynn gasped.

"No worries, you'll be joining the others soon enough!" The man shouted as he pulled Nell further into his dark kitchen. At the end was a hidden entrance covered by a large bookcase. Lynn phased further under the floor until she found herself in a dark hidden room with no windows. She heard jingling as the man opened the secret door and threw Nell inside.

One of the lights lit up and Lynn found herself caved between a stash of chemicals, a large chainsaw, and an even larger freezer. He tied up Nell to a metal bed as she struggled to free herself and let out a muffled scream in the process.

"Shut up! If it weren't for you… my plans wouldn't have been ruined. Everything would have gone smoothly! If you had just obediently followed me instead of running away with that girl… the GCPD wouldn't be on my track and didn't have to risk exposing myself to capture you again!" The man cupped her face harshly in between his hands.

Nell squirmed in fear and trembled at the words spat out.

 _Shit, he knows GCPD is on to him. What if he tries to escape? But I don't see the other victims… where is he hiding them?_

Lynn clicked her tongue. She particularly didn't want to risk Nell's safety but she needed to know where the other victims are first.

"Don't worry, once I'm done with you… you'll join the others." His voice came out cold and high pitched.

Nell swallowed.

"In a place without sufferings nor pain… it'll be paradise. Nothing can hurt you there. The pain you endure now will mean _nothing_ at that place." His menacing smirk shook every hair on Nell's body as she desperately quivered in fear and tried to free herself.

The man put on a pair of rubber gloves and went to the far corner of the room where he stood in front of a large freezer.

"Now, to make sure we don't make a big mess." He whispered as he opened the freezer door.

Lynn was right next to the door but couldn't see well enough until she backed away. Her hearing after that was a desperate, scared and frightening muffled scream from Nell, then her cries for help. Lynn's eyes widened as she stared agape at the remnants of the victims' body dismembered and scattered in the freezer. Lynn couldn't feel her feet and her heart stopped for a mere second.

Her body shook uncontrollably as she crouched down, trying to regain control of her body.

Lynn was once again reminded of the fact that although she was _gifted_ with power, it didn't guarantee that she could protect everyone she encountered. As she trembled in fear at the sight – she swallows her own saliva one more time. She was once again naïve, thinking that if she could handle Dollmaker, nothing would be as bad as that…. But Gotham loved to prove her _wrong._

Although she was gifted, she was still a 16-year-old teen trying to figure out her life. She wasn't ready for the murders, homicides, torture nor the guilt that came with being a caped crusader.

"I promise you… You'll have the most pleasurable time of your life." The man whispered as he started pulling down the straps of Nell's top – her screams ringing evidently in Lynn's ears. Lynn bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

 _How could I be so powerless… if I had intervened earlier…. I could have_ _ **saved**_ _them._

A surge of anger resonated through Lynn's body as she got up, her body no longer echoing with fear.

Nell screams as the man tore the hem of her shirt off, revealing bare skin. As the man leaned in closer and tried to remove her bra with a smirk on his face, he abruptly stopped when the reflection on the metal bed revealed a black figure right beside him.

"Wha-" His words were cut short when an invisible force sent him flying towards the wall to the left, his various tools and weapons scattered across the floor with a loud thud.

Lynn felt the weight of her body return to normal as she stood in front of a panicked and crying Nell – gaping back at her. Before the man can get back up Lynn raises her right hand at Nell – focusing on loosening the restraints on her. With enough control, the restraints on Nell's mouth, hands and leg start coming off slowly – but not fast enough as Samuel got up with a bruised cheek and dashed towards Lynn with a knife he picked up from the floor.

Nell screams and kicks her legs in the air – trying to alarm the figure in front of her of the potential danger.

Lynn blocks the sharp object as she forges a forcefield at the tip of her fingers and uses her other hand to accumulate a large surge of energy.

"You… you're the girl who saved her earlier, aren't you?!" The man yelled as he pushed the sharp knife dangerously close to Lynn's torso.

"Maybe… but I think you should learn not to underestimate your enemies first!" Lynn yells as she lunges forward and the energy in her left palm surrounds the man and pulls him crashing towards the wall. The wall crashes with a giant hole in the middle and the man struggles to get up as blood seeps through his head.

Lynn turns her back towards Nell and continues to levitate the restraints off Nell as fast as she can. The restraints come off easily this time and Nell struggles to keep her cries to herself.

"Are you okay?" Lynn asks.

Nell opens her mouth to speak but her eyes widen in fear and she screams.

Lynn immediately shields herself in front of the dark-skinned girl as a knife clashes forward to her torso and Lynn lets out a low growl as she falls to the floor. The man is standing in front of her with a wicked smirk and his hand clutching a blood-stained knife.

Lynn feels her body numb as she crashed to the pavement and her ears can only register Nell's loud screams.

Lynn gathers all the energy in her to mutter "What are you doing…?!"

Nell looks back at her with trembling hands.

"Run!" Lynn's yell comes out loud and menacing as her pupils turn an amber red color and forges a forcefield on her fingertips as the man tries to catch Nell.

Nell gathers all the strength in her jiggly legs to run away towards the door and leave behind the black figure to fend for herself.

"You really think you can win against me when you're barely breathing yourself?" Samuel replies digging his knife deeper threatening to crumble the forcefield separating them.

Lynn feels the blood seep out of the wound on her torso and the pain emitting throughout her body. She knows with her current injury the best course of action is to escape…. But not until GCPD arrives and she knows Nell is safe.

Lynn smirks and the man raises an eyebrow.

"You really shouldn't underestimate someone who can kill you with just the move a finger, you know?"

Lynn feels the familiar energy in her palms and stretches her fingers out, the forcefield shattering into translucent shards as the man dashes forward with his knife threatening to pierce through her skin. Lynn dodges his first attack and before he can land his second, a strange surge of aura surrounds his whole body and pulls him from the left crashing into the wall, then to the right – hitting a metal pole and then to the left again as the house comes crashing down from the sheer weight of the force.

He's bouncing back and forth, left and right – like he's attached to bubblegum. He groans in pain and the wood splinters his ankle and he's head is still bleeding.

Lynn clutches onto the wound on her torso as she struggles to stand upright. Her black mask gazes back at the man lying on his belly, helpless.

"The pain you feel may be unbearable right now…." Lynn croaks out through her hoarse voice.

"but the pain the families of those victims go through will _never_ go away."

The man opens one eye and stares up at the face of the black cladded girl.

"The pain I've made you go through will never _equal_ to the pain you've caused to their loved ones… and you will spend the rest of your life remembering my words." Lynn's pupils are a fierce red, as if a burning, blazing fire in the wake of dawn.

The man looks down back at his own hands among the fallen rubble… and laughs. He laughs hysterically, echoing in the wind.

"What's so funny?" Lynn yells.

Without a second to think a firm hand is clutching onto Lynn's air pipe and she struggles to breathe. Another foot is sent digging into the open wound in her torso, earning a sharp scream as Lynn struggled to get the hands off her neck.

"You see, the pain I've caused is only a fraction of the pain I went through when my dearly beloved left me! My beautiful Georgia left me…. Even when I vowed that I could give her _everything_ she wanted. I loved her dearly… and she left me for someone else." His voice is cold, sending shivers down her spine as he strangled Lynn even further.

"I would never allow myself to see the love of my life walk away with another man, so I made sure she _didn't._ I made sure with my own _two hands_.. and the thrill and excitement that comes after… tremendously satisfying. I couldn't stop myself from finding another target…" Lynn feels her head immerse in white light as air is blocked up from her system and her feet stop kicking to get free.

 _Is this where I fail…?_

 _In the hands of a rapist… a murderer? A cold-blooded villain who took away the lives of too many innocents?_

Her vision is a blur and her throat is dry.

"If you hadn't come along… everything would have gone smoothly. No one would have to suffer! Not even you! But you just had to come around and play hero…." His yells are piercing through her ears but she can't feel anything other than the pain in her torso and the numbness in her head.

Her eyes flutter close and shut tight.

 _That's right…_

 _Why did I even play hero?_

 _If I had just continued being a normal student… I wouldn't have to die today._

 _My father… is he going to blame himself for my death?_

 _Ah… there were so many things I wanted to do before I die. I saved that cupcake for later in the freezer too… I should have just eaten it. Oh, I always wanted to try ice skating too…. Maybe I should force Damian to go with me next weekend._

 _Damian…._

 _I hope you don't try to put on that tough façade at my funeral. It would break my heart to see you trying so hard to put up with that stupid pride of yours…_

Lynn feels her eyes sting as all thoughts and feeling in her body vanish.

Out of the corner of Samuel's eyes, he sees a small ball roll its way towards him. Before he can question what it is, the metal ball extends with a pair of antennas and a loud, pain-curling scream erupts. He desperately lets go of the frail girl's neck and covers his bleeding ear from the loud frequency of the noise.

A figure erupts from the shadows, cladded in black and a blue insignia that looks strangely like a bird – dashes forward to catch Lynn and immediately checks for a pulse.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The figure asks.

Lynn barely opens her eyes before meeting a black bob haircut and a fitted mask that was attached to his suit.

"Right, just stay there. This is going to be quick." The figure said as he cracked his knuckles and frowned back at the bleeding man.

"More and more of you _heroes_ keep interfering with my plans. Why can't you all just die?!" The man yells clutching his sharp-edged knife as he dashed towards the figure.

The figure expertly does a backflip and dodges the swift attacks and crouches down as a hard, strong fist is sent towards his face. Then another kick to his balls and an uppercut punch to his nose, breaking it in the process.

Samuel's anger intensifies and screams – dashing towards the figure again. The black haired figure pulls out a retractable metal rod from the side of his thighs and extends it. A direct hit from the hilt of the rod and it sends electrified shocks down Samuel's body and his screams echo loudly in the empty space.

Sirens can be heard from a distance and the first to reach was the screeching of tires and a loud blaring engine. Lynn immediately recognized the vehicle and immediately slouched back.

"Fuck." Her curses would only be getting more if she didn't run away right now.

"Oh, fuck." The black figure said as his head turned in the direction of the Batmobile. Lynn struggled to get up with her injury but tumbled back onto the pavement.

"Hey, you should wait for the ambulance. It's on the way with the GCPD…" The figure says as it helps Lynn to her feet by offering a shoulder to lean on.

"Yeah, no fucking way I'm waiting for the GCPD. I appreciate the help but if you're going to hand me over to Batman I suggest you back away right now before I punch you." Lynn threatened.

She would very much like to avoid a death caused by her father screaming at the top of his lungs if he found out she was found out she was almost _dead_ and was playing hero… and being brought in by Batman was not a good idea either when the guy was hunting her down because of Captain Boomerang.

"Hey, I'd appreciate if you didn't lump me together with Mr. oh-so-gloomy-and-I'm-always-right." The figure said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Then why-" Before Lynn could finish her words the caped crusader himself had landed right in front of the two of them as his grappling gun retracted.

"Fuck." Lynn cursed under her breath again as the pain in her torso doubled.

Batman raised an eyebrow and sent his most menacing ice glare at the both of them.

"That over there is Zodiac, the son of a bitch that you're supposed to catch _but_ failed miserably." The figure says as he pointed towards the limp body of Samuel Rodriguez at the side.

Lynn sweated and gasped like a fish out of water.

 _Did this guy just insult THE BATMAN?!_

"And because of your incompetence, we both here have had to put our lives on the line to subdue him." He replied.

Batman squinted his eyes, the lines on his forehead and the dents in his mask evident along with the scowl on his face.

"You two. Just who do you think you are?" Batman's words are cold like ice.

"Really? I thought you would have figured out my identity by now. After all, you are the great batman!" Lynn panics and desperately tries to find a way to shut the guy next to her up so they don't have to fight a meaningless battle with _the_ batman.

A pair of hands cover the figure's mouth and Batman's cold glare pierces Lynn's eyes.

"This is my city. This isn't a place where kids like you two can roam around playing _heroes_ and do whatever you want." His voice is laced thickly with venom and Lynn can see the black gloves tightening on the Batarang on his utility belt.

Lynn grabs a hold of the mysterious figure's arm and her fingers snap together as a large shower of fire circles the both of them.

"What the-"

Lynn phases together with the figure until their bodies are transparent and light. Batman immediately backs away and uses his cape to shield himself from the blazing fire.

As the fire slowly simmers down, Batman stares back into the abyss with a frown.

* * *

I'm so sorry for being MIA for so long! Life has really taken a toll on me but now I'm back with the chapter you've all been waiting for – the true identity of Phoenix! I'm pretty sure most of you already figured it out by now lmao but hey this can't be a mystery fic without misleading you guys right? To make it up to all my fellow readers, I'm in the midst of finishing the next chapter! Oh and boy oh boy will everyone be excited for this one… IT'S THE MOMENT EVERYONE HAS DESPRERATELY WAITED FOR!

I was going to post a double chapter straight away but I still have like two scenes to write for the next chapter…. Ugh. No worries, as long as you **comment, vote and follow me** , I assure you the next chapter will be posted before 2016 ends! Comment below and let me know who you think Lynn's mystery saviour is, and of course vote for this chapter and follow me on wattpad as well! I desperately need followers lmao.

Happy holidays guys and thank you so much for all the love and support! Excited for the next chapter (I KNOW I AM)? Start spamming those comments and follows button now!


	14. Breathtaking

I'm so sorry i literally forgot to post this chapter and the next one (Breathtaking & Runaway) when I published it on wattpad on new years :( the author's note might be redundant because it's for the wattpad version so just skip it if you'd like.)

* * *

" _GCPD have just arrested the alleged suspect in the 17 rape and murder cases tonight. Several bodies have been found on the scene as well, all confirmed to be victims of the Zodiac as well as an unnamed female body who police believe was his first victim six months ago. The suspect, Samuel Rodriguez was brought in by Detective Harvey Bullock and the rest of the special crimes unit-"_

"Really… taking credit for an arrest that they didn't even happen to arrive on time?" Sin said as she rolled her eyes.

She leaned against the wall, her black hair held back by a headband and her clothes consisted of some sweater and sweatpants. She turned to look at the glass case hanging her black suit and mask in the corner. Sin didn't think she'd wear it ever again. She never wanted anything to do with the lives of _heroes_ anymore… not when Dinah thought she was dead and she was now living a life of secrecy on Batman's turf.

"Ugh…." A voice croaked out from the other corner. An unfamiliar face lying on her bed in her apartment. Sin frowned… she would never have done this if it weren't for Nell.

"Sin, she's waking up." Nell whispered as she got up from the sofa to move to the bed. Nell's long and curly black hair swayed as she walked over inspecting the auburn girl.

When Sin had arrived at Samuel's house in her disguise, the house was already trembling into pieces. She was fortunate enough to have found Nell hiding beside a car, sheltering herself from the rubble and ongoing fight. Sin remembered feeling relieved at the thought of her best friend safe, but Nell begged Sin to help save her savior.

After their short encounter with Batman, Phoenix phased together with her but passed out halfway from blood loss. Sin brought her back to her apartment, stitched her back up and was now waiting for desperate answers.

The girl was lucky that Sin knew her fair share of medical expertise when she used to stitch Dinah or Oliver back up, any later and she could have died from the blood loss.

"Are you thirsty?" Nell asked as she handed a glass of water to Lynn.

Lynn, groggy and confused immediately chugged down the glass of water and tried to keep her eyes open. She analyzed her surroundings, unfamiliar faces… and the panic registered in her system. Instinct working into overdrive, thoughts of a kidnapping and how her identity was exposed – Lynn started breathing heavily until Sin's hands were on her shoulders snapping her back to reality.

"You're safe." Sin answered.

Lynn looked up at raised an eyebrow.

"Nell? You're safe…" Lynn started as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"and you are….?" Lynn bobbed her head to one side. Memories of last night coming back to her like a firework.

"Oh my god…. You're that guy who dared insult batman to his face?!" Lynn yelled, probably a little too aggressively as she felt the wound on her torso move.

Sin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And you're the guy who fought a rapist head-on, alone?" Sin asked.

Lynn gulped.

 _Shit. My mask and suit are discarded, they saw my face, they know my identity…. They know I'm phoenix._

"Lisa, are you okay? I'm sorry Sin is acting all… edgy. She doesn't trust people easily but she's a good person, I assure you." Nell said.

"Lisa?"

Lynn paled.

"Oh right…" Lynn said suddenly remembering of her cover name she came up with.

"Lisa…" Nell started, staring into Lynn's eyes.

"Thank you. You saved my life twice now… if it weren't for you… I would have ended up like the other victims. I can't imagine what it must have been for you… to help me and almost sacrifice yourself in the process. I'm so sorry…" Nell's hands are trembling as she holds Lynn's hands in hers. Lynn smiles and gives back a reassuring smile.

"I did only what was right, and my name…."

Lynn looked back at her hands and hesitated.

 _Was this the right choice? Exposing her real name and putting trust into someone she's only met a day ago?_

"It's…Lynn. I'm sure it was hard for you as well, Nell. The trauma won't go away easily."

Nell was surprised at the mention of her real name and laughed.

"You're kidding, right? You were up against a psychopath who nearly killed you. All I did was give my statement and explain to the GCPD what had happened." Nell said.

Lynn's face paled and her heartbeat stopped.

 _GCPD?_

"Shit, shit, shit! My father is going to kill me oh my fuckin-" Lynn yelled, panic evident in her voice.

Sin sighed and threw her cell phone back at Lynn.

"Detective Reddington called you while you were out like a light last night." Lynn paled, Sin couldn't have told her father _everything,_ right?

"He was yelling in my ear, growling about why you weren't picking up. I lied and told him you were out drinking with friends and got drunk real bad."

Lynn breathed a sigh of relief until her eyes widened.

"Wait, _drinking?!_ Are you out of your mind? I'm underage! He's going to kill me when I get back!" Lynn yelled as she pulled her hair out of her head.

…

"So… your name's Sin?" Lynn asks, leaning against the sofa. Nell had gone out to get breakfast and the apartment was left with the two female vigilantes.

"What about it?" From what Lynn could tell, Sin was Asian – most probably Chinese and had short black hair till her ears. She had a tomboyish look but had beautiful black eyes and a built form.

"You've been doing this since a young age, haven't you?" Lynn asked. Her moves and skills weren't ordinary… they were swift and fast, meant to hit lethal pressure points without much force. She was skilled… and it oddly reminded her of an assassin, lurking in the shadows.

"So have you. I can see it in your eyes… just like me, you've been _fighting_ all your life." Lynn's eyes widened.

"So, are you ever going to tell me your backstory? Because I feel like we're playing a game of 'who spills the beans first?'." Lynn said.

Sin smirked.

"We both know better than to let someone we've just met know about our dark, mysterious life full of secrets, right Lynn? If that even is your real name."

"Lynn is my real name. Is yours?" Lynn felt that half it was a lie and a truth at the same time.

"How rude, my friends call me Sin and my real name is Cindy. Sounds super girly though." Sin lets out a laugh and Lynn laughs too.

How long has it been since she could take off her mask and indulge in the privilege to talk about her double life?

 _Oh wait, never. This is the first._

"So, Sin – since you and I both know each other's identity… why don't we make propose a truce? I keep your secret, you keep mine." Lynn was quick to make sure the other girl had good intentions.

Lynn wanted to trust her, Sin seemed like a good person… but there was always a nagging voice in her head saying things could go terribly wrong if the worse came.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'm no Hero, definitely not a naïve little sidekick wanting attention either – I only wore that," Sin said as she points to the glass case.

"For Nell. I don't plan on wearing it for any other purpose anymore."

Lynn glared.

"So.. do you have a thing going on with Batman or something? Because it seemed like you knew him…"

Sin glared back at the shorter girl.

"What?!" Her growl went an octave higher than she expected.

"I mean... your costume seems pretty similar to Nightwing's. I thought you were part of the Batfamily… rumor has it Batman hands invitations to like _everyone_." Sin squinted her eyes.

"It's not! Mine's black and _sky blue_. My logo is a _falcon_ , not some bird! I have nothing to do with that family of _birds_." Lynn sweated.

"I'm back withbreakfast! So, what were you guys talking about…?" Nell asked.

….

"Hey D, what do you want for your birthday?" Lynn asked as she turned her head over to meet Damian's emerald eyes.

Close to an emerald, his eyes were a deep greenish hue with a hint of blue. Lynn always thought Damian had the most stunning eyes.

"Why are you asking now? In the past, you always got me a ton of weird shit." Damian replied scribbling notes in his notebook. Lynn rested her head against the cold table and stared at the boy next to him.

Damian didn't particularly care for gifts. What he wanted he could afford – he had almost anything a boy his age could only dream of. In the past, Lynn gave her weird objects as a sign of affection and appreciation of his existence – from rainbow socks, to vintage MP3 players, and even a talking toaster. Damian only ever uses the extremely old MP3 player though…. He was awfully reminded of the fact that before civilization people were content with little things. It was a reminder to himself that maybe he should be content with the little things as well.

"But… I want this year to be special. I want to give you something you actually _want_."

Damian sighed and pointed to the equation on the textbook. Lynn narrowed her eyes and analyzed the equation.

"What could I possibly want from you that I can't attain with my own means?"

Lynn opened her mouth and closed it.

 _Rich motherfucker. What do people get rich kids for birthdays anyway?_

"Something that money can't buy?" Lynn asked.

This time it was Damian's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

Lynn pushed her stationery and math textbook away from her.

"A girlfriend?" Lynn asked while snorting.

"You do know that 'girlfriends' are the easiest thing to attain as long as you have money, right?" Damian rolled his eyes.

Damian has always had a flock of girls lining up to claim the position by his side. Damian secretly liked the fact that people adored him but he wasn't particularly interested in any of them.

"But don't you want someone who loves you? Who you could go out with and share your feelings?" Lynn asked. They had never really talked about the issue of their personal love lives and Lynn was curious as to whether the younger boy had any interest in the opposite sex at all.

Damian frowned.

"What's with this sudden question?" Damian really didn't want to answer her questions.

"Do you see Victoria as a girlfriend?" Lynn asked, eyes not wavering.

"What makes you say that?" Damian asked, getting up from the table to the kitchen.

Lynn sighed and puffed.

 _I don't know, she happened to mentioned you guys were enjoying a great night together._

"She sure seems pretty keen on seeing you as a boyfriend, though." Lynn replied.

Damian walked back with a glass of lemonade and handed it to Lynn.

"Why are you so interested in my personal life all of a sudden anyway?" Damian asked, suspicious.

Lynn scowled.

 _Why can't you be honest with me? I hate it when you avoid my questions._

Before Lynn could reply, her phone vibrated in the pockets of her jeans and Lynn slid her phone out.

"I've gotta go. Dad's been keeping me on tabs recently." Lynn said as she sighed and put on her black hoodie and grabbed her things.

….

Edward leaned back in his chair and furrowed his eyebrows. He ruffled his messy blonde hair and stared at the papers scattered on his table. He sighed and rested his head on the oak table, staring into his empty coffee mug.

"Are those DNA research papers?"

Edward lifted his head off the table and hurriedly covered the papers with his hands.

"You okay, amigo...?" Jaime asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Jaime, didn't hear you come in. Was just stressed out, the usual stuff."

Although Jaime was technically a college graduate – he barely got his CGPA through to earn him an internship at the famed Kord Tech. Jaime only choose to join the company because he wanted to experience what it was like working at his predecessor's company, but he had never expected he'd be working under his grandson as well. Although the kid was young and inexperienced – he had surely inherited Ted Kord's intelligence.

It worried it sometimes, how a kid so young and so brilliant was forced to shoulder the weight of the company that even grown adults couldn't handle.

"Well, I'd be glad to be of assistance, even if it's just getting you coffee or bringing you more screwdrivers and bolts from the equipment room." Jaime replied, a hand on the shoulder of Edward.

"Thanks, Jaime." Edward replied with a playful smile.

Jaime eyed the papers on his table from the corner of his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were interested in the structure and development of the meta-gene. How can that brain of yours understand this? I barely got through 's lecture." Jaime sighed and inwardly cried at the thought of hearing another 3-hour science lecture.

" ?"

Jaime shook his head and leaned against the table.

"Dr. Silas Stone. He was a guest lecturer for advanced molecular science and mechanical engineering at my college last year. In fact, I know he's having a seminar here in Gotham University this week."

Edward got up from his seat and collected his papers.

"Thanks for the help, Jaime. You should go home." Edward said before stepping out of his office.

"Uh…sure. What did I help with?"

…

"Dr. Stone."

The older man in a raincoat turned his head to greet hazel eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked, suspicious.

"No, I read your research papers and I know you're an expert in mechanical engineering… especially those closely related to terrestrial origin. Your work is amazing, Doctor." Lynn said, hands digging deeper into her leather jacket.

"Thank you, it's not every day I get to receive compliments about my work from young children like you."

Lynn brushed the strands of hair away from her face.

"Although that's not what I'm here for today…. I'm here for a favor."

Silas stared into the girl's eyes, suddenly aware of the little raindrops from the sky.

"I was told you worked at S.T.A.R. labs for quite some time now… and I wanted to ask if you knew someone by the name Tsukishima Kana." The words rolled off Lynn's tongue hesitantly.

Silas frowned.

"Why? Do you know her?"

Lynn's eyes cast downwards.

"I'm particular interested in her research in Molecular Biology. I've been wanting to ask her a lot of things…. But can't seem to reach out to her. It's like… She's disappeared from the face of the earth. She was in S.T.A.R. labs around the same time as you, so I wanted to know if you knew her personally."

Silas sighed.

"Unfortunately the name doesn't ring a bell. S.T.A.R. labs have had many employees, you can't expect me to remember all of their names and faces."

Lynn sighed. She had expected to return empty handed, if GCPD archives didn't even want employees to know of her mother's existence, how was he supposed to know anything anyway?

"although… there might be someone who could serve to be of help. I have to warn you though, he can be quite… unique. People in my division won't even dare to get near him back in the day. He left S.T.A.R. many years ago… but I heard he resides in Gotham now."

Lynn's eyes perked up as she stared at the older man.

"Professor Ivo, he was the head of the Molecular Biology Division at S.T.A.R. labs more than a decade ago. He's not working with us anymore but he might be able to help you in what you're looking for." Silas replied, fixing his coat.

"Thank you so much Dr. Stone, this means the world to me." Lynn said as she hugged the older man with a smile.

 _Good news for once in a really long time. Maybe I'm finally getting closer to answers._

"Uh…. Sure." Silas replied, perplexed at the affection.

A figure in a nearby Limo watched the scenery quietly without a word.

…..

"So, are you going to tell me where we're exactly going now?" Damian said as he rested his head on his palm.

Lynn frowned and accelerated as she drove on the terrain.

"I told you… it's a surprise." Damian scowled.

"Why can't I drive?"

Lynn shifted the gearbox.

"Because you don't know our destination… and you're not of legal driving age yet."

"Well, I will be tomorrow. Plus, I know how to drive, way better than you are."

Lynn smirked as she stepped on the brake full force without notice, knocking Damian back against the seat and hitting the top of the car.

"What the-" Damian growled out.

"We're here! Let's get going, don't want to miss sunrise!" Lynn exclaimed as she held onto Damian's hand and dragged him along.

Damian rolled his eyes as he felt Lynn's warm hands holding onto his. He analyzed the cold air and the stranded rocky roads - there wasn't a single soul to be found. It wasn't usual of Lynn to suggest road trips but Damian was an adventurous person by blood. The night sky was quiet and dark, and the only sounds audible were the occasional howls. Damian wondered where the petite girl was going to take him to, Lynn Reddington was a woman of surprises after all.

Damian had never realized just how… _different_ Lynn was. She was not Victoria, a woman who wore thick makeup and was bathed in riches and diamonds – Lynn was a refined diamond.. a work in progress. She was funny, kind and didn't have the heart to push anyone away – not even the cold Damian Wayne. Damian had always thought she resembled sunshine, warm and always engulfing others with positivity.

Damian looked at her small back, her hands holding onto his tightly, leading the way. Their fingers intertwined and Damian resisted the urge to press back and hold their hands tighter. Her caramel brown hair was now longer and brushed past her shoulders, and Damian was sure she was working out more with the way how her waist was smaller and her shoulders stiff.

Damian lived his life as a bred assassin, a human weapon, abandoned, never loved… although he had a family, he felt he was still living in the shadows of his past. Slowly within his subconscious, Damian knew that Lynn made him rethink things….. she made him realize that friendships were indeed nice to have, and her presence was not _always_ a menace. Damian's life used to be isolated, cold and only hungry for justice – but after years of getting to know the girl… His life was now a blessing.

In the past no one dared approach the Wayne, but now… He woke up everyday enjoying school, meeting Colin and Lynn during recess, watching movies or even sneaking out for fast food…. There were even random people walking up to him in the hallways now. His life was actually _normal_ , for once.

And it all started because of one faithful encounter,

 _Her._

"D, we're here." Lynn said as he pulled down her backpack.

Damian was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he neglected to notice where they were even going, letting the girl lead him to their destination. Damian made a note to himself to not do that again… what if there was someone following them and he missed it?

"You dragged me here in the middle of the night just to climb a mountain?" Damian furrowed his eyebrows.

Lynn smirked and threw a large bundle of rope at the Wayne.

"Dick told me you could climb a mountain one handed when you were five." Lynn said.

"To be precise, it was Mount Everest." Damian announced proudly.

"Good, that means I don't have to worry about potentially killing you on the night before your 16th birthday." Lynn said as she tightened the rope around her hips.

Damian frowned.

"Are you out of your mind, woman? You do know that if you fall you're going to die right?" Damian said.

Lynn scowled.

"Since when were you such a goody two shoes? And yes I am out of my mind, If I was sane I wouldn't be your best friend." Lynn replied.

Damian opened his mouth only to close it again. Replying was futile against this woman.

Lynn secured the rope and threw the other end to the rocky mountain, hearing the metal edge clinging onto the rock. Once Lynn was satisfied, she set one foot onto the rocks and started climbing.

"Hey, I'm not done yet." Damian complained as he scrambled to gather his things into his backpack.

Lynn laughed as she continued climbing on the rather medium sized mountain.

"Last one up has to set up the tent!"

….

"Aren't you kind of late for the ball, Cinderella?"

Damian scowled as his gloved hands reached the top of the mountain. He didn't understand how he lost to a girl half his size when he was _robin_ for god's sake.

"Technically, you cheated." Damian replied.

Lynn patted the space beside her as she hugged her knees. Damian took a seat beside her without a second thought and was offered a mug of hot chocolate.

"Looks like you came prepared." Lynn smiled.

"I have turkey sandwiches and grilled cheese too. You're going to have to wait for tonight for the cake though." Lynn winked.

+++ Play the video to match the mood+++

Damian took up on the offer of the turkey sandwich and chugged it down as the two of them stared at the night sky. The sky was starting to get lighter as the stars faded but the air was still cold. The both of them sat next to each other staring into the night sky without a word, enjoying each other's presence.

Lynn eventually rested her head in the crook of Damian's neck and the two snuggled closer. It was approaching sunrise as the two of them were already tired and sleepless, waiting for that exact moment before getting some shuteye.

"Happy birthday, D." Lynn croaked out, a smile on her lips.

Damian smiled and leaned back, his hand loosely beside Lynn's waist.

"I appreciate everything you've done. I-i… truly do." Damian honestly replied.

Lynn laughed.

"It's not every day I get to see an honest Wayne express his emotions."

Damian had never liked his birthday. It was the day he was born into the world as the heir to the league of assassins, the human weapon, the tool. It was the day he had to prove to the world that he could rule it with an iron fist. Six years ago on this faithful day, he embarked on his journey, his final trial as the rightful heir to Ra's Al Ghul's legacy, _the year of blood_. A year of hell where he killed innocents, abandoned his subordinates, bathed in the blood of dying children and was given a gold star for it.

Damian felt the insides of his stomach churn at the thought.

He never wanted to be reminded of that year anymore, his birth date meant nothing when it only gave him more pain to live in. He was a killer and no matter how many people he saved – there was no changing that. All it took was rage and the first kill to cross that line and his father was right, his father is _always_ right – **there is no coming back from that.** You don't get to _not_ become a killer after you've had your hands stained with blood. The world doesn't work that way, the same with how Damian will always be the son of Talia Al Ghul… no matter how much he hated that.

" _Family. Roots. Blood. You can't deny it, Damian. It follows you no matter how far you try to run."_

It was ironic how the daughter of the man he _killed_ told those exact words to him… and she was right. It was a maze without the exit and the more you run, you'll only be back to where you started.

But for once in his life, Damian felt that maybe today was finally a day worth celebrating. Maybe… he had finally earned the right to feel he deserved to be happy with the people he cared. Hazel eyes and auburn hair… that was all it took to make Damian have the courage to face his demons. It didn't seem like a lot, but her presence was more than enough to _save_ him from his deepest, darkest nights.

Lynn shivered as she held her sweater tighter and cupped her hands around the glass of hot chocolate. Lynn forgot to pack an extra coat when winter was approaching and they decided to camp on the mountains. Lynn sighed at how forgetful she was sometimes.

"Hm..?" Lynn was surprised as Damian's hands hovered over her shoulders and placed his black coat onto her body.

"You'll catch a cold, idiot." Damian's classic poker face remained unchanged even at the proximity of their faces.

Lynn stared into mesmerizing emerald eyes, her breathing slow when she realized how close Damian's face was to hers. Damian looked back into warm, clear hazel eyes, eyes that never falter, eyes that were more determined that anyone else, eyes that understood pain and never asked for anything in return….

Eyes that only looked at _him_ right here, right now.

"D…?" Lynn croaked out, hesitant.

The sky was now a clear mix of colors – red, orange and a hint of yellow mixed together to paint the sky. The birds chirped as the skies grew bright and light shone onto the both of them.

Damian's index finger was on Lynn's chin, his sharp emerald eyes piercing into hers. Lynn stared at his neutral face, his eyebrows furrowed as he instinctively tucked her bangs behind her ears gently. Lynn's heart jumped at the movement and her throat grew terribly dry as her vision clouded with only emerald in sight.

The skies grew warmer as the colors collided to form the most picturesque portrait of the scenery – but Lynn could barely care about it when her eyes widened in shock.

Damian pressed his lips onto soft, sweet ones. It tasted like a mixture of hot chocolate and mint, reminding him of Christmas. Damian found himself acting on instinct, tasting her lips like it was second nature and closed his eyes. Damian felt at ease, it was different from the type of kisses he shared with Victoria, it was always a fight over dominance and a game of cat and mouse when it was with her; but with hazel eyes and auburn hair, _everything_ was different.

Lynn didn't know how to react, she was shocked at first, she swore her heart could have stopped at that exact moment – and then all rationality slipped out of her mind when she closed her eyes to savor the deepening kiss a little more. It all happened too quickly, without warning – Lynn didn't know what to think, what to react… she and Damian were best friends, nothing more, nothing less. But now… she wasn't so sure. What was she supposed to do after this? She couldn't dare imagine what it would be like to start seeing _Damian Wayne_ of all people. Did she even return the feelings? More importantly… did he?

His right hand was on her waist, and the other stroked her chin gently as Damian tilted it up to deepen the kiss. Lynn's eyes fluttered closed, tasting the remnants of his earlier grilled cheese sandwich in her mouth. Damian pulled Lynn closer, his hand circling her waist. Damian bit down on her lip as if asking for entrance and Lynn quietly subdued despite her fiery nature. Lynn felt her face heat up and his tongue battled with hers and her legs went jelly. Lynn circled her arms around Damian's shoulder, their chests pressing against each other. Damian melted into the kiss and groaned in pleasure as he tried to lessen the distance between them – and that's what shocked Lynn out of her groggy state and made her push Damian away without notice.

The two separated and Lynn's face was flushed red like a tomato, biting onto her own lip as she struggled for words and the guts to look into emerald one more time. They both panted as they separated for air but Lynn could have sworn she saw a tinge of red on Damian's face. Lynn covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. The girl was now struggling for words despite avoiding eye contact.

Damian scratched the back of his neck nervously, he wasn't thinking straight… and the situation made him take advantage of his own _best friend._

 _What was I thinking?_

"I-i…." Lynn struggled for words.

Damian licked his lips and pressed on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean that." Damian apologized, hanging his head down.

Damian reached his hand out trying to comfort her, but retracted when he saw the fear in Lynn's eyes.

Lynn backed away from Damian, desperately clutching onto the edge of his coat.

 _Idiot, it was just a kiss. He didn't mean anything! Act normal!_

"I-I'm going to sleep!" Lynn yelled as she hurriedly ran to the makeshift tent a few feet away from them.

 _But it was my_ _ **first**_ _kiss._

Lynn gently touched her lips and blushed at the thought.

 _Failing student by day, masked vigilante by night – and I'm afraid of a little kiss? How pathetic._

Lynn snuggled into the sleeping bag and let exhaustion pull her into slumber.

* * *

What's better than two chapters in a week? _Three._ Originally supposed to be one long chapter but I'm pretty sure if I did that everyone would be pointing their pitchforks at me….. Next chapter will be short but thrilled pack – and will be uploaded on **New Years GMT+8.**

Finally… the scene we have all been waiting for! I'm a little embarrassed but this is actually my first actual protagonist kiss scene (Victoria and Damian doesn't count because they ain't the main pairing). I've been writing for like… 5 years now and have only written about 4 stories that aren't one-shots (All sadly deleted because they sucked so bad… lmao). If you're curious, they were Bleach, God eater burst, Attack on titan and *warmth* respectively. Christmas this year wasn't too bad for me but I'm really sad my semester break is ending and I'll have to return to college soon…. Which means fewer updates *sigh*.

Let me know in the **comments** below what you thought of today's chapter and what you're excited to see in the future! Be sure to **vote, follow me or review** and definitely keep your notifications open for the next chapter!


	15. Runaway

Read previous chapter's author notes at the beginning. Totally forgot to upload this on fanfiction. Apologies.

* * *

"So, it begs the question… Did D gave her the D?" Jason's voice echoed in the cave as soon as Damian stepped in.

Tim shook his head as he shuffled his black hair and sat in the chair.

 _It is way too early to be hearing about demon spawn's sex life._

"Shut up, Todd." Came the reply as Damian put away his equipment. He just came back from his trip with Lynn and he wanted nothing to be reminded of his _foul_ behavior.

"Oh, is that what I think it is? Tim, I think I won the bet. Dickiebird owes me $20."

Tim scowled as he hazily gulped down his coffee. Jason had the audacity to bet if D was going to get some _real action_ on his 16th birthday, obviously Dick denied it… Tim on the other hand, had bet $50 to support Jason.

"Shouldn't you follow Drake for once, Todd? his sleep deprivation is off the charts that he can't even think of a comeback to insult me for once."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"That girl must have poisoned your mind if you think I'll follow Tim's footsteps and sacrifice sleep for a criminal."

Tim banged his head on the counter.

"No more…. Bruce is dumping all of his work on me since Alfred forced all of us to undergo Project PBFR." Tim complained.

"What the fuck is that? Project peanut butter for life? I must have left the Cave too long if Bruce is coming up with food projects." Jason asked as he leaned against the counter and stole Tim's sandwich.

"It's project Prepare-Batman-For-Retirement, you numbskull." Damian yelled.

Jason choked on his sandwich.

"Wow, you really must have left the cave for too long… you didn't even realize the workload me and Dick have been sheltering for the past few months."

"I blame Peanut butter for life as Demon spawn's fault. Bruce started having white hair 2 months after he was introduced to the family." Jason shoved his hands into his pockets.

"And guess what… Bruce actually made it to see you live your 16th birthday too, Damian. What a surprise… we have to thank Satan for blessing all of us." Tim replied, groggily typing on his computer.

Damian clicked his teeth.

"I hate all of you. Don't even think about crashing the party tonight. I'll make sure to have the security guards mark _Red_ as a sign of danger."

"No worries, I have no intention of crashing a teenage party at _verdant_ when Bruce just left with Selina on a trip and decided to leave me with the _mantle_." Tim said.

Bruce was already approaching his mid-forties and no matter how fit Batman was, there was still a limit to how much the aging human body could handle. Tim on the other hand was soon graduating Princeton and would not only be taking over Wayne Enterprises but also the _mantle_ if all went well.

"Hard to imagine Bruce ever _stop_ being the Batman…. I mean his entire life is built on that mask."

Damian frowned. He couldn't imagine it either… but he too had to accept that as every day went by his father was aging as well. A human body couldn't last forever…. And soon Damian would have to decide his future along with it. Bruce as stubborn as always would never think about putting down the mantle until he was _killed_ too many times to even walk…. But Alfred had mentioned something about 'letting the younger generation take over.. including your darkness as well.'.

"I guess that just means Tim is going to be so busy that he'll never get laid… Unless Steph wants you back, that is." Tim scowled.

"I need more coffee, you two are giving me a migraine."

….

Lynn leaned back against her bed, the mattress bouncing back as her weight sunk in. Her bags were littered all over the floor as she sighed and sunk her head deeper into the pillow.

The drive back home was quiet… too quiet. Lynn could tell Damian was bothered by it as well but his poker face made it all the more credible. Lynn dropped Damian off at the manor before lunch, saying that she herself wanted a little more shuteye before tonight's party. Victoria had organized a party for Damian's birthday, inviting all of Gotham Academy's wealthiest and most popular to celebrate as well. Damian was furious at first but when with the idea anyway. Damian had forced Lynn to go whether she liked the idea of dancing with rich kids or not because she was his _best friend_.

Lynn's phone went off with a ring and picked it up.

 _Should I pick you up tonight? -D_

Lynn screamed into the pillow and threw her phone to the side.

"I don't want to think about it, go away!" Lynn yelled as she thought about last night's events.

 _Damian's just a friend… I've never even thought about any romantic feelings for him. I've known that asshole for years… seen every ugly side there is to him! How could I even think about….. No, no… he has Victoria. Even though he has yet to admit if they're in a relationship or not._

"What if they are?! Doesn't that mean I'm the side hoe now?!" Lynn screamed again. What if Victoria found out? How was she going to look into her eyes when they would meet at the party tonight?

Still…. Lynn was confused. She didn't imagine Damian had feelings for her, not when he was on top of the food chain and Lynn was just the little fish. She never saw Damian as a potential love interest even though Dick liked to tease about it. Lynn didn't even have romantic feelings for anyone right now… she was too focused on her double life to consider it.

"What are you thinking?! He said it was a mistake! He just sees me as a toy, it was on impulse – he has nothing for you!" Lynn rolled off the bed only to levitate herself in time before the impact. Lynn couldn't shrug off the feeling that maybe Damian was just toying with her and that he wanted to play with her feelings. Lynn shook her head at the thought, Damian was loyal and would never do anything to hurt her… she trusted him.

Bad enough she was already too busy juggling with secrets and life-threatening dangers living her double life, Lynn had to add the-best-friend-or-lover-idk-relationship to her list of troubles.

Lynn levitated her phone above her, seeing the flashing screen light up as her notifications flashed.

 _GPS location active, 12_ _th_ _and harbor street at 5.05pm._

Lynn sat cross-legged as her eyes lit up and eyebrows scrunched together.

"Right, double life…" Lynn whispered as she looked back at the hung up black dress by the mirror. The party was going to start at 7pm but Lynn had other priorities.

Her phone levitated as the on-screen keyboard lit up and started typing down by itself. Lynn got out of her thick clothes and knelt down in front her closet. As she searched the side for the secret compartment, she had already hit sent on the floating phone above her.

 _Might be late, go without me. The main attraction can't be late right? I'll see you there, B-day Boy. -L_

Lynn fished out for her equipment from the compartment and let out a sigh. If she didn't want to be late it'd be best if she paid a visit in her _civilian_ form… after all, she didn't want Batman getting any wrong ideas about Phoenix anymore. Her phone flashed again almost immediately and she lifted her head up to read the hovering message above her head.

 _Tt. I'm not saving you any cake if you don't make it in time for the song. -D_

Lynn snorted at the remark and locked her phone as she slipped into the backless black dress and slid the holster onto her thigh.

…..

"Professor Ivo?"

The short statured red-haired man turned his head back to meet a stunning, well-dressed girl. She was dressed in a short black dress and a thick leather jacket over her shoulders. Her face was baked with thick makeup and her eyes glimmered as she smiled.

"I'm an acquaintance of , he said that you might be able to help me in my quest."

Ivo narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"And what might Silas have said that I'd be able to help you with?" His tone was sarcastic.

"You were the head of the Molecular Biology division at S.T.A.R. almost two decades ago. I was hoping if you remembered anyone by the name of Tsukishima Kana who worked under you." Lynn said, her hands clutching onto the strap of her tote.

Ivo raised an eyebrow, the wrinkled edges of his mouth turned upwards into a smirk.

"I wonder what a young girl like you would have any interest in a woman like Kana… I have no time for idle chatter and to be of assistance in your quest, girl. Now, shoo – I have much more _important_ things to do." His voice was sharp and menacing. Lynn frowned as she stared at the red haired elder man.

"Now what could the ex-Project Director of the A-maze operating system be so obsessed about after being kicked out from S.T.A.R. labs?" Lynn replied, quirking an eyebrow as she leaned against the alleyway.

Ivo turned his head back and scowled.

"How do you know that? That's classified information."

Lynn smiled.

"I know many things… like your hatred towards S.T.A.R. and Silas himself for kicking you out when you had helped them reach a new pioneer in cellular regeneration. They said you were too 'obsessive' with the prolong of life energy… in the eyes of the society, you were deemed too dangerous, Professor Ivo." Lynn words were like a knife.

"Y-you…. No one understands! They forced me out after my contribution to the A-maze OS. They were afraid and jealous of what I could achieve! Cowards! They don't deserve to have the project I created in their hands!" Ivo yelled, frustrated.

"I'm not so sure about that, Professor Ivo."

"What?" Ivo said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't think they were wrong to kick you out when you started using real _humans_ as test subjects." Lynn said, her eyes suddenly glowing with threat.

Ivo stepped back from the accusation.

"I know you're working with the Secret Society of Super-villains. Don't you think the Justice League would be interested in your _activities_ if I were so kind as to provide them with a little tip?" Lynn said.

Ivo clicked his tongue and clenched his fists.

"You dare threaten me? You little girl-"

"Oh I'm not threatening you. I'm just here for what I want – information. Tell me what you know about Tsukishima Kana and I'll pretend we never even met."

Ivo laughed and reached into the pockets of his coats.

"You really have no idea, do you? You don't know who you're dealing with… little girl. Those are the kind of questions that could kill you."

Lynn frowned as she didn't understand what he meant.

"If _they_ catch wind of the questions you ask…. We'll both be dead by now. Unfortunately, _dying_ has always been something I could never imagine nor accept."

"They? What are you talking about?" Lynn asked, her hair flowing in the wind. She reached into the side of her skirt, searching for her gear.

Ivo laughed and pulled out the remote control from his pockets.

"For now, your death should be more than enough to please both me and my _associates_." Ivo pressed down on a button and suddenly there was a strong frequency emitting from the remote control.

Lynn stepped back sensing something wrong but she was shocked to find something approaching them from the sky.

 _Shit. is that….?_

A heavy figure landed from the sky as smoke erupted and engulfed Lynn. Lynn put her hands up to guard herself but as the smoke cleared she realized something very important.

 _It's not human._

Before the both of them were a monstrous figure of green skin and an extremely large built that was three times the size of Lynn. Lynn gasped as she saw the muscles flexing on its hard and metal-like body and his pupil-less eyes glowed with anger.

 _I really should have brought the damn suit._

"Amazo, attack!" Ivo ordered, the large monster glowering at Lynn as he looked down at her with his glowing red eyes.

Lynn made a run for it without a second thought, her velvet ankle boots clattering against the pavement as she ran with all her might.

 _Really should have just worn the suit!_

As Lynn approached the corner of the alley she slipped her right hand into her holster for the small cylindrical metal rod and with a press of a button it extended to triple its length. As she made a turn, Amazo landed at the speed of light in front of her.

Lynn's instinct drives her to clench onto the weapon and swiftly slam it across the monster's torso only to have him frown in return.

 _It's not working.. it's like he's made of steel._

Lynn presses down on the button on the side of the rod sending down strong electric shocks to the monster. Amazo groans and growls in the process and Lynn wastes no time in doing a backflip to further the distance between them.

 _Take that! I made some readjustments after watching Sin's attack._

The monster scowled and made out an angry yell. Ivo is behind him, smiling.

"You make fun of me doing whatever it takes to achieve ground-breaking results mankind have ever known… but Kana is much more _ruthless_ compared to me when it comes to attaining what we want." Ivo's voice is a distant echo as Lynn runs forward, trying to find an escape route.

 _Can't let him get to me. I have to focus on getting out of here first… I'm not going to get any answers from Ivo with Hulk raging terror on me. If things come to worse and my weapons don't work, I'll have no choice but to expose my identity and use my powers._

Lynn presses down on the button on the side of the rod three times, seeing the blue light lit up to three bars and turning a red color. Amazon jumps down from one of the buildings and lands in front of her, sending a crack into the ground and Lynn doesn't hesitate to swing her weapon and stab it into the monster's chest as a blinding electric shock sends the monster down to his knees. As Lynn steps back, Amazo is already up and growling loudly with shrieks of rage.

 _How is that impossible? That's the maximum electric output, a guaranteed instant death if it were to be used on humans!_

Lynn ran again, panting as she ran around in circles trying to get out of sight from the monster.

 _Shit, I'm not supposed to risk exposing my identity… not when Ivo is a criminal and has ties with associates that want anything associated with my mother a secret._

"It's no use running little girl, Amazo has heat sensors and there is no way you can run." Ivo's voice echoed as Amazon came crashing through a wall and sent Lynn flying across the pavement. As Lynn laid on the ground desperately weighing her options, a pair of strong and large hands clutched at her throat, blocking her from her breathing in any oxygen.

"L-let go of me…" Lynn croaked out with a hoarse voice.

The monster stared back, not responding but only tightening the grip on her throat.

Lynn clenched her hands on the monster's thick wrists trying to pry it off but failed when she felt her mind starting to go blank.

"You should have just kept quiet, little girl and now… I'll leave Amazo to send you to Hell." Ivo turned his back towards the girl, his figure slowly walking away.

 _Damian's so going to kill me if this monster doesn't kill me first._

….

 _She's late._

Damian impatiently drummed his fingers on the glass table as he chugged down his fifth glass of beer.

 _What is wrong with this woman? She's not picking up her phone, doesn't leave a message or respond to any of mine! She is way past 'late', she might as well didn't bother to show up to her own best friend's birthday party._

Damian watched as all the kids around him happily danced and twirled to _closer_ but Damian chooses to sit on the corner of his very own birthday party because the person he wanted the most to spend with wouldn't even _come_.

"What's wrong, birthday boy?" Victoria asked, her voice husky as she laced her arm around Damian's neck, her other hand holding onto a glass of beer.

"None of your concern, woman." Damian snapped.

Victoria poured him another glass of beer.

"Oh, I get it… your little friend isn't here yet and here I thought you two were close." Victoria replied.

Damian furrowed his eyebrows and clicked his tongue.

"My… I'd be furious too. My best friend not even showing up to my own birthday party? No excuse is going back to make up for it."

Damian gulped down on another glass.

"Unless you know she has an emergency… did she tell you what exactly is more important than her best friend's own birthday party?" Victoria asked, her legs crossed together as it revealed a large part of her long and toned legs under the extremely short dress.

"No.. she didn't." Damian admitted, cheeks slightly flushed from all the drinks.

Victoria gasped.

"My… Is she not even answering your calls? I'd be furious to be honest."

Damian stared at his empty glass and clenched his fists.

For once in his life, he actually felt like his birthday was something worth celebrating… that he could finally move on from the year of blood. That he deserved the right to enjoy a normal life… all thanks to _her_ … she was the only person he wanted to spend this day with. His father had never really cared for birthdays and although Dick did have the courtesy of getting him a gift every year, he was never really there since Nightwing did have responsibilities in Bludhaven after all. Damian never really did know what was so special about a date anyway... He would have been fine in the past, shrugging the thought as per usual and then falling asleep as the day passed; but now...

"Damian?" Victoria asked.

The lights in the club changed colors as the most popular kids in Gotham Academy danced and twerked on the dance floor. There was shouting, screaming, chanting and a lot of making out in the corner.

"C'mon… Lynn may not know how to appreciate you, but I do." Victoria said, her eyes glistening as she held Damian's hand and led him to the dance floor away from the couch.

"I'm not in the mood." Damian angrily said, his eyebrows furrowed and hands crossed over his chest.

"We're young and have all the time in the world, why spend it thinking about a girl who won't even attend the birthday party of the famed, brilliant, smart and good-looking corporate heir to Wayne Industries?" Victoria asked, her hands on Damian's hips as she swayed along to the music.

Damian felt his ego inflate.

"You do have a point, Victoria."

Damian Wayne's world didn't have to revolve around one auburn right? He was Robin, he had saved Gotham and the world too many times to be _depressed_ about one girl.

"Well, the night's still young, Mister Wayne." Victoria whispered, her voice sweet like candy.

Damian put his arms around her waist and let the music wash out his thoughts. They danced, twirled, jumped and pounded to the music with their glasses of liquor in the air. A jock from the Gotham Academy Team challenged Damian to a drinking contest and needless to say the crowd chanted their names as the two chugged down their glasses like there was no tomorrow.

Damian was _never_ one to back down from a fight.

"You're going to regret ever challenging me to a drinking contest, twot." Damian announced with flushed cheeks.

The other boy was slouched over the counter hugging a trash can as he threw up. The crowd cheered and chanted Damian's name, all eyes on him.

"And the winner is the one and only birthday boy, Damian Wayne!" Victoria announced as she held Damian's hand in the air like a true champion.

Damian had long forgotten about Lynn when his face flushed and he could only hastily make out the faces in the crowd that showered him with affection and envy. Damian smiled and was suddenly washed over with a sense of satisfaction.

 _This felt good._

He didn't have to worry about his reputation as Robin, his fame as a Wayne, his guilt from the year of blood, his life of a bred assassin… all he was right now was the center of attention, a normal kid. The alcohol in his system numbed out everything… his fear, his pain, his guilt, _her._

"Damian, you're drunk." Victoria said, letting out a little laugh at the end.

Damian eyed the blonde hair and let out a little laugh himself.

"Best night ever." Damian drunkenly said as he almost tripped over a bar stool.

Victoria laced her arms around Damian's shoulders and laughed.

"Maybe you should lay off the alcohol after your little showdown, Damian."

Damian stared back into blue eyes, glistening and bright.

 _But not as clear as hers._

Damian felt his body become hot, sweat rolling off his forehead. He watched as Victoria pressed her body against his, the space between them dangerously close. Damian lost all sense of rationality when he pressed his lips against hers, remembering the taste of her expensive lipstick one more time. He had one hand around her waist, another slipping into the hem of her short skirt.

Victoria moaned when he bit her lower lip, the two of them pressing against each other as they leaned on the wall. Victoria closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Damian's lips furiously biting into the skin of her neck leaving behind red marks. Victoria moaned in pleasure, her legs hanging onto his waist as she dug her fingernails into Damian's back.

"Be more gentle." Victoria hastily whispered between pants.

Damian growled as she straddled him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I don't plan to." Damian's teeth sunk into the spot above Victoria's chest, tasting the iron taste of blood in his mouth as Victoria arched her back and let out a gasp of pleasure. They both knew that was her sweet spot, and none held back as her moans of pleasure were set free. Damian possessively took Victoria's body in his mouth, claiming it as his. His thoughts were filled with lust, his emotions numb as his body felt hot and his throat dry.

...

 _Damian's going to kill me if Hulk doesn't kill me first._

Lynn struggled to breathe as air was blocked out of her throat.

 _Getting strangled twice in 2 weeks? Villains must really hate me._

"Grrghh..Rghhhh." Amazo growled out, his large hands tightening around her throat.

 _You're not going to get away, Ivo. This is my only lead._

Lynn opened her eyes, her pupils crimson red and her body felt light.

"You're going to regret ever picking a fight with me, metal balls." Her voice was firm and sharp as her fingers snapped together and her entire body engulfed in red flames.

The monster instinctively lets go of his hands, backing away as he screamed at his burning hands.

Lynn levitated herself steadily onto the pavement, her body and feet light as she felt a surge of energy create a barrier around her.

 _I have to finish this quick, can't let Ivo escape or risk exposing my identity in this open field. Someone must have heard the noise and seen the fireworks already._

Amazon dashed towards her, fearless and growling in anger. Lynn scowled as she snapped her fingers again, again and again. Lynn could feel the temperature of the burning fire meters away from her. Amazo's body amidst the flames and his blood-curling growls.

 _Don't give in. He's a robot… not a human. He can't feel pain._

As Lynn lowered her right hand in hopes of the monster melted down to a pile of silver, a gush of burning fire is sent her way and Lynn barely manages to forge a forcefield in time.

 _What the?! When was fire part of his abilities...?_

Lynn squinted as she struggled to hold back the force of the fire against her own forcefield.

 _This temperature…._

"My fire? How did he…" Lynn whispered as her forcefield shattered into pieces and Lynn phased through the walls just in time to stall. She leaned against the cold wall, panting heavily as she struggled to analyze the situation.

 _Heat sensors will pick me up soon, only a matter of time._

 _Ridiculous strength, heat sensors, simulated flight….. why does that sound familiar? wait… it can't be…._

Lynn's head jerked up as she noticed Amazo jumping down from the sky towards her position.

 _If he really did just absorb my flames…. That means those are a duplication of_ _ **Superman's**_ _powers. Which concludes the only way to fight him…_

Lynn jumped backwards, her right hand already on her metal rod as she pressed down on the side and it expanded to triple its length.

… _.is not using my powers at all._

Lynn slammed her weapon towards the ground, the impact splitting the rod into equal halves. Lynn clenched onto her dual eskrima sticks and held them like an 'x' in front of her as she barely blocked Amazo's punch.

 _Shit. how am I supposed to win against a Superman duplicate without my powers?_

As she was pushed back into a wall Lynn felt her insides churn as she panted for air.

"Hey metalhead, I think you're infringing Marvel's copyright here." A blinding surge of ice rays was shot straight across Amazo's chest. He growled as his insides burned and knelt down on the ground. Amazo's torso was covered with thick ice, the sub-zero temperature causing him to growl even louder as he knelt down to the floor.

Lynn felt her heart sink as she looked at the source of the attack only to be greeted by bright sea blue eyes and her throat went dry.

+++ Play the video to match the mood+++

 _Edward…?_

Lynn ran away from the monster, looking straight up at the blonde boy standing on the rooftop above her.

"W-what are you…." Lynn was scared.

 _Just exactly how much did he see?_

The boy crawled down from the low rooftop building, his body trembling as he hugged the odd looking cylindrical gun.

"Let's go before he wakes up with a new update!" Edward yells, fear in his eyes as he holds onto Lynn's hands, tight.

Both Lynn and Edward run as fast as they can, the echoes of their pants lingering in the air. Lynn can feel Edward's warm hands in hers, their fingers intertwined and glued together. Their hearts are beating against their ribcage, scared and tired as adrenaline pumped through their veins. All they could focus on was running for their lives, not daring to spare a look behind.

"Do you have a ride?" Lynn asked, in between heavy pants.

"two hundred meters southwest, assuming we don't collapse before then." His reply was brief, eyes occasionally looking back.

"W-we'll make it." Edward's leather jacket brushed against Lynn's bare skin.

The both of them ran as fast as their bodies could push, their faces red and hands shaking.

"How long were you watching…?" Lynn was the first to point the elephant in the room.

Edward gulped.

"Not long enough to see you holding your ground against a top secret terrestrial weapon I suppose."

Lynn licked her lips and snorted.

"I could have gotten killed if it wasn't for you... And your ice-gun?"

Edward giggled a little despite the pain in his legs and the beating of his heart.

"Apparently that monster has a weakness for sub-zero temperatures. I knew my prototype would come in handy one day."

Edward tightened his fingers around the girl's petite hand. Lynn panted as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Lynn stared at glistening blue eyes as she forced herself to keep running, the moonlight shining on the both of them.

* * *

Was supposed to post this yesterday but I ended up falling asleep halfway through editing lmao. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this was supposed to be originally one chapter but I decided to split it into two so that's why they're so short. Also i didn't want the entire fandom throwing their pitchforks at me with Victoria coming into the picture... Trust me they all lead to an important event! Be sure to comment and vote on today's chapter, let me know what are your thoughts (although i'm sure everyone's secretly planning Victoria's funeral). More comments keep me motivated to write the next chapter :)

Hope you guys didn't spend the last moments of 2016 drinking wine alone and hugging my dog like the saddest little shit i am *sighs*.

Tell me who you'd like to see the most in the future chapters and if it's not listed below tell me in the comments!

1\. Jason Todd

2\. Tim Drake

3\. Maya Ducard

4\. Lian Harper

5\. Sin/ Cindy

6\. Nell Little

7\. Duke Thomas

8\. Bart Allen


	16. Ratio Decidendi

"Oh wow, I do admire a girl that can live with only a broken sofa, a run-down fridge and oh – a stack of dirty laundry... And is that a blood stain?"

Lynn frowned as she leaned against the wall and turned to look back at the blonde boy.

"How much did you see?" Lynn asked, eyes suddenly serious.

Edward went quiet, choosing to sit on the broken sofa.

"That depends."

"You're not exactly answering the question." Lynn said, crossing her arms.

"I appreciate you showing up to save my butt back there – but I need to know just… how long were you there?" Lynn asked.

Her hands were slightly trembling… the idea of having her identity out in the open for her families and friends to know scared her. What would her father say? Would he think of he as a monster and finally give her answers? Would he be devastated to see his own blood turn into a criminal? What would Damian say?

 _Damian…_

 _God, he's going to be so mad at me._

 _But now's not the time…_

"Ed…. I need you to be honest with me." Lynn said.

Edward sighed and looked down at his palms.

"Honest? That's kind of hard when I just saw my friend battling it out against a top secret terrestrial weapon only to realize she's actually _one_ of them." Edward said, his voice cold.

Lynn gulped.

 _He knows._

"So is your name even Lynn Reddington? Is your father even human?" Edward asked.

"What? I'm human, Ed." Lynn defended.

"Really? I'm not so sure when your DNA shows results of the metagene and you've been _using_ me all this time for your little agenda."

Edward got up from his seat and looked down at Lynn, angrily.

Lynn bit her lower lip.

"You did a DNA test on me?!" Lynn questioned.

Edward rubbed his temples.

"And I wasn't using you… I just needed help, and how was I supposed to ask for it when I didn't want you to be caught up in this mess?"

"Mess? What exactly is your motive, Lynn? All of this… what kind of elaborate scheme are you coming up with? World domination?" Edward asks.

"Stealing information from intelligence agencies, snooping around places? Who's this Kana person anyway? Why are you so obsessed with her? To a point that you'd go and interrogate Ivo? How'd you even know about the A-maze OS? That's highly classified, I had to hack into way too many servers to find even breadcrumbs of it."

Lynn sat on the edge of the sofa.

"I'd ask you the same question…. Were you following me? How'd you know all of this?"

"Lynn… I saw you with Dr. Stone. My grandfather was his teacher back in the days, I asked what you talked about with him and he told me." Edward replied.

"and?"

"Dr. Stone directed you to Professor Ivo and I knew something was wrong. Dr. Stone may not have known but I've seen reports of Ivo's illegal involvement with human experimentation."

"He was obsessed with the prolong of human life that he desperately took any measures needed to find a solution for _death_ …. Which is why S.T.A.R fired him. He's being wanted by the government and the Justice League as well."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Which is why I came to rescue you….. only to find out you can spit fire with a flick of your wrists."

Lynn sighed.

"Ed… I can explain."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it's going to be more lies to cover up the truth."

Edward looked angry. He looked like he just found out something terribly, terribly wrong. He wanted her to be normal… and he didn't realize the potential danger she posed. He wanted a normal life… a way to make things right.

"First." Lynn said, raising her left arm to the side.

The carpet magically rolled to the other side of the floor revealing the wooden floor. Edward instantly backed away from it.

"How did you…?"

"Pyrokinesis isn't my only ability." Lynn said as she levitated herself off the ground.

"What are you trying to do?" Edward asked, an eyebrow raised.

For a second he backed against the wall, fear in his eyes from encountering supernatural powers for the first time.

"Second, I need you to trust me when I said I didn't want anyone to be caught up in this mess. It was too risky, I didn't want anyone to be a potential threat to the dangers I was crossing swords with."

Edward looked into warm honey brown eyes, the same eyes he thought were the clearest and peaceful.

"….."

"Third….. it all starts here." Lynn hesitantly says as she levitates one of the oak wooden board away from the floor only to reveal a secret door beneath the surface.

* * *

Edward hesitantly followed Lynn down the dark and old pathway. The stairs were long and he could swear he saw things move every time he looked down.

"D-don't you think this place needs a better lighting system?"

She snapped her fingers and the place was suddenly lighted with candles, guiding them down the narrow pathway.

"Pretty handy powers you have there…." Edward answered as he followed behind.

"It seems handy but you know the only reason I have short hair is because I experimented my powers on my own hair – thinking that I could trigger it to work like a blow-dryer and ka-boom, my hair was on fire."

Edward snorted and laughed as he followed, feeling his senses ease a little.

"I still can't believe you're a super-powered meta-human. You still talk and sound like the funniest girl I've ever met." Edward said.

"I'm still the same person you know, just a whole lot more mysterious and dark." Lynn answered.

They finally saw a wide space of white light. The place had a ton of weapons ranging from swords, spears, bows and a whole lot of scientific looking equipment.

"This looks like a cross between martial arts training and crazy scientist interior decorating. You really should fire whoever designed this."

"It all started a few months ago when I met this guy at my mother's tombstone. Her remains are located somewhere on the far-end of the countryside, the only ones who know of the locations is me and my father. His name was Digger Harkness… he gave me a set of keys, a pin number to an overseas bank account located in Switzerland and also the coordinates to this place." Lynn said.

"Was?" Ed asked.

"I came here only to find out that this place is pretty much useless except there is a whole lot of combat equipment, medical tools, and it seems like it was a secret lab in the past."

Edward scrunched his eyebrows.

"I found this secret passage by accident… but after realizing its existence – I've realized there are so much more secrets amidst the surface. Circumstances that I have never known about my entire life." Lynn said.

"What secrets? Why would that man give you all this? Where is he now?" Edward asked, holding on to Lynn's hand.

Lynn looked into blue eyes for a second and realized this was the first time she told anyone about her findings.

"Dead."

"W-what…?" Edward asked.

"I was too late… it was my fault. Digger Harkness seems to be a messenger for my mother, which is why he gave me all of this. He was dead when I got to him… murdered."

Edward couldn't believe everything he was hearing.

"Someone is trying to stop me from finding out the truth, Ed. Every time I have a lead, it all leads to a dead end. Someone… doesn't want me from finding out _answers_ … and they're doing a pretty damn good job of it. They killed the only lead I have. I don't know where to start anymore…." Her voice trembled as the more she thought the more hopeless the situation seemed.

"Who exactly is your mother? Why…. Is she doing all of this?" Edward asked, clenching Lynn's shoulders tightly as he asked.

"My mother… is Tsukishima Kana, Ed."

Edward froze, mouth hung open. Lynn walks over to a tall, cylindrical tube covered by a black cloth.

Edward looks up to the tall tube, watching as Lynn's hands hold onto the cloth to remove it – only to reveal a black and red suit along with a matching mask and equipment.

"You're that criminal that's been on the GCPD's radar for weeks now. I saw it on the TV…. Y-you're Phoenix?" Edward asked, a hand clasping around his chin.

Lynn looks down to her own hands, afraid of the things she was hearing. He was right – she was a criminal… breaking and entering, interfering with the justice system and heroes from doing their jobs….

Lynn clenched her fists.

But she was definitely _not_ a murderer. She was not going to let the people who killed Digger Harkness get away with it.

"Don't you get it? I've been trying all this time to find more information about her and nothing comes back. Right now, the world sees me as a criminal, Ed. Batman and his associates think I killed Digger Harkness… I… I don't know what to do. I never asked to be a burning match or a super mind-bender…. i don't know how I got these powers or why. All I just want is the truth… all I want to know is why!" Her voice is hoarse and her hands trembled.

Edward looked at her trembling back, at a loss of words to reply.

"People _fear_ me… Ed, of the things I can do…to them. I want to know why I'm like this…"

"Can't you remember anything in the past? Of what might have triggered these powers? The metagene doesn't usually develop in human beings unless it's in their heritage." Edward said, stroking the back of Lynn's head as she cupped her face in between her hands – desperately trying to piece everything together.

"I can't…. I lost most of my memories from birth until the age of 10 in a fire. My father says it was a really bad accident and I suffered severe amnesia…. Along with the death of my mother."

Lynn takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes.

"I don't remember many things… only occasional flashbacks. But one thing for sure is there are people out there who are willing to kill to hide the truth. You have to believe me, Ed…. I didn't kill him. I tried to save him… I- I really did." Lynn gasped, her voice breaking at the end.

Edward sighed and thought hard about the things he just heard. There was no evidence after all of her innocence, nothing to prove that everything she said was anything close to the truth at all. Edward stared at the trembling back of the girl before him…

 _How could anyone believe she was actually a cold-blooded criminal that committed murder? Look at her… she's trembling. Anyone would have gone insane given the circumstances…._

"Lynn." Honey brown eyes looked up to sea blue ones.

"After your conversation with , I ran your DNA through a series of tests. One of them being the meta-gene test, it came out positive obviously…"

"How did you…? Wait… You were suspicious from the start?!" Lynn exclaimed.

Lynn was suddenly reminded of the time when Ed was acting extremely strange in his office.

"Just so you know… I only did 'that' because I needed your hair to test my suspicions." He said while raising both his arms, signifying innocence.

Lynn frowned.

"Well… quite the academy award actor aren't you? I was being played from the start."

"I had my suspicious you were directly related to this 'Kana' person, that's why I took your hair. _Not_ because of some outright weird or creepy reason. Before I could manage to get a sample of this 'kana' person's DNA I ran it through a couple of tests first. Which leads to the confirmation of your meta-gene and you already told me you're her daughter so my theory has been proven I guess." Ed said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Back to the main point… you do seem to have the meta-gene but it doesn't seem to be the same as terrestrial origin DNA…. So it's safe to say there's a low possibility of you being an alien?"

Lynn scowled.

"Edward Kord, you really do believe that I'm an alien, don't you?" Lynn said.

"Before we had this conversation – yes. Now, not so much. Look…."

Lynn looked up to his face.

"I trust you. Everything you said… Even the _not_ alien part." Edward said.

Lynn's mouth hung open, pupils dilated. She didn't believe there was really someone out there who believed her…. Given the circumstances, she would have thought she was making all of this up as well.

"You…. Really do? Even the alien part?" Lynn asked.

Edward nodded.

"Yes. So now that everything's been cleared up… I need to ask. What's your endgame?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"Your endgame. Surely, you're doing all of this because you have an endgame in mind, right?"

Lynn furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess all I want is the truth. I want to know why I have these powers… the secrets to my past and my mother… everything. No more questions… No more guessing. I want the truth." Lynn said.

"Even if it means putting on that mask and being branded as a criminal?" Edward asked.

Lynn stared into the black Kevlar of her suit and the mask laid beside it. She clenched her fists and was reminded of the blood on her hands when Digger Harkness died.

" **I want the truth… and Justice**." Lynn said as she stood up.

"And if putting on a black suit and getting a few bruises is what it's going to take…. I'll gladly go through with it."

* * *

Damian groaned as he shifted his head to lazily eye the vibrating phone on the nightstand. He clicked his tongue and snuggled deeper into his pillow, the headache in the back of his head ringing as he tried to close his eyes.

No matter how long Damian tried to ignore the vibration, his subconscious just wouldn't let him go back into peaceful slumber. He ruffled his black hair in annoyance as he got up, sitting on the bed as he unlocked his phone. He squinted his eyes at the bright light of the phone, noticing how dark it was still outside the windows.

 _8 missed calls and 5 text messages from Lynn._

 _Text message:_

 _I'm sorry. Where are you? Alfred said you were out. 3:05am_

 _Are you asleep? 3:11am_

 _I know you're mad… you deserve to be. 3:12am_

 _Call me back, please…. 4:09am_

Damian felt the ringing in his head got louder when he read the text messages and let out the sigh he was holding back.

"Go back to sleep, Damian. It's still early…." A hoarse voice croaked out from behind, her tender hands wrapping around his waist as she yawned.

Damian's eyes shifted as his phone dimmed and he looked at half-opened eyes and felt the sensation of bare skin against his back. Her thick and voluminous blonde hair brushed against his broad shoulders sending shivers done his spine.

Victoria rested her chin on Damian's left shoulder as her hot breath tingled against Damian's neck.

"Is something wrong?" Damian looked into coral eyes, staring long enough to understand the difference between honey brown ones and hers.

Damian shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. His headache just wouldn't go away when all he was reminded of was _her_. What reasons did she not show up? What excuses was she going to make? What exactly was so important she ha-

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt hot kisses down his collarbone and smooth flesh pressed against his back. Automatically, his hands trailed the outline of her curves and pushed her down onto the wide bed.

Coral eyes playfully looked back into cold emerald eyes, her smile twitching into a smirk.

Damian leaned down, his hands brushing against blonde hair as the back of his mind was reminded of nothing but auburn.

* * *

A black luxurious limo drove into the dark and heavily guarded Gotham Dock, multiple freight cargos and shipments surrounding the place. In the night sky of Gotham, the place's only source of light is the various tall light beams and the headlights of the limousine.

A curvy redhead dressed in head to toe black and heels walks over to the limousine, her long strands of hair blowing in the wind. The door to the limousine opens, black sneakers step onto the ground as blonde hair blows in the wind.

"Have you brought it?" The woman asked, her frown evident.

The blonde man removes his black shades, revealing blue eyes and a forced smile.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, would I?" The redhead scowls even deeper. God, she hated the kid's smile.

The woman clicked his tongue.

"Still as grumpy as ever huh, Whisper?" The younger man smiled.

"Less sweet talking and show me the merchandise, kid."

The boy turns around and opens up the boot of the limousine. They both peered into the empty compartment and the redhead scowled.

"Kid, you and I both know better than to play games. Have you forgotten both you and your family are now part of the gang?" Whisper's voice was strict and laced with venom, reminding the boy of his allegiance.

"Of course not." The boy presses down on a button on his watch, the holographic camouflage to the back of the car deactivating.

Whisper smirks and eyes the merchandise.

"As promised, a supply of state of the art weapons, fresh."

The boy's blonde hair blows in the wind, his smile disappearing for a mere second.

"Good job, kid. My bosses will be pleased…. keep it up and they'll keep their end of the bargain as well."

The boy's hand holds onto the tall woman's shoulder before she can leave.

"I've done everything _they've_ asked, when are they going to honor their word?" His face is dark, eyebrows furrowed.

Whisper roughly slips his grip away from her shoulder, annoyed.

"Kid, that's a question for my bosses. You give them what they want and soon enough you'll have an audience with them."

He smiles as he holds onto his overcoat in the strong wind.

"Of course… oh and one more thing."

Whisper looks back, stopping in her tracks as she ordered men to move the supplies.

"I need a favor."

Their cold eyes meet.

"I need a meeting with Ivo."

* * *

Lynn pushed past the herd of students as she sprinted, her white sneakers squeaking against the pristine white floors of the halls. Her blacked framed glasses hung loosely on the bridge of her nose as her auburn hair blew wildly against the wind. She panted, her gray blazer now discarded and left hanging loosely around her waist. As she approached a corner and made a turn for the stairs, she caught something from the corner of her eye and dug down. A rugby was accidentally thrown to her and she dodged it perfectly as she ran for the spiral staircase.

"Woah." The rugby team gasped as they witnessed the perfect dodge and one of them uttered a sorry to the running girl.

Lynn jumped across the stack of sports equipment and made a leap for the balcony.

"Oh god." Multiple students were taken aback as the girl jumped around and her feet never touching the misplaced sports equipment.

Lynn continued on towards her target, her sharp eyes already catching wind of familiar jet black hair.

"Who's that? Major rad skills she has." One of the girls asked.

"Maybe someone from the archery club?" Her friend answered.

"Oh I know her, she's one of the juniors at the Drama club."

Lynn wiped the sweat off her brow as she approached the wide glass doors, her heartbeat racing not from the physical movements she was making but rather…

"D!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Lynn stood in the middle of the hallway, her hair astray as students raised an eyebrow at her.

Familiar emerald irises turn back to stare into hazel ones – all aware of the attention they were receiving. Lynn swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, her feet begging to run as she clenched her fists.

Damian's classic poker face didn't show an ounce of emotion, he merely raised an eyebrow and looked down at the shorter girl who approached him.

"D… You didn't respond to my messages or calls…."

Damian took out his phone from his blazer as Lynn raised an eyebrow at the familiar black lining of the phone.

"Mandatory manual reboot – Drake threw my phone into the fish tank after I won a game of chess against him." Damian replied as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

Lynn licked her dry chapped lips, feeling even tenser.

"You look like a ferocious dog is on your tail. Did you run all the way here from the science lab?" Damian questioned, looking outside the window.

"Right… about your birthday party… I'm so sorry. An emergency came up and-"

"Oh… that."

Damian closed his eyes and breathed in a heavy breath.

"a-and I swear I tried to make it but things came up and it was a matter of life or death-"

"You're forgiven, Reddington." His voice was firm and held authority.

Lynn sweated.

"R-really…?" Lynn was taken back. She expected the boy to never teach her calculus or invite her to his house ever again. Lynn was too familiar with the fights they had and had expected Damian to be more…. Defensive.

"Of course. Surely you had an important reason for not showing up right? Even if you didn't, I understand your absence since we are only _friends_."

Lynn's mouth hung open in mid-air. Her movements frozen as she felt the tension in the air.

 _What do you mean?_

Damian held Lynn's cold hand, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before something colder than her hand was handed to her in her palms.

"Let's talk later, Reddington." Damian brushed shoulders with Lynn as he headed for the gorgeous blonde standing in the corner with a grin.

Lynn blinked, feeling the sweat roll down her forehead as she looked down at her right hand. A cold-water bottle was handed to her – but all of a sudden all she felt was a sunken feeling in her chest.

 _Now I wish you were just mad at me instead of being like this._

* * *

Lynn levitated herself on thin air, laying on her back as she stared at the dark ceilings of the cave. She hated herself for feeling like this. All she could think of was how _distant_ emerald eyes looked at her.

"Lynn, you've been floating for over an hour now." A voice sounded from behind her.

"It helps me calm down." Lynn answered as she eyed the blonde boy at the far corner.

"Well I could use some help here."

Lynn levitated herself beside the boy, eyes carefully analyzing the machine he was working on.

"What are you building in my secret lab?" Lynn questioned.

Lynn trusted and saw Edward as a friend that wouldn't expose or bring harm to her. He was after all the first ever person she told about everything she was facing – including the crazy decision of putting on a mask to seek answers.

"For starters, your secret lab won't be so secret anymore if all you need is a pull of the hidden door to get in."

Edward removed the metallic mask and threw away the heated sticks. Sweat rolled off his forehead as he left his equipment in a corner.

"What about my secret lab?"

Edward grinned as he pressed a button on his phone and the laptop in the corner let out an alarming sound. Lynn turned her head to the laptop.

"Security system activated. Scanning. Two heat signatures detected." The computer program announced.

"Computer, auto-save current heat signatures as recognized." Edward said.

"Affirmative. Reconfiguring algorithm. Current heat signatures saved. Once unrecognized heat signatures are within range system will undergo protocol Alpha." The computer blurted out again.

"What's protocol alpha?" Lynn asked.

Edward typed in lines of codes and binary numbers into the laptop.

"Oh, it means this place will blow up if an intruder breaks in." Ed answered.

Lynn coughed.

"Edward. Did you just set a bomb in my dead mother's secret lair?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn, just trust me. I'm doing this to help you. Have you ever thought about how easy it is for someone to tail you and have this place found out?"

Lynn frowned.

"Especially as a masked vigilante, you do understand there will _always_ be people who are trying to catch _us_ , right?"

"Us?"

Edward grinned and turned on the power button as numerous lights lit up the dark cave. A large computer monitor was installed and there were now real chairs instead of hard rocks.

"You didn't expect me to just let an innocent little girl fight crime on your own, did you? I'm heartbroken Lynn. Do you see me as someone that cruel?" Edward pleaded as he blinked, eyelashes fluttering as he put on his favorite puppy dog eyes.

Lynn sighed.

"Edward. I can't say how much I'm grateful and thankful I am that you believe me. Everything you've done – you've done it for me, but I can't ask you to take these risks for me as well. I'm fine putting my own life on the line for my own agenda… but I simply cannot ask you to risk your life for me."

"You're not. I'm doing it out of my own will."

"Ed, do you understand if one day I'm not careful enough – if someone catches me, they will put me behind bars and that means you will be subject as an accessory to a crime. You have a company, family to take care of…. Please understand."

Edward sighed.

"Company and a family, huh? For years, I thought that was the most valuable things I wanted to protect as well…. But as time passes I'm not even sure if I know what I'm sacrificing my life for." Ed's words were cold as he stared into his own reflection.

Lynn levitates an empty glass towards him.

"well, that makes two of us. I don't know what outcome this 'crusade' will lead me too… if it will even bring me close to the answers I've been seeking my whole life." Lynn mutters.

"Then let me help you. Even if it's just a little… I want to serve a purpose – not just blindly devoting myself to my family or company. I… I want to change."

Lynn sighed.

"Edward I can't-"

"I know Ivo's current location."

Lynn's eyes widened.

"You said you lost your only lead – and now I've reconnected the dots for you. He's on the move but I have a lock on his current location, no telling how long till he'll be on the move again."

Lynn clenches her fists.

"If you let this chance slip away, it might _really_ be a dead end."

"Let me help you and we can face this together, or let him walk away from you for good."

Lynn stares at black Kevlar, the glass case reflecting her own reflexion.

"It's your choice, Lynn."

* * *

Sorry for being MIA recently as you know well life is constantly pulling me down into the pits of hell. As I mentioned in the previous notice I will be writing a bonus one shot AU to celebrate a very long overdue 10k reads and since now we're really close to 50k reads – I will be writing an **Injustice Gods Among Us AU bonus if we hit 50k**! I've actually had plans to only write the injustice AU if I'm done with warmth but well that dream is getting further away from me because there's so much content to write and so little time to actually write. Will this fic ever reach a conclusion? Will Damian ever find out? Will the poor readers ever realize what Lynn's destiny is? Epilogue coming out in 2057 so stay tuned *cries*.

If you want to read an injustice AU bonus fic remember to keep reading, vote, comment and follow me!


	17. Bonus Chapter Published

Bonus chapter for Warmth is already published and up on my profile! Go to my profile and read it now! Remember to follow me and comment once you're done! (Will delete this notice once next chapter is posted)


End file.
